Harry Potter und die purpurne Elf
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „HP und die goldene Phoenixfeder“. Ein Angriff in den Ferien gibt Rätsel auf. Was hat es mit Kimis Prophezeiungen auf sich? Was ist los mit Hermine? Der Krieg naht…KAPITEL 16! Das Musical geht weiter...
1. Fackeln im Sturm

**_Harry Potter und die purpurne Elf_**

                            ~_Fight the future~_

_Anmerkung der Autorin: ___

_So, da bin ich wieder! *lächelt* Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu _Harry Potter und die goldene Phoenixfeder. _Es wird düsterer und nicht so harmlos wie die Phoenixfeder, daher das erhöhte Rating auf PG-13 *huiiii* Es kann auch sein, dass spätere Kapitel mal R werden, mal schauen… Tja, mal sehen wohin das ganze führt. _

_Nichts gehört mir, alles JKR's, bis auf einige Sachen. Ich verwende öfters auch Zitate aus „Buffy"…also, das gehört dann natürlich Joss Whedon._

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Fackeln im Sturm**

****

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag und Harry Potter wartete. Es war sieben Uhr abends des zehnten Augusts und Harry stand am Straßenrand. Trotz der späten Stunde strahlte der Himmel in einem leuchtenden Blau. Vor fünf Minuten schon hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt, damit der _Fahrende Ritter, ein Bus für Hexen und Zauberer, ihn mitnahm. Warum also kam er nicht? _

Energisch wedelte Harry noch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab. 

Nichts.

Harry krauste die Stirn und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Er hatte den Weasleys doch fest zugesichert, dass er zum Abendessen bei ihnen sein würde!

In diesem Moment hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall hinter sich und Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum. Der _Fahrende Ritter_! Aber er sah gar nicht aus wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte…Jetzt war er zerschrammt, die Fenster waren verdreckt, er hatte viele Beulen und ein Seitenspiegel fehlte. Doch Harry hatte gar keine Zeit, das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Ritters näher zu betrachten, denn plötzlich schnellte ein Arm hervor und zog ihn unsanft ins Innere des Busses. Ehe Harry es sich versah, lag er auf einem der vielen Betten und der Bus fuhr weiter.

„Hey!" keuchte Harry. „Was soll das?"

„Harry!" rief Stan Shunpike, der Schaffner, aufgeregt. „Meine Güte! Du wirs' es ja nich' glauben, was uns gerade passiert is', nich' wahr, Ern? Wir sind mitten in ein Schlachtfeld geraten! Es brannte überall und vor, neben und hinter uns explodierten Gebäude. Menschen schrien und liefen weg…Leichen überall! Und dann standen uns plötzlich Du-weißt-schon-wessen Anhänger gegenüber…Die wollten auch uns in die Luft sprengen! Und dieser Bus kann nur von einem Ort zum anderen springen, wenn uns jemand winkt! Wir waren verloren…aber dann hast du uns gewunken!"

Anscheinend war Stan so geschockt, dass er automatisch völlig korrektes Englisch sprach und sogar sein ständiges „Nich' wahr, Ern?" vergass…

„Und warum dauerte es trotzdem so lange, bis ihr kamt?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Ja, stell dir vor, das Gaspedal klemmte! Ern musste erst seinen Zauberstab suchen…Die Todesser griffen uns bereits an und wollten gerade die nächste Bombe zünden…da schaffte Ern es und wir verschwanden…Ein wenig von der Bombe erwischte uns allerdings noch!"

„_Ein wenig?"_

„Ja, du musst dir den Bus angucken, Harry!" rief Ern hektisch.

„Hab ich schon."

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger…Was konnte ihn noch aufhalten?

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte er schweigend. 

Kaum jedoch stieg er auf dem Hof der Weasleys aus, stürzte Mrs. Weasley mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu. 

„Harry! Merlin, geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie drückte Harry so fest an sich, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. 

„Ja…alles okay…" brachte er röchelnd heraus.

Mrs. Weasley nahm ihn am Arm und sie gingen ins Haus. 

„Er ist da!" rief sie und zog Harry in die Küche. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George und Mr. Weasley saßen am Tisch und sahen sehr erleichtert aus. 

„Harry, Alter!" rief Fred und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Harry, Merlin sei Dank, du bist in Ordnung!" rief Mr. Weasley erleichtert.

„Mensch, Glück gehabt!" rief George.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron und umarmte Harry kurz.

„Merlin, bin ich froh…" sagte Ginny und küsste ihn.

Harry lächelte glücklich und erzählte kurz, was vorgefallen war. 

Familie Weasley war geschockt.

„Wo führt das noch hin…?" flüsterte Ginny.

Harry drückte ihre Hand. 

„Jetzt essen wir aber erst einmal!" rief Mrs. Weasley und begann, den Tisch zu decken. 

Während des Essens versuchten alle verzweifelt, über belanglose Themen zu reden. Sie wollten nicht, dass Voldemort ihnen alles nahm…Sollte es nicht noch andere Gesprächsthemen als Voldemorts Angriffe geben? So erfuhr Harry auch, dass Percy nicht mehr hier wohnte. Er hatte sich eine Bleibe in London gesucht – direkt gegenüber von seiner Arbeitsstelle. Jetzt, wo sein ehemaliger Chef, Mr. Crouch, tot war, arbeitete er für Cornelius Fudge. 

Plötzlich schrie George erschrocken auf. 

„Was ist das?" rief er und deutete zum Fenster. 

Harry folgte Georges Blick, sah den schwarzen Himmel und einen wunderschönen Vollmond – und begriff erst nach einigen Sekunden, was der rothaarige Junge meinte. 

„Häh? Was meinst du denn?" fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Überleg' doch mal!" erwiderte George. „Es ist halb acht Uhr abends, Sommer – da wird es normalerweise erst um zehn oder elf dunkel. Aber draußen sieht es aus, als wäre es mitten in der Nacht!"

„Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Wind zunimmt…" sagte Ginny verwundert.

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, begann es richtig zu stürmen. Die Fensterladen knackten und knirschten, das Geschirr zitterte. Und das von einer Sekunde auf die andere!

„Schnell, schaut nach ob alle Fenster geschlossen sind!" schrie Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry, Ron, Fred und George rannten die Treppen hinauf und schauten in alle Zimmer. In Percys altem Zimmer war ein Fenster offen. Alles wirbelte durcheinander, es war ein einziges Chaos. Mit vereinten Kräften schlossen Harry und Fred das Fenster. Dann rannten sie alle wieder in die Küche. 

Mr. Weasley stand vor dem Kamin und raufte sich die Haare. 

„Warum erreiche ich niemanden?!" schrie er wütend. 

„Er versucht, das Zaubereiministerium zu erreichen", berichtete Ginny den anderen. „Aber er kommt nicht durch!"

Plötzlich flackerte es im Kamin und für einen winzigen Moment erschien der Kopf eines Mannes. Doch dann verschwand er sofort wieder. 

„Rupert!" schrie Mr. Weasley verzweifelt – doch der Kopf kam nicht wieder. 

Dann wurde er auf einmal ganz ruhig. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte irgendetwas und vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung. Plötzlich schien alles um Harry herum zu glitzern. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei.

„Wusste ich es doch", sagte Mr. Weasley grimmig. „Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Sturm. Da ist jede Menge Magie im Spiel…Ein Angriff auf uns!"

Harry griff sofort nach Ginnys Hand. 

„Aber…warum?" fragte Fred. „Was haben sie für ein Interesse…"

Er brach ab und sah Harry an, so wie alle anderen. Dieser konnte nicht anders – er wurde rot und senkte den Kopf. Nun waren die Weasleys wegen ihm in Gefahr!

„Nein, denk' das nicht!" sagte Ginny scharf. 

Harry sah sie erschrocken an.

„Man sieht es dir an!" sagte sie nur. 

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte George.

„Wir warten!" sagte Mr. Weasley kurz.

Alle schwiegen. 

Doch nach einigen Minuten meldete sich Fred zu Wort.

„Ich verstehe das nicht…" sagte er. „Das Ministerium muss doch gemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt…Zumindest dieser Rupert! Warum kommen sie nicht um uns zu helfen?"

Mr. Weasley lachte. Es war ein hartes, verbittertes Lachen. „Die trauen sich nicht! Wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen. Sind ganz einfach zu feige, um uns zu helfen!"

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war unglaublich! Und Mr. Weasley sagte ihnen das…wo er doch im Ministerium arbeitete…

„Ja, ich glaube schon lange nicht mehr an das Ministerium, Harry", sagte Mr. Weasley, der Harrys Blick ganz richtig gedeutet hatte. „Seit Fudge Minister ist – Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt so sage – ist das Ministerium nicht als ein Haufen aufgeblasener Scheißer! Glaub mir, wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, würde ich meinen Job sofort aufgeben – doch wohin soll ich gehen?"

Harry sagte nichts. So hatte er Mr. Weasley noch nie reden gehört…

„Sie werden uns also nicht helfen", sagte Fred leise.

Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. 

Harry war ganz schlecht. Was sollte jetzt geschehen? Wie in Trance stand er auf, nahm sich einen Federkiel und Pergament von der Eckbank und ging zur Tür, die in den Flur führte.

„Ich will – " sagte er nur und verschwand. 

Niemand hielt ihn zurück, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Es ist etwas passiert, das heißt eigentlich passiert es immer noch. Wir werden angegriffen! Ein magischer Sturm und das Ministerium ist zu feige, um zu helfen, sagt Mr. Weasley. Sie wollen doch nur mich und jetzt gerät Familie Weasley in Gefahr…_

_Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen (Obwohl du dir natürlich welche machst), es wird schon irgendwie gehen._

_Und wage es ja nicht, hierher zu kommen! Du musst Viola helfen und außerdem sollst du nicht wegen mir in Gefahr geraten._

_Bis Bald,_

_Dein Harry_

Harry las den Brief noch einmal durch und stellte fest, dass er sehr durcheinander klang, aber er änderte nichts mehr. Er öffnete ein Wohnzimmerfenster schickte Hedwig hinaus in den Sturm. 

„Harry?"

Er sah sich um. Ginny stand vor ihm. Harry sagte nichts, zog sie einfach in seine Arme. 

„Weißt du…" flüsterte er. „Ich habe dich so vermisst…und habe mich so gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt das!"

„Aber wir werden es überstehen!" sagte Ginny fest. 

„Bist du dir da sicher?" sagte er nur.

Sie nickte.

„Ich liebe dich…" wisperte er.

„Und ich liebe dich", sagte Ginny. „Komm. Wir müssen schauen, ob wir helfen können!"

Es war etwas ganz Neues für Harry, dass Ginny auf einmal die Stärkere von ihnen beiden war. Sie machte ihm Mut…

In der Küche saß Mr. Weasley am Tisch und murmelte vor sich hin. Als er Harry und Ginny sah, verzog er nur das Gesicht. „Der Sturm wird immer stärker, spürt ihr es?"

Harry und Ginny nickten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das Haus noch stand hält", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Und ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen uns ihnen stellen."

„Was?!" rief Ginny. „Wir sollen da hinausgehen?!" 

Mr. Weasley nickte. 

„Aber _warum?" fragte Harry. „Wir liefern uns ihnen doch aus!"_

„Das ist das einzige, was sie nicht erwarten", erklärte Mr. Weasley. 

Als wolle er Mr. Weasleys Worte bestätigen, begann der Wind noch lauter und kräftiger zu heulen. Harry hörte eine Fensterscheibe zerbrechen. 

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Ginny jetzt. 

„Sie suchen wichtige Papiere und Erbstücke zusammen", entgegnete Mr. Weasley leise. „Wir müssen mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

In diesem Moment kamen Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George und Ron zurück. Sie waren blass, sahen aber entschlossen aus. 

„Also, wie gehen wir die Sache an?" fragte Mrs. Weasley mit zitternder Stimme.

„Egal, _was wir jetzt tun, es sollte __bald geschehen", entgegnete Fred und deutete auf das zerbrochene Geschirr und die bebenden Wände. _

„Wir gehen da jetzt hinaus", sagte Mr. Weasley und seine Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. „Zaubert, belegt sie mit allen Flüchen, die euch einfallen. Dann müsst ihr versuchen, euch zu entfernen. Versucht zu fliehen! Ich…ich halte sie auf…"

„NEIN!" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Doch!" schnappte Mr. Weasley und trieb sie wie eine Schafherde zur Tür, keinerlei Widerstand zulassend.

Harry war verzweifelt. Das konnte er doch nicht zulassen! Mr. Weasley wollte, dass sie alle flohen…Aber alleine hatte er keine Chance! Niemand hatte das! 

Sie stolperten in die Nacht. Es war so dunkel, dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Und erst der Sturm…Harry hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment weggeweht zu werden…Krampfhaft umklammerte er mit beiden Händen seinen Zauberstab. Wie, um Himmels Willen, sollten sie denn in dieser Dunkelheit die Todesser erkennen?

Im selben Moment warf Mr. Weasley eine Fackel auf den Boden. Sie strahlte ein grellgrünes Licht aus und hatte eine enorme Reichweite – Der ganze Garten der Weasleys erstrahlte nun in hellem Schein. 

Jetzt sah Harry sie. Sie standen ihnen direkt gegenüber, es waren bestimmt an die hundert. Und dann…begann Harrys Narbe zu schmerzen. Er ging in die Knie und hielt sich die Stirn. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen. Trotzdem konnte er Voldemort ganz genau erkennen, wie er dort zwischen den Todessern hervortrat. Ein Glitzern lag in Voldemorts Augen…ein Glitzern des Triumphes...und gleichzeitig Verblüffung, als er sah, dass alle Weasley, samt Harry,  mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da standen. 

In diesem Moment reagierten sie alle. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen begannen sie, Zaubersprüche und Flüche zu schreien, zu rufen, zu murmeln, zu wispern. 

Harry schoss blitzschnell jeden Fluch ab, an den er sich in diesem Moment erinnerte. Die fünf Jahre seiner magischen Ausbildung forderten ihren Tribut. Jeder Zauberspruch, jeder Fluch, jede noch so kleine Anweisung, wie man sich im Falle eines Kampfes zu verhalten hatte, wurde jetzt genutzt. Harry bemerkte die anderen nicht mehr...nur noch sein Zauberstab zählte. 

Und doch rückten die Todesser immer näher. Sie waren nur zu siebent, die Feinde waren über hundert…

Langsam geriet Harry in Panik, nahm auch wieder wahr, was um in herum geschah. Fred wurde von drei Todessern eingekreist. Harry stürzte auf ihn zu, wollte ihm helfen, doch dann…

„_Crucio!" schrie George, die reine Verzweiflung in der Stimme. _

Der Fluch traf einen der Todesser, der schreiend und winselnd auf den Boden fiel.

Für diesen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Alle, ja, wirklich alle, sahen diesen Todesser an. George hatte einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt…Er hatte ein Tabu gebrochen. Er hatte gegen eine der wichtigsten Regeln der Zaubererwelt verstoßen…

Doch zugleich schien George eine Art Bann gebrochen zu haben. 

Harry sah, wie ein Todesser den Zauberstab gegen Mrs. Weasley hob. In diesem Moment dachte er nicht, nein, er handelte nur…nicht ahnend, dass Ron und Ginny in eben diesem Moment genau dasselbe taten…

_„Avada Kedavra_!"

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry, dass ein grüner Blitz auf  den Todesser zuschoss…und dann lag er am Boden, ohne ein Zeichen von Verletzungen – und doch unverkennbar tot.

Harry starrte auf seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt. Sie schien nicht mehr ihm zu gehören…Das war nicht er gewesen…das war nicht seine Hand gewesen…

Dann wurde alles schwarz, er glitt hinab ins bodenlose Nichts…

*

Wieso lag er den auf der Erde? Wieso…wieso beugte sich Sirius über ihn?! Was war denn bloß passiert?

Harry schaute sich vorsichtig um. Er lag auf dem kalten Erdboden. Und nur das winzige Licht eines Zauberstabs leuchtete. Die grüne Fackel leuchtete nicht mehr…Voldemort und die Todesser…waren weg!

Dann dämmerte es ihm, was er soeben getan hatte.

„Sirius…" flüsterte Harry. 

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn. Er konnte nicht sprechen, nicht atmen, gar nichts konnte er. Er merkte kaum, dass Sirius ihn in die Arme nahm. 

„Ich…ich habe einen Menschen getötet…" weinte Harry. „Ich…"

Er sah Sirius an und erkannte, dass ihm ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Harry schluckte.

Er setzte sich auf, von Sirius gestützt. In der Ferne sah er kleine Lichter, die sich schnell näherten.

„Was sind das?" fragte er leise – diesen Satz brachte er ohne zu weinen heraus. 

„Fackeln", entgegnete Sirius ebenso leise. „Alte Freunde von Arthur. Sie kommen, um uns zu helfen."

Harry sah sich weiter um. Dann zuckte er zusammen. Ron und Ginny saßen ebenfalls auf dem Boden – und boten ein ähnliches Bild wie Harry. Ginny klammerte sich weinend an ihre Mutter und Ron umarmte Fred und George und schluchzte heftig. 

„Ihr drei habt den Todesfluch gemeinsam losgelassen", erklärte Sirius. 

Harry zuckte bei dem Wort „Todesfluch" zusammen und begann wieder heftig zu zittern. Tränen stürzten aus seinen Augen. Er fiel Sirius in die Arme.

„Ich habe einen Menschen getötet", begann er wieder. „Ich habe einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt! Ich lande in Askaban! Ich bin doch nicht viel besser als Voldemort..."

Sirius hielt ihm erschrocken die Hand über den Mund. „Nein, Harry! So etwas darfst du nicht sagen! Es war ein Kampf…es war Notwehr…und in diesen Zeiten kommt niemand mehr nach Askaban! Es gibt Askaban nicht einmal mehr, das heißt es gehört dem Feind. Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Harry, und wenn es der guten Seite dient, dann war der Todesfluch richtig! Du hast einen Todesser getötet, einen Feind."

Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn in diesem Moment kamen die Menschen mit den Fackeln in der Hand auf den Hof. Harry konnte Remus Lupin und Arabella Figg erkennen, die anderen kannte er jedoch nicht. 

Mr. Weasley ging auf Arabella zu und redete leise mit ihr. Er erzählte ihr wohl, was geschehen war. 

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht, er fühlte sich ganz ausgelaugt. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen und sah zu Ginny und Ron. Ihnen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Als er die beiden so sah, stiegen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen. 

Sirius sah ihn besorgt an. Dann bückte er sich, hob Harry ohne besondere Anstrengung hoch und trug ihn ins Haus. Fred und Mrs. Weasley folgten mit Ron und Ginny auf dem Arm. 

Harry schloss die Augen. Nie hatte er sich so gefühlt wie jetzt. So…verletzlich und geborgen zugleich. Als könnte ihm nichts auf der Welt etwas anhaben…denn Sirius war ja da. In diesem Moment wusste er, wie es war, einen Vater zu haben.

*

Harry blinzelte. Um Himmels Willen, hatte er schon wieder geschlafen? Er verpasste ja alles…

Er sah sich um. Er lag im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Sirius saß bei ihm. Er schien jedoch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry wach war. 

„Hasst du mich jetzt?" fragte Harry leise.

Sirius zuckte zusammen, sah Harry erschrocken an und sagte sofort: „Harry! Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken?"

„Du wurdest beschuldigt, den Todesfluch auf dreizehn Menschen losgelassen zu haben. Dafür bist du nach Askaban gekommen. Und jetzt habe ich, dein Patensohn, diesen Fluch benutzt. Willkürlich. Musst du mich deshalb nicht hassen?"

„Glaubst du, das könnte ich?" flüsterte Sirius. „Verdammt, Harry, es war ein Todesser, den du da angegriffen hast! Du hast für das Gute gekämpft! Was willst du hören? Dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will, nur weil du Mrs. Weasley das Leben gerettet hast?! Du bist wie ihn ein Sohn für mich und ich liebe dich sehr! Also, hör' bitte auf damit!"

Diese einfache Aussage trieb Harry wieder die Tränen in die Augen. „Okay. Aber weißt du, es ist nicht so leicht, einfach so weiterzumachen…"

„Das weiß ich", sagte Sirius ernst. „Als ich den Todesfluch des erste Mal aussprach…"

„Du hast ihn benutzt?" unterbrach Harry ihn erschrocken. 

Sirius nickte. „Nicht nur einmal. Ich war Auror, da gehörte es zur Ausbildung. Man hat sich zwar bemüht, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu benutzen, aber es ließ natürlich nicht vermeiden. Beim ersten Mal war es schrecklich. Ich war Tage lang nicht mehr ansprechbar. Viele meiner Freunde und Bekannten wurden mit genau diesem Fluch getötet. Aber ich habe gelernt, es zu akzeptieren. Ich musste mir immer wieder sagen, dass ich für die Gute Seite kämpfe…Und ich würde den Todesfluch im Kampf gegen den Feind auch heute noch ohne zu zögern einsetzen."

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe."

Er starrte vor sich hin. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. „Sirius, was ist mit Viola? Du bist hierher gekommen…und ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht nötig ist…"

„Und letztendlich war es anscheinend sehr wohl nötig", sagte Sirius trocken. 

Harry nickte verlegen. 

„Snape kümmert sich vorerst darum – zusammen mit Nicolas Keft", erzählte Sirius. 

„Ihr habt sie also noch nicht gefunden?" fragte Harry leise.

„Nein", sagte Sirius traurig. „Als Nicolas zu uns stieß, hatten wir nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Jetzt stehen wir etwas besser davor. Nicolas spürt irgendwie, wo sie sich befindet, zumindest können wir das Gebiet eingrenzen. Er liebt sie wohl noch immer."

Harry nickte und erzählte kurz von seiner letzten Begegnung mit Nicolas. 

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich", entgegnete Sirius lächelnd.

Dann schwiegen sie beide.

Harry legte sich wieder hin. Doch plötzlich schoss er wieder hoch: „Sirius!"

„Was denn?" fragte Sirius erschrocken. 

„Warum sind die Todesser denn überhaupt verschwunden? Und Voldemort natürlich?"

„Oh…" sagte Sirius. „Dadurch, dass ihr den Todesfluch eingesetzt, hat Voldemort wohl erkannt, dass ihr nicht mehr jung und hilflos seid…Er hat seine Todesser sofort zurückgerufen."

Doch Harry entging nicht, dass Sirius den Kopf gesenkt hielt und ihm nicht in die Augen schaute. Verschwieg er Harry irgendetwas? Harry wollte gerade nachhaken, doch da kam Mrs. Weasley ins Wohnzimmer und bedankte sich überschwänglich, dass er sie gerettet hatte. 

So kam Harry nicht mehr dazu nachzufragen und später vergass er es ganz einfach.


	2. Aus Licht wird Schatten

_So, das war das erste Kapitel der Fortsetzung. Ehrlich, eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, dass Harry _Avada Kedavra _benutzt. Ich finde, das ist schon erschreckend…Aber Sirius scheint das ja anders zu sehen. ;-))_

_Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles JKR's. *auf die Knie sink* *Fähnchen schwenk* Aber Kimi gehört mir, samt Anhang…also Chelsea, April und Hillary. Und Brenda gehört mir auch._

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Aus Licht wird Schatten**

****

Sirius musste schon bald wieder gehen. Nicolas und Snape brauchten ihn, um Viola zu finden. Harry war traurig, aber akzeptierte es natürlich.

Nachdem sie Hermine alles, was passiert war, geschrieben hatten, stand sie am nächsten Tag vor der Tür und blieb für den Rest der Ferien. 

Harry hatte mit Ginny und Ron über den Todesfluch geredet, denn natürlich fühlten sie sich ebenfalls schrecklich. Doch Harry sagte ihnen dasselbe, was Sirius zu ihm gesagt hatte, und sie versuchten, es zu verdrängen. Natürlich würden sie es nie vergessen…und die Alpträume würden wohl auch nicht so bald aufhören. Spätestens durch das Einsetzen des Fluches hatten sie begriffen, dass Krieg herrschte…sie ließen ihre Kindheit mit schnellen Schritten hinter sich. Allein durch diesen Fluch waren sie von der Rolle des Kindes in die des Kämpfers geschlüpft…und wie sich dies auf ihre Seelen auswirken würde, musste sich erst noch zeigen.

Mrs. Weasley versuchte krampfhaft, sie abzulenken. Kaum, dass Sirius fort war, ordnete sie einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse an. Und obwohl Harry zuerst überhaupt keine Lust gehabt hatte, musste er nun, wo er mit Ginny Hand in Hand durch die Winkelgasse lief, doch zugeben, dass er es genoss. Ron und Hermine liefen neben ihm, ebenfalls Hand in Hand. 

Plötzlich tippte Harry jemand auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um – und sah direkt in Kimis Gesicht. 

„Kimi!" rief Harry und umarmte sie einfach.

Sie erstarrte erst völlig, doch dann entspannte sie sich und lächelte. „Hi."

Harry konnte die Trauer um Sarah und Sean sowie den Missmut über den Weggang ihrer Schwester in ihren Augen lesen. Er erschauderte, als er daran dachte, wie sie ausgesehen hatten als Kimi eine Prophezeiung gemacht hatte.

„Kimi, was machst du denn ganz alleine hier?" fragte Hermine sanft.

„Ich habe Mum zu Madam Malkins geschickt – da ist sie bestimmt für eine ganze Weile beschäftigt, " erwiderte die kleine Seherin.

„Willst du uns nicht begleiten?" fragte Ginny.

Kimi nickte. „Klar."

Doch sie waren kaum hundert Meter gegangen, als sie schon wieder unterbrochen wurden.

„Na, na, " sagte eine schnarrende Stimme. „Völlig _blind _ vor Liebe, nicht wahr, Potter? Pass nur auf, dass du nicht stolperst…"

Draco Malfoy. 

„Kaum bist du ohne Schwesterherz, kannst du die Klappe wieder aufreißen, Malfoy", sagte Harry kühl.

„Ach ja?" zischte Malfoy. „Was ist denn mit dir und Dumbledores Töchterchen, Potter? Oder unser kleinen Seherin?!"

Er kam ganz nah an Kimi heran, es sah fast so aus, als wolle er ihr etwas antun. 

Harry legte schnell die Arme um sie und zog sie zurück, während er Malfoy wütend anstarrte.

Der zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch und verschwand.

Kimi seufzte und löste sich von Harry. „Okay, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Du hast mich beschützt und konntest mich dabei begrapschen."

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle geschockt – bis sie begriffen. Dies war ein schwacher Versuch von einem Scherz gewesen…Nach allem was sie hatte durchmachen müssen kam die alte Kimi langsam wieder zum Vorschein. 

Gleichzeitig brachen sie alle in hysterisches Gekicher aus. Es war übertrieben, aber es tat so gut, Kimi mal wieder von ihrer flapsigen Seite zu erleben…Sie konnten sich kaum beruhigen und jede Menge Leute starrten schon zu ihnen hinüber. 

„Ähm...habt ihr irgendwas gefrühstückt, von dem ihr mir erzählen wollt?" fragte Kimi irritiert.

Abrupt hörten alle auf zu lachen. 

Der Tag in der Winkelgasse verging schnell. Sie begegneten vielen Bekannten, unter anderem Brenda, Hillary, Chelsea und April. Sie kauften ihre Schulsachen, aßen ein Eis und hatten einfach Spaß. 

Sie versuchten einfach zu vergessen, was im Moment überall auf der Welt geschah. Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger…und das war etwas, das sie nicht ignorieren konnten. Mochten sie noch so unbeschwert und glücklich in der Winkelgasse herumlaufen können…alles veränderte sich, nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher. 

*

Harry genoss die Zeit bei den Weasleys wie jedes Jahr. Doch immer näher kam der Schulanfang. Am Abend vor der Reise nach Hogwarts saß Harry alleine draußen im Garten und genoss seinen letzten Tag bei den Weasleys. Ginny und Hermine packten, probierten Klamotten an und machten eben all diese _Mädchendinge. Dabei wollte Harry nicht stören. Er hatte bis vor kurzem noch zusammen mit Ron gepackt, doch dann war der über seinem Koffer eingeschlafen. _

„Harry?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Es war George. Er setzte sich neben Harry.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Ron, Ginny und du…dass ihr morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt…und Fred und ich hier bleiben", sagte George leise.  

Harry zuckte zusammen. Erst jetzt dachte er zum ersten Mal daran, dass Fred und George die Schule beendet hatten…dass sie in Hogwarts nie wieder Streiche spielen würden…Irgendwie hatte er es die ganzen Sommerferien über verdrängt.

„Was werdet ihr tun?" fragte Harry.

George zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen – das erscheint uns jetzt so…sinnlos. Was verändern wir damit?"

„Vieles!" rief Harry aus. „Ihr bringt die Menschen damit zum Lachen…und das ist etwas, was wir alle gerade jetzt so dringend brauchen!"

George lächelte. „Ja, vielleicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, bestimmt."

George sah ihn lange an. „Okay…wir werden es versuchen."

Er sah Harry eine lange Zeit nicht an, doch dann sagte er: „Und – wie geht es dir jetzt?"

Harry sah ihn irritiert an, bis er begriff. George spielte auf den Todesfluch an…

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einen Menschen getötet…aber es war ein Feind. Sirius hat das viele Male getan…ich…ich gewöhne mich schon daran."

George sah ihn ernst an. „Aber du bist nicht Sirius."

Harry spürte wie er wütend wurde. „Sirius war Auror! Eigentlich ist er es immer noch! Er kämpft gegen die böse Seite! Er ist großartig, er…Nichts ist falsch daran, so zu sein wie er! Im Gegenteil!"

„Du brauchst nicht zornig zu werden."

„Bin ich aber! Ich…ich werde auch Auror, denn das ist das einzig Richtige für mich! Ich kann kämpfen…ich kann mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen!" 

Harry war ganz außer Atem, so schnell hatte er gesprochen.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte George leise. „Harry, ich frage, weil ich weiß, dass es für _mich _nicht das Richtige wäre. Sicher, ich will gegen das Böse kämpfen, möchte die gute Seite verteidigen…aber ich würde es nicht zu meinem Beruf machen wollen. Seit ich den Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesprochen habe, fühle ich mich richtig…mies. Sicher, " er lachte verbittert auf, „es war ja _nur _der Cruciatus-Fluch, nicht wahr? Schlimmer als der Imperius-Fluch – aber nicht so schlimm wie Avada Kedavra. Trotzdem ist es ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch! Alle kümmerten sich nur um Ginny, Ron…und um dich…aber was mit mir war, interessierte keinen! Ihr habt einen Menschen getötet – aber es war wenigstens schnell vorbei. _Ich _habe einen Menschen gequält, habe zugesehen wie er vor Schmerzen schrie und wie litt…Er litt an Schmerzen, die _ich _ihm zugefügt habe! Ich habe seine Augen gesehen…er hat sich gewünscht, er wäre tot. Und in dem Moment habe ich mir dasselbe gewünscht. Es war ein Feind, ja…aber es war auch ein Mensch. Deswegen könnte ich niemals Auror werden. Und ich denke, du könntest es genauso wenig. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Harry, ich mag Sirius sehr gerne und halte ihn ebenfalls für einen sehr fähigen Auror...In diesen Zeit interessiert es sowieso niemanden mehr, ob er seine Lizenz noch hat oder nicht…Aber so sehr du ihn auch liebst – am Ende musst du doch selbst entscheiden, was du später tun willst. Noch steckst du mitten in deiner magischen Ausbildung und hast noch Zeit…Aber es geht um deine Zukunft – und nicht darum, dass du um jeden Preis in Sirius' Fußstapfen trittst. Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst: Der Beruf des Aurors ist nicht das Richtige für dich. Und letztendlich bist du auf dich allein gestellt, niemand kann dir helfen."

Harry blickte trotzig geradeaus. Was wusste George denn schon! Er würde Auror werden, koste es, was es wolle. 

Harry wollte an diesem Abend nichts anderes sehen und es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis er den Sinn von Georges Worten erkannte.

*

Der nächste Morgen lief ganz ohne Hektik ab. Es war eben doch ein Unterschied, ob man sechs – Harry und Hermine eingeschlossen – oder nur noch vier Schüler zum Bahnhof bringen musste. 

Um viertel vor elf waren sie alle beim Bahnhof und rannten durch die Barriere zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn. Gleis Neundreiviertel war voll von Hogwartsschülern, die wild durcheinander liefen, schrien, Freunde begrüßten, Eltern verabschiedeten. Das Kreischen, Miauen und Glucksen der Haustiere kam natürlich noch hinzu. Der Lärm war unbeschreiblich. 

Trotzdem hatte gerade diese so vertraute Atmosphäre etwas ungemein Tröstliches an sich. Wenigstens hier hatte sich nichts verändert. 

„Da sind Kimi, Chelsea, April und Hillary!" rief Hermine plötzlich und winkte in die Menge. 

Die vier Mädchen kamen zu ihnen, gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Chang und drei anderen Pärchen, die sie nicht kannten. 

„Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen!" rief Mrs. Chang und drückte ihn an sich. 

„Wie geht es Cho?" fragte dieser. „Ich habe bis jetzt nur einen Brief von ihr bekommen."

„Sehr gut!" lächelte Mr. Chang und nahm Harry wie zufällig ein Stück zur Seite.

„Harry…" begann er. „Könntest du uns einen Gefallen tun und auf Kim Acht geben? Ihre Visionen kommen immer öfter…und sie ist doch erst zwölf. Cho ist ja nicht mehr da, um auf sie aufzupassen…"

„Natürlich!" sagte Harry schnell. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Mr. Chang lächelte erleichtert und bedankte sich überschwänglich. 

Dann verabschiedeten sich alle von ihren Eltern. Harry stand mit gemischten Gefühlen daneben. Er war jetzt sechzehn – und doch tat es weh zu wissen, dass Sirius ihn niemals so verabschieden konnte…inmitten von Hexen und Zauberern, die sein Gesicht so gut aus der Zeitung kannten…Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Chang umarmten ihn zwar auch, doch es war eben nicht dasselbe…

Als sie sich ein Abteil suchten, machte Harry sein Versprechen gleich wahr und sorgte dafür, dass sie mit Kimi und ihren Freundinnen zusammen saßen.

Die Zugfahrt wurde recht lustig. Sie spielten _Snape explodiert_, aßen Unmengen von Süßigkeiten, machten Witze und freuten sich einfach auf Hogwarts. 

Sogar Kimi war richtig gut gelaunt. Sie lachte mit den anderen und sah nach Monaten endlich einmal wieder richtig glücklich aus. Doch trotzdem lag ein Schatten über ihrem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Kennt ihr den?" begann sie gerade. „Ein Zauberer geht in einen Buchladen und…und…"

Sie brach ab. Ihre Augen waren plötzlich weit aufgerissen, sahen ganz schwarz aus…

„Nicht schon wieder", flüsterte Chelsea leise.

Kimi begann zu zittern – und dann sprach sie.

_„Sie schreien. Er versucht, sie zu verstecken. Doch der Dunkle Lord spricht _Avada Kedavra _aus. Die Kinder versuchen zu rennen, doch es ist zu spät…Die Kleinen lässt er in Ruhe, die Große schreit. Doch es ist zu spät…Doch es ist zu spät…Doch es ist zu spät…"_

Kimis Augen wurden wieder braun. Sie zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. 

„Was hast du gesehen, Kimi?" fragte April sanft.

„Ein Haus", sagte Kimi. „Todesser waren dort und...Ihr-wisst-schon-wer. Der Vater versuchte seine Kinder zu schützen. Es waren zwei kleine Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, und ein älteres Mädchen, etwa sechzehn. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer stieß die beiden Kleinen zur Seite und tötete die Große. Dann…dann packte er ihren Kopf und riss ihr beide Ohren ab."

Alle wurden ganz grün und Harry fühlte sich, als säße ein großer Kloß in seinem Magen. 

Was war das? Warum tat Voldemort das?

„Das…das ist widerlich", brauchte Ron schließlich hervor.

Die anderen nickten nur stumm.

„Kimi, warum kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du gesehen hast?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Professor Trelawney konnte es nicht."

Kimi zuckte die Schultern. „Sie ist ja auch keine Seherin. Professor Avorda, beziehungsweise Charis Bellione – ich hatte noch ein kleines Gespräch mit ihr – meinte aber, dass es sehr lange gedauert habe, bis sie sich das erste Mal an eine ihrer Visionen erinnern konnte."

Kimis Stimme klang flach, ganz emotionslos, und Harry begriff, dass sie wegen der Vision ganz durcheinander war, das war wohl auch verständlich. 

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie alle. 

*

Am Bahnhof angekommen, gab es eine böse Überraschung. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine sahen sich nach Hagrid um – doch er war nicht dort. Statt seiner stand Professor Flitwick da, um die Erstklässler über den See zu fahren. 

„Professor Flitwick!" rief Harry atemlos. „Wo ist denn Hagrid?"

Der Professor sah ihn and und runzelte die Stirn. „Hagrid führt diese Aufgabe nicht mehr aus. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann, Mr. Potter. Sie werden beim Abendessen alles erfahren."

Verärgert und besorgt folgte Harry den anderen in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen und sie fuhren zum Schloss. Alle schwiegen, zu verwirrt und wütend um miteinander reden zu können.

Schweigend gingen sie in die Große Halle, setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahl begann. Laut schnatterte alles durcheinander, Stimmen vermischten sich, wurden zu einem einzigen großen Wispern. Langsam fühlte sich der Lehrertisch. Alle bekannten Lehrer waren wieder da…bis auf Snape, der ja mit Sirius nach Viola suchte. Sicherlich war er nun eine große Zielscheibe für Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Auch zwei unbekannte Lehrer saßen am Tisch. Aber weshalb zwei? Und – Harry zuckte zusammen – Hagrid fehlte. 

„Wo, verdammt noch mal, ist Hagrid?" zischte er Ron zu. 

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ron sehr besorgt.

Jetzt kam Professor Flitwick in die Halle. Er setzte sich. Jetzt waren noch zwei Stühle frei. 

Im selben Moment ging die Türe auf. Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von einer langen Reihe von Erstklässlern. Und neben Professor McGonagall…ging Cornelius Fudge. 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was machte _der _denn hier? Seit Harry am Ende seines vierten Schuljahres Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung hatte zusehen müssen und Fudge nicht hatte glauben wollen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war, hatte Harry ihn nicht mehr gesehen, was ihm auch ganz Recht war. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl machte sich jetzt in ihm breit…

Jetzt ergriff Fudge das Wort. „Meine lieben Schüler! Nach dem bedauernswerten Verlust von eurem geschätzten Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, waren wir uns sehr lange unsicher, was mit Hogwarts geschehen soll. Wer wäre in der Lage einen so bedeutenden und wichtigen Posten zu übernehmen? Wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe! Nun – man bemühte sich wirklich, doch vergebens. Niemand fühlte sich in der Lage, diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Nun ja, nach langen Diskussionen und Beratungen entschied man schließlich, dass mir ein Teil meiner Arbeit als Zaubereiminister abgenommen werden würde, damit ich in der Lage sei, diese Schule artgerecht zu führen. Kurz gesagt: Ich bin euer neuer Direktor!"

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ron ließ vor Schreck die Gabel fallen, mit der er die ganze Zeit herumgespielt hatte. Hermine war ganz blass geworden und Ginny krallte ihre Fingernägel in Harrys Unterarm.

„Nun, hier wird sich einiges ändern", fuhr Fudge fort. „Doch dazu später mehr, lasst uns zuerst mit der Auswahl beginnen!"

Wie durch einen Nebelschleier nahm Harry wahr, wie Fudge sich setzte, Professor McGonagall den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut aufstellte und der Hut zu singen begann. 

Harry verstand kein Wort von dem Lied, er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken. Fudge als Schulleiter – das war schrecklich! Er war so verbohrt…so arrogant…so von sich selbst eingenommen…Das konnte doch nichts werden! 

Erst als Professor McGonagall den ersten Namen vorlas, fand Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Bell, Juliet!"

Das Mädchen ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. 

„Ravenclaw!"

„Bradley, Calvin!"

Calvin landete in Gryffindor.

„Clarke, Gail! "

Dieses Mädchen kam nach Slytherin. 

Danach steckte der Hut „Dawson, Ritchie!" und „Esguerra, Lloyd!" nach Hufflepuff.

„Fudge, Anna!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

„Das ist Fudges Töchterchen!" zischte Ron. „Wie passend…"

Das Mädchen war ihrem Vater tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Braune Haare, spargeldürr, ein verkniffenes Gesicht und ein silbernes Brillengestell.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über den Kopf.

„Ravenclaw!"

Fudge nicht sehr zufrieden aus...das konnte man deutlich sehen.

„Kennedy, Harriet!"

„Gryffindor!" schrie der Hut. 

„LaFave, Jesse!"

Jesse LaFave kam nach Slytherin.

„McGough, Eliot!" 

Der Junge setzte den Hut auf. Nach einer geraumen Weile schrie er schließlich „Hufflepuff!"

„Osbourne, Danny!" 

Dieser Junge fand in Ravenclaw sein Zuhause.

„Ramsay, Alexander!" 

„Slytherin!"

„Seaton, Marita!"

Der Hut steckte sie nach Ravenclaw.

„Tozer, Laurie!"

Laurie landete in Gryffindor.

„Wilder, Cecile!"

Das Mädchen ging zum Hut und setzte ihn auf den Kopf. 

„Ravenclaw!"

Damit war die Auswahl zu Ende. Gryffindor hatte nur drei Erstklässler bekommen, zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen. 

Jetzt erhob Fudge sich wieder. „Nun, jetzt habe ich noch einiges zu sagen. Zuallererst möchte ich euch die neuen Lehrer vorstellen."

Er deutete auf einen großen, hageren schwarzhaarigen Mann mit Oberlippenbart. „Dies ist Professor Marsters, er wird _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _unterrichten."

Es gab vereinzelten Beifall. 

Fudge deutete nun auf einen kleineren Mann, der hellbraune Haare hatte.

„Dies", fuhr Fudge fort, „ist Professor Focks. Er wird das Unterrichtsfach _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten, da ich entschieden habe, dass Hagrid mit dem Posten als Wildhüter schon genug ausgelastet ist."_

Diesmal konnte Harry einen empörten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Ron stieß ihn in die Rippen, sah aber selber sehr wütend aus. Fudge warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. Harry begriff in diesem Moment, dass Fudge ihn im Auge behalten würde…

Diesmal klatschte so gut wie niemand, außer den Slytherins natürlich. Harry konnte sehen, dass Malfoy ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Jungen…Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy ihnen im letzten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet, indem er allen Lehrern und Schülern erzählt hatte, dass seine Schwester Anastacia gefährlich war. Somit waren alle bereit gewesen und konnten die blonde Hexe überwältigen. Doch wenn Malfoy dies nicht getan hätte…niemand wusste, was dann geschehen wäre. Sicher, Malfoy hatte es zum größten Teil aus Eigennutz getan, schließlich stand er jetzt nicht mehr unter Anastacias Fuchtel. Sie hatte den Kuss des Dementors erhalten, war tot, schlimmer als tot. Und Malfoy? Der war wieder allein. Wahrscheinlich litt er sowieso am allermeisten darunter, dass er Harry, seinem Erzfeind, das Leben gerettet hatte…

„Da Hagrid nun kein Lehrer mehr ist, " sagte Fudge jetzt, „gibt es keinen Grund mehr, dass die Schüler in irgendeiner Weise Kontakt zu ihm pflegen. Ich werde das scharf überwachen lassen."

Fudges Blick schien zu Harry hinüber zu flackern. 

„In diesen…dunklen Zeiten müssen wir alle für größere Sicherheit sorgen. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurück und deswegen wird sich abends niemand mehr außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraums aufhalten."

Na, wenigstens hatte Fudge endlich eingesehen, dass Voldemort wirklich und wahrhaftig zurück war, dachte Harry bei sich.

„Dasselbe gilt für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Die sind gestrichen, " sagte Fudge kalt.

Harry ballte seine Hand wütend zur Faust. Nicht schon wieder! Ging das denn wieder von vorne los? Genau wie in seinem zweiten Jahr…ständig bewacht zu werden, keinen Schritt alleine tun zu können...Gerade das wollte er _nicht._

Erschrockenes Wispern hatte sich breit gemacht. Was wollte Fudge ihnen denn noch alles nehmen?

„Ich habe einige Wachen angefordert, die das Schloss und die Ländereien überwachen werden. Nach Sonnenuntergang wird niemand mehr den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, dafür werden die Wachen sorgen. Auch tagsüber werden keine verbotenen Schritte unternommen. Quidditch wird nur noch unter Aufsicht der Wachen trainiert. Ihr werdet hier in Hogwarts nichts verbotenes mehr tun können. Glaubt mir…Es ist nur zu eurem Besten. Guten Appetit."

Natürlich hatte nach diesen Eröffnungen kaum noch jemand Hunger. Harry aß ein paar Bissen, legte sein Besteck dann jedoch zur Seite. Ron, Hermine und Ginny taten es ihm schließlich gleich. 

„Was bildet dieser Typ sich eigentlich ein?" zischte Ron wütend. „Er kann uns doch nicht hier einsperren!"

„Wir hatten ja letztes Mal schon keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden…" meinte Ginny bedrückt. „Aber da kam ja wenigstens noch ein Händler. Davon kann dieses Jahr wohl nicht die Rede sein."

„Und woher kriegen wir zum Beispiel unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke?" fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

Alle zuckten nur düster mit den Schultern. 

„Hey…Ist es so nicht einfach sicherer?" ertönte plötzlich eine helle Stimme neben Ginny. 

Es war Laurie Tozer, eine der neuen Erstklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor. Sie hatte honigfarbenes Haar, dunkelgrüne Augen und war sehr blass. 

Hermine sah sie ernst an. „Kann sein, Laurie. Aber Fudge geht es nicht um die Sicherheit seiner Schüler – sondern nur um Macht. Er will uns kontrollieren, will über alles Bescheid wissen, was wir tun. Er verbietet uns den Kontakt zu Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, nur weil er ihn nicht mag. Aber daran werden wir uns sicher nicht halten!"

Laurie sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Nicht? Ihr hört nicht auf die Befehle unseres Direktors?"

„Wir würden wohl auf die Befehle _unseres _Direktors hören", sagte Hermine heftig. „Aber wir sehen Fudge nicht als unseren Direktor! Er ist einfach nur ein arroganter kleiner Idiot, der nichts als Macht will! Und das wäre sicherlich nicht in Professor Dumbledores Sinn gewesen!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, sowie Laurie sahen Hermine bewundernd an. 

„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, Hermi", sagte Ginny fest. 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie alle zu ihren Türmen. In der Eingangshalle begegnete Harry Professor McGonagall. Er musste sie wohl irgendwie seltsam angeguckt haben, denn sie blieb stehen und sagte leise: „Schau mich nicht so anklagend an, Harry! Ich kann nichts dafür…"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Menge. 

Als sie alle einige Zeit später in ihren Himmelbetten lagen, stupste Harry Ron an und erzählte ihm, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte. 

„Und sie hat mich geduzt!" fügte er hinzu.

„Wundert dich das?" flüsterte Ron zurück. „Du warst dabei als ihr Vorgesetzter starb…und du hast ihr die Sache mit Schnuffel erzählt…"

Harry nickte. „Ja…"

„Ich mag sie", sagte Ron. „Warum ist sie nicht Schulleiterin geworden?"

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Harry. „Fudge hat sich den Posten richtig unter den Nagel gerissen…"

Auf jeden Fall war es keine glückliche Fügung, dachte Harry, als er später da lag und versuchte, einzuschlafen. In Hogwarts würde sich einiges verändern…und zwar nicht zum Guten. 


	3. Schritt für Schritt

_So, jetzt geht es weiter…Ich hasse Fudge…aber er musste halt Schulleiter werden…wegen dem Plot. Ich hatte auch keine Lust n neues Hut-Lied zu dichten, das letzte Mal war es schon anstrengend genug…*seeehr hart gearbeitet hab* _

_Ach ja, das Anna Fudge eben Anna heißt, hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich fand es passte zum Nachnahmen…und sie soll kein Abziehbild von mir selbst sein. So bin ich nämlich nicht…*g*_

_Naja, nichts ist meins, wisst ihr ja, außer Kimi & Friends, Anna Fudge…die beiden neuen Professoren…_

_Reviewt bitte, jaa? Bitte! _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Schritt für Schritt**

****

Am nächsten Tag trafen die Wachen ein. Düster aussehende Zauberer in grünen Uniformen, ernst aussehend, die Zauberstäbe stets griffbereit. Sie wurden überall auf den Ländereien und im Schloss platziert, es waren mindestens hundertfünfzig. Man konnte keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne dass sie einen beobachteten. 

Dazu verlangte Fudge auch noch, dass bei den Mahlzeiten keine Gespräche mehr geführt wurden, er wollte sein Essen in völliger Stille genießen. 

„Hier geht es zu wie in einer Kaserne! Und wessen Schuld ist das? Ich hasse ihn!" schimpfte Ron als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten und sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machten. 

„Fudge ist echt…" begann Harry, doch er brach ab. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, das sie beobachtet wurden…Er sah sich um und tatsächlich: Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand Anna Fudge, ihre Schultasche fest an die Brust gepresst, und starrte ihn an. Ihre braunen Haare waren zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, die Brille saß exakt an der richtigen Stelle. Sie hatte einen kalten Blick aufgesetzt und es war sofort klar, dass sie Rons und Harrys Worte gehört hatte. Eine Weile stand sie noch da und starrte sie wütend an, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. 

„Jetzt rennt sie bestimmt zu Daddy, petzten!" spottete Ron.

„Was gar nicht gut für uns wäre…" murmelte Harry, zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann rannte er dem Mädchen nach. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm einen Augenblick später. 

„Hey!" keuchte Harry als sie das Mädchen erreicht hatten. 

Anna drehte sich um und zischte: „_Was_?"

Ja, was eigentlich? Harry hatte sich noch nicht überlegt, was er jetzt sagen sollte. 

Also begann er zu stottern: „Ähm, tja…also, ich…ich meine wir…Scheiße…"

„Ich sehe keinen Sinn in deiner Aussage, vielen Dank auch", erwiderte Anna kühl. „Bitte lege dir eine der Gegebenheit angepasste Umgangssprache zu. Ich würde dieses Gespräch nun liebend gern beenden. Solltest du in geraumer Zeit wissen, was du mir zu sagen gedenkst, kannst du mich wieder aufsuchen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten das Mädchen mit offenem Mund an. Solche Worte aus dem Mund einer Elfjährigen?!

„Wir wollten deinen Vater nicht beleidigen", sagte Hermine rasch. „Es tut uns leid wenn das so wirkte."

„In der Tat, es wirkte genau so", entgegnete Anna gelassen. „Aber sag mir, besitzen deine Freunde kein Gesprächsorgan oder warum führst gerade du diese Konversation, wo du dich im Bezug auf meinen Vater zurückgehalten hast?"

„Ich, ähm…" stammelte Hermine verblüfft.

„Ich sehe schon, dass es wohl keinen Grund gibt, diese Diskussion weiter zu führen. Die Sprache scheint dir abhanden gekommen sein, Hermine. Wie außerordentlich bedauerlich. Nun denn, ich muss eilen, sonst komme ich zu spät zu meinen Studien."

Mit diesen Worten machte Anna auf dem Absatz kehrt. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihr nach. Sie waren sprachlos. 

Schließlich ergriff Hermine das Wort. „W…Woher kannte sie meinen Namen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Aber das zeigt wohl, dass sie die Namen von uns allen kennt, oder?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „_Nun denn, ich muss eilen, sonst komme ich zu spät zu meinen Studien…_Zu ihren _Studien! Merlin, sowas aufgeblasenes habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"_

„Sie wird es ihrem Vater erzählen", murmelte Harry düster. „Und der wird uns noch mehr im Auge behalten, als er es eh schon tut. Klasse."

Hermine und Ron seufzten nur.

„Was ist mit Hagrid?" fragte Hermine plötzlich. „Wir müssen so bald wie möglich zu ihm!"

Harry nickte. „Heute Nachmittag haben wir doch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das wird ja wohl immer noch auf den Ländereien stattfinden. Ich nehme den Tarnumhang meines Vaters mit und nach der Stunde müssen wir versuchen, uns unauffällig damit davonzuschleichen. Ich hoffe nur, die Wachen zählen uns nicht durch."

„Passen wir da noch alle drei unter?" erkundigte sich Hermine. „Wir sind doch ziemlich gewachsen…"

„Wird schon gehen", erwiderte Harry. 

„Ähm…Leute?" meldete Ron sich plötzlich zu Wort. „Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr geguckt?"

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, die Sirius ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Die Stunde hatte vor zehn Minuten angefangen.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Harry. „Die erste Stunde des Jahres…und ich komme schon wieder zu spät!"

„Nicht nur du!" keuchte Hermine, während sie im Laufschritt zum Klassenzimmer eilten. Von drinnen war Lärm zu hören – und ein Schrei.

Ron wollte schon die Tür aufreißen, doch Hermine hinderte ihn daran.

„Wenn wir schon zu spät kommen, sind wir wenigstens höflich!" zischte sie.

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an – da drinnen schrie schließlich jemand – doch Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. Sie klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Harry und Ron folgten ihr. Womit auch immer sie gerechnet hatten – _damit bestimmt nicht. _

Parvati Patil saß auf Seamus Finnigan und war offensichtlich gerade dabei, ihn auf das Heftigste zu verprügeln. Seamus sah sehr gequält aus und Parvati schien das Ganze sehr zu genießen. Die beiden waren von einem seltsamen, rötlichen Licht umgeben.

Hermine schrie auf, zückte ihren Zauberstab und schrie: „_Aquatelius!"_

Ein Schwall von unnatürlich leuchtendem Wasser ergoss sich über Parvati und Seamus. Die beiden ließen voneinander ab. In der nächsten Sekunde machte es _plop__  - und plötzlich lagen dort, wo Parvati und Seamus eben noch gewesen waren ein Armband und eine Uhr. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Harry war ebenfalls völlig verwirrt. Er sah sich um – und ließ fast seine Tasche fallen. Dort hinten, in der letzten Bank, saßen breit grinsend Parvati und Seamus. Hermine hielt sich an Rons Ärmel fest. Harry sah, dass überhaupt nichts mehr verstand. Nun – ihm ging es genauso._

Jetzt kam Professor Marsters auf die drei zu. Sein Blick galt jedoch Hermine.

„Guten Tag", sagte er gelassen. „Sie müssen Miss Granger sein."

Hermine sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur völlig matt an. Jetzt sah der Professor auf Harry und Ron. „Und das sind dann wohl Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley. Wie schön, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren."

Wenn Snape diese Worte ausgesprochen hätte, hätten sie sarkastisch geklungen. Bei Professor Marsters jedoch klang es einfach nur…ehrlich. 

„Setzten Sie sich", sagte er und deutete auf eine Bank, die noch frei war. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich mit zitternden Knien. 

„Ähm…Professor?" sagte Hermine schließlich. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen die Demonstration eines Zauberspruchs zunichte gemacht habe…_Aber was war das?!_"

„Nun, Miss Granger, " sagte Professor Marsters, setzte sich ans Pult und zündete sich eine dicke Zigarre an. „Zuerst sollten Sie mir sagen, was sie denn gedacht haben als sie die beiden so sahen?"

„Naja..." begann Hermine zögernd. „Es sah so aus, als würde Parvati Seamus verprügeln. Ich dachte mir, dass die beiden unter irgendeinem Zauber stehen mussten, denn Parvati hätte Seamus wohl nicht verprügelt wenn sie bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Die beiden waren von einem seltsam roten Licht umgeben, es sah aus wie Feuer. Und da dachte ich mir, Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Wasser."

„Hmm…" brummte Professor Marsters. „Nun, ich war gerade dabei, einen _Igniselius-Zauber zu demonstrieren. Dieser Zauber wird oft in Kämpfen angewandt – und im Krieg, der uns sicherlich bald droht. Keiner von euch wird in der Lage sein, ihn auszuführen, das ist weit fortgeschrittene Zauberei. Nun, der Sinn dieses Zaubers besteht darin, Armeen größer aussehen zu lassen als sie es in Wirklichkeit sind. Harmlose Gegenstände können durch diesen Zauber in eine Illusion eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe verwandelt werden. Wir haben hier Parvatis Armband und Seamus' Uhr benutzt, so dass es Illusionen von ihnen selbst wurden. Man kann aber auch ganz andere Gegenstände nehmen und sie werden sich in die Illusionen irgendwelcher Zauberer oder Hexen verwandeln. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird diesen Zauber benutzen. Die Illusionen können zwar nicht kämpfen – hätte Miss Granger nicht eingegriffen hätten Sie sehen können, dass man durch sie hindurch schreiten kann wie durch einen Geist – aber sie können miteinander kämpfen, was viel Verwirrung auslösen kann. Sie dienen zur Abschreckung. Falls wir gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen in den Krieg ziehen müssen, werden wir diesen Zauber einsetzten, genau wie er. Nun, den Gegenzauber hat Miss Granger uns eben vorgeführt. Woher kennst du ihn, Hermine?"_

Allein daran, dass Professor Marsters Hermine plötzlich duzte, konnte man sehen, wie wichtig ihm diese Auskunft war.

Hermine zögerte. „Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich muss ihn wohl irgendwo gelesen haben…"

Der Professor nickte, sah sie jedoch immer noch seltsam an. 

Dann schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben und sagte: „Nun gut. Wir haben noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit. Fangt in dieser Zeit bitte schon damit an, einen Aufsatz über das eben Gesehene zu schreiben. Der Rest ist Hausaufgabe. Sammelt Informationen, schaut in Büchern nach. Drei Rollen Pergament. Ihr habt zwei Wochen."

„_Drei Rollen Pergament?" zischte Ron fassungslos. „Das ist doch viel zu viel!"_

„Da Sie zu spät gekommen sind, rate ich ihnen besonders gut zu arbeiten", sagte Professor Marsters zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. 

„Aber, Professor!" rief Dean jetzt. „Warum dürfen wir den Zauberspruch denn nicht selber ausprobieren?"

„Weil es nicht geht!" herrschte der Professor ihn an. „Viel zu weit fortgeschrittene Zauberei! Nur speziell dafür ausgebildete Zauberer dürfen ihn benutzen. Diese Illusionen, eine riesige, seelenlose Armee, sind nicht ungefährlich. Diese Demonstration sollte lediglich dafür sorgen, dass ihr wisst, was auf euch zukommt. Ihr werdet ihn nicht benutzen."

„Und den Gegenzauber?" erkundigte sich Lavender. „Den hat Hermine doch auch benutzt!"

„Ja, und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich sie davon abgehalten!" sagte Professor Marsters kurz.

Mit diesen Worten schnippte er seine Zigarre in den Aschenbecher und zündete sich eine neue an. 

Die Schüler holten Federkiele und Pergament heraus und begannen zu schreiben. Harry fiel nichts ein und er schaute im Klassenzimmer umher.   Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Professor Marsters. Der sog gierig an seiner Zigarre und hatte seinen Blick unablässig auf einen Punkt im Raum gerichtet und schien gar nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen. Harry folgte seinem Blick.

Hermine.

Der Professor ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, schien sie mit seinem Blick durchbohren zu wollen. Irritation, Neugier, Argwohn, Skepsis – und Angst lag in seinen Blicken. Doch Hermine schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. 

Was hatte Hermine an sich, dass der Professor seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte? Fand er sie – attraktiv? Oder lag es daran, dass Hermine den Gegenzauber zu dieser Illusionssache gekannt hatte? Fest stand, dass Professor Marsters seine Augen bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht mehr von ihr abwandte.

Kaum dass die Gryffindors das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, begannen sie sofort, über Professor Marsters zu diskutieren. 

„Also, die Luft im Klassenzimmer war schrecklich", sagte Hermine naserümpfend. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie unsere Lungen nach diesem Jahr aussehen…Diese Zigarren sind wirklich ätzend."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, ob ihr aufgefallen wie Professor Marsters sie angestarrt hatte, doch er überlegte es sich anders. Vielleicht fand der Professor Hermine ja wirklich einfach nur attraktiv – und das war etwas, was Harry nicht unbedingt vor Ron aussprechen wollte. 

Als die drei nach dem Mittagessen in die Eingangshalle gingen um sich auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu machen, trafen sie Kimi und April. 

April hatte den Arm um Kimi gelegt, diese zitterte. 

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine erschrocken. 

„Kimi hatte wieder eine Vision…" sagte April leise. 

Kimi sah sie an, Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Es ist immer das Gleiche!" brach es aus ihr heraus. „Ich hatte seit dem letzten Schuljahr so oft Visionen – und immer habe ich gesehen wie Ihr-wisst-schon-wer jemanden getötet. Aber immer war es ein Teenager…und…und immer hat Ihr-wisst-schon-wer der Leiche danach die Ohren abgerissen…"

Jetzt war Kimi ganz grün geworden. Sie riss sich von April los, rannte nach draußen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und April rannten nach draußen, wo sie hörten wie Kimi sich hinter einem Busch übergab. 

Als Kimi danach wieder zum Vorschein kam, weinte sie. Harry strich ihr ungeschickt über die Haare. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er konnte nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen…und mit ihren zwölf Jahren war Kimi noch ein Kind. Und gerade in diesem Moment merkte man dies besonders deutlich.

Hermine machte nicht viele Worte, sie nahm Kimi einfach in die Arme. 

„Kimi, es tut mir so leid…" wisperte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dies durchmachen musst." 

Kimi schluchzte. „Ich kann nicht mehr…Ich weiß, dass mir diese Visionen irgendetwas sagen wollen...aber ich weiß nicht, was. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Das kannst du auch nicht wissen", tröstete Hermine sie. „Man kann nichts dagegen machen, Kimi. Du kannst es nur akzeptieren…Ich weiß, das ist leicht gesagt, aber es geht nicht anders…"

Langsam beruhigte sich Kimi. Sie schluchzte zwar noch, aber deutlich leiser. Nach einer Weile konnte Hermine sie loslassen und sie machte sich mit April auf den Weg zum Unterricht. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich im Laufschritt auf den Weg zu den grünen Wiesen vor Hagrids Hütte. Der Unterricht würde wohl auch weiterhin dort stattfinden. Harry erwartete, dass Hermine sich aufregen würde, weil sie wahrscheinlich schon wieder zu spät kommen würden, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Das Ganze gleitet uns völlig aus den Händen", stieß sie jedoch plötzlich hervor.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir müssen zusehen wie ein gerade mal zwölfjähriges Mädchen langsam aber sicher kaputt geht und wir können rein gar nichts tun! Wann habt ihr Kimi das letzte Mal lachen gesehen? Wann? Wann hat sie das letzte Mal einen Scherz gemacht? Wann hat sie gelacht, einfach weil sie sich freute? Sie versucht es, ja. Sie versucht so zu sein wie wir sie haben wollen, witzig, frech und fröhlich. Aber letzten Endes ist es ein aussichtloser Kampf."

„Mein Gott, das Mädchen hat zwei ihrer Freunde verloren und sie sieht jeden Tag, wie Voldemort tötet", rief Ron plötzlich. „Was erwartet ihr denn?"

Harry starrte Ron an, leicht lächelnd und ein wenig verbittert zugleich.

„Was?" fragte dieser verwirrt. 

Harry sah ihn an. „Ron…du hast Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen…zum ersten Mal."

Einen Moment lang starrte Ron ihn entsetzt an, doch dann senkte er den Kopf und murmelte etwas, dass wie „Ach, jetzt ist das auch egal!" klang.

„Jedenfalls können wir Kimi nicht helfen", schloss er. „Damit muss sie alleine fertig werden."

Hermine grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, doch bevor Harry nachfragen konnte, hatten sie die anderen Schüler erreicht. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht. Professor Focks war jedoch noch nicht da. 

Sie setzten sich ins Gras und warfen immer wieder aufmerksame Blicke zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. Es drängte Harry sehr, mit Hagrid zu sprechen.

Jetzt kam Professor Focks über die Wiesen. Er sah angespannt aus, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Als er seine Schüler sah, lächelte er jedoch freundlich.

Er nickte ihnen zu und sagte: „Guten Tag. Lasst uns ein bisschen weiter nach dort hinten gehen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich düstere Blicke zu als sie sich immer weiter von Hagrids Hütte entfernten. Bewegte sich dort hinter den Gardinen nicht etwas?

„Nun", rief Professor Focks. „Um es gleich vorweg zu sagen: Denkt nicht, dass ihr dieses Jahr besonders niedlichen, netten Kreaturen begegnen werdet. Dieses Schuljahr steht ganz im Zeichen des Kampfes. Ihr müsst eine wenigstens einigermaßen vernünftige Ausbildung absolvieren, damit ihr euch zu verteidigen wisst. Sicherlich denkt ihr, dass so etwas eher in das Gebiet des Verteidigungs-Unterrichtes fällt, doch das stimmt so nicht. Auch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kann man einiges lernen. Ihr werdet Tiere kennen lernen, die extra für den Kampf entwickelt wurden, Geschöpfe, die euch im Ernstfall zu verteidigen wissen, Kreaturen, auf denen schon die vier Gründer von Hogwarts in den Krieg gezogen sind…Kurz gesagt, es wird ein spannendes Jahr."

Dann lernten sie kleine Wesen kennen, die sich später als Reittiere erweisen sollten, obwohl sie Pferden nun gar nicht ähnelten. Es waren noch Babys, sie waren in flauschige Decken gewickelt und schliefen tief und fest. 

„Nichts Niedliches in diesem Jahr?" schwärmte Parvati verzückt. „Das sehe ich aber ganz anders."

Im selben Moment glühten die Augen eines Wesens rot auf, es gähnte herzhaft und ein paar prächtige, unterarmlange Zähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Giftgrüner Speichel tropfte aus dem Maul des Wesens und landeten im Gras. Im selben Moment ätzte das Gras im Umkreis von einem Meter weg. Parvati kreischte auf, ihre Schuhe dampften, denn sie hatte fast neben dem Tier gestanden.

„Das meine ich", sagte Focks trocken. „Ihr tut euch jetzt bitte zu zweit zusammen, schnappt euch eins dieser Geschöpfe, sie heißen übrigens Ghafs, und versucht, ihm die Flasche zu geben. Benutzt bitte eure Schutzhandschuhe und passt auf, dass ihr den Speichel nicht berührt. Sollte das doch passieren, rennt ihr sofort zu mir und ich werde euch dann mit dem Gegengift behandeln." 

Seit Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren, arbeiteten sie auch im Unterricht öfters zusammen, so dass Harry sich einen anderen Partner suchen musste. So auch heute. Harry sah sich suchend um. Wer hatte noch keinen Partner? 

„Harry", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. „Wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?"

Es war Susan, Susan Bones. 

Harry nickte. „Gerne."

Er konnte Justin Finch-Fletchleys wütende Blicke spüren, als er mit Susan ein Ghaf holen ging. Sie ließen sich von Professor Focks eine große Nuckelflasche aushändigen, in der sich eine Übelerregende, gelbe Flüssigkeit befand. Dann setzten sie sich ins Gras und legten das Tierchen neben sich.

„So…" sagte Harry, der nicht unbedingt scharf darauf war, zu beginnen. „Möchtest du nicht angefangen?"

Susan sah den Ghaf an, dessen Augen sich gerade wieder rot verfärbt hatten. „Ähm…nein. Ich finde, du fängst an."

„Warum gerade ich?"

Jetzt grinste Susan. „Weil du ein mutiger, tapferer Gryffindor bist und ich eine treue, gerechte Hufflepuff."

Harry seufzte, nahm das Ghaf vorsichtig hoch und setzte es auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm die Nuckelflasche und stopfte es dem Tier in den Mund. Der Ghaf fing an zu husten.

„Nicht so, du erstickst es ja!" rief Susan. 

Sie zog dem Geschöpf die Flasche aus dem Mund. Das fing erst einmal an zu spucken. Harry und Susan wichen ihm aus, während es jede Menge Gras wegätzte.

„Gerade so wohl nicht", sagte Susan trocken. „Ich glaube, man muss das Vieh wie ein echtes Baby behandeln…Hast wohl keine Erfahrung mit Kindern?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Versuch du es mal."

Froh, das Tier lost zu werden, drückte er es ihr in den Arm. Sie fing an, es sanft zu schaukeln und flüsterte der Kreatur beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Dann schob sie ihm vorsichtig die Flasche in den Mund. Der Ghaf entspannte sich sichtlich und begann zu schlucken. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er die Flasche ausgetrunken.

„Wow", sagte Harry beeindruckt. 

„Klasse, Susan, Harry!" rief Professor Focks, der sie beobachtet hatte. „Also, wickelt ihn wieder in die Decke und legt ihn in dieses Tragekörbchen hier. Jetzt müsst ihr ihn nur wieder zum Schlafen bringen und dann denkt euch bitte einen Namen für ihn aus."

„Einen Namen?" sagte Harry überrascht. „Was ist es denn eigentlich – ein Er oder eine Sie?"

„Eures ist ein Männchen", erklärte Professor Focks. „Das erkennt ihr an den Augen. Glühen sie rot sind es Männchen, leuchten sie grün sind es Weibchen."

Susan legte das Tier in das Tragekörbchen.

„So", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Wie bringen wir es jetzt zum Schlafen?"

Der Ghaf sah in der Tat nicht besonders müde aus. 

„Naja, entweder eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte oder ein Schlaflied," erwiderte Susan.

Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, ein Schlaflied ist die schnellere Lösung."

Susan nickte. „Gut…Kennst du dieses Diamanten-Lied?"

Harry wusste sofort, welches sie meinte. Er hatte es Tante Petunia öfters singen hören als Dudley noch klein war. 

Er nickte. „Ja…aber es reicht doch, wenn einer singt, oder?"

Sie grinste. „Oh, nein, du wirst dich nicht drücken!"

Vorsichtig hob sie das Tragekörbchen hoch, begann es vorsichtig zu schaukeln. Dann begannen Harry und Susan mit leiser Stimme zu singen. 

„_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

Alle starrten sie an, doch der Ghaf gähnte herzhaft und fing einen Moment später an zu schnarchen. Harry und Susan lehnten sich entspannt zurück. Sie waren die ersten, die fertig waren.

„Wie soll er denn jetzt heißen?" brach Susan schließlich das Schweigen. 

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. „Wie wäre es mit _Baby_?"

„Jungen!" spottete Susan. „Würdest du vielleicht gerne _Baby heißen?"_

„Es ist nur ein Tier, Susan."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Egal. Was hältst du von Adam?"

Harry war einverstanden. 

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde erklärte Professor Focks: „Nun, ich dachte mir, wir machen ein Projekt. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres werdet ihr diese Tiere betreuen, mit ihnen umgehen wie mit richtigen Kindern. Am Ende des Jahres sind sie ausgewachsen und ich werde mir anschauen, wie sie sich entwickelt haben. Daran sehe ich dann, wie gut ihr mit ihnen umgegangen seid. Und lasst euch eines gesagt sein: Je liebevoller ihr mit ihnen umgeht, desto weniger spucken sie. Ich habe mich bemüht, immer einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, möglichst aus demselben Haus, in eine Gruppe zu stecken."

Er holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und las:

„Ernie MacMillan und Hannah Abbott!"

Ernie und Hannah sahen sehr erleichtert aus und nahmen sich ihren Ghaf. 

„Harry Potter und Susan Bones! "

Harry war erleichtert und lächelte Susan zu als sie sich mit Adam neben ihn stellte.

„Aber, Sir!" rief Justin wütend. „Warum kann ich nicht mit – "

„Justin Finch-Fletchley und Kevin Hower!" unterbrach ihn Professor Focks. „Wir haben ein Mädchen zu wenig, also müsst ihr zusammen arbeiten."

Justin kochte vor Wut, das konnte Harry sehen.

„Nick Ewald und Elizabeth Sados!" sagte Professor Focks.

Die beiden Hufflepuffs holten sich lächelnd ihren Ghaf ab.

„Neville Longbottom und Sally-Anne Perks! " 

Sally-Anne lächelte Neville zu, dieser wurde knallrot und sein Lächeln glich eher einer Grimasse. 

„Seamus Finnigan und Parvati Patil!" rief der Professor in die Runde. 

Harry grinste. Konnte es sein, dass Professor Focks ein sehr gutes Auge dafür hatte, welche Schüler sich mochten? Eben hatte Seamus nämlich noch mit Dean gearbeitet.

„Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown!"

Dasselbe galt auch für Dean und Lavender, denn sie schwänzelten schon sehr lange umeinander herum…

„Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger!" legte Professor Focks das letzte Pärchen fest. 

„Nun", sagte er dann. „Einigt euch, in welchem Schlafsaal euer Ghaf schlafen soll. Und noch etwas, das gilt jetzt aber nur für Harry, Susan, Neville und Sally-Anne: Ihr dürft eurem Partner das Passwort für euren Turm verraten, damit ihr euren Ghaf jeder Zeit besuchen könnt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr dies nicht für andere, verbotene Zwecke benutzt. Ich musste lange genug mit Direktor Fudge diskutieren, damit ich die Erlaubnis bekam."

Alle Pärchen berieten sich jetzt, wie sie die ganze Sache angehen sollten.

„Also", sagte Harry zu Susan. „Wer nimmt Adam?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn jeder ihn ein halbes Schuljahr nimmt?" schlug sie vor. „Ich fange an!"

Harry nickte. Das war ihm ganz Recht, denn wenn sie sich gleich zu Hagrid schleichen wollten, hatten sie sowieso schon ein Ghaf unter dem Tarnumhang, was ziemlich eng werden würde, da musste nicht noch einer her.

„Unser Passwort lautet _Mondlicht_", sagte Susan jetzt. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du mindestens einmal am Tag vorbeikommst, damit er sich an dich gewöhnt, sonst ist er nachher völlig durcheinander, wenn er das halbe Jahr bei dir verbringen soll."

„Gut", sagte Harry jetzt. „Unser Passwort ist _Bratwurst._"

Nach der Stunde gingen die Schüler zum Schloss. Harry, Ron und Hermine versuchten, sich unauffällig abzuseilen. Susan merkte es natürlich, denn sie war die ganze Zeit neben ihm gegangen. Harry legte einen Finger auf den Mund und sie begriff. Sie ging sogar zu Professor Focks und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über Adam, so dass er nicht merkte, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine hinter einem Baum verschwanden. Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sich selbst und die anderen beiden, samt dem Ghaf im Tragekörbchen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, außerdem schlug der Tragekorb gegen ihre Beine.

„Pass auf Esmeralda Ernestine auf!" zischte Ron angespannt.

„_Esmeralda Ernestine?" flüsterte Harry fassungslos. „Wie seid ihr denn darauf gekommen?"_

„Wir konnten uns nicht einigen", wisperte Ron zurück. „Hermine wollte Ernestine, ich Esmeralda. Esmeralda Ernestine."

Harry schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf.

Jetzt waren sie bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen. Harry klopfte. Nach einer Weile rührte sich etwas und Hagrid öffnete die Tür. Sie hatten eigentlich erwartet, ihn völlig fertig und jammernd vorzufinden, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Hagrid sah entschlossen und wütend aus. Harry, Ron und Hermine traten ein und ließen den Tarnumhang fallen. 

„Hagrid, es tut uns so leid", begann Hermine sofort. „Das ist wirklich eine riesige Ungerechtigkeit. Wie geht es dir?"

Hagrid seufzte und starrte auf seine riesigen Pranken. „Nun, wisst ihr, als ich hörte, dass Fudge Schulleiter wird, hab' ich ja schon damit gerechnet. War also keine große Überraschung mehr. Was soll's."

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Wisst ihr, es gab ja eh niemanden, der meinen Unterricht mochte…" fuhr Hagrid fort.

„Wir mochten ihn!" rief Hermine sofort und Harry und Ron nickten bekräftigend. 

„Ach, ihr könnt es ruhig zugeben", brummte Hagrid. „Ich habe eure Gesichter gesehen, eben, bei Professor Focks. So habt ihr bei mir nie geguckt. Es hat euch _Spaß gemacht."_

Darauf wussten Harry, Ron und Hermine nichts zu antworten. 

„Außerdem," fuhr Hagrid fort, „hätte ich sowieso nicht das ganze Jahr über unterrichten können."

„Wieso das?" entfuhr es Harry.

„Bald ist Rat der Riesen", erklärte Hagrid. „Wir klären, ob wir an diesem Krieg teilnehmen werden, auf wessen Seite wir stehen werden."

„Aber du stellst dich doch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite!" rief Harry.

Hagrid sah ihn entsetzt an. „Harry, was denkst du denn! Aber andere Riesen vielleicht…Ich muss sie überzeugen. Olympe wird auch da sein, " fügte er errötend hinzu. 

Er redete natürlich von Madame Maxime. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. 

„Wann fährst du?" fragte Hermine.

„Kurz vor Weihnachten," erzählte Hagrid. „Sag euch aber noch Bescheid."

Sie blieben noch eine Weile bei Hagrid, bis Esmeralda Ernestine nach ihrem Fläschchen verlangte. Ron und Hermine brachten sie irgendwie zum Schweigen und sie gingen zum Schloss zurück. 

*

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" fragte Harry Ron beim Abendessen. 

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Und Esmeralda Ernestine?" 

„Auch nicht da," erwiderte Ron. „Wie geht es Adam?"

„Ich muss mal wieder nach ihm sehen!" sagte Harry sogleich und sprang auf.

„Schon wieder?" seufzte Ginny neben ihm.

Doch Harry war schon zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs gestürmt, wo Susan Adam gerade mit Pommes fütterte. Sie hatten entschieden, dass sie einfach ausprobieren mussten, was ihm schmeckte. 

„Na, wie läuft's?" fragte Harry.

Susan lächelte. „Er scheint Pommes zu mögen. Das müssen wir uns merken."

Justin, der neben ihr saß, stieß wütend die Luft aus. „Es hat sich nichts verändert. Schließlich bist du während dieses Abendessens  schon fünf Mal hier aufgetaucht!"

„Justin!" zischte Susan wütend. 

Harry beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er strich Adam einmal über den Kopf, sagte ihm Gute Nacht und ging wieder zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Der kleine Adam war ihm im Laufe des Nachmittags richtig ans Herz gewachsen…

Gerade als Harry sich wieder zu Ginny und Ron gesetzt hatte, tauchte Hermine auf. Sie trug den Tragekorb mit Esmeralda Ernestine in der Hand. 

„Hermine!" sagte Ron und nahm ihr den Korb ab. „Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

„Bei Professor Trelawney!" erzählte Hermine. 

„In dieser rauchigen Luft warst du mit Esmeralda Ernes…" begann Ron, dann schien er erst zu begreifen, was Hermine gesagt hatte. „_Was?!"_

Harry sagte gar nichts, wartete nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Hermines Erklärung. 

Hermine senkte die Stimme. „Ich wollte mit ihr wegen Kimi reden. Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir uns sogar ganz vernünftig unterhalten. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Kimi ein Gespräch mit Charis Avorda, Bellione, wie auch immer, gut tun würde. Das denke ich auch. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, wo Charis jetzt ist. Harry, kannst du bitte an Sirius schreiben und fragen, ob er eine Ahnung hat, wo sie steckt?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. „Ja, ich gehe gleich in die Eulerei. Wenn er es weiß und ihr gleich schreibt und von Kimi erzählt, können wir die Antwort in einer Woche haben."

„Aber das können wir doch selber machen..." begann Hermine. 

Doch Harry war schon verschwunden.

In der Eulerei angekommen, schrieb Harry Sirius folgenden Brief:

_Lieber Sirius,_

_ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Habt ihr Viola gefunden? Bestimmt, oder? Sirius, Chos Schwester Kimi hat Probleme. Sie ist eine Seherin, das weißt du ja, aber die Visionen kommen immer öfter und stärker. Wir können ihr nicht helfen, wie denn auch? Du weißt sicher, wo Charis Bellione sich aufhält, oder? Kannst du ihr bitte schreiben und ihr von Kimis Problemen erzählen, so dass sie ihr schreiben und Ratschläge geben kann? _

_Fudge ist Schulleiter, etwas Schlimmeres hätte uns wohl kaum passieren können. Seine Regeln sind die Hölle._

_Ich hoffe, du schreibst bald zurück. Grüße doch Viola von mir._

_Harry_

Er entschloss sich, eine Schuleule zu nehmen, denn sonst wäre Hedwig wieder so lange fort. Er ließ die Eule fliegen, verließ die Eulerei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors. Auf halbem Wege hörte er plötzlich Stimmen. Er zögerte. Vielleicht war es etwas Privates…

Natürlich siegte die Neugier und er schlich sich näher heran. Die Stimmen kamen aus Professor McGonagalls Büro. 

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Clark?" sagte Professor McGonagall gerade.

„Ich will wissen, was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hat", ertönte jetzt Professor Marsters Stimme. „Woher wusste sie den Gegenfluch?"

„Nun, Miss Granger ist sehr klug…" begann Professor McGonagall.

„Ach, hören Sie auf, Minerva!" entgegnete Professor Marsters jetzt. „Dieser Fluch ist in keinem Buch verzeichnet, es existiert nur ein einziges Dokument davon und das befindet sich gegenwärtig in Albus Dumbledores Grab! Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dieses Mädchen zur Grabräuberin geworden ist?"

„Vielleicht hat sie ihn irgendwo aufgeschnappt…" fuhr Professor McGonagall tapfer fort. 

„Selbst wenn! Hinter diesem Fluch muss ein mächtiges Stück Magie stehen – nur die größten Zauberer und Hexen konnten ihn aussprechen! Außer Voldemort und Dumbledore kannte ihn die Phoenix-Truppe, zu der auch ich gehörte. James und Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nicolas Keft…und noch so viele mehr. Das sind keine kleinen Zauberer von nebenan! Hinter diesem Zauber muss Stärke, Macht stehen…ich bezweifle sogar, dass Sie, Minerva, ihn könnten, Verzeihung! Vielleicht wenn Sie jahrelang üben würden…aber nicht auf Anhieb. Wir haben alle fast zwei Jahre geübt, bevor wir ihn beherrschten. Wer den Gegenzauber beherrscht, beherrscht auch den eigentlichen Zauber! Miss Granger ist fast noch ein Kind! Wie war das möglich?"

„_Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Professor McGonagall erschöpft. „Sie ist Muggelgeboren, außergewöhnlich klug ist sie, ja, aber sie ist nichts _Besonderes. _Glaube ich wenigstens."_

Professor Marsters brummte irgendetwas, dann näherten sich seine Schritte der Tür. Harry stürzte davon, sah sich nicht um. Schließlich kam er keuchend vor der Fetten Dame zum Stehen. 

„_Bratwurst!" sagte er zu ihr und das Bild schwang zur Seite._

Ron und Hermine saßen am Feuer, das Tragekörbchen mit Esmeralda Ernestine stand neben ihnen. Harry wollte ihnen sofort alles erzählen, was er soeben gehört hatte – doch er zögerte. Würde er Hermine damit nicht nur beunruhigen? Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal abwarten…schauen, wie sich alles entwickelte…

Er ging zu ihnen und setzte sich. 

„Harry!" sagte Ron. „Hast du ihm geschrieben?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, alles erledigt."

Hermine sah ihn neugierig. „War sonst noch etwas? Du guckst so komisch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar nichts."

Um dem Gesprächsthema eine andere Richtung zu geben, deutete er auf das Geschöpf in der Tragetasche und fragte: „Wo schläft sie denn?"

„Bei mir!" verkündete Ron stolz. „Es ist auch schon spät, ich bringe sie jetzt ins Bett."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und hob die Tragetasche hoch als wäre sie ein rohes Ei. Er wünschte Hermine eine Gute Nacht und verschwand mit Esmeralda Ernestine auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. 

Hermine seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. 

„Ron ist die bessere Mutter", grinste sie und verschwand.

Als Harry ein paar Minuten später seinen Schlafsaal betrat, erzählte Ron seinem Ghaf gerade eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. Soweit Harry das verstand, handelte sie von einem mutigen kleinen Ghaf, der sich auf große Fahrt machte.

Harry zog sich um, legte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Er würde schon herausfinden, was mit Hermine los war…aber nicht mehr heute Nacht…


	4. Was denkst du?

_Na. Das war ne ganze Menge. Vielleicht werden einige unter euch (um genau zu sein, die Buffy-Kenner…*g*) es schon bemerkt haben: Professor MARSTERS (und er heißt nicht James…ich hab mich zurückgehalten!) gleicht Spike dann doch ein bisschen. Aber eigentlich soll er eher Rhett Butler von „Vom Winde verweht" n bisschen ähneln…Ich mag den Typ…*schmacht*_

_Und ich will diejenigen unter euch, die zwölf oder jünger sind, nicht beleidigen – aber mit zwölf IST man noch ein Kind! _

_Und noch mal zu den Reviews:_

_@realharrypotter Ja, Cho wird noch mal auftauchen. Aber wirklich erst gaaanz am Ende und auch nicht so im Vordergrund._

_@Thorin Eichenschild Ja, auch Cara kommt wieder. Im zehnten oder elften Kapitel oder so. Allerdings ist sie nicht mehr so, wie wir sie kennen…_

_@Sam Duuuu? Schreibst du mal wieder...? __*mich langweile*_

_@RIDICULUS, arianna, Matjes, Nanaki, Cathleena und Amy Danke für's Reviewn! Immer weiter so! ^^_

_Und jetzt muss ich doch direct mal Schleichwerbung machen…Ich finde, meine Shortstorys kriegen zu wenig Reviews. ^^ Also, wer sich für eine Ginny/Ron-Romance oder eine Story über Snape interessiert oder die ganzen Storys über Lily und James als Traumpaar nicht mehr sehen kann und mal ne etwas andere L/J-Story lesen will – ab auf meine ID! *g*_

_So, mir gehört immer noch nichts, sondern immer noch J.K.R. …Aber Kimi, Charis, Brenda und so gehören mir...und zwei Viecher namens Adam und Esmeralda Ernestine gehören mir auch…*ggg*_

_Ach ja, und die Idee zu Hermines „Phase", die in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, hatte ich, als ich mir mal wieder die Buffy-Folge 3.18 „Earshot" bzw. „Fremde Gedanken" angeguckt habe…ist also nicht meine Idee. _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Was denkst du?**

****

Harry verbrachte jetzt jeden Tag Zeit mit Susan und Adam. Sie erzählten dem Kleinen Geschichten, sangen ihm Schlaflieder, lasen ihm vor, oft stundenlang. Sobald Adam erstmal schlief, redeten sie. Susan hatte, wie Harry sehr bald feststellte, eine sehr klare Meinung zu den Themen Voldemort, Krieg, Kampf – und dem Zaubereiministerium. 

„Die vom  Zaubereiministerium werden die Ersten sein, die sich winselnd in der Ecke verkriechen", sagte sie. „Vielleicht sind sie Dingen wie Muggelabwehr, Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe und Magischer Zusammenarbeit gewachsen – doch gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen haben sie keine Chance."

„Wer hat das schon?" meinte Harry.

„Hast du schon einmal von der Phoenix-Truppe gehört?" entgegnete Susan.

Harry nickte – wann und wo, das verschwieg er allerdings. 

„Ihr richtiger Name war _Phoenixorden. _Als Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war, wurden sie auch _Die _Rebellen _genannt, weil sie sich oftmals gegen die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums stellten. Niemand außer den Mitgliedern weiß, wer alles dazugehörte, es existiert auch keine Liste oder ähnliches. Deine Eltern gehörten dazu, das weiß jeder…meine Tante auch. Und sie haben es jedenfalls geschafft, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Respekt vor ihnen bekam…er hat sie wirklich gefürchtet. Sie konnten ihm schaden…er war verletzbar und sie waren einige der wenigen, die das erkannten. Das alles hat mir meine Tante erzählt."_

„Aber wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie sich alle wieder versammeln?" fragte Harry. „Dass sie wieder gegen ihn angehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Susan. „Ich denke nicht. Viele von ihnen sind tot…Albus Dumbledore war ihr Anführer, soviel ist heute bekannt. Verräter gab es auch unter ihnen…es wäre jedenfalls nicht mehr dasselbe."

Harry wusste, dass sie an Sirius dachte, als sie von Verrat sprach, und am liebsten hätte er es richtig gestellt...doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie genauso gut Emily Price hätte meinen können. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley tobte natürlich vor Wut, weil Harry jetzt immer soviel Zeit mit Susan verbrachte. Als die beiden eines Nachmittags von Susans Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs traten, erwartete er sie schon. 

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner eigenen Freundin, Potter?" zischte er wütend. „Ist sie so langweilig, dass du eine andere belagern musst?"

„Justin!" schrie Susan wütend. 

Doch Harry hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Du wagst es, Ginny zu beleidigen?!"

Justin holte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Du wagst es, Susan anzumachen?!"

Die beiden umkreisten sich, die Zauberstäbe ausgestreckt. Susan stand händeringend da, schien nichts zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, auf wessen Seite sie sich stellen sollte. Harry oder ihr Freund?

Also nahm Hannah Abbott die ganze Sache in die Hand. Sie ging auf die beiden Streithähne zu, stellte sich zwischen sie, drängte Justin zum Sofa und wandte sich dann an Harry: „Du gehst jetzt wohl besser."

Harry nickte und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch kaum war er ein paar Meter gegangen, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Susan. 

„Harry, es tut mir leid…" sagte sie hilflos. „Justin ist einfach nur schrecklich eifersüchtig."

„Aber worauf denn nur?" fragte Harry etwas irritiert. 

„Naja", sagte Susan zögernd. „Wir verbringen so viel Zeit mit Adam...da bleibt für ihn nicht mehr so viel übrig. Nimmt Ginny das denn völlig gelassen?"

Harry nickte. „Klar! Das versteht sie schon."

Ginny war schließlich vernünftig, sie wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht in Susan verliebt war. Was Justin nur wieder dachte…

*

Die Quidditch-Saison hatte auch wieder begonnen. Harry hatte als Kapitän der Gryffindors jede Menge zu tun, außerdem brauchten sie dieses Jahr fünf neue Spieler…Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, Ersatz für Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia und Katie zu finden. Harry pendelte nur noch zwischen Unterricht, Quidditch und Susan hin und her, da blieb für andere Dinge kaum noch Zeit. 

Als Harry schließlich Brenda, Dennis Creevey und Chelsea als Jäger und Ron und Seamus als Treiber engagierte, war er wenigstens diese Sorge los. Ron machte sich als Treiber wirklich toll, das lag wohl in der Familie. 

Langsam wurden die Angriffe Voldemorts Alltag. Sie standen nicht mehr auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_, sondern erst auf der dritten oder vierten. Bald würden es nur noch kleine Notizen am Rand sein…und irgendwann würden sie gar nicht mehr drinstehen. Dann war es normal, nichts Besonderes mehr. 

„Was kann man nur tun?" sagte Hermine angespannt.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, ein aufgeschlagener _Tagesprophet lag vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. _

„Nichts", sagte Ron scharf. „Das Zaubereiministerium kann nichts tun…die Zeit des _Phoenixordens ist vorbei, es würde nichts nützen, zu versuchen ihn wieder herzustellen…"_

„Ja, das denken wir auch", entgegnete Harry.

„Wir?" fragte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

„Na, Susan und ich," erklärte Harry. „Ihre Tante war ja auch einmal Mitglied dort. Aber man kann den Orden nicht wieder versammeln, zu viele sind gestorben…oder inzwischen selbst Mitglied im Ministerium."

„Da habt ihr sicher Recht, Susan und du", sagte Ginny, ihre Stimme klang plötzlich ganz verändert. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

Damit stand sie auf und ging davon. 

Harry sah ihr glücklich hinterher. Gut, dass sie so gelassen auf das Thema Susan reagierte…da zeigte sich mal wieder, dass sie ganz anders als Justin war.

*

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erreichten Harry gleich zwei Briefe. Harry erkannte die Handschriften sofort, die Briefe kamen von Sirius und von Cho. Harry öffnete den von Sirius zuerst. 

_Lieber Harry,_

_du weißt doch, dass Hedwig Charis finden kann, egal wo sie sich aufhält! Die Sache mit Kim gefällt mir gar nicht, aber das schreibst du Charis am besten selbst. Nein, wir haben Viola noch nicht gefunden. Wir fanden zwar das Haus, in dem sie früher gewohnt hat, aber es sieht aus, als wäre sie in aller Hast ausgezogen. Wir stehen also wieder ganz am Anfang._

_Fudge ist Schulleiter? Ich will ehrlich sein, etwas Schlimmeres hätte uns kaum passieren können. Sollte es wirklich zu einem Kampf in oder in der Nähe von Hogwarts kommen, wird Fudge der Erste sein, der, aus Angst um sein eigenes Leben, auf die Dunkle Seite gehen wird! _

_Bitte sei vorsichtig, riskiere nichts und berichtete mir von allem, was in Hogwarts vorgeht.  _

_Pass auf die kleine Seherin auf, aber vor allem auf dich selbst!_

_Sirius_

„Was schreibt er?" fragte Hermine neugierig. 

„Ich soll Charis selber schreiben", erklärte Harry. 

„Ja, warum denn auch nicht?" entgegnete Hermine. 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Weiß nicht."

Er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen und wandte sich stattdessen Chos Brief zu. 

_Lieber Harry,_

_danke für deinen letzten Brief. Mir geht es hier sehr gut. Der Unterricht ist verdammt schwer, aber verstehen kann ich natürlich alles, das ist ja mit einem Langua-Zauber kein Problem. Ich denke, ich werde meinen Abschluss schon ganz gut hinkriegen. Beauxbatons ist ganz anders als Hogwarts, ich kann aber nicht sagen ob besser oder schlechter. Einige Französinnen sind sehr arrogant, aber das geht schon. Man teilt sich nur zu zweit ein Zimmer, das ist wirklich toll. Häuser gibt es auch keine. _

_Auch hier wird man von Angriffen Voldemorts nicht verschont. Aber alle sagen, ich dürfe seinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Hallo? Ich habe ihm gegenüber gestanden, da werde ich wohl in der Lage sein, seinen Namen auszusprechen! Auch das ist wohl etwas, das ich von dir gelernt habe. Jede Nacht werden Familien ermordet. Es klingt wie ein Krimi im Fernsehen…aber es ist Wirklichkeit. Das Seltsame ist, dass nur Jugendliche ermordet werden und immer findet man sie mit abgerissenen Ohren. Ist das nicht entsetzlich? Passiert sowas auch bei euch? _

_Wie geht es Kimi? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Ihre Briefe klingen so gekünstelt fröhlich. Bitte pass auf sie auf. _

_Ich vermisse euch alle._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cho_

„Kimis Visionen…" flüsterte Harry erschüttert. „Hermine, weißt du, ob es solche Morde auch bei uns in der Nähe gab?"

„Ja, gab es", erwiderte Hermine. „Überall hier in der Gegend. Es stand gestern im _Tagespropheten…in einer kleinen Spalte am Rand, " fügte sie bitter hinzu. _

Harry seufzte. „Was soll ich schreiben, wie es Kimi geht?"

„Die Wahrheit natürlich", mischte Ron sich jetzt ein. „Cho ist schließlich Kimis Schwester."

„Sie wird sich Sorgen machen…" murmelte Harry unschlüssig. 

„Zu Recht", sagte Ron trocken. 

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Schrei neben ihnen. Kimi. Vor Schmerzen schreiend sank sie auf den Boden und erzählte mit der monotonen Stimme, die  immer bei ihren Visionen zum Vorschein kam, dass einem Jungen gerade die Ohren entfernt wurden. 

Harry ballte die Fäuste, als er, einen Arm um die weinende Kimi gelegt, die Große Halle verließ. 

Noch am selben Abend schrieb er an Charis und an Cho. 

*

Das Ganze begann, als Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Kimi im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Ron und Ginny Schach spielten. Ron hatte einen sehr konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, er dachte über seinen nächsten Zug nach. Man konnte es in seinem Kopf richtig knistern hören…

Ginny saß nur da und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn sie diesen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, sah sie besonders süß aus, fand Harry. 

„Ron!" rief Hermine plötzlich. „Warum sagst du das denn laut?"

Ron sah sie irritiert an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na, wie du deinen nächsten Zug machen willst!" entgegnete Hermine.

Alle sahen sie verblüfft an. Was war denn mit ihr los?

„Hermine…ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!" meinte Ron lächelnd.

„Doch, gerade eben!" antwortete diese beharrlich. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mit dem Läufer gleich drei nach rechts gehen willst!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!" sagte Ron jetzt sehr misstrauisch. 

Hermine sah die anderen an. Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Er hat nichts gesagt, Hermi!" beteuerte Kimi. 

„Aber…aber ich habe es doch gehört!" flüsterte Hermine.

Was war das bloß, fragte Harry sich. Was war mit Hermine? Erst das Gespräch von Marsters und McGonagall, das er belauscht hatte, und jetzt das hier…Warum hörte Hermine Stimmen, die gar nicht da waren? Wurde sie verrückt?

„Harry!" unterbrach Hermine jetzt seine Gedanken. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht verrückt! Und was für ein Gespräch hast du belauscht?!"

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Das hatte er doch gar nicht gesagt…das hatte er doch nur gedacht. _Gedacht. _

„Hermine!" rief Harry und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und Furcht an. „Ich glaube, du kannst Gedanken lesen!"

Alle starrten ihn fassungslos an. 

„Es ist wahr!" sagte Harry. „Das, was Hermine gerade gesagt hat, habe ich gedacht!"

Ron sah Harry und Hermine abwechselnd an, völlig fassungslos. „Das kann ich nicht glauben."

Stille trat ein, die nur vom Knistern des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen wurde. Hermine sah Ron an, ihr Gesicht war sehr ernst.

„Ron", sagte sie jetzt. „Gerade hast du dich gefragt, ob das denn möglich sein kann. Und…und du hast gedacht, dass immer nur ich und Harry gut in etwas sind…und du willst nicht, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann, weil ich dann wieder etwas könnte, das du nicht kannst."

Alle starrten jetzt Ron an. Dieser wurde knallrot, knetete nervös seine Hände und sah zu Boden. Dann sah er auf. Alle kannten die Wahrheit bevor er sie aussprach.

„Das stimmt. Das habe ich gerade gedacht."

Ginny sprang auf. „Merlin, Hermine! Das ist ja unglaublich! Dir eröffnen sich ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten!"

Harry wollte gerade begeistert zustimmen, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie schaute Ginny bestürzt an. 

„Nein, Ginny, denk' das nicht!" rief sie. 

Ginny starrte sie an. „Da…da kann ich doch nichts für! Ich…Entschuldige!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal. Hermine sah ihr traurig hinterher, dann jedoch wandte sie sich an Harry. „So, und jetzt sag du mir mal, was du für ein Gespräch du belauscht hast!"

Harry protestierte nicht, er wusste, dass Hermine es sonst ohnehin herausfinden würde…schließlich hatte er in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft an diese Unterhaltung gedacht. Er wiederholte Wort für Wort von dem, was Professor McGonagall und Professor Marsters gesagt hatten. Als er fertig war, starrten Ron, Kimi und Hermine ihn fassungslos an. 

„Aber…aber ich bin doch nichts Besonderes!" wisperte Hermine. „Und dieser Zauber…er war einfach da in meinem Kopf, ich weiß nicht, woher ich ihn kannte, aber es schien mir ganz selbstverständlich!"

„Ist es aber anscheinend nicht", entgegnete Kimi trocken. 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wohin würde das noch führen? Hermine konnte mit dieser Fähigkeit so einiges verändern…sie konnte Berge versetzen! Konnte herausfinden, wer Voldemorts Anhänger waren, konnte herausfinden, was Voldemort vorhatte…

„Mir ist das ganz und gar nicht geheuer", sagte Kimi in die Stille hinein. „Woher kommt diese Fähigkeit so plötzlich? Das könnte eine Falle sein."

Kimi könnte Recht haben, dachte Harry sich. Aber das mussten sie wohl erst herausfinden.  

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt schlafen gehen", meldete Ron sich zu Wort.

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an. 

„Schlafen?" echote Kimi. „Aber wir wissen doch noch überhaupt nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat! Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach _schlafen!"_

„Warum nicht?" entgegnete Ron. „Ja, du hast Recht, Kimi. Wir wissen nicht, was das ist und warum es geschieht und wir wissen auch nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht ist. Aber wir werden es herausfinden. Morgen. Denn heute können wir sowieso nichts mehr tun."

Harry bewunderte Ron im Stillen. Selten hatte er seinen besten Freund so ernst sprechen gehört. Das zeigte auch, wie viel Ron die Beziehung zu Hermine bedeutete.  

„Ron hat Recht", sagte er. „Außerdem höre ich Esmeralda Ernestine schreien." 

Darauf stürmte Ron natürlich sofort nach oben. Harry sagte Hermine und Kimi Gute Nacht und folgte Ron. Als er dann im Bett lag, blieb er noch lange wach. Er wusste nicht, was er über Hermines Fähigkeit denken sollte. Sicher, sie könnte bestimmt eine große Hilfe sein – auch beim Kampf gegen Voldemort – aber sonst? Hermine kannte seine Gedanken, nichts konnte er mehr vor ihr verbergen. Rein gar nichts. Das war ihm ganz und gar nicht recht…und allen anderen bestimmt auch nicht. 

*

Hermines Fähigkeit sorgte am nächsten Tag für sehr viele Missverständnisse, Peinlichkeiten – und für sehr viel Spaß. Hermine erfuhr alles über sämtliche Beziehungskisten in ganz Hogwarts und scheute sich nicht, den anderen alles zu erzählen. 

„Also, Terry hat Mandy  doch tatsächlich mit Lisa betrogen!" erzählte sie Harry, Ron und Ginny gerade im Flüsterton. „Das hat Sebastian – ihr wisst schon, Sebastian Roles, der ist auch in Ravenclaw – total aufgeregt, denn er ist in Lisa verliebt! Jetzt überlegt er sich gerade, ob er in einem Zaubererduell gegen Terry antreten soll!"

„Hermine…" warf Ginny ein, doch diese war noch nicht fertig. 

„Und dann ist da noch Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin…sie ist immer noch total in Malfoy verschossen und will ihn unbedingt erobern, aber Malfoy will nichts von ihr wissen. Dafür steht Daniel Nott aber total auf Blaise und merkt gar nicht, dass Felicia Erisalon in ihn verliebt ist…"

„_Hermine!" fauchte Ginny jetzt._

„Was denn? Hach, ich finde das alles so spannend!" schwärmte Hermine. „Woher auch immer ich diese Fähigkeit habe – ich finde es toll!"

„Ach ja?" erwiderte Ginny scharf. „Überleg doch mal, Hermine! Niemand kann noch etwas vor dir verbergen, jedes noch so tiefe Geheimnis kennst du…das ist einfach nicht richtig! Kannst du nicht weghören…oder so? Und wenn du dazu schon nicht in der Lage bist, dann behalte die Gedanken der anderen doch wenigstens für dich! Aber sie hier so herumzuposaunen…das ist echt das Letzte!"

Ginny starrte Hermine mit vor Zorn geröteten Wangen und funkelnden Augen an, dann sprang sie auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. 

Hermine sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. „Was sollte _das_ denn? Versteht ihr das?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Dann gab Harry sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Naja…sie hat irgendwie Recht. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass die meine geheimsten Gedanken herumerzählst…eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht, dass die sie kennst."

Hermine sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte sie: „Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach weghören…das klappt nicht!"

„Aber dann erzähle uns bitte nicht mehr was die anderen denken", meinte Ron. „Ich habe irgendwie denn Eindruck, dass dies hier ein größeres Problem ist, als wir angenommen haben…"

Hermine senkte den Kopf, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Das ist gemein."

„Warum?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. 

„Endlich bin ich einmal mehr, als nur der Bücherwurm…" sagte Hermine leise. „Ich kann etwas, das man nicht aus Büchern erlernen kann. Ich bin nicht mehr nur Hermine, die Besserwisserin!"

Ron legte einen Arm um sie. „Das mag sein. Aber du weißt selber, dass es nicht richtig ist. Du weißt genau, dass du es auch schrecklich fändest, wenn jemand _deine Gedanken kennte. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat, denn ich finde, dass dies irgendwie unsere Pflicht ist. Hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Wir wissen nicht, woher du diese Gabe hast, aber irgendwer hatte die Macht, sie dir zu geben. Woher? Warum du? Wenn dieser jemand dir diese Fähigkeit geben kann, dann kann er auch ganz andere Dinge mit dir anstellen!"_

Hermine sah Ron mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Dieser zog sie noch näher an sich und sagte: „Komm. Wir müssen in den Unterricht."

Als sie in Kräuterkunde saßen, lief es auch nicht besser. Professor Sprout redete mit ihnen über die Gabelsprosse, eine sehr pflegebedürftige Pflanze, und demonstrierte an ihrem Pult, wie sie der Pflanze den Nacken kraulen mussten. 

„Nun, bald werdet ihr es alle ausprobieren können", erklärte sie gerade. „Direktor Fudge hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, fünfzig Stück zu bestellen, sie werden in ein paar Tagen hier sein."

Im nächsten Moment kreischte Hermine: „Sie haben mit ihm geschlafen?!" Und nach einer Weile: „In Hagrids _Kürbisbeet_?!"

Lärm brach aus. Alle starrten Hermine fassungslos an. Harry und Ron wussten nicht, wo sie hingucken sollten. Professor Sprout stand vorne und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu schreien. 

„_Zweimal?! rief Hermine fassungslos. _

„Hermine!" zischte Harry. „Sei still!"

Er warf Ron einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Dieser verstand sofort. 

„Ähm…Hermine ist wohl etwas durcheinander, wir bringen sie dann mal in den Krankenflügel!" rief er zu niemand Bestimmtem, denn Professor Sprout war inzwischen in Ohnmacht gefallen, kriegte also sowieso nichts mehr mit. 

„Aber er hat doch eine Frau…" murmelte Hermine erschöpft als Harry und Ron sie zur Tür bugsierten. 

„Hermine!" rief Harry, kaum dass sie das Gewächshaus verlassen hatten. „Du bringst dich langsam wirklich in Schwierigkeiten! Und uns auch!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß…Aber diese Vorstellung von Sprout und Fudge…da konnte ich mich nicht zusammenreißen!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie fingen an zu lachen. Hermine starrte die beiden verblüfft an. Harry und Ron liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, sie konnten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Es tat ihnen so gut, einfach mal wieder zu lachen…denn sogar Lachen war zu einer Seltenheit geworden. 

„Fudge und Sprout…" keuchte Harry.

„Im Kürbisbeet!" quietschte Ron. 

„_Oh, Cornelius, jaaa…" machte Harry Professor Sprout nach. _

„_Jaaa...Professor Sprout…" fiel Ron mit ein, runzelte dann aber die Stirn und schaffte es, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Wie heißt sie eigentlich mit Vornamen?"_

„Bestimmt _Pamela_!" lachte Ron und schlug sich vor Vergnügen auf die Schenkel. 

„Ihr seid albern", sagte Hermine trocken. „Außerdem kenne ich all die schmutzigen Gedanken, die ihr jetzt habt…"

Sofort hörten Harry und Ron auf zu lachen. 

*

Beim Abendessen sah Hermine gar nicht gut aus. Sie war so blass, dass sie fast Kimi Konkurrenz machte, die neben ihr saß und keinen Bissen anrührte. Chelsea, Hillary und April betrachteten sie besorgt, genau wie alle anderen am Tisch. Kimi wurde immer dünner und hatte stets tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Manchmal sah sie aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, manchmal wie eine alte Frau. Ihre Hände zitterten stets und sie redete kaum noch ein Wort. Harry wusste, dass ihre Visionen immer öfter kamen und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Chelsea hatte ihm erzählt, dass es immer noch die Visionen von den abgerissenen Ohren waren. Von sich selbst aus erzählte Kimi ja nichts. 

Nach einer Weile schob auch Hermine ihren Teller von sich. Harry wollte sie schon fragen, ob sie wieder in einen Streik wegen der Hauselfen treten wollte, doch als er ihr blasses Gesicht sah, entschied er sich dagegen. Sie war jetzt bestimmt nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. 

„Hermi, was ist los?" fragte Ron besorgt. 

„Ist dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sich jetzt auch Ginny mitfühlend. Die beiden hatten sich ausgesprochen und ihren Streit begraben. 

„Ich…ich habe Kopfschmerzen", flüsterte Hermine. „Und mir ist ganz schwindelig."

Sie brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande, doch plötzlich hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und ließ ein leises Wimmern ertönen.

„Hermine!" rief Harry erschrocken. 

„G…Geht schon", stammelte sie. „Nur…könnt…könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen leiser denken?"

Alle schwiegen erschrocken. 

Hermine jedoch stand auf und sagte: „Ich…brauche frische Luft."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl beiseite und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Ron sprang auf und lief ihr nach. Doch dann hielt Hermine inne. Sie war noch blasser geworden und sah sich gehetzt um. Ron ging auf sie zu, doch sie stieß ihn beiseite. 

Sie sah sich mit großen Augen um und rief: „Wer war das? Wer hat das eben gedacht? _Wer?"_

Hermine stürzte auf den nächstbesten Tisch zu, es war der der Ravenclaws, und begann, die Schüler zu schütteln. 

„Warst du es? Hast du das eben gedacht? Du? Wer war es? _Wer?!"_

Die Ravenclaws waren völlig perplex. 

„Hermine, was…" rief Mandy Brocklehurst irritiert.

„…soll das?!" brachte Terry Boot Mandys Satz krächzend zu Ende, denn Hermine war gerade dabei, ihn zu würgen. 

„Du blöde Kuh! Bist du irre geworden?!" schrie Chris Donovan Hermine an, als sie auch ihn zu schütteln begann. 

Hermine ließ ihn los, fasste sich jedoch an den Kopf und schrie: „Hört auf! Seid still!"

Dann brach sie zusammen. Ron konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Harry fing seinen Blick auf und er drückte das aus, was Harry selbst fühlte: Angst, Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit. 

*

Hermine wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Harry, Ron und Ginny hatten sie gebracht und wurden natürlich von Madam Pomfrey ausgefragt. Sie entschlossen sich, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn Hermine schien es ja so schlecht zu gehen, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagte und wer weiß, was sie der Krankenschwester alles erzählt hätte. 

Madam Pomfrey schien gar nicht so fassungslos und verblüfft zu sein, was Ron anscheinend ein wenig enttäuschte. 

„Hmm…Gedankenlesen…" murmelte die Schwester nachdenklich. „Nun ja, was ich auf jeden Fall sagen kann, ist, dass diese Fähigkeit nicht für immer bleiben wird. Es gibt keine Hexen oder Zauberer, denen diese Fähigkeit angeboren ist. Miss Granger wird die Fähigkeit also wieder verlieren…nur wie ist mir noch nicht ganz klar."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Stöhnen aus Hermines Bett. Sie war aufgewacht!

„Hermine!" rief Ron aufgeregt. „Wie geht es dir? Was war denn bloß los?"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich…"

Doch dann hielt sie sich wieder den Kopf und begann zu wimmern. 

Madam Pomfrey bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Miss Granger, was stört sie?"

„Ihr alle…ihr denkt zu laut!" jammerte Hermine. 

Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen Madam Pomfrey ratlos an. Was sollte das? Und was konnten sie dagegen tun? 

„Raus, alle!" sagte die Krankenschwester resolut. Dann sah sie Harry an. „Mr. Potter, sie bleiben und lassen sich erzählen, was passiert ist!"

Ron wollte wohl protestieren, doch Madam Pomfrey nahm ihn am Ärmel zog ihn hinter sich her, Ginny an der anderen Hand haltend. 

„Hermi!" sagte Harry leise aber deutlich. „Bitte erzähle mir, was los ist."

Hermine sah ihn an, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Harry! Das ist wie eine Invasion in meinem Kopf…Ich kann kaum noch einzelne Gedanken unterscheiden, es ist wie ein riesiger Bienenschwarm…Ich will, dass es aufhört! Und vorhin, in der Großen Halle, da konnte ich einen Gedanken genau heraushören. Jemand dachte: _Hermine, sage nur das Wort zu mir, damit es aufhört. Das Wort lautet…_Aber dann habe ich nichts mehr verstanden! Ich muss diesen jemand finden, Harry, dann hört es auf! Aber ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob es eine männliche oder eine weibliche Stimme war…"

Harry hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, war jedoch total fassungslos. Schließlich sagte er: „Aber woher willst du denn wissen, dass dieser jemand es ehrlich gemeint hat? Vielleicht ist das eine Falle!"

Hermine schüttelte. „Nein. Du vergisst, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann. Dieser jemand hätte es nicht vor mir verbergen können, wenn er es nicht ernst gemeint hätte oder er mir eine Falle stellen wollte."

„Hmm…" murmelte Harry. „Also müssen wir diesen jemand finden, ja? Weißt du denn wirklich gar nichts mehr über ihn?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nun…ich _glaube _zu wissen, dass die Stimme vom Tisch der Ravenclaws kam. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Gut…" sagte Harry langsam. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir alle Ravenclaws nacheinander hierher bringen und du dann…"

„Aber, Harry, das geht nicht!" unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Niemand darf davon erfahren, verstehst du denn nicht? Es würde sich schnell verbreiten, denn diese Fähigkeit ist ja keine Kleinigkeit…die ganze Schule würde es wissen. Und dann könnte es auch zu Voldemort durchdringen. Glaubst du nicht, dass er sich für ein Mädchen, das Gedankenlesen kann, interessieren würde?"

Harry wurde ganz blass. „Scheiße, ja…Du hast Recht. Es sind schon viel zu viele, die es wissen…Ron, Ginny, Kimi, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius…"

„Du hast es ihm geschrieben?"

Harry nickte. 

„Was sagt er dazu?"

„Er hat noch nicht geantwortet", erklärte Harry. „Aber, Hermine, dann gibt es ja nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Du musst wieder ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen und vor allem zum Essen in die Große Halle gehen."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe…mit all den Menschen, all den Gedanken um mich. Und es wird immer schlimmer, das spüre ich."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, spielte mit der Bettdecke. Doch dann hob sie entschlossen den Kopf. „Es muss ja sein. Hör zu. Ich bleibe diese Nacht noch hier und komme morgen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Und…falls ich anfangen sollte, vor allen darüber zu reden, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann, dann…halt mich irgendwie auf. Egal wie."

Damit war alles gesagt. Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch und presste sich das Kissen über den Kopf. 

*

Harry saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen im Unterricht. Ständig schaute er auf die Uhr und errechnete die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen. Ron ging es natürlich genauso. Sie machten sich schreckliche Sorgen um Hermine. 

Als es dann endlich Zeit zum Mittagessen war, erwartete Hermine sie schon. Sie lehnte an einer Wand in der Eingangshalle und war weiß wie der Tod. Ron stürzte auf sie zu und nahm ihren Arm. Er stützte sie auf dem ganzen Weg bis zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Hey, Granger, hast du 'nen Braten in der Röhre, oder was?" ertönte Draco Malfoys Stimme durch die ganze Halle. 

Dröhnendes Gelächter von den Slytherins schallte Ron und Hermine entgegen. Harry ballte die Fäuste. Draco Malfoy hatte sich ihnen gegenüber seit dem Tod von seiner Schwester Anastacia verhältnismäßig ruhig verhalten, doch nun schien er wieder zu seiner alten Form aufzulaufen. 

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt. Harry und Ron fingen an zu essen, redeten aber nicht mit Hermine und wimmelten auch alle anderen ab, die versuchten, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. Hermine sollte sich ganz auf die Gedanken der anderen Schüler konzentrieren können. Doch nichts geschah. Die Große Halle leerte sich mehr und mehr, Hermine schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. 

Schließlich stand sie auf und sagte leise: „Das hat doch keinen Zweck."

Harry konnte an ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ablesen, wie schlecht es ihr gehen musste. Ron nahm sie an die Hand, Harry und Ginny gingen hinterher, und die vier gingen in die Eingangshalle. 

„Willst du jetzt wieder in den Krank…" wollte Harry Hermine gerade fragen, doch sie brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. 

Sie war stehen geblieben und sah sich jetzt aufmerksam um. Es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte angefangen zu schnüffeln. Harry war klar, dass er sie jetzt nicht unterbrechen durfte. Dann rannte Hermine los, hinaus auf die Ländereien. Harry, Ron und Ginny rannten ihr natürlich sofort hinterher, hatten jedoch Mühe, sie einzuholen, so schnell rannte sie. 

Harry keuchte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment zusammenbrach. Nicht mal das jahrelange Quidditchtraining half ihm jetzt noch. Ron und Ginny schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen, sie lagen ein paar Meter hinter Harry. 

Doch jetzt war Hermine stehen geblieben. Sie keuchte und rang nach Atem. Vor stand eine Gruppe von Schülern. Harry erkannte sie als Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Auch Anna Fudge befand sich unter ihnen. Sie sah Harry jedoch nicht an, sondern wandte sich stattdessen an ein blondes Mädchen, das neben ihr stand. „Marita! Möchtest du vielleicht Professor Focks' Missfallen auf dich ziehen und nicht rechtzeitig im Unterricht erscheinen? Wir müssen eilen! Professor Focks wird uns heute diesen unglaublich faszinierenden Vortrag über…"

Mehr verstand Harry nicht, denn Anna hatte Marita schon mit sich gezogen. Hermine sah jedoch einen kleinen Jungen an. Er hatte rote Haare, die so gestylt worden waren, dass sie wie Stacheln aussahen. Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass der Junge Danny Osbourne hieß. Er sah Hermine misstrauisch an, schien gar keine Ahnung zu haben, was sie von ihm wollte. 

Hermine sah ihn lange an, dann sagte sie: „_Kürbissaft._"

Danny starrte sie an. „Häh? Wie jetzt? Ich habe keinen Kürbissaft für dich!"

Da fing Hermine an zu lachen. Sie lachte laut und schallend, aber es war ein befreiendes Lachen. 

„Es ist weg!" rief sie. „Harry, Ron, Ginny es ist weg!"

Dann umarmte sie Harry und Ginny und küsste Ron lange und ausgiebig, da sie immer noch lachte, kam es jedoch nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich herüber. Jetzt mussten Harry, Ron und Ginny auch lachen. Danny tippte sich nur an die Stirn und murmelte irgendetwas, dann verschwand er zusammen mit seinen Freunden.

Ron und Hermine küssten sich immer noch. 

Jetzt ließ Ron sie los und rief immer noch lachend: „Ich liebe dich! Aber das weißt du ja sicher aus meinen Gedanken…"

Hermine strahlte und rief: „Aber es ist viel schöner, wenn du es mir selbst sagst!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihn an der Hand und die beiden liefen lachend und vor Glück strahlend zum See hinunter. 

„Ich liebe dich auch!" hörten Harry und Ginny Hermine rufen. 

Ginny sah Harry an und sagte lächelnd: „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter. Das weißt du doch?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Oh, schau mal, da vorne ist Susan! Ich muss sie doch gleich mal fragen, wie es Adam geht…"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er auf das blonde Mädchen zu und ließ Ginny alleine auf den Ländereien stehen. Irgendwo schrie eine Eule.  


	5. Wild at heart

_*seufz* Man, warum müssen Typen auch immer so unsensibel sein?! (siehe Ende des letzten Kapitels…) *noch mal seufz*_

_So, ich fand das letzte Kapitel ehrlich gesagt ziemlich…eurgh. Hatte irgendwie ne Schreibblockade und habe auch ewig dafür gebraucht. _

_Ach ja, was noch mal erklärt werden muss, ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Prophezeiung und einer Vision. Was Kimi am Ende der „Phoenixfeder" im Zug  gemacht hat, war eine Prophezeiung, d.h. es wird noch passieren. Diese Sachen mit den abgerissenen Ohren sind jedoch Visionen, d.h. es passiert genau in dem Moment wenn Kimi es sieht. Visionen kommen plötzlich, Kimi kann sie nicht verhindern, Prophezeiungen macht sie wenn sie möchte. Da Kimi aber noch so jung ist und noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hat, kann es aber vorkommen, dass sie unfreiwillig eine Prophezeiung macht, wie eben zum Beispiel im Zug. Okay?_

_Und noch mal zu den Reviews: _

_@Ginny-Potter Ja, der große Knall zwischen Harry und Ginny…in diesem Kapitel eigentlich noch nicht so richtig. Kommt aber noch, versprochen...Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_@RIDICULUS Ja, ja, Harry und Ginny…mal sehen, wohin das Ganze noch führt…das war eigentlich erst der Anfang...aber anders als du denkst! Mehr kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen…Auch Danke!_

_@realharrypotter Nicht traurig sein…und wir werden etwas von Cho erfahren, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so gerne verraten will…Wart's ab! Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich Sirius liebe? (Das musste jetzt mal gesagt werden…) Und, Sam, nein, er wird NICHT sterben! *g* Obwohl er in diesem Kapitel auch nur über Briefkontakt auftaucht…er kommt auch erst im irgendwann im März wieder, also…_

_Und ich hab mich jetzt entschlossen, dass ich den Disclaimer nicht jedes Mal neu schreiben werde…außer ich benutze halt irgendwas Außergewöhnliches…_

_Und seid nicht zu entsetzt von Harrys Benehmen…das klärt sich alles, versprochen!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedes Mal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Wild At Heart**

****

Halloween war, wie jedes Jahr zuvor, ein gewaltiges Ereignis, doch ohne Professor Dumbledore fehlte etwas, denn Fudge war kein Mensch, der gerne Feste feierte. Trotzdem nahmen sich alle vor, sich den Spaß nicht verderben zu lassen, denn das hätte Dumbledore sicher nicht gewollt. So feierte man Halloween so ausgelassen wie jedes Jahr. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen gingen die Feiern noch weiter und so kam keiner vor fünf Uhr morgens ins Bett. 

Als Harry am nächsten Tag allein im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, erhielt er eine Antwort von Sirius, da er ihm geschrieben hatte, was Hermine passiert war und war nun sehr gespannt, was sein Patenonkel dazu zu sagen hatte. 

_Lieber Harry, _

_dein letzter Brief hat mich doch sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Von einer solchen Sache habe ich noch nie gehört, deswegen kann ich nur vermuten. Ich habe allerdings Nicolas um Rat gefragt, er kennt sich mit solchen Dingen aus. Hermine konnte also von einem  Tag auf den anderen Gedanken lesen? Nicolas meinte, dass dies auf logischem Wege eigentlich gar nicht möglich sei. Auf psychischem jedoch schon. Vielleicht hat Hermine tief in ihrem Inneren schon lange den Wunsch gehegt, Gedanken lesen zu können. Wenn dieser Wunsch verzweifelt genug ist, dann wäre es möglich. Aber, wie gesagt, es ist doch sehr ungewöhnlich, also nehme das nicht zu ernst. _

_Die Suche nach Viola gestaltet sich sehr viel schwieriger als erwartet. Severus (ja, ich nenne ihn so…) wird bald zurückkehren, die Zeit ohne Zaubertränke ist für euch also vorbei. _

_Pass bitte auf dich auf._

_Sirius _

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Diese Erklärung von Sirius ergab keinen Sinn. Hermine sollte diese Fähigkeit erhalten haben, nur weil sie sich etwas in der Art _gewünscht hatte? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Wenn das möglich wäre, hätte sich in seinem Leben sicherlich einiges geändert. Seine Eltern wären sicherlich nicht gestorben, Cedric auch nicht, ebenso Dumbledore…Voldemort wäre nicht wiedererstanden, Sirius wäre frei…_

All diese Dinge hatte er sich so verzweifelt gewünscht, sicherlich noch mehr als Hermine sich gewünscht hatte, Gedanken lesen zu können. Aber sie waren nie eingetreten. 

Auch Cho hatte wieder geschrieben. Harry hatte in der letzten Zeit versucht, seine Briefe fröhlich und optimistisch klingen zu lassen und Kimi so wenig wie möglich zu erwähnen. Wenn Cho sich nach dem Befinden ihrer kleinen Schwester erkundigte, schrieb er stets, dass es ihr schon besser ginge. Er wollte nicht, dass Cho sich zu viele Sorgen machte und konnte ihr ja auch nicht ganz unverblümt schreiben, dass es Kimi immer schlechter ginge. 

_Lieber Harry, _

_es freut mich ja so, dass Kimi und dir gut geht. Ich bin schrecklich erleichtert und mir geht es ebenfalls gut. Ich habe eine Freundin gefunden, sie ist sehr nett. Ihr Name ist Aliyah und sie ist ebenfalls im siebten Schuljahr. Mit ihr kann ich darüber reden, was im letzten Jahr alles geschehen ist. In meinem Jahrgang gibt es außerdem einen Jungen namens Jonathan Rosen. Ja, er ist Sarah Rosens Bruder. Ich glaube, er ist noch nicht über ihren Tod hinweggekommen. Seine ersten drei Schuljahre hat er in Hogwarts absolviert, aber dann hat er einen Austausch mitgemacht (Frag mich nicht, warum es damals einen gab, an dem schon Viertklässler teilnehmen durften!) und es hat ihm hier viel besser gefallen. Nun, jetzt bringt er die Schule eben hier zu Ende. Ich glaube aber, dass er sich nicht verzeihen kann, dass er nicht da war, als Sarah gestorben ist. _

_Sag mal, hast du eigentlich mal was von Cara gehört? Hatte sie nicht versprochen sich zu melden? Naja, ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich sowieso nicht daran geglaubt habe, dass sie es tut…_

_Du hast mir doch von Kimis Visionen erzählt. Es hat nicht aufgehört. Immer noch werden Familien und den Jugendlichen werden die Ohren abgerissen. Grausam. _

_Pass bitte auf Kimi auf und natürlich vor allem auf dich selbst._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Cho _

„Sarah hatte einen Bruder?" murmelte Harry verblüfft vor sich hin. 

„Sie hat immer von ihm geschwärmt", ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme von der Tür. 

Es war Kimi. Sie war so blass wie immer und in der Hand hielt sie einen Bogen Pergament. 

„Kimi! Setz dich doch, " lächelte Harry. 

Kimi zögerte etwas, dann ließ sie sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel sinken. 

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry leise. 

Kimi sah ihn nicht an, sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin okay." 

Harry senkte den Blick. Er hatte unglaubliches Mitleid mit der Kleinen. Gott, sie war gerade mal zwölf! Sie sollte mit ihren Freundinnen herumalbern, vielleicht die ersten Schminkversuche unternehmen, Jungen hinterher gucken – aber doch nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekommen, wie Voldemort seine Opfer tötete! Sie hatte selber zwei Freunde verloren…

Aber Harry konnte Kimi nicht zwingen. Wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte, wie es ihr wirklich ging, dann musste er das akzeptieren. 

„Sarah hatte einen Bruder, ja?" versuchte er also rasch das Thema zu wechseln. Vielleicht tat es Kimi ja gut, wenn sie über Sarah redete. 

Kimi nickte. „Jonathan. Er ist siebzehn. Wie Sarah von ihm erzählt hat…das klang nach einer Art Superman. Jonathan kann alles, weiß alles, jeder mag ihn…Sie hat ihn sehr geliebt. Sarah wollte bei ihrer Familie Weihnachten feiern…aber dann wollte Jonathan lieber mit seinen Freunden feiern. Ohne ihn wollte Sarah nicht. Sie…sie ist in Hogwarts geblieben…und wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, dann…dann…"

Jetzt weinte Kimi. Sie schluchzte ganz herzzerreißend. Harry wusste gar nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er sie in den Arm nehmen? Oder fühlte sie sich dann bedrängt? Sollte er ihr einfach nur ein Taschentuch reichen? Oder wirkte das desinteressiert? 

Harry entschied sich für die erste Möglichkeit. Er stand auf, ging zu Kimis Sessel und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie zitterte und weinte noch heftiger.

„Schhh…" murmelte Harry leise. „Ist ja gut…"

Jetzt hob Kimi den Kopf. Sie sah wütend aus. 

„Gar nichts ist gut!" fauchte sie, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen strömten. „Sarah ist tot und Sean auch! Ich habe es vorausgesehen! Ich hätte etwas tun sollen…_irgendwas_…wozu mache ich denn sonst diese blöden Prophezeiungen? Ich hatte diese Morde verhindern können, aber ich habe es nicht getan, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass schon alles irgendwie in Ordnung käme! Die Prophezeiung von Sarah habe ich nicht ernst genommen, Seans habe ich ernst genommen, aber ich dachte, Dumbledore regelt das schon! Und jetzt sind sie beide tot…und so viele andere sterben ebenfalls."

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht verhindern," erwiderte Harry. 

„Aber ich wünschte, ich könnte es!" murmelte Kimi. „Es ist sonst alles so…unsinnig. Wozu kriege ich diese Visionen, wenn ich es dann doch nicht ändern kann?"

Darauf wusste Harry nun auch keine Antwort. Kimi hatte ja Recht…was nützte es denn überhaupt? 

„Ich schreibe mir jetzt öfter mit Charis", sagte Kimi jetzt. „Sie sagt, dass sie mehr als zehn Jahre gebraucht hat, bis sie es geschafft hat, dass ihre Visionen dann kamen, wenn _sie _es wollte."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Wie sollte Kimi das so lange durchhalten? Es war doch jetzt schon schlimm genug…

Harry starrte lange vor sich hin. Wenn er doch nur irgendwas tun könnte…

Kimis leises „Vielleicht sollte ich weggehen…" brachte ihn augenblicklich wieder in die Realität zurück. 

„Weggehen?!" rief er entgeistert. „Was soll das denn jetzt?!"

Kimi seufzte. „Charis ist auch gegangen. Sie ist nach Indien geflohen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit in einen Todesser verliebt hat. Charis hat versucht, damit klarzukommen, sie hat versucht, es zu akzeptieren! Sie war damals ganz schön dumm und naiv, das sagt sie selbst. Aber dadurch, dass sie soviel mit Liam, so hieß er, zusammen war, hatte sie sehr oft Visionen, die ihn betrafen. Sie hat gesehen, was er tat. Sie hat gesehen, was alles bei den Treffen der Todesser geschah. Die Visionen kamen immer und immer öfter. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie hat Liam vor die Wahl gestellt. Sie oder Du-weißt-schon-wer. Er hat sich für sie entschieden. Weil er sie geliebt hat. Charis hat mir erzählt, dass Dumbledore ihm daraufhin etwas Veritaserum gab, um zu prüfen ob er es ernst meinte. Liam meinte es völlig ernst. Also hat Dumbledore ihn gebeten, ein Spion zu werden. Liam spionierte also für Dumbledore. Charis ging natürlich nicht besser als vorher, Liam musste schließlich immer noch die Treffen der Todesser besuchen. Aber wenigstens wusste sie, dass Liam für die gute Seite kämpfte. Naja. Das Ende der Geschichte ist, dass Liam entdeckt wurde. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn sofort getötet. Charis ist danach nicht sofort abgehauen, erst einige Zeit später, nämlich als Josephine, Caras Mutter, ermordet wurde, verließ sie Großbritannien."

Kimi schwieg. Harry hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, war aber etwas unsicher. Klar, was Charis erlebt hatte war sehr schlimm gewesen, aber deswegen musste Kimi doch nicht gleich mit dem Gedanken spielen, zu verschwinden…

Man musste ihm sein Unverständnis wohl angesehen haben, denn Kimi fuhr fort: „Weißt du, ich will nicht, dass es mir genauso geht wie Charis. Wenn ich in der Nähe der Menschen bin, die ich liebe, bringe ich sie vielleicht eher in Gefahr. Und wenn ich…in _deiner _Nähe bin, verstärken sich vielleicht auch meine Visionen. Du bist nun mal der Junge, der lebt...und du bist eine große Zielscheibe für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Vielleicht bekomme ich nicht mehr so viele Visionen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehe…"

Kimis Worte taten Harry sehr weh. Ja, sie könnte Recht haben…vielleicht war _er der Grund für Klein-Kimis viele Visionen…Doch dann sagte er sich, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste. Selbst wenn es so war…Kimi konnte nicht einfach abhauen! _

„Mag sein, dass es so ist", sagte Harry langsam. „Aber was ist mit den Menschen, die dich lieben, Kim? Deinen Eltern? Deinen Freunden? Willst du die einfach so hinter dir lassen? Das kannst du nicht!"

Kimi schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Cho kann es auch. Ich könnte Cho besuchen…"

„Cho ist siebzehn Jahre alt, fünf Jahre älter als du!" entgegnete Harry. 

„Rechnen kann ich noch, vielen Dank auch."

„Außerdem willst du die Menschen, die du liebst, doch nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder?" fuhr Harry fort, entschlossen ihren Einwurf zu ignorieren. „Das ist doch auch einer der Gründe, warum du gehen willst, richtig? Tja, dann wirst du Cho wohl auch nicht besuchen können. Du wärst ganz allein, verstehst du? Irgendwo, wahrscheinlich in einem fremden Land. Du darfst dir aber auch keine Freunde suchen, denn dann würdest du die ja wieder in Gefahr bringen. Du hättest keine Freunde, deine Familie ist irgendwo ganz weit weg…Du wärst einsam."

„Du bist gemein!" sagte Kimi mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines trotzigen kleinen Mädchens. 

Das rührte Harry irgendwie. Kimi kam ihm manchmal so reif vor…und dann benahm sie sich wieder wie eine Fünf-jährige. 

„Nein, du bist einfach zu klein, wie du mir gerade einmal wieder bestätigst", sagte Harry ruhig. „Es gibt vielleicht durchaus Zwölfjährige, die in der Lage wären, alleine zu leben, aber du gehörst ganz sicher nicht dazu, was kein Fehler ist. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, denn du hast ja eine Familie, die alles für dich tun würde! Du bist noch ein Kind, also freu dich doch darüber und mach dir deine Kindheit nicht absichtlich kaputt. Sei froh über das, was du hast…"

„Als du ein Jahr alt warst", sagte Kimi, anscheinend fest entschlossen ihn zu ignorieren, „hast du den gefürchtetsten Zauberer der Welt besiegt. Danach hast du bei deinen Verwandten gelebt, die dich nie geliebt haben und dich loswerden wollten. Mit elf hast du Du-weißt-schon-wem noch mal gegenüber gestanden und bist wieder entkommen…"

„Kimi…"

„Mit zwölf hast du ihm wieder getroffen, in Gestalt seiner Jugendjahre. Du bist gegen einen Basilisken angetreten und hast ganz nebenbei auch noch Ginny gerettet. Mit dreizehn hast du Hermine, Sirius Black, Snape, Ron und Professor Lupin vor den Dementoren gerettet…"

„Was hat das…"

„Als du vierzehn warst", fuhr Kimi mit hoch erhobener Nase angestrengt fort, „hast du zugesehen, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder erstanden hast. Du hast gegen ihn gekämpft und gewonnen. Mit fünfzehn hat Du-weißt-schon-wer meine Schwester und deinen Paten entführt. Du hast sie gerettet. Ja, Harry, das war bis jetzt dein Leben und _du _willst mir etwas über eine verpfuschte Kindheit erzählen?! Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Harry starrte sie verblüfft an. Okay, sein Leben war sicherlich nicht einfach gewesen, aber trotzdem…

„Du hast niemanden gehabt, an den du dich wenden konntest, bis du noch Hogwarts kamst", sagte Kimi jetzt. „Aber du hast dich trotzdem irgendwie durchgeschlagen."

„Aber ich bin nicht weggelaufen", sagte Harry nach einer ganzen Weile. „Als ich Ron und Hermine kennen gelernt habe, hatte ich endlich Freunde. Und als Sirius auftauchte, hatte ich so etwas wie einen Vater. Ich will nicht weglaufen, auch wenn es manchmal schwer ist. Und das solltest du auch nicht."

Harry schwieg. Er hoffte nur, dass er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte, um Kimi von ihrer Idee abzubringen. 

Kimi hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Dann sah sie ihn an und lächelte leicht. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich habe ja doch keine Wahl", murmelte sie, stand auf und ging zu der Wendeltreppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte. „Gute Nacht."

Damit verschwand sie. Harry seufzte. Kimi hörte sich an, als werde sie von ihm gezwungen zu bleiben. Warum machte er nur wieder alles falsch…

„Harry?"

Er sah auf. Kimi stand wieder an der Treppe and sah ihn an.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

*

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich richtig gut. Er sprang in seine Klamotten und kämmte sich die Haare. Dann schaute er zufrieden in den Spiegel. Seine schwarzen Haare, die grünen Augen, die muskulöse Brust…und seine Brille, die ihm einen tollen intellektuellen Touch gab. Ja, er sah eigentlich richtig klasse aus. Er war Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, und er hatte dem Dunklen Lord sechs Mal gegenüber gestanden und immer überlebt. Er war schon ein echt toller Kerl.

„Was grinst du denn so?" fragte Ron, der zu ihm getreten war. Harry sah Ron an. Warum gab er sich eigentlich mit diesem Jungen ab? Ron war arm, nicht besonders gut in der Schule, sah auch nicht besonders gut aus…Harry hatte einfach all das, was Ron nicht hatte. Ronald Weasley war ein Niemand. Er war einfach nicht gut genug für den Jungen, der lebt…und er stellte dumme Fragen. 

So machte Harry nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und verließ den Schlafsaal. Gott, er sollte sich wirklich mal andere Freunde suchen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen schon Lavender und Parvati, sie machten wohl noch schnell Hausaufgaben. Harry grinste, ging auf die beiden zu und legte ihnen seine Arme um die Schultern. 

„Na, ihr Süßen?"

Parvati und Lavender waren zwar auch nicht gerade toll, aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Ginny sahen sie wenigstens gut. Parvati war schlank, hatte lange schwarze Haare und unglaubliche Augen, Lavender hatte braune Haare, die immer glänzten und braune Augen. Sie könnten Models sein…und Ginny und Hermine? Hermine, die Besserwisserin, sah nicht mal gut aus mit ihren buschigen Haaren und die nötige Oberweite hatte sie auch nicht. Ginny fanden einige bestimmt ganz niedlich, aber sie war so ein Kleinkind und man verschluckte sich immer fast vor Schreck, wenn sie es schaffte, mal ein paar Worte herauszubringen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sie los wurde und sich eine bessere Freundin suchte. Da war es gut, wenn er Parvati und Lavender zumindest mal antestete…__

„Sag mal, spinnst du?" Lavenders schrille Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Nimm gefälligst deine Hand da weg!"

Harrys Hand sich inzwischen nämlich zielsicher Lavender und Parvatis Ausschnitt genähert. Parvati fackelte nicht lange und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. 

Lavender war währenddessen aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Verdammt, was ist los mit dir, Harry? Genügt dir Ginny nicht mehr? Tragisch, interessiert mich aber nicht! Und wenn du deine Hände noch einmal in Richtung meines Umhangs bewegst, passiert was!"

Selten hatte man die zierliche Lavender so fluchen sehen.

Harry grinste jedoch nur. „Ja? Was denn? Da bin ich aber neugierig?" flüsterte er, kam Lavender ganz nahe und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  

Für Lavender war das wohl zuviel. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und rannte in Richtung Schlafsaal. Parvati warf Harry einen entsetzten Blick zu und lief Lavender nach. 

Harry grinste immer noch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Allen Leuten, die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten, schenkte er ein breites Grinsen. 

In der Eingangshalle begegnete er Susan. Sie trug natürlich das Körbchen mit Adam in der Hand. 

„Harry!" rief sie und lächelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Nachmittag mit Adam puzzeln würden?"

Arabella hatte Susan ein Puzzle mit zehn Teilen geschickt und Adam war ganz begeistert davon. Er war auch inzwischen alt genug, um so etwas spielen. Professor Focks wusste zwar auch nicht, wie die Zeitrechnung bei den Ghafs eigentlich funktionierte, fest stand jedoch, dass Adam schon laufen konnte und angefangen hatte, unverständliches Zeug zu brabbeln. Trotzdem wurde er noch im Körbchen getragen, denn den ganzen Tag konnte er einfach noch nicht auf den Beinen sein. Professor Focks hatte gesagt, dass das Bennehmen der Focks nun ungefähr Kindern von zwei Jahren entspräche. 

Harry sah Susan an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Puzzeln? Wie aufregend. Hör mal, Susan, diese ganze Mutter-Vater-Kind-Sache nervt mich allmählich ziemlich. Es sind doch nur hässliche Biester, die ständig am Sabbern sind. Ich schlage vor, du lässt mich mit dem Vieh einfach in Ruhe. Wenn ich an der Reihe bin, das Biest zu nehmen, können wir weitersehen. Mir ist es egal, was für eine Note ich in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bekomme. Es gibt echt Wichtigeres. Außerdem, Hey, ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, kein Lehrer würde es wagen, mich durchfallen zu lassen. Also, mach's gut."

Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die Große Halle, Susan nicht mehr beachtend. 

Er setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors, grüßte nicht einmal und schaufelte sich gleich sechs Scheiben Toast auf den Teller, wobei er Deans Hand einfach beiseite schlug und sich auch noch das letzte Stück schnappte. 

„Hey!" empörte sich Dean. „Soviel musst du doch nun wirklich nicht essen!"

„Ich bin der Junge, der lebt, und ich werde soviel essen wie ich möchte, klar?" schnauzte Harry ihn an und begann seinen Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen. 

Er legte eine dicke Scheibe Schinken darauf und biss herzhaft hinein. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. 

„Harry, was ist los? Hast du schlechte Laune? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Ginny. 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Mir ging es nie besser, klar? Also, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an, ihre braunen Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Harry guckte so wütend, dass sie nur die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder ihrem Marmeladentoast zuwandte. Ihre Hände zitterten. Harry seufzte innerlich. Gott, am liebsten wollte sofort, hier und jetzt, mit ihr Schluss machen…doch erstmal wollte er sein Frühstück genießen und nicht in ein tränenüberströmtes Mädchengesicht schauen. Und tränenüberströmt würde es sein, das war klar. 

„Guten Morgen!"

Harry stöhnte auf. Ron und Hermine, händchenhaltend und wie immer gut gelaunt, waren an den Tisch getreten. Sie setzen sich strahlend. Müssen sie nicht bald überlaufen vor Glück? fragte Harry sich und sah die beiden spöttisch an. Sie bemerkten natürlich nichts. Sie nahmen sich ein Brot, ließen sich aber nicht los, darum versuchte Ron, sein Brot mit der linken Hand zu schmieren. Sie kicherten albern. Harry hätte ihnen am liebsten den Kürbissaft über die Köpfe gegossen. Wie konnten sie sich nur so peinlich benehmen? 

„Harry, was war denn vorhin mit dir los?" fragte Ron jetzt. „Du warst so griesgrämig!"

_Griesgrämig. _Ein Junge, der einigermaßen etwas auf sich hielt, und dazu noch sechzehn Jahre alt war, also mitten im Leben stand, würde niemals ein Wort wie _griesgrämig _ benutzen! Ron war so ein Versager!

Harry knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches, doch es ging sowieso im Lärm der Posteulen unter, die gerade eingetroffen waren. Hedwig kam auf Harry zu und warf ihm einen Brief in den Schoss. Sie wartete auf ihre üblichen Streicheleinheiten, doch Harry wedelte nur unwirsch in der Luft herum und bedeutete ihr, wieder zu verschwinden. Hedwig zog beleidigt ab. 

Der Brief war von Sirius. Harry verzog das Gesicht und öffnete ihn. 

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Ich suche immer noch mit Nicolas nach Viola. Severus ist jetzt aufgebrochen, er wird wohl in den nächsten Wochen auftauchen. Von Viola fehlt trotzdem jede Spur. Voldemort scheint eine bestimmte Taktik zu verfolgen. Er greift in so verschiedenen Ländern und Städten an, von einem Tag auf den anderen, dass es nur ein Versuch, uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen, sein kann. Die Angriffsorte sind so weit verstreut, dass schon wieder ein System dahinter stecken muss. _

_Solltest du irgendwelche Anzeichen bemerken, dass Voldemort sich dir nähert, kontaktiere mich bitte sofort. Ich brauche nicht lange, um zu kommen. Sollte deine Narbe Schmerzen, geh sofort zu Dumbledore – aber sag _mir_ auch_ _Bescheid. Dies ist eine schlimme Zeit und ich habe Angst um dich. Riskiere bloß nichts, geh nicht allein irgendwo hin. Du bist besonders in Gefahr, das weißt du. _

_Sei bitte vorsichtig!_

_Sirius_

Harry war jetzt wirklich genervt. Warum glaubte eigentlich jeder, dass Harry nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte? Allen voran Sirius. _Riskiere bloß nichts, sei vorsichtig, pass auf dich auf  - wie oft kamen diese Sätze in Sirius' Briefen vor? Er bekam bestimmt schon Mengenrabatt…_

Harry war sechzehn Jahre und keine zehn mehr! 

Und wenn er darüber nachdachte – wer war Sirius denn schon? Er war nicht sein Vater, einfach nur sein Patenonkel…und was war das schon? Würde er andere Jungen in seinem Alter fragen, wüssten einige von ihnen bestimmt nicht mal, wer ihr Pate eigentlich war. Bald würde Harry siebzehn werden, also volljährig in der magischen Welt…dann brauchte er Sirius als seinen Vormund sowieso nicht mehr. 

Sirius…wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war dieser sowieso ein Versager. Sirius hatte Angst bekommen, hatte Harrys Eltern vorgeschlagen, Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Und das alles, weil er feige war. Wäre Sirius nicht so ein Feigling gewesen, könnten seine Eltern noch leben…Er war Schuld!

Außerdem war Sirius überhaupt nicht gut genug für ihn. Er war der Junge, der lebt…und Sirius? Ein Niemand. Und ein gesuchter Verbrecher. 

„Harry?" ertönte jetzt Hermines Stimme – besorgt wie immer. 

Noch eine Person, die glaubte, dass Harry sein Leben nicht alleine leben konnte, das war wie ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Er sprang auf, stieß seinen Stuhl um, schmiss Sirius' Brief in die Cornflakesschüssel, die verblüfften Blicke Hermines gar nicht beachtend. 

„Lasst mich doch endlich mal in Ruhe!" fauchte er. „Ihr seid doch alle Versager!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er davon. Mit was für Leuten trieb er sich hier eigentlich herum! 

Immer noch rot vor Zorn stürmte er in die Eingangshalle. Keiner verstand ihn richtig! 

Beinahe hätte er Anna Fudge umgerannt, konnte gerade noch bremsen. Jetzt stand sie vor ihm, die Haare wie immer zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Sie hatte die dünnen Lippen fest zusammengekniffen, schien auf etwas zu warten. 

„Was?!" knurrte Harry wütend. 

Sie starrte ihn an. „Ich warte auf eine Entschuldigung."

Harry schnaubte nur. 

„Höflicher bist du also nicht geworden, wie nett," sagte Anna steif. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, Harry. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass keinerlei positive Berichte über dich existieren? Unaufmerksam im Unterricht, bricht ständig Regeln, hält sich für klüger als die anderen, hat keinen Respekt vor Autoritätspersonen…Soll ich fortfahren?"

„Wenn du deinen Vater danach fragst, ist das auch kein Wunder!" fauchte Harry. 

Er war wütend und es irritierte ihn, dass Anna ihn so vertraulich mit Vornamen ansprach. Normalerweise wurde er von Leuten, die ihn nicht mochten, immer mit Nachnamen angesprochen. 

Aber er hatte jetzt endgültig die Schnauze voll. Er wollte sich nicht weiter mit Anna unterhalten. 

„Hör mal, nur weil du frustriert bist, da du noch so richtig durchgevögelt worden bist, brauchst du deine Launen nicht immer an anderen auslassen!" sagte Harry mit lauter Stimme. „Ich rate dir was: Such dir einen Typen, vögele ein bisschen mit ihm – und dann können wir uns noch mal unterhalten!"

Anna sah ihn schockiert an, war wohl das erste Mal in ihrem Leben völlig sprachlos, doch Harry drehte sich um und ging einfach davon. 

Im Unterricht lief es an diesem Tag auch nicht anders. Harry war unhöflich, kritisierte die Lehrer und bezeichnete alles und jeden als Versager. Die Strafarbeiten häuften sich und Gryffindor hatte wohl noch nie so viele Punkte an einem Tag verloren. 

Harry fühlte sich richtig gut. Endlich zeigte er allen, was er wirklich von ihnen hielt, endlich behauptete er sich als der Junge, der lebt!  Jetzt musste er eigentlich nur noch Ginny loswerden…aber wie? 

Als er gerade vom Tisch der Gryffindors aufstand und sich oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Sheila. Sheila war eine Ravenclaw, sie war jetzt in ihrem siebten Schuljahr. Sheila war bildhübsch, fast jeder Junge in Hogwarts fand sie attraktiv…und zufällig wusste Harry, dass sie ihm nicht abgeneigt war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging er auf sie zu. 

„Hey, Sheila."

Es dauerte nicht lange. Nach ein paar Komplimenten und Anspielungen folgte Sheila ihm in einen leeren Klassenraum. Sie setzten sich auf einen der Tische und Harry sah Sheila unentwegt an. 

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du von allen Frauen, die ich kenne, die interessanteste bist?"

Das war so ein abgedroschener Spruch, doch Harry war sehr überzeugt von sich, er war sich sicher, dass Sheila anbeißen würde. Er behielt Recht. Sheila wurde rot und säuselte irgend etwas Nichtssagendes. Wenige Augenblicke später küssten die beiden sich. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Endlich bekam Harry, was er verdiente…einen Kuss mit dem bestaussehendstem Mädchen der Schule. Wurde ja auch Zeit. Er schob seine Hand unter Sheilas Umhang und öffnete ihn geschickt. Der Umhang fiel zu Boden.

Im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Gereizt sah Harry auf.

Ginny. 

Sie war rot vor Wut, ihre Augen funkelten voller Zorn, ihr Haar schien Funken zu sprühen. Eine Schrecksekunde lang stand sie an der Tür und starrte Harry und Sheila an, dann stürzte sie auf Harry zu, gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und schrie mit einer Wut und einer Abscheu an der Stimme, wie Harry es sich nie hätte vorstellen können: „Versager!"

Für eine Sekunde blieb die Zeit stehen. Harry fühlte ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper, immer wieder sah er Ginnys roten Mund und hörte sie „Versager!" schreien. 

Dann war es ihm, als erwache er aus einem tiefen Traum. Einen Moment fühlte er sich ganz schläfrig und verwirrt – doch dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal alles wieder ein, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Oh Gott! Was war da mit ihm geschehen?!

„Ha…Harry?" hörte er jetzt Ginnys Stimme. „W…Was war das eben?"

Harry sah sie an. Noch nie war sie ihm so schön vorgekommen…Ginny, seine Freundin…wie hatte er sich heute nur benommen? Er verstand es selbst nicht. Es war, als hätte jemand anders in seinem Körper gesteckt…und er hatte nur hilflos zusehen können, wie der andere sein Leben lebte. 

„Was war das für ein Licht?" fragte Sheila plötzlich. 

Sie starrte Harry misstrauisch an und als er nicht antwortete, zog sie sich in Zeitlupentempo ihren Umhang wieder an. Dann drängte sie sich an Ginny vorbei, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschwand. 

Harry hatte Ginny unverwandt angesehen. 

Jetzt kam er vorsichtig einen Schritt näher und fragte: „Was für ein Licht? Was meinte sie?"

„Eben…als ich dich…Versager genannt habe, da warst du plötzlich von einem seltsamen grünen Licht umgeben," murmelte Ginny. Ihre Stimme klang ganz rau. „Und für eine Sekunde wurde es ganz kalt hier."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Komisch…doch das war nicht das, was jetzt zählte. Er sah Ginny an, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Gin, bitte…du musst mir glauben, ich war das nicht! Den ganzen Tag heute habe ich mich benommen wie der größte Idiot auf Erden…aber das war nicht ich! Es war, als ob ich mir selbst zuschaute, wie ich all diese Dinge gesagt und getan habe und ich konnte es nicht ändern! Es tut mir so leid, bitte glaube mir…"

Ginny sah ihn lange an. Dann lächelte sie etwas. „Ich wusste, dass da was nicht stimmte, denn ich glaube, dich inzwischen so gut zu kennen, dass ich ohne Weiteres sagen kann, dass du so etwas nie tun würdest. Aber verstanden habe ich es trotzdem nicht…und als ich dich mit Sheila gesehen habe, bin ich ausgerastet."

Harry konnte nichts sagen, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Also ging er einfach auf Ginny zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küssten sich. 

Nach einer Weile hörten sie ein Räuspern. Harry ließ Ginny los und sah auf. Ron und Hermine standen in der Tür. 

„Ähm…Hallo," sagte Ron leicht verlegen. „Sheila kam uns entgegen und erzählte uns eine sehr seltsame Geschichte über eine wütende Ginny und ein seltsames Licht…da dachten wir, wir schauen besser mal nach."

Also erzählten Harry und Ginny noch einmal, was eben geschehen war und Harry entschuldigte sich auch bei Ron und Hermine. 

„Das klingt irgendwie so ähnlich wie die Sache mit dem Gedankenlesen…" murmelte Ron nachdenklich. 

„Ich habe mich schrecklich benommen…und Hermine konnte Gedanken lesen! Was soll daran denn ähnlich sein?" widersprach Harry.

„Naja," entgegnete Ron. „Ihr beide wart plötzlich verändert, beziehungsweise etwas an euch wurde geändert…und es endete ganz abrupt wieder. Hermine musste etwas zu einem Erstklässler sagen…und Ginny hat Harry _Versager genannt. Harry, du hast genau dieses Wort den ganzen Tag über ständig benutzt…aber Ginny musste es aussprechen, aber sie wusste nichts davon. Und dieser Erstklässler hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum Hermine __Kürbissaft zu ihm gesagt hat. Beide waren praktisch nur Figuren in einem Spiel. Aber wer dieses Spiel erfunden hat und wer unsere Gegner sind, das wissen wir nicht."_

„Aber wir werden es herausfinden!" sagte Hermine und packte Ron beim Arm. „Komm, wir gehen in die Bibliothek!"

„Oh, das kannst du doch viel besser alleine…" murmelte Ron. 

„Du könntest mir _helfen_," sagte Hermine überdeutlich. 

„Oh…gut…" sagte Ron, endlich begreifend, und Hermine zog ihn davon. 

Harry und Ginny waren wieder alleine. Harry nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Klassenraum. Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle. 

„Weißt du," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Was mir wirklich Angst macht, ist, dass ich weiterhin so gemein gewesen wäre, hättest du mich nicht _Versager genannt. Wäre ich dann auf ewig so geblieben?"_

„Nein!" erwiderte Ginny fest. „Irgendwann hättest du dich durchgesetzt und diese andere Person besiegt."

Doch sicher konnte sie da nicht sein, das wussten sie beide. 

Harry seufzte und drückte ihre Hand. „Jetzt ist ja alles gut."

Ginny lächelte sanft. „Ja."

Plötzlich sah Harry Susan an der Treppe stehen. Sie hatte Adams Körbchen in der Hand. 

„Oh, da ist Susan!" rief Harry. „Ihr gegenüber habe ich mich ja auch unmöglich benommen, ich muss das sofort klären! Am besten, ich verbringe erstmal viel Zeit mit ihr und Adam…sonst wird sie es vielleicht nicht verstehen."

„Ja, mach ruhig," sagte Ginny scharf. „Das tust du ja schließlich sonst nie…also, verbringe schön viel Zeit mit ihr."

Und das tat Harry. 


	6. Like a lady

_Wie man am letzten Kapitel gesehen hat, hat Harry mal wieder gar nichts begriffen…dabei sah es doch erst so gut aus…*seufz*_

_Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht, das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben…Harry als Bad Boy…*g* _

_Und noch mal zu den Reviews:_

_@Black Luna Danke für's Reviewn. Ja, bis jetzt kann man sich unter dem Titel noch nichts Rechtes vorstellen…kommt noch.:) Richtung, es gab bei Buffy mal dieses künstliche Wesen, das Adam hieß, aber das Viech hier hat nichts damit zu tun. Der Name Adam kam einfach so, ich hatte dabei gar nicht an Buffy gedacht, bis ich dein Review las. Keine Sorge, Ron ist auch noch dran…*g*_

_@Cathleena Schade, aber nach den Sommerferien wieder, ja? Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel! *knuddl* Ich hoffe du reviewst!_

_Danke auch an Angel und rike 831 fürs reviewn! _

_Okay, also auf zum nächsten Kapitel…und bitte REVIEWT! Ich brauche reviiiiews…*quietsch* *für völlig bescheuert gehalten wird*_

_Ach, übrigens: Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es noch länger als gewöhnlich dauern. Am 21. kommt ja HP 5 auf Englisch und ich werde dann wahrscheinlich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr ansprechbar sein und das ganze von hinten nach vorne und wieder zurück verschlingen…*g* Dafür habt ihr doch Verständnis?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Like a lady**

Langsam wurde es kälter. Der See bildete eine dünne Eisschicht, Tau bedeckte die Ländereien. Alles sah so friedlich aus, als fiele es in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

Als irgendwann der erste Schnee fiel, sah Hogwarts wie ein Märchenschloss aus. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich von der friedlichen Stimmung anstecken zu lassen. Jetzt erschien alles so unwirklich, als gäbe es nichts Böses auf der Welt. 

Genauso stand es mit Voldemort. Es war, als hätte der Schnee ihn verschluckt. Wochenlang hörte man nichts von ihm, Kimi wurde seit langer Zeit einmal nicht von Visionen geplagt. Doch Harry ahnte, dass Voldemort bald wieder auftauchen würde, wie die ersten Schneeglöckchen würde er seinen Kopf urplötzlich aus der weißen Pracht stecken. Harry versuchte jedoch, diesen Gedanken ganz weit von sich weg zuschieben und die Weihnachtszeit einfach zu genießen. Die Hauselfen waren eifrig am Plätzchen backen, in der Großen Halle wurden Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt und geschmückt…das einzige, was störte, war ein gewisser Zauberer in limonengrünem Umhang. Fudge passte überhaupt nicht in die weihnachtliche Atmosphäre und nicht selten geschah es, dass Schüler ihn ansahen und plötzlich den Tränen nahe waren – die Erinnerung an Albus Dumbledore, der mit seinem weißen Bart oft ausgesehen hatte wie der Weihnachtsmann höchstpersönlich, war noch zu frisch. Dazu kam auch noch, dass niemand so recht wusste, wie er seine Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen wollte. Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade waren immer noch verboten und die Wache schienen überall Augen zu haben. Es war inzwischen sogar untersagt, auf die Ländereien zu gehen, es sei es fand Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Quidditchtraining statt. Die Quidditchspiele waren der einzige Anlass, zu dem sich die ganze Schule auf den Ländereien einfinden durfte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Gryffindor Ravenclaw besiegt und Slytherin hatte Hufflepuff geschlagen. Bald würde Gryffindor also gegen Hufflepuff spielen müssen. 

Wenigstens Quidditch lässt Fudge uns noch, dachte Harry verbittert. 

Harry war jetzt dem Beispiel vieler anderer gefolgt und hatte sich per Post einen Katalog schicken lassen, indem man verschiedene Dinge bestellen konnte. Dieses Jahr musste er seine Weihnachtsgeschenke wohl auf solche Weise beschaffen. Das war einfach nicht dasselbe, als wenn man sich wirklich in einem Geschäft umsah und dort hin und her überlegte. Aber es ging wohl nicht anders. 

Auch Snape war wieder da. Er war vor ein paar Tagen angekommen, doch sein Gesicht hatte keinerlei Regung gezeigt als Harry ihm begegnet war. Dieser hätte gerne gewusst, wie die Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und Sirius funktioniert hatte. 

Allerdings merkte Harry deutlich, dass Snape ihn im Zaubertranksunterricht in Ruhe ließ. Er führte Harry nicht mehr vor, lästerte nicht mehr über Harrys Tränke und fragte ihn auch nicht mehr aus. Snape ignorierte Harry einfach. Das war, so dachte jedenfalls Harry, ein wirklicher Fortschritt.

Jetzt saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum, seinen Katalog für die Weihnachtsgeschenke auf den Knien, und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Geschenk für Kimi. Er wollte der Kleinen unbedingt etwas schenken, er fühlte sich praktisch für sie verantwortlich, doch er hatte einfach keine rechte Idee. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie wenig er eigentlich über Chos Schwester wusste. Wofür interessierte sie sich? Was waren ihre Hobbys? Womit konnte man ihr eine Freude bereiten? Sicher, im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich sehr für Wahrsagen interessiert – doch jetzt war eine Kristallkugel oder ähnliches garantiert ein ausgesprochen ungünstiges Geschenk. 

Harry sah auf und entdeckte Chelsea in einer Ecke des Raumes, ein Buch in der Hand. 

„Chel!" rief Harry sie leise. „Chelsea! Komm doch mal bitte her!"

Chelsea stand auf und kam zu ihm. Sie sah nach langer Zeit einmal wieder richtig ausgeschlafen aus, denn natürlich wurden auch Kimis Zimmernachbarinnen nicht von ihren Visionen und den dazugehörigen Alpträumen verschont. Doch Kimi hatte wirklich lange keine Vision mehr gehabt. 

„Hör mal, hast du eine Ahnung, was ich Kimi schenken könnte?" fragte er das blonde Mädchen. 

Chelsea krauste die Stirn. „Naja…wie viel willst du denn ausgeben?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Darüber hatte er sich eigentlich keine Gedanken gemacht…

„Weißt du, es ist nämlich so, dass es gleichzeitig ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein könnte", fuhr Chelsea fort. „Kimi hat am Heiligen Abend Geburtstag…ein Christkind…"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Wirklich? Dreizehn wird sie, nicht wahr?"

Chelsea nickte. „Jedenfalls kannst du in diesem Katalog auch einige Muggeldinge bestellen – unter anderem Discmans. Weißt du?"

Harry nickte langsam. 

„Seit…seit Sarah hat sie keine Musik mehr gehört, dabei hat sie einige CDs, die sie sich selber mal gekauft hat, " erzählte Chelsea. 

Harry strahlte sie an. „Super, das mache ich! Danke!"

So bestellte er gleich einen Discman für Kimi. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Geschenk für Hermine. 

Doch er wurde unterbrochen. Ein Klopfen am Fenster ertönte und Harry sah Hedwig auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Rasch öffnete er das Fenster und ließ sie ein. Gleich darauf erkannte er Sirius' Handschrift auf dem Pergament. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte Sirius von seiner „Phase" geschrieben – und auch von den Gedanken, die er über seinen Paten gehabt hatte…

Harry bedankte sich bei Hedwig, entfaltete das Pergament und las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_was du mir geschrieben hast, klingt ja sehr bedenklich. Hey, hör auf dich für etwas zu entschuldigen, wofür du gar nichts verantwortlich warst! Und, ja, natürlich weiß ich, dass _du _so etwas nie denken würdest! Vielleicht komme ich dir manchmal etwas zu besorgt vor, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen, gerade weil du es bist. Ich hoffe, das verstehst du. _

_Harry, wir sollten uns treffen. Was hältst du vom 23. Dezember, in der meiner alten Höhle in Hogsmeade? Kannst du es schaffen, nachts aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt? Du hast mir doch von den vielen Wachen erzählt. Bitte antworte bald und sage mir, ob das in Ordnung geht. _

_Sirius_

Harry lächelte. Ja, Sirius sorgte sich um ihn – und das war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Wie könnte ihm das etwas ausmachen! Sirius war doch eine Art Vater für ihn…da war es nur gut, dass er sich sorgte. Und umgekehrt war es ja nicht anders. 

Aber wie, um Himmels Willen, konnte er es schaffen, ungesehen aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden? Und das auch noch nachts! Doch natürlich würde er es versuchen, soviel stand fest. 

Das größte Problem war jedoch, dass die Wächter eine Art von magischen Sensoren für Tarnumhänge hatten. Also konnte er den Umhang seines Vaters schon mal vergessen. Das hieß, er musste vollkommen sichtbar an den Wachen vorbei schleichen…und er hatte nicht einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers. Hatte er ohne sie überhaupt den Hauch einer Chance? Wohl eher nicht. Doch wo befand sich die Karte? Bartemius Crouch, der vermeintliche Professor Moody, hatte sie zuletzt in den Händen gehabt. Sein Büro war danach völlig ausgeräumt worden und zwar von Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich. Nun, wenn er die Karte an sich genommen hatte, hatte er sie Harry  jedenfalls nie wieder gegeben. Befand sie sich demnach noch in dessen Büro? Doch Fudge bewohnte dieses Büro jetzt…es war gut möglich, dass er ordentlich ausgemistet hatte. Und trotzdem…Harry musste es versuchen. Er brauchte die Karte, nicht nur, weil sie ihm nützlich war, sondern auch weil sein Vater daran mitgearbeitet hatte. 

Doch wie sollte er nur in das Büro kommen, vorbei an den Wachen, und das Passwort kannte er auch nicht…

Harry musste sich definitiv etwas einfallen lassen. 

*

Am nächsten Tag besprach Harry die Sache mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny. 

„Hmm…wir müssen also ungesehen an den Wachen vorbeikommen, aber müssten von ihnen auch noch das Passwort erfahren?" fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

Harry nickte. „Sieht so aus."

„Na, das ist doch kein Problem für uns…" murmelte Ginny, eine zweifelnde Miene aufgesetzt. 

„Wir brauchen irgendetwas, das die Wachen außer Gefecht setzt…allerdings müssen sie uns eben vorher noch das Passwort verraten", sagte Harry jetzt. 

Doch was gab es da für Möglichkeiten? Harry ging alle Zauber, Tränke und Verwandlungen, die er kannte, durch, aber es gab nichts was ihnen nützlich sein könnte. 

„Was ist mit dem Vielsafttrank?" erkundigte sich Ron. „Wenn wir uns in Fudge oder so verwandeln?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…Der Sensor für die Tarnumhänge gilt bestimmt auch für den Vielsafttrank, der ist schließlich ziemlich bekannt. Und außerdem, würde es den Wachen nicht komisch vorkommen, wenn Fudge nach dem Passwort für sein eigenes Büro fragt?"

„Stimmt…" murmelte Ron verlegen. 

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Hermine. Sie hatte noch gar nichts gesagt, auch jetzt starrte sie nur vor sich hin, die Stirn gerunzelt. Es hatte den Anschein, als plane sie irgendetwas. 

„Hermi?" fragte Harry. „Hast du eine Idee?"

Hermine sah ihn an, zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie. 

„Ich denke, mit Magie kommen wir hier nicht weiter", erklärte sie. „Wir müssen es auf Muggelart versuchen."

„_Muggelart?" echoten Harry, Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig. _

Hermine nickte wieder. „Ja. Ich habe da so eine Idee…Wir brauchen etwas, dass die Wachen zum Reden anspornt, am Besten wissen sie gar nicht mehr, was sie da erzählt haben, und am Ende müssen sie völlig weggetreten sein, also gar nichts mehr bemerken…Na?"

Es dauerte etwas, doch dann begriff Harry. „Du…du willst sie _betrunken machen?"_

Hermine nickte. „Ganz genau. Das kann doch gar nicht so schwer sein."

Sie alle schwiegen eine Weile und dachten über Hermines Vorschlag. Klang eigentlich ganz brauchbar, fand Harry…

„Da stellen sich allerdings zwei Probleme", meldete sich Ron jetzt zu Wort. „Erstens müssen wir den Alkohol ja auch irgendwoher beschaffen…und zweitens: Wie willst du die Wachen dazu bringen, ihn zu trinken? Wir können ja nicht einfach hingehen und sagen: _Hey, hier, für euch, trinkt mal bis ihr so richtig weggetreten seid, okay? _Das wäre jedenfalls etwas schwierig."

Wieder nickte Hermine. „Naja, aber so ungefähr sieht mein Plan aus. Kennt ihr Samantha aus dem siebten Jahrgang? Sie ist mit Madam Rosmerta verwandt. Sie können wir nach dem Alkohol fragen, das macht sie bestimmt. Was den zweiten Punkt angeht… Also: Es gibt drei Wachmannschaften, bestehend aus zwei Leuten, die sich mit der Wache vor Fudges Büro abwechseln. Zwei der drei Teams bestehen aus alten Männern um die fünfzig, aber in einem Team sind zwei Typen, die vielleicht gerade mal zwanzig sind. An die müssen wir heran. Ich wette, die Typen können nicht mehr widerstehen, wenn ihnen der Alkohol von zwei attraktiven jungen Frauen angeboten wird. Die Typen werden ein bisschen umgarnt und schon werden sie den Alkohol herunter kippen als wäre es Wasser!"

Harry starrte sie schockiert an. „Hermine, man kann ja richtig Angst vor dir bekommen!"

Hermine grinste nur zufrieden. 

„Ähm, und woher kriegen wir die attraktiven, jungen Frauen?" sagte Ron. 

Harry trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, während Hermine und Ginny betont gleichgültig in die Gegend schauten. 

„Ich meine", fügte Ron rasch hinzu, „natürlich könnten wir euch beide nehmen, ihr seid ja sehr attraktiv…" An diesem Punkt grinsten Hermine und Ginny sich breit an. „Aber ich denke, dass die Wachen inzwischen wissen, wer Schüler hier ist, mit wem die Schüler befreundet sind und so. Wenn sie sehen, dass da zwei Schülerinnen ankommen, könnten sie leicht misstrauisch werden. Außerdem ist ja bestimmt bekannt, dass ihr mit Harry befreundet seid. Und ich könnte darauf wetten, dass Fudge seine Wachen ausdrücklich gewarnt hat, sich vor dir besonders in Acht zu nehmen."

Ron schwieg und sah auffordernd in die Runde. Harry zog eine Grimasse. Ja, Ron hatte Recht…doch wenn nicht Ginny und Hermine, wer dann?

„Das stimmt, Ron", sagte Hermine jetzt. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber wer soll es sonst machen? Wen können wir einweihen? Es sei denn…es sei denn…" Hermines Augen begannen plötzlich zu leuchten, sie schaute abwechselnd zu Harry und zu Ron. „Ich glaube, ich habe da gerade eine Idee."

*

„Nein, das mache ich nicht! Ausgeschlossen!" rief Ron mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

Er stand vor dem Spiegel, hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen. 

„Nicht, sonst geht der Lippenstift wieder ab, " sagte Ginny mit sehr sanfter Stimme, als wolle sie ein kleines Kind beruhigen. 

Ron zog es wohl vor, nicht zu antworten und starrte weiter mit düsterer Miene in den Spiegel. 

Harry konnte ihn voll und ganz verstehen, ihm ging es ja nicht anders. Was hatten Ginny und Hermine nur mit ihnen angestellt?

Harry und sein bester Freund steckten beide in einem sehr kurzen Minirock und einem Top. Wenigstens hatten die Mädchen ihnen erlaubt, noch ein Jäckchen darüber zu ziehen, denn das hätte sonst mit ihren recht bepackten Oberarmen doch sehr seltsam ausgesehen. Bei ihnen beiden hatte Hermine einen Rasur-Zauber angewendet, so dass ihre Beine sich jetzt aalglatt anfühlten. Das sollte jedoch angeblich bald wieder wachsen, was die beiden natürlich stark hofften. Außerdem hatte Ginny ihnen einen Büstenhalter umgeschnallt, der mit reichlich Watte gefüllt war. Die Jungen hatten beide Perücken auf, rote und schwarze Locken, Hermine hatte ihnen die Augenbrauen gezupft und sie geschminkt und sie hatten lange Gehänge an den Ohren baumeln. Sogar die Fingernägel hatte Ginny ihnen lackiert. 

„Warum hätten wir es denn nicht mit einem einfachen Vielsafttrank versuchen können?!" jammerte Harry. 

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Harry, bitte! Wie oft denn noch! Wen hätten wir denn nehmen sollen, woher hätten wir das Haar bekommen? Hmm?"

Harry murmelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches. 

„So, und jetzt übt ihr noch mal, in den hohen Schuhen zu laufen!" ordnete Ginny an. 

Harry fügte sich seinem Schicksal und begann, sich auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu zu bewegen. Er scheiterte kläglich, knickte einmal um und musste sich, um nicht zu fallen, an einem Bettpfosten festhalten. Ron erging es nicht anders.  

„Verdammt, so schwer ist das nun wirklich nicht!" fauchte Hermine und sah die beiden Jungen wütend an. 

Allein die Tatsache, dass Hermine fluchte, spornte Harry und Ron zu Höchstleistungen an. Am Ende des Nachmittags liefen sie auf den hohen Schuhen so sicher, wie manche Frauen es noch nicht einmal konnten. 

Während sie mit Harrys und Rons „Umwandlung" beschäftigt waren, hatte Hermine außerdem mit Samantha geredet und vier Flaschen hochprozentigen Alkohol besorgt und sie hatte Chelsea geschickt um herauszufinden, wann Fudge nicht in seinem Büro war und wann welche Wachen im Dienst waren. Kimi hatte ihnen nämlich erzählt, dass Chelsea einen erstklassigen Spion abgab. 

„Chelsea hat herausgefunden, dass Fudge sich am Donnerstagabend immer mit ein paar Freunden aus dem Ministerium in Hogsmeade auf ein Bier trifft," erzählte Hermine ihnen. „Also würde ich sagen, dass wir die Sache gleich heute Abend starten. Ab acht Uhr haben die beiden jungen Wachen, sie heißen übrigens Howard und Kevin, Dienst, da sollte Fudge dann ja auch fort sein."

Harry und Ron seufzten. Sie hatten gehofft, dass sie die ganze Sache noch etwas hinauszögern, oder noch besser ganz vergessen, könnten …

„Noch eine Frage," sagte Ron jetzt," Wir sollen die Wachen abfüllen, richtig? Aber wie machen wir denen klar, dass wir selber nichts trinken wollen?"

Strahlend holte Hermine zwei Flaschen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, die genauso aussahen, wie die mit dem Alkohol. „Denkt ihr, das haben wir nicht bedacht? _Die sollen doch die Schnapsleichen werden, und nicht ihr …Diese Flaschen sind mit Wasser und ein bisschen Lebensmittelfarbe gefüllt. Sieht doch genauso aus, nicht?"_

Harry sah die Flaschen an – und nickte dann ergeben. Hatte er denn eine Wahl?

*

Die wenigen Stunden bis zum Abend schienen Harry wie Minuten. Der Gedanke an das, was ihn erwartete, machte es nicht gerade leichter…

Er lag auf seinem Himmelbett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Langsam begann es zu dämmern, immer näher rückte das von Harry gefürchtete Ereignis…

„Was, wenn uns jemand erkennt?" seufzte Ron im Bett neben ihm. 

Jetzt setzte sich Harry entschlossen auf. „Das ist doch albern! Wir machen uns jetzt schon verrückt, das bringt doch nichts. Wenn wir es hinter uns haben, können wir uns immer noch überlegen, nach Durmstrang überzusiedeln." 

Ron lachte trocken. „Stimmt."

Sie schwiegen wieder und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Gerade als Harry fast eingeschlafen wäre, klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine und Ginny traten ein. 

„So, los geht's!" sagte Hermine gut gelaunt. „Hach, ich wünschte, ich könnte ein paar Fotos machen…"

Harry und Ron warfen ihr gleichzeitig einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

Hermine grinste nur und musterte Harry und Ron von oben bis unten. „Okay, ihr seid in Ordnung."

Harry nickte nur, nahm den Alkohol und die Flaschen Wasser an sich und warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Ron. 

„Gut, ich gehe zum Portraitloch und öffne euch," sagte Ginny. „Viel Glück."

Sie warf ihnen einen besorgten Blick zu und verschwand. In Harrys Magen begann es zu rumoren. Ron zitterte neben ihm und Hermine sah ganz blass aus. Sie alle wussten ganz genau, dass Harry und Ron sofort aus Hogwarts verwiesen würden, sollten sie sich erwischen lassen. 

Ron drückte noch einmal Hermines Hand, dann setzten die beiden Jungen sich in Bewegung. 

Ginny öffnete ihnen das Portraitloch und sie kletterten hindurch. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Fudges Büro. 

„Hast du keine Angst, dass wir dabei erwischt werden?" wisperte Ron auf halber Strecke. 

„Doch," flüsterte Harry zurück. „Aber ich tue das hier für Sirius. Er würde seine Karte bestimmt nicht gerne in den Händen Fudges sehen. Sollten wir erwischt werden, war mir es die Sache wert."

Er spürte, wie Ron neben ihm nickte. 

Schon von weitem hörten sie die Wachen, mit ihren schweren Stiefeln immer auf und ab schreitend. 

„Gut," flüsterte Harry. „Jetzt müssen wir den Tarnumhang abnehmen."

Sie trennten sich von dem Umhang, versteckten ihn in einer Nische und verstauten die vielen Flaschen in einer rosafarbenen Tasche, die Harry sich umhängte. Sie hatten entschieden, dass es sicher wirkungsvoller war, wenn sie den Alkohol erst später präsentierten. Dann stöckelten sie vorsichtig los. Als die beiden Wachen in Sicht kamen, drückten sie sich schnell in eine Ecke und sahen sich die beiden erst einmal ganz genau an. Howard und Kevin sahen recht gut aus, sicher waren viele Mädchen an ihnen interessiert. Sie sahen jedoch sehr pflichtbewusst aus, schauten aufmerksam in alle Richtungen und hielten den Zauberstab stets griffbereit. 

„Okay," wisperte Harry. „Lass uns anfangen. Denke immer daran, warum wir das tun…"

Die Jungen traten aus der Ecke heraus und gingen direkt auf die Wachen zu, beide versuchten ein gewinnendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Howard und Kevin hielten inne und sahen die beiden abwartend an. 

Harry wagte den Sprung ins kalte Wasser und sagte: „Hi! Vielleicht könnt ihr uns helfen? Ich bin Bianca…"

„…und ich bin die Gloria!" beendete Ron säuselnd den Satz. 

„Wir würden gern Direktor Fudge sehen!" begann Harry wieder. 

Die        beiden Männer sahen sehr angetan aus. 

„Na, das ist aber schade!" sagte der blonde von den beiden. „Ihr habt ihn ganz knapp verpasst, gerade ist er nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um in den _Drei Besen etwas trinken zu gehen!"_

„Ach, nein!" zwitscherte Ron. „Daher kommen wir doch gerade! Na, so ein Pech!"

Harry nickte eifrig und klimperte mit den Wimpern, so wie Hermine es ihnen gezeigt hatte. 

„Aber er ist sicher bald zurück," sagte jetzt der Dunkelhaarige und so wie er aussah, hoffte er gerade dies nicht. „Möchtet ihr uns nicht solange Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Aber gerne," strahlte Harry und lehnte sich gegen den steinernen Wasserspeier. „Wie heißt ihr denn?"

So kamen sie schließlich ins Gespräch. Harry und Ron machten Schmollmünder, klimperten mit den Wimpern, machten auf klein, mädchenhaft und dumm – und beteten mit aller Kraft, dass niemand hier vorbeikam. Nach einer Weile holten sie den Alkohol hervor. 

„Lust auf ein Schlückchen?" säuselte Ron. „Zum Lockerwerden!"

Howard und Kevin zögerten etwas, stimmten jedoch nach einer Weile zu. Sie leerten Flasche für Flasche und wurden immer lustiger und lauter. Als er gerade nicht beachtet wurde, legte Harry schnell einen _Silencio-Zauber _auf den Gang vor Fudges Büro, so dass niemand mehr etwas hörte. 

Doch das war nicht das einzige Problem. Je mehr die beiden Wachen tranken, desto aufdringlicher wurden sie. Harry und Ron bemühten sich nach Kräften, die beiden abzuschütteln, doch die wurden immer unwirscher. Schließlich ließ Harry es sogar zu, dass Kevin den Arm um ihn legte. In diesem Moment sackte Howard auf dem Boden zusammen. Er war eingeschlafen, ohne dass er ihnen das Passwort verraten hatte…Jetzt blieb ihnen nur noch Kevin. Nun wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass sie das Passwort erfuhren.

„Na, Kevin-Schatz," schnulzte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie lautet denn das Passwort zu diesem Büro hier? Wenn du es mir sagst…kannst du alles von mir haben…"

_Gott, Sirius, ich tue das für dich…_sagte Harry sich in Gedanken und schüttelte sich. 

„Da…das P…Passwort? _Hicks..." _lallte Kevin neben ihm. „Alles kann…i…ich von dir…haben, Baby? A…aber ich sag dir trotzdem nich', dass…es…_Macht_…heißt…_hicks…"_

Im selben Moment erschlaffte sein Arm, er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und fing laut an zu schnarchen. 

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Harry auf. „Los, komm, Ron! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Die beiden Jungen sprangen auf.

„_Macht!" sagte Harry zu dem Wasserspeier. _

Nichts passierte und für einige schreckliche Sekunden dachten Harry und Ron, dass es das falsche Passwort war, dass all ihre Mühen umsonst gewesen waren. Doch dann erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben und die Treppe zu Fudges Büro erschien. Harry und Ron stürzten die Treppe hoch, plötzlich in heller Panik, dass jemand sie entdecken könnte. 

Dann standen sie in Dumbledores altem Büro. Und in der Tat sah es noch genauso aus, wie das Büro des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt. Nichts schien verändert, sämtliche Gerätschaften und Dinge standen noch am selben Platz. Nun ja…fast alle. Fawkes, der Phoenix, fehlte…genauso wie das Portrait von Dumbledores Frau Josephine, das immer neben seinem Schreibtisch gehangen hatte. 

„Das Bild von Caras Mutter ist fort," sagte Harry leise zu Ron. „Glaubst du, Fudge hat es abgenommen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es wurde Professor Dumbledore mit ins Grab gegeben. Wusstest du das gar nicht?"

Harry verneinte und starrte nachdenklich auf den hellen Fleck an der Wand, dort wo einmal die Frau mit den blauen Augen gehangen hatte. 

Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Wo, glaubst du, würde Professor Dumbledore die Karte verstaut haben?"

Ron seufzte und sah auf die vielen Regale, Schubladen und Schränke. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn wir anfangen, alles durchzusuchen, sind wir morgen früh noch nicht fertig."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Sein bester Freund hatte Recht…doch was sollten sie tun? Sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Plötzlich jedoch fiel sein Blick auf einen ihm schon bekannten Schrank. Er runzelte die Stirn. Könnte er einfach…?

Dann dachte er nicht mehr lange darüber nach, ging zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür. Ja…dort stand es. Dumbledores Denkarium. 

„Harry, was…" setzte Ron an, schwieg aber, als er Harrys ernstes Gesicht sah.

„Das ist Professor Dumbledores Denkarium," sagte dieser. „Seine…Gedanken. Ich könnte herausfinden, wo er die Karte hingelegt hat. Nur…ist es richtig?"

„Ist doch egal!" entgegnete Ron. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst erwischt uns Fudge hier noch! Also, mach schon!"

Harry nickte, holte seine Zauberstab hervor und wollte die weiße Substanz gerade umrühren…da stockte er. Auf der Oberfläche schwamm ein einzelnes Gesicht, es sah aus wie Cara…wenn man jedoch genau hinschaute, erkannte man, dass es nicht Cara sein konnte. Das musste Josephine sein. 

Harry keuchte. „Dumbledore konnte sich an Cara und Josephine nicht erinnern, das hat er erst getan, als er Cara gesehen hat…also hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, das Denkarium zu benutzen! Es war bestimmt Fudge, der sich diese Erinnerung angesehen hat…dieser Verräter!"

„Wir tun gerade nichts anderes," gab Ron zu bedenken.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben immer hinter Dumbledore gestanden. Fudge nicht. Das ist etwas anderes." Er zögerte, hätte beinahe schon umgerührt, da stockte er wieder. „Sollen wir nicht mal gucken? Wie Josephine war? Wie die beiden zusammen waren?"

Ron zögerte. „Ich will lieber nicht…Meintest du nicht, dass Dumbledore dich aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder herausgeholt hat? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber oben bleiben, wenn du sozusagen…_eintauchst_?"

Harry nickte, zögerte noch kurz und stupste Josephine dann vorsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab an. Mit der anderen Hand berührte er gleichzeitig die Substanz…und schon war er in Dumbledores Erinnerungen an seine Frau.

_„O'Brian, Josephine_!" 

_Harry sah sich um. Er stand mitten in der Großen Halle. Gerade ging ein kleines Mädchen nach vorne, unter den vielen roten Locken kaum zu erkennen. Sie setzte den Hut auf, der ihr soweit herunterrutschte, dass von ihrem Gesicht gar nichts mehr zu sehen war. Während sie auf dem Stuhl saß, konnte Harry einen Blick auf Dumbledore werfen. Er sah deutlich jünger aus, nur einige silberweiße Strähnen durchzogen sein kastanienbraunes Haar. Er sah neugierig und auch irgendwie berührt aus. Ob er sich schon damals in Josephine verliebt hatte?_

_„Slytherin!" schrie der Sprechende Hut._

_Josephine stand auf und ging zu ihrem Haustisch hinüber. Dumbledores Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos._

_Dann wurde Harry durch die Luft gewirbelt, das Bild wechselte. Jetzt befand Harry sich in der Eingangshalle und…Er riss die Augen auf. Was er da vor sich sah, war eine riesige Prügelei…Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, soweit er erkennen konnte. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er unter ihnen Josephines roten Haarschopf erkennen. _

_„STOP!" ertönte ein Schrei neben Harry. Professor Dumbledore stand neben ihm und sah sehr wütend aus…__ „Gryffindors nach links, Slytherins nach rechts!"_

_Die ganze Menge gehorchte. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er unter den Gryffindors seine Eltern und Sirius erkannte. Sie sahen so jung, so unschuldig aus…Lily trug Flechtezöpfe und Sirius hatte Tinte an den Händen. _

_Harry schluckte und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu._

„_Miss O'Brian. Sie haben das ganze also ausgelöst. Warum?"  _sagte der gerade, eine trotzig aussehende Josephine stand vor ihm. __

_Äußerlich sah der Professor wütend aus, bemerkte Harry, doch seine Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes…_

_Wieder wurde Harry durch die Luft gewirbelt…nur um wieder in der Eingangshalle zu landen. Neben ihm stand Dumbledore, er war schrecklich blass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor ihnen standen fünf Mädchen. Eine von ihnen war Josephine und drei von ihnen sahen genau wie Viola, Charis und Carolina aus. Die vierte hatte schwarze Haare und war farbig, sie konnte Harry überhaupt nicht zuordnen. Die Mädchen sahen blass, verweint, schmutzig und erschöpft aus. Ihre Kleidung war zerissen und sie zitterten alle fürchterlich. _

_„Miss O'Brian, Miss Bellione, Miss Hamillton, Miss Weaver und Miss Taler," sagte der Professor ernst. __„Das war sehr leichtsinnig von Ihnen und Sie wissen das. Bitte gehen Sie nun in Ihre Schlafsäle und nehmen Sie am besten ein heißes Bad."_

_Die Mädchen nickten und verschwanden. Nein…eine blieb stehen. Josephine sah Dumbledore an und sagte leise: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns gerettet haben, Professor Dumbledore."_

_Dumbledore und als er sprach, zitterte seine Stimme. „Ihr wolltet Charis retten, Josy…ich meine Miss O'Brian. Das war sehr mutig von Ihnen. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen."_

_„Aber…" begann Josephine, doch plötzlich schluchzte sie und rannte davon so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. _

_Harry beobachtete, wie Professor Dumbledore sich gegen die nächste Wand lehnte und zu Boden sank. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, verzweifelt sah er nach oben, als erbitte er sich eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die er nicht aussprechen konnte…und durch seine Schluchzer glaubte Harry das Wort „Josy" zu verstehen…_

_Wieder wurde Harry durch die Luft gewirbelt, durch einen Wirbel von Farben, und er landete wieder in der Großen Halle. Er sah sich um. Eine große Tanzfläche war aufgebaut und viele Paare tanzten. Harry stand neben Professor Dumbledore, der am Lehrertisch saß und in die Menge starrte. Harry folgte seinem Blick und war nicht überrascht als er bei einem Mädchen mit roten Locken und einem weißen Kleid landete. Sie tanzte gerade mit einem gut aussehenden Jungen mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Harry sah genauer hin…und keuchte überrascht auf. Das war Snape! Severus Snape in jungen Jahren…_

_Doch Josephine schien nicht bei der Sache zu sein. Immer wieder sah sie zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Schließlich reichte es Snape wohl. Er warf wütend die Arme in die Luft, sagte etwas und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Josephine stand immer noch auf der Tanzfläche. Dann kam sie langsam näher, die Augen unablässig auf Professor Dumbledore gerichtet. Dieser zuckte heftig zusammen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. _

_Dann stand Josephine vor ihnen. Sie lächelte verlegen und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore, würden sie mit mir tanzen?"_

_Sie lief puterrot an und Dumbledore erging es ähnlich. Doch er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und die beiden gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Dann begannen sie zu tanzen. Die Blicke, die die beiden wechselten…so voller Verzweiflung, Verlangen und Liebe. Es war Harry völlig schleierhaft, warum in diesem Moment nicht jeder in der Großen Halle begriffen hatte, dass die beiden sich liebten. Waren sie denn alle blind gewesen?_

_Doch bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er durch die Luft gewirbelt und befand sich jetzt in Dumbledores Büro. Der Professor stand am Fenster und Harry sah, dass er weinte. Seine Schultern bebten vor Schluchzern und Harry konnte Sätze wie „Geh nicht!" und „Josy, bitte!" verstehen. Harry schluckte und er merkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Wie musste Albus Dumbledore Josephine geliebt haben…_

_In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf. Harry und Dumbledore zuckten zusammen. Josephine stand im Türrahmen, einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Ihren Spitzhut hatte sie in der Hand. _

_„Miss O'Brian!" sagte Dumbledore, er versuchte wohl, Haltung zu bewahren. „Was ist denn los?"_

_Josephine sagte nichts, sie sah ihn einfach nur an und kam immer näher. Dumbledore wich nicht zurück. Dann sahen die beiden sich direkt in die Augen und sämtliche Ängste und Zweifel schienen vergessen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich. Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, Wut und vor allem Liebe lag in diesem Kuss. Harry musste lächeln. _

_Dann zog Dumbledore sich zurück. „Josephine…Glaubst du, es ist richtig? Meinst du nicht…"_

_„Sssch…" flüsterte sie und legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin. Was kann also daran falsch sein?"_

_Mit diesen Worten ging sie zum Fenster und warf ihren Spitzhut ohne zu zögern auf die Ländereien._

_Dann wandte sie sich wieder Dumbledore zu. „Albus…Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich liebe dich und ich will bei dir bleiben."_

_Dumbledore sah sie an und begann zu lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln wie Harry es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Fast war es ihm, als hätte den Schulleiter noch nie wirklich lächeln sehen…was wohl auch stimmte._

_„So?" flüsterte er. „Dann kann ich dich wohl auch fragen…ob du meine Frau werden willst?"_

_Josephine sah ihn an, jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. _

_„Ja!" wisperte sie atemlos. „Tausendmal ja!"_

_In diesem Augenblick begann sich um Harry wieder alles zu drehen. Durch den Farbenwirbel konnte er eine Hand erkennen, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Harry ergriff sie…_

Im nächsten Moment stand er wieder neben Ron vor dem Denkarium. 

Dieser sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du fast eine halbe Stunde in diesem Ding gesteckt hast? Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Harry erschrak. „Eine halbe Stunde? Es kam mir viel kürzer vor!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Wie finden wir jetzt die Karte? Wir können ja nicht so lange in Dumbledores Erinnerungen herumfischen bis wir die finden, in der wir erfahren, wo er die Karte versteckt hat, oder?!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…ich glaube, man muss sich einfach auf die Erinnerung konzentrieren, die man haben will. Ich versuche es mal."

Mit seinem Zauberstab rührte er ganz langsam die weiße Substanz um und dachte ganz fest an die Karte des Rumtreibers, an ihr Aussehen, an die Nacht als Bartemius Crouch ihnen unter der Wirkung von Veritaserum alles gestanden und auch von der Karte erzählt hatte…

Und ganz langsam tauchte im Denkarium ein Bild auf. Diesmal tauchte Harry lieber nicht in die Substanz, sonst verbrauchten sie zuviel Zeit. Er konnte erkennen wie Dumbledore in Crouchs Büro nach etwas zu suchen schien. Schließlich hatte er es wohl gefunden – er hielt die Karte in der Hand! Dann wechselte das Bild und Dumbledore ging jetzt in seinem eigenen Büro auf und ab. Dann blieb er vor einem Regal stehen. Harry sah, wie er einen Stofffetzen, den Sprechenden Hut, wie Harry gleich darauf erkannte, aufhob und ihn aufsetzte. Er murmelte etwas und gleich darauf wurde die Karte in seiner Hand von einem seltsam grünen Licht erfasst und in den Hut gesogen. 

Die Erinnerung verblasste, doch Harry hatte verstanden. Er ging rasch zu dem Regal über dem Schreibtisch, wo jetzt neben einigen sehr formell aussehenden Akten, die wohl Fudge gehörten, der Sprechende Hut lag. Harry stülpte ihn über den Kopf. 

„Ähm…hallo?" sagte er nach einer Weile, da der Hut keinen Laut von sich gab. „Hut? Kannst du mir helfen? Ich suche…"

_„Die Karte, ich weiß_," unterbrach ihn die vertraute hohe Stimme des Hutes. „_Ja, ich habe die Karte. Und ich weiß auch, dass du sie aus mir hervorziehen könntest, genauso leicht wie damals das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Genau wie damals zu dem Schwert fühlst du dich zu dieser Karte verbunden, hergestellt von deinem Vater, deinem Paten, einem Freund und einem Verräter."_

Harry keuchte überrascht. Der Hut wusste…?

„_Ja, ich kenne die ganze Geschichte,"_ beantwortete der Hut Harrys nicht ausgesprochene Frage. „_Ich weiß, du liebst Sirius Black und willst die Karte nicht in Fudges Büro wissen. Dies unterstützte ich voll und ganz und ich…"_

In diesem Moment hörten sich draußen einen wütenden Schrei. 

„Fudge!" flüsterte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Er ist zurück! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Panisch sah Harry sich um. Nach unten konnten sie nicht mehr, Fudge würde jeden Moment die Treppe hinaufkommen…Was sollten sie bloß tun?

Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Er stürzte darauf zu und riss es auf. Ein gähnender Abgrund erstreckte sich vor ihm, bestimmt hundert Meter ging es in die Tiefe. Harry schluckte. 

Doch dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. 

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „_Accio Feuerblitz!"_

Dann stand Harry da, konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf seinen Feuerblitz, hoffte, dass es klappte, dass er rechtzeitig kam…

Nun hörte er jedoch Schritte, Schritte die unaufhörlich die Treppe hochstiegen…

„Ron!" zischte Harry und feste sich trotzdem noch weiter auf seinen Besen zu konzentrieren. „Verrammel die Tür und rede nicht laut!"

Ron nickte und begann sofort, den Schreibtisch vor die Tür zu schieben. Doch das würde Fudge auch nur ein paar Sekunden abhalten…

Im selben Moment schoss der Feuerblitz durch das Fenster, direkt in seine Hand. 

Schnell winkte er Ron und der schwang sich hinter ihn auf den Besen. Doch ein einfacher Schreibtisch konnte einen guten Zauberer nicht aufhalten. Die Tür flog auf und ein wutschnaubender Fudge stürzte in das Büro. Ron starrte ihn entsetzt an, der Minirock war ihm bis zu den Oberschenkeln hoch gerutscht. Harry reagierte sofort und schoss durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Ron klammerte sich an Harrys Top fest und sie hörten Fudge schreien. 

Harry flog direkt zum Fenster ihres Schlafsaals und landete sanft auf dem Fensterbrett. 

„Verflucht, in einem Minirock zu fliegen ist wirklich die Hölle!" knurrte Ron. „Wie halten die Mädchen das nur aus?"

Harry jedoch beschäftigte eine viel wichtigere Frage. „Wie kommen wir ungesehen in unsere Betten? Dean, Seamus und Neville werden uns bestimmt bemerken, die sind ja nicht taub."

Ron zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „Weiß nicht…und der Gemeinschaftsraum ist bestimmt auch noch voll, wir haben schließlich Samstag."

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie eine leise Stimme. „Hey, kommt endlich herein!"

Hermine. 

Sie stand breit grinsend vor dem Fenster und hielt es einladend auf. Ginny stand neben ihr. 

„Wo sind Dean, Seamus und Neville?" flüsterte Harry verblüfft.

„Das erklären wir euch gleich," entgegnete Hermine. „Los, kommt rein, ihr fallt noch auf!"

Harry und Ron sprangen in den Schlafsaal.

„Sag mal, Harry, warum trägst du einen _Hut?" fragte Ginny verblüfft. _

Erschrocken zog Harry sich den Sprechenden Hut vom Kopf. „Oh nein! Das habe ich ja völlig vergessen! Gerade als der Hut mir die Karte geben wollte, kam Fudge…Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Soll ich vielleicht zu ihm gehen und mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich neulich als ich in sein Büro eingebrochen bin versehentlich den Hut mitgenommen habe?! Na toll!"

Entnervt setzte Harry den Hut wieder auf. „Hut? Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?"

„_Nun,"_ antwortete der Sprechende Hut. _„Genau dazu hat mir dieser Fudge ja keine Zeit mehr gelassen. Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten: Bringe mich nicht wieder in Fudges Büro zurück. Ich weiß, dass ich dir einmal sehr nützlich sein werde, Harry Potter. Du kannst mich meinetwegen in deinem Koffer verstecken, aber gib mich nicht wieder an Fudge zurück. Ach ja, und hier ist die Karte."_

Harry fühlte, wie ihm etwas auf den Kopf fiel. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers unter der Hutkrempe hervor. Erleichtert schloss er seine Hand um sie. 

Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Hut. „Aber warum willst du nicht zu Fudge zurück?"

„_Ich sagte bereits, dass ich weiß, dass ich dir eines Tages nützlich sein kann. Du wirst mich brauchen um etwas zu vollbringen. Glaub mir, du würdest es bereuen, wenn du mich an Fudge zurückgibst."_

Harry überlegte nicht lange. „Gut, wie du meinst."

So sparte er sich auch die Überlegung, wie er den Hut an Fudge zurückgeben sollte…

„So, jetzt will ich aber endlich aus diesem Fummel heraus!" meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort. 

Harry nickte bestätigend. 

 Erleichtert schälten die beiden sich aus Top und Minirock, legten die Perücken ab und zogen die hohen Schuhe aus. 

„Also, wo sind sie?" fragte Harry während Ginny ihm mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs das Gesicht abschminkte. 

„Ach, die schlafen bei den Jungen aus der siebten," erklärte Hermine, während sie Harry und Ron die Ohrringe abnahm. „Wir haben ihnen gesagt, wir würden gerne eine tolle Nacht zu viert verbringen…da waren sie so eingeschüchtert, dass sie gleich verschwunden sind."

Harry und Ron waren sprachlos. 


	7. Für immer verloren?

_*gähn* Ich sollte meine Kapitel nicht immer so spät nachts schreiben…ach, egal…*Kaffee hol* *runterkipp* *wieder fit bin*_

_Ja, irgendwie mussten Harry und Ron ja an die Karte kommen…da kam mir diese Idee…*g*_

_Ihr habt es ja vielleicht gemerkt: In den letzten Kapitel hab ich sehr viel auf Humor gesetzt und zwar weil die ganze Story noch sehr düster wird und ein bisschen Spaß muss ja auch sein…_

_Tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. (Falls das überhaupt noch wen interessiert…es reviewt ja kaum noch einer…:( ) Ich hatte kaum Zeit und außerdem befinde ich mich seit dem 21. Juni in einem Schockzustand und fühlte mich nicht gerade in der Lage, weiterzuschreiben…aber ich werde hier nicht spoilern. *seufz*_

_Dann war ich noch im Disneyland (War echt cool!), hatte also auch keine Zeit…_

_Ach, und meine Betaleserinnen melden sich im Moment nicht, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen…das hier ist also ungebetat. _

_Oh, und im Kapitel „Wild at heart" habe ich einen Fehler gemacht…und zwar hat Sirius an Harry geschrieben: „Wenn deine Narbe wieder schmerzt, geh sofort zu Dumbledore." Der ist aber tot. Ups. Nicht aufgepasst…(Danke an Kathinka für diese Info! ^^)_

_Danke an Amy und Angel für's Reviewn…_

_Und bitte reviewt mal n bisschen…und jeder der über HP 5 diskutieren möchte, der kann zu mir kommen._

_Also, hier noch mal der Disclaimer und dann geht's los…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. __Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_Die Buffy-Folge 1.11 "Out of mind, out of sight (a.k.a. Invisible Girl)" bzw. __"Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn" behandelt ein ähnliches Thema wie dieses Kapitel. Ich würde zwar nicht sagen, dass ich die Idee daher habe, aber bevor sich noch jemand angegriffen fühlt…_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Für immer verloren?**

Weihnachten kam mit schnellen Schritten näher. Harry hatte immer noch nicht alle Geschenke beisammen, langsam wurde es wirklich knapp. Das Treffen mit Sirius stand auch noch an und außerdem hatte Harry irgendwie das Gefühl, dass weiteres wichtiges Ereignis auf ihn zu kam…aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, welches. 

Harry hatte den Sprechenden Hut in seinem Koffer versteckt. Eigenartigerweise hatte niemand den Hut als vermisst gemeldet. Harry hatte schon erwartet, dass Fudge gleich am nächsten Morgen sämtliche Schlafsäle durchsuchen ließ, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Fudge schien die ganze Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen – und gerade das machte Harry wirklich Angst. 

Auch der Weihnachtsball sollte dieses Jahr wieder stattfinden. Harry vermutete, dass Professor McGonagall sich Fudge gegenüber durchgesetzt hatte, denn der Zaubereiminister war bekannt dafür, dass er jegliche Art von Bällen verabscheute. 

Diesmal muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen um eine Partnerin machen, dachte Harry erleichtert, denn natürlich würde er mit Ginny hingehen. 

Da Ron selbstverständlich mit Hermine hingehen würde, konnten die beiden Jungen dem Ereignis dieses Jahr ganz entspannt entgegen sehen. 

Als Harry an diesem Morgen in die Große Halle kam, saßen Ron, Hermine und Ginny schon am Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie strahlten alle drei und Ginny lächelte besonders glücklich. Harry musste ebenfalls lächeln, es war schön, dass sie alle endlich einmal wieder gute Laune hatten. 

„Guten Morgen!" grüsste er, setzte sich und griff nach einem Brötchen. 

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Ron schien auf etwas zu warten, Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und die anderen Gryffindors beobachteten ihn ebenfalls neugierig. Ginny war die einzige, die ihn gar nicht ansah. 

„Ähm…was ist los?" fragte Harry irritiert. „Habe ich einen Fleck im Gesicht, oder was?"

Niemand wollte so recht antworten und Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich. 

„Hast du nicht…etwas vergessen?" durchbrach Hermine schließlich die Stille. 

Harry sah sie überrascht an. Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. 

„Wieso?" entgegnete er überrascht. „Ich wüsste nicht was!"

In diesem Moment betrat Kimi die Große Halle. Chelsea, Hillary und April folgten ihr. Als Kimi Ginny sah, begann sie zu lächeln. 

Sie umarmte das rothaarige Mädchen heftig und rief: „Ginny! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Wow, ich wünschte, ich wäre auch schon sechzehn…"

Harry saß da und wusste genau, dass jede einzelne Person an diesem Tisch ihn anstarrte. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Wie hatte er nur Ginnys Geburtstag vergessen können…

*

Harry erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr richtig, was eigentlich danach geschehen war. Irgendwann, soviel stand fest, war Ginny aufgesprungen und gegangen. Harry war ihr nicht hinterher gegangen, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. 

Erst als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Professor Flitwick warteten, schien Hermine sich dazu durchgerungen haben, ihn auf die ganze Situation anzusprechen. 

„Harry…" begann sie und sah ihn ernst an. „Wie konnte dir das nur passieren?"

„Ich…" stotterte Harry. „Ich…weiß auch nicht, wie…"

„Wenn es wenigstens nur dieses eine Mal gewesen wäre, " sagte Ron und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „dann hätte man es ja noch entschuldigen können, so etwas kann ja jedem mal passieren. Aber du ignorierst Ginny schon seit einer geraumen Weile."

„Und glaub nur nicht", fuhr Hermine fort, „dass wir die Einzigen sind, die es bemerkt haben. Brenda hat mich schon darauf angesprochen, genauso wie Mandy Brocklehurst…verdammt, sogar Ernie MacMillan wollte wissen, was da los ist! Ginny…sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihren Geburtstag abwarten will. Sie sagte, dass sie noch hofft…wenn du dich nur daran erinnerst. Sie hatte nämlich schon ein seltsames Gefühl, weil du diesen Tag nie erwähnt hast. Aber sie wollte dich nicht daran erinnern. Sieht so aus, als hättest du verloren, Harry."

Lähmendes Entsetzten machte sich in Harry breit. __

_Oh Gott, Ginny…_

Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? War das das Ende? Hatte er Ginny nun endgültig verloren? Das durfte nicht sein…

Völlig erstarrt lehnte er an der Wand, war sich nur zu bewusst, dass Ron und Hermine ihn mit Blicken durchbohrten. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Was sollte er noch sagen?

„Ginny ist meine Schwester", sagte Ron jetzt. „Und mir war es immer sehr recht, dass ihr beide ein Paar seid, denn da du immer mein bester Freund warst, hätte ich genug Gelegenheit gehabt, dir den Hals umzudrehen, wenn du ihr wehtätest. Nicht, dass ich das je gedacht hätte. Naja, du hast mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich spare mir deinen Hals auf, bist du dir eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung hast einfallen lassen. Am besten fängst du gleich damit an." 

Damit drehte der rothaarige Junge sich um und betrat gleich nach Professor Flitwick, der soeben eingetroffen war, den Klassenraum. Hermine nickte nur bestätigend und folgte ihrem Freund. 

Harry blieb stehen. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte los. Sie hatten Recht. Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen und das ließ sich schlecht bewerkstelligen, wenn er sich auf irgendwelche Zaubersprüche konzentrieren sollte. Würde er Zauberkunst eben schwänzen. 

*

Am Nachmittag hatte Harry schließlich eine Idee, die sich auch ausführen ließ. Er hatte auch den Rest des Unterrichts am Vormittag geschwänzt um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Wie konnte er Ginny nur davon überzeugen, dass er sie immer noch liebte? 

Schließlich schlich er sich an den Wachen vorbei durch einen Geheimgang in eines der Gewächshäuser und verwandelte eine Teufelsschlinge in einen Strauß roter Rosen…und in eine schwarze. 

Er rief sich Sirius' Worte in Erinnerung, als sie in der Höhle in Hogsmeade gesessen und über den Valentinstag geredet hatten. 

_„Richtige schwarze Rosen gibt es eigentlich nur in der Zaubererwelt. Viele würden schwarze Rosen wohl mit Hass definieren, doch ich sage, eine schwarze Rose definiert eine unsterbliche Liebe, die weit über den Tod hinausgeht. Aber so eine zu verschenken würde ich dir nicht raten, dafür bist du noch etwas zu jung."_

Harry schluckte trotzig.

_„Nein, ich bin ganz und gar nicht zu jung, "_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf energisch. „_Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, andere in meinem Alter heiraten schon…Also kann ich, der Junge, der lebt, meiner Freundin auch eine schwarze Rose schenken. Wer weiß, wie lange ich noch lebe…"_

_„Aber selbst Sirius hat noch nie eine schwarze Rose verschenkt, " _widersprach eine andere Stimme. _„Er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als du und er hat Emily sehr geliebt. Bist du bereit, dein Leben mit Ginny zu verbringen? Liebst du sie so sehr, dass du mit ihr in den Tod gehen würdest? Kannst du das behaupten, wo ihr doch erst ein halbes Jahr zusammen seid?"_

_„Das ist keine Frage des und des Alters und des Zeitraumes, " _entgegnete die erste Stimme scharf. _„Ich liebe sie nun einmal und möchte, dass sie mir verzeiht. Und jetzt halt die Klappe!"_

Einige wenige Minuten später stand Harry vor der Tür zum Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen, den Rosenstrauß fest umklammert. Die schwarze Rose befand sich direkt in der Mitte des Straußes. 

Harry klopfte. 

„Herein!" rief jemand und Harry öffnete die Tür. Unglücklicherweise schienen sämtliche Bewohner dieses Schlafsaals anwesend zu sein. Zwei Mädchen, eine hatte braune Locken und die andere war schwarzhaarig und hatte eine freche Kurzhaarfrisur, saßen vor dem Spiegel und malten sich gegenseitig die Lippen an. Die braunhaarige hieß Isabel, so glaubte Harry sich zu erinnern, und der Name der schwarzhaarigen lautete, so glaubte Harry jedenfalls, Christina, sie konnte allerdings auch Kirsten heißen. Auf dem Boden saß ein blondes Mädchen an eines der Betten gelehnt und schrieb etwas. Sie kannte Harry als Celia. Letztes Jahr hatte sie sich um den Posten des Hüters im Quidditchteam beworben. Ein anderes Mädchen, Harry identifizierte sie nach einigem Nachdenken als Helene Finnigan, eine Cousine von Seamus, schien gerade etwas in ihrem Schrank zu suchen. Brenda saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte Harry unverholen feindselig an. Ginny selbst saß auf dem Bett neben dem Fenster und starrte nach draußen. 

„Raus!" sagte Brenda jetzt. „Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, Harry!"

Harry sah nur Ginny an. „Gin, bitte…ich muss mit dir reden!"

Isabel, Christina oder Kirsten, Celia und Helene starrten Harry jetzt alle mit großen Augen an. 

Schließlich drehte Ginny sich um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregungen. 

„Okay", sagte sie nur. Dann sah sie ihre Freundinnen an. „Könntet ihr vielleicht…?"

Helen, Isabel und Celia sprangen sofort auf, doch Brenda und das Mädchen, deren Namen Harry nicht kannte, blieben stehen. 

„Ginny, ich denke…" begann das Mädchen, doch Harry unterbrach sie. 

„Bitte, Christina."

„Clara", entgegnete das Mädchen trocken, doch sie gab sich geschlagen.

_Clara also_, dachte Harry als das Mädchen mit den Schultern zuckte und den anderen folgte. Widerstrebend kam jetzt auch Brenda, sie warf Harry allerdings noch einen warnenden Blick zu. 

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Harry und Ginny waren allein. 

Sie ging zum Fenster und starrte auf die von Schnee bedeckten Ländereien. „Warum bist du gekommen?"

„Ginny, ich…" begann Harry und hielt ihr verlegen die Rosen hin. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir so entsetzlich Leid, dass ich deinen Geburtstag vergessen habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte. Weißt du, ich hatte soviel Stress mit dem Unterricht, Quidditch und dann auch noch Adam und Susan…Da habe ich dich wohl etwas ignoriert."

Ginny starrte auf die Rosen, doch sie nahm sie nicht. Harry stand da, die Schultern verlegen hängen lassend, und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Es war doch wirklich alles gesagt, oder nicht?

„Eine schwarze Rose?" brach Ginny schließlich das Schweigen. 

Harry nickte eifrig. „Ja! Sie definiert…"

„Ich weiß, was sie bedeutet, Harry", unterbrach ihn Ginny. „Wie kannst du mir nur jetzt so etwas schenken? Hast du denn gar nichts begriffen?"

Harry sah sie verblüfft an. „Aber sie bedeutet tiefe Liebe, nicht Hass! Ich dachte…"

„So etwas schenkt man aber nicht, wenn man sich gerade in einer Krise befindet!" schnitt ihm Ginny wieder das Wort ab. „So etwas schenkt man, einmal abgesehen davon, dass es sowieso viel zu früh dafür ist, wenn die Beziehung sich toll entwickelt, wenn man überglücklich ist! Aber das ist kein Versöhnungsgeschenk! So etwas Wichtiges kann man doch nicht irgendwann schenken, nur weil man Stress hat und sich die vertragen möchte! Verdammt, nimm sie wieder mit, Harry! Irgendwann, wenn wir dann immer noch zusammen und glücklich sind, kannst du darüber nachdenken, mir eine solche Rose zu schenken, aber doch noch nicht jetzt! Es gibt Paare, die über fünfzig Jahre zusammen sind und sich immer noch nicht getraut haben, dem anderen so etwas zu schenken. Weil es ein Versprechen ist! Ein Versprechen, das wir noch nicht in der Lage sind, zu geben! Verdammt, wir sind sechzehn, gerade mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen, und du willst mir so etwas versprechen? Das wäre nicht aufrichtig und es würde uns an etwas binden, dem wir noch gar nicht gewachsen sind!"

Erschüttert starrte Harry Ginny an. Das verstand er nicht…Sie liebten sich doch und er wollte, dass dies so blieb! 

Doch er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Ginny streiten. Er wollte, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen und dass Ginny nicht mehr böse war…

„Du hast Recht", sagte er deshalb. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Vergiss es einfach, okay?" 

Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Nach einer Weile erwiderte sie den Kuss und Harry fühlte sich sehr erleichtert. Das war geklärt…

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete Harry sich und erklärte, er müsse noch nach Susan und Adam sehen. 

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er lächelnd von der Tür aus, die schwarze Rose in der Hand. 

Ginny, die schon wieder aus dem Fenster sah, drehte sich blitzschnell um. 

„Sag das nicht", entgegnete sich scharf. „Nicht jetzt. Sag es mir erst wieder, wenn du es auch so meinst."

Harry sah sie verblüfft an. Manchmal wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen…

„Aber ich meine es so!"

„Harry, ich meine es ernst", sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erst wieder, wenn es von Herzen kommt."

Harry sah sie an, zuckte mit den Achseln, und verließ den Raum, die schwarze Rose schmiss er vor die Tür auf den Boden. 

*

Ginnys Worte über das Versprechen der schwarzen Rose beschäftigten Harry. Er war immer noch der Meinung, dass er Ginny ruhig eine hätte schenken können, da war doch wirklich nichts dabei. 

Schließlich schrieb er Sirius einen Brief, in dem er ihn fragte, warum sein Pate damals gesagt hatte, dass er Harry noch nicht raten würde, eine schwarze Rose zu verschenken. Dass er drauf und dran gewesen war, genau das zu tun, verschwieg er allerdings. 

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als Harry zwei Tage nach seiner Versöhnung mit Ginny zum Frühstück erschien, wartete Hedwig schon. Eilig riss Harry ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und öffnete ihn. 

_Lieber Harry, _

_wie kommt denn das plötzliche Interesse an schwarzen Rosen? Planst du, Ginny eine zu schenken? _

_Nein, ich habe dir damals geraten, es nicht zu tun und heute sage ich dasselbe. Jemandem eine schwarze Rose zu schenken, kommt einer Hochzeit gleich. Heiratest du, versprichst du, jemanden zu lieben bis das der Tod euch scheidet. Mit einer schwarzen Rose gibst du dasselbe Versprechen. Du bist noch so jung, Harry, und du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Ginny ist deine erste Liebe, bist du dir sicher, dass es auch die letzte sein wird? Schenkst du ihr eine schwarze Rose, verliebst dich aber, sagen wir mal in zwei Jahren, in eine andere…Sowas kommt dann einer Scheidung gleich. Du bist sechzehn Jahre alt und möglicherweise könntest du dann in den nächsten zwei Jahren eine Hochzeit und eine Scheidung, so wird es sich jedenfalls anfühlen, erleben! Sicher, du glaubst, dass du ewig mit Ginny zusammen bleiben wirst, aber, ganz ehrlich, das glaubt jeder am Anfang einer Beziehung. Ein halbes Jahr ist kein Zeitraum, in dem man so etwas beurteilen kann. _

_Dein Vater schenkte deiner Mutter eine schwarze Rose, am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Ja, sie waren zwar erst neunzehn Jahre als sie heirateten, aber sie waren bereit, diesen Schritt zu machen. Sie wussten, dass sie für immer zusammenbleiben wollten, dass sie Kinder und zusammen alt werden wollten. Sie waren sich völlig bewusst, was sie taten und sie wollten es so._

_Ich selbst habe Emily nie eine schwarze Rose geschenkt. Wenn man bedenkt, was später war, ist das vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Trotzdem wünschte ich, ich hätte es getan. Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis Emily und ich ein Paar wurden und ich wollte keine andere mehr. Niemals. _

_Aber, Harry, du bist sechzehn und hast noch so viel vor. Überlege es dir gut, wem du was schenken möchtest. _

_Wir sehen uns am 23., pass auf dich auf._

_Sirius_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, Ginny ein solches Geschenk machen zu wollen…

Er seufzte. Darüber wollte er jetzt einfach nicht nachdenken, lieber würde er Susan und Adam besuchen gehen. 

*

Einige Tage später als Harry die Eingangshalle durchquerte um zum Mittagessen zu gehen, sah er Kimi und ihre Freundinnen. Sie standen in einem Kreis und kicherten laut. Kimi sah sehr glücklich aus und heute hatte sie gar keine Augenringe. April hatte ihm schon vor einer Woche erzählt, dass Kimi lange keine Visionen mehr gehabt hatte und endlich wieder ruhig schlafen konnte. Sicher halfen Kimi auch die wöchentlichen Briefe von Charis, die sie Harry manchmal vorlas. Doch Harry machte sich trotz allem Sorgen. Ihm kam das ganze eher vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort sich zurückgezogen haben sollte. 

„Hilly, du fängst an!" hörte Harry jetzt Chelsea sagen. 

Hillary nickte und sie schlug mit beiden Händen in Chelseas Handflächen. Diese ließ ihre Hände wiederum auf Aprils klatschen, welche sich danach Kimi zuwandte. Die Mädchen machten eines dieser Klatschspielchen, die Harry noch aus der Grundschule der Muggel kannte. Immer schneller ließen sie ihre Hände aufeinander treffen, Harry konnte ihren Bewegungen kaum noch folgen. Und währenddessen sangen sie. Harry trat näher, so dass er das Lied verstehen konnte. 

_"One for sorrow, two for joy,_

_Three for a girl, four for a boy.___

_Five for silver, six for gold,_

_Seven for a secret, never be told."_

Dabei kicherten die Mädchen die ganze Zeit wie verrückt. Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. Die gute Laune der Kleinen war ansteckend. Jetzt fiel sein Blick auf Kimi. Sie hatte sich heute zwei Zöpfe geflochten und sah mit dieser Frisur unglaublich jung aus. Eigentlich hätte nur noch ein Blümchenkleid gefehlt und sie hätte ausgesehen, wie eines der kleinen Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft der Dursleys. Ihre ganze Erscheinung rührte Harry irgendwie, wieder einmal wurde er daran erinnert, dass Kimi eigentlich noch ein Kind war. 

„Traurig, nicht wahr?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Harry. 

Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Hermine stand neben ihm und schaute mit nachdenklichem Gesicht auf Kimi, Chelsea, April und Hillary. Harry runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er Hermine nicht gesehen, sie war bei keiner Unterrichtsstunde gewesen. Ron suchte sie gerade. Hermine sah müde aus, Schatten lagen auf ihren graublauen Augen. Irgendetwas hinderte Harry daran, sofort nachzufragen, wo sie denn gewesen war. 

„Traurig?" hakte er nach. 

Er konnte bei diesem Anblick nichts Trauriges entdecken, im Gegenteil. Es erinnerte ihn an Sonne, Wiesen voller Blumen und Lachen…

„Ja, traurig," sagte Hermine. „Mich macht es traurig, Kim so zu sehen. Sie sieht aus wie ein ganz normales zwölfjähriges Mädchen, noch ein Kind, aber nicht mehr lange – und doch weißt du, dass sie jeden Moment wieder schreiend auf dem Boden liegen kann, wieder sieht, wie jemand getötet wird."

Ein Schauder lief Harry über den Rücken. Er sah Hermine lange an. In ihren Augen lag Härte und Schmerz, stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest. 

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. 

Seine beste Freundin senkte den Kopf. „Ach, es ist nichts."

Doch Harry sah sie weiterhin an, er spürte, dass etwas geschehen sein musste, das Hermine sehr belastete. 

Schließlich sah sie ihn an und sagte: „Meine Eltern haben mir geschrieben. Weißt du, es gibt in einem Nachbarstädtchen von unserem Wohnort eine Familie, die auch Granger heißt. Das ist reiner Zufall, wir sind nicht verwandt oder so. Heute Morgen habe ich eine Eule erhalten. E...es w…war kein B…Brief, sondern nur e…ein F…Foto. Mr. und Mrs. G…Granger, ermordet. U…und a…auf dem Foto s…stand: _Willst du, dass es dir genauso ergeht wie deinen Eltern, Schlammblut?  Die T…Todesser haben sie v…verwechselt, sie sind w…wegen mir ge…gestorben, Harry!"_

Jetzt weinte Hermine heftig. Harry nahm sie sofort in die Arme, doch er war sehr geschockt. Voldemort hatte Hermines Eltern ermorden wollen, nur durch eine Verwechslung waren sie entkommen! Stattdessen waren unschuldige Muggel ermordet worden. In was für einer Welt lebten sie nur…

„Hermine, du musst sofort mit McGonagall reden!" fiel Harry plötzlich ein. „Bevor Voldemort den Irrtum bemerkt…"

Hermine schniefte. „Das habe ich bereits getan. Sie hat meine Eltern sofort an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Wohin genau wollte sie mir allerdings nicht sagen."

Harry sagte nichts, er wusste nicht, was. Worte schienen hier fehl am Platze, es waren ja doch nur Bedeutungslosigkeiten, die er zu sagen hatte. Worte konnten Hermines Schmerz nicht lindern. 

In diesem Moment kam Ron auf sie zu. Harry ließ Hermine los und sah seinen Freund ernst an. Als Ron Hermine sah, schrak er zusammen. 

„Hermine, was ist passiert? Bitte sag es mir!"

Harry zögerte etwas, doch dann wandte sich um und ging davon. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, wenn er Ron und Hermine ein bisschen alleine ließ. Gerade wollte er die Große Halle betreten, als er schon wieder aufgehalten wurde. 

„Harry, warte!" ertönte eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. 

Als er sich umsah, erblickte er das Mädchen mit der schwarzen Kurzhaarfrisur aus Ginnys Schlafsaal. Sie sah beunruhigt aus. 

„Oh, hallo, Kirsten!" sagte Harry. „Was gibt's?"

„Clara," entgegnete das Mädchen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

„Was?"

„Oh, schon gut!" sagte sie. „Hör mal, hast du vielleicht Ginny gesehen?"

„Nein, warum?" fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Nun, als wir anderen aufwachten, war sie nicht mehr im Schlafsaal," antwortete Clara. „Und sie war heute bei keiner ihrer Unterrichtsstunden. Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"

Jetzt machte sich in Harry ein nagendes Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit breit. Erst Hermine, dann Ginny…Was war da los?

Harry ging nicht zum Mittagessen, er suchte nach Ginny. Kaum hatten Ron und Hermine von Ginnys Verschwinden gehört, suchten sie natürlich mit, genauso wie Kimi und ihre Freundinnen und Ginnys ganzer Schlafsaal. 

Doch Ginny blieb verschwunden. 

Den ganzen Tag suchten sie nach ihr, schauten in sämtlichen Klassenräumen nach, in jeder Besenkammer, auf den Ländereien…doch vergeblich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry endlich auf die Idee kam, auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nachzuschauen. Er hätte sich für seine Dämlichkeit schlagen können. Warum hatte er nicht sofort daran gedacht? 

Harry ließ die Karte erscheinen und suchte ungeduldig nach dem kleinen schwarzen Tintenpunkt mit dem Namen Virginia Weasley. Doch einen solchen gab es nicht…

„Ginny ist nicht mehr auf dem Schlossgelände?!" keuchte Ron entsetzt als Harry ihm von seiner Entdeckung berichtete. „Aber wo soll sie denn sein? Sie kommt doch nicht an den Wachen vorbei und die Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade kennt sie auch nicht!"

Harry hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu, er starrte abwesend vor sich hin.

„Und was ist mit dem Verbotenen Wald?" sagte er plötzlich. „Der ist auf der Karte ja nicht eingezeichnet!"

Ron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Und wie soll sie bitte an den Wachen vorbeigekommen sein? Nein, das ist unmöglich."

Doch Harry hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er Ginny im Verbotenen Wald finden würde. 

Als es zu dämmern begann, hüllte Harry sich in den Tarnumhang ein, nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers mit sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Natürlich konnte er nicht direkt an den Wachen vorbei gehen, denn diese reagierten bekanntlich auch auf Tarnumhänge. Also musste er sich einen anderen Weg suchen. Er setzte sich auf eine Statue und begann die Karte des Rumtreibers ausgiebig zu studieren. Nachdem er eine Weile gesucht hatte, fand er tatsächlich einen Gang, der vom Verwandlungsklassenzimmer direkt zum Kürbisbeet neben Hagrids Hütte führte. 

Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, nahm Harry die Karte noch einmal in Augenschein. Anscheinend musste er nur dreimal kurz und zweimal lang auf das Pult klopfen. Und tatsächlich: Als Harry das getan hatte, verschwand die Holzplatte auf dem Pult und eine trapezförmige Öffnung kam zum Vorschein. Eilig kletterte Harry hinein. Kaum hatte er den Kopf eingezogen, verschloss sich die Öffnung auch schon wieder. Harry befand sich jetzt in einem breiten Gang. Er sah ganz anders aus als der, der nach Hogsmeade führte und im Honigtopf endete. Während dieser Gang eng, klein und schmutzig war, glänzte der, in dem Harry sich jetzt befand, vor Sauberkeit. Die Wände und der Boden waren in Pastelltönen gefliest und es duftete ganz eindeutig nach Rosen. Alle zwei Meter hing an der Wand ein pinkfarbenes Gebilde, die Harry stark an einen Föhn erinnerte…Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er folgte dem immer geradeaus führenden Gang für bestimmt nicht mehr als fünf Minuten. Dann stieß er auf eine hellblaue Falltür. Harry öffnete sie und zog sich mit einem Klimmzug nach oben. Und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, was eindeutig ein Fehler war. Um ihn herum war nur…Wasser. Er hustete, neben sich spürte er eine glatte Fläche. Wo war er hier nur gelandet? Eilig stieß er sich mit den Füssen vom Boden ab und schoss nach oben. Kaum hatte Harry die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen, fing er fürchterlich an zu husten und zu prusten. Seine Brille war voller Wassertropfen und so konnte er erst einmal rein gar nichts erkennen. Nach einigen Verrenkungen konnte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel hervorziehen. 

„_Impervius__!" flüsterte er leise. _

Sofort konnte er wieder alles erkennen. Aufgeregt sah er sich um – und ließ seinen Zauberstab beinahe ins Wasser fallen.

Er steckte in Hagrids Regentonne. 

Ungläubig schloss Harry die Augen. Er war in einer _Regentonne _aufgetaucht! Schon immer war ihm die Regentonne überdurchschnittlich groß vorgekommen, wie eben alles, das Hagrid gehörte, aber dass sich auf ihrem Grund ein Eingang zu einem Geheimgang befand…

Ächzend kletterte Harry aus der Tonne. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen. Doch anscheinend schien dies die Funktion des Tarnumhangs nicht einzuschränken. Er war immer noch unsichtbar. 

Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Die Karte des Rumtreibers! War sie jetzt…zerstört?

Mit angstvoller Miene zog er das Stück Pergament aus der Tasche hervor. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen war völlig trocken, nicht ein Wasserfleck war zu sehen. Erleichtert steckte er sie wieder zurück. Pettigrew, Lupin, sein Vater und Sirius mussten irgendeinen magischen Schutz eingebaut haben. Dann machte Harry sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Inzwischen war es völlig dunkel geworden. Es war eiskalt und der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Tiere schrien und einmal glaubte Harry sogar, das Heulen eines Wolfes zu hören. Er richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel. Heute war Vollmond…

Unwillkürlich ging Harry schneller. Er musste Ginny einfach finden. Immer tiefer folgte er dem schmalen Pfad in den Wald hinein. Bald konnte er kaum noch seine Hand vor Augen sehen. 

„_Lumos!" flüsterte er leise und von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs erstrahlte ein kleines Licht. _

„Ginny!" rief Harry laut. „Ginny, wo bist du?" 

Er wusste, dass es verdammt gefährlich war, im Verbotenen Wald laut zu rufen, doch andernfalls würde er Ginny nie finden. 

„GINNY!"

Harry ging weiter. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn er Ginny nicht fand? 

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Täuschte er sich oder rief die jemand nach ihm? Aufmerksam lauschte er und spähte durch die Bäume. 

„Harry!"

Da! Eilig ging Harry weiter. Die Stimme schon von Osten zu kommen…

„Ginny! Bleib, wo du bist!"

Immer weiter folgte Harry den Rufen und als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass nicht eine, sondern zwei Stimmen nach ihm riefen. Wer war bei Ginny?

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Harry schien, strahlte ein Licht durch die Bäume. Harry stürzte darauf zu. 

Er befand sich jetzt auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie war von Bäumen umsäumt und in der Mitte saß jemand und blickte ihm entgegen. 

Doch es war nicht Ginny. 

Es war Laurie Tozer, eine der Erstklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor. Sie sah ängstlich aus, ihre Hand umklammerte einen Zauberstab, dessen Spitze leuchtete. Sie war allein. 

„Laurie!" keuchte Harry. „Was machst du denn hier? Und hast du eben ganz allein nach mir gerufen?"

Laurie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Harry…" ertönte plötzlich eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme neben ihm. 

Harry rutschte vor Schreck fast aus, er konnte sich gerade noch an einem Baumstamm festhalten. Wild sah er sich um. Immer noch war niemand zu sehen. Aber er hatte es doch gehört…

„G…Ginny?" flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. 

„Ja. Ich bin hier…" ertönte die Stimme wieder. 

Ginny musste genau neben ihm stehen, so nah klang ihre Stimme. Jetzt berührte ihn etwas an der Wange. Harry erschauderte, dann führte er seine eigenen Finger vorsichtig zu seiner Wange und packte die Hand, die ihn berührt hatte. Er hielt sie ganz fest. 

„Gin, was soll das?" fragte Harry unwirsch. „Seit wann hast du einen Tarnumhang? Nimm ihn bitte ab!"

Die Hand drückte seine eigenen Finger etwas fester. 

Dann sagte Ginny: „Harry…ich trage keinen Tarnumhang. Heute Morgen bin ich aufgewacht…und war unsichtbar. Einfach so."


	8. Was niemand sieht

_Ich weiß. Es hat wirklich ewig gedauert. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe seit dem 21. Juni einfach nur noch Fanfiction gelesen, um mich zu trösten, zwischendurch noch das siebte Kapitel geschrieben – und dann ging gar nichts mehr. Totale Schreibblockade, Wutanfälle, alles. Naja. Das Kapitel, das ich ursprünglich geschrieben hatte, war fast doppelt so lang wie normal. Also habe ich es geteilt und in zwei, drei Tagen gibt es dann schon das nächste. Bitte reviewt!!_

_Okay, dann müssen wir wohl mal rausfinden, was Ginny-chan hat…*Ginny bittet einmal Aaaah zu sagen*_

_@Angel344 *seufz* Ja, Harry ist ein Idiot…Warum müssen Typen sowas auch immer vergessen? (Geburtstage, Jahrestage – was auch immer…) naja, danke fürs Reviewn!_

_@Ginny-Potter3 *schniiief* Jaaa…Teil 5…*bricht in Tränen aus* JKR ist so gemeiiiin!!! Äääh…trotzdem Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_@urukai Jaa, ich weiß. Es hat gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Naja, ich hoffe, du reviewst fleißig weiter. _

_@Phoenixkind Vielen Dank fürs Reviewn!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. _Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* __

_Die Buffy-Folge 1.11 "Out of mind, out of sight (a.k.a. Invisible Girl)" bzw. __"Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn" behandelt ein ähnliches Thema wie dieses Kapitel. Ich würde zwar nicht sagen, dass ich die Idee daher habe, aber bevor sich noch jemand angegriffen fühlt…_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Was niemand sieht**

****

Harry stand da und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem er Ginny vermutete. Er streckte die Hand aus und stieß gegen etwas Festes. Fühlen konnte er sie, doch sehen…

„Ganz ruhig, Ginny", sagte er und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen zuversichtlichen Ton zu geben. „Das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase, genau wie bei Hermine und mir. Es wird sicher nicht lange andauern. Aber was machst du hier im Wald? Und warum ist Laurie bei dir?"

Eine Weile sagte Ginny gar nichts. Doch dann sagte sie sehr leise: „Ich war total verwirrt und bin erstmal auf die Ländereien gerannt. Dort bin ich stundenlang geblieben. Irgendwann, als es dämmerte, bin ich dann in Richtung Verbotenen Wald gegangen. Ich…ich habe geweint und…und Laurie muss mich wohl gehört haben. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hinging und sie auch nicht…und wir haben uns verirrt."

Ginny, Harry und Laurie schwiegen alle für einen Moment. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Würde _er _den Weg zurück zur Schule finden? Auch er hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet…

Doch er riss sich zusammen und ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Gut, dann lasst uns zurück zur Schule gehen. Ginny, gib mir deine Hand."

Er fühlte, wie ihre Hand sich um die seine schloss und sah auch, dass Laurie Ginnys andere Hand genommen hatte. Mit klopfendem Herzen führte er sie in Richtung, wie er glaubte, Norden und versuchte angestrengt, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hergekommen war. Hoffentlich verliefen sie sich jetzt nicht total…

Doch nach, wie es ihnen schien, Stunden lichtete sich der Wald und sie konnten die dunklen Umrisse von Hagrids Hütte erkennen. Harry erläuterte den Mädchen rasch das Prinzip des Geheimgangs und kurz darauf tauchten sie durch die Regentonne und standen wenig später tropfnass im Geheimgang. Nun begriff Harry auch, dass die pinkfarbenen Gebilde an den Wänden wirklich Föhns sein mussten. Ein heißer Luftstoß genügte und Harry, Ginny und Laurie waren wieder völlig trocken. Sie kehrten zurück ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. 

Harry ahnte, dass es eine lange Nacht werden würde, schließlich hatten sie zumindest Ron und Hermine einiges zu erklären. 

*

Schon früh am Morgen trafen sie sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny hatte dort auf einem Sofa geschlafen, da sie ihren Zimmergenossinnen keinen Schock bereiten wollte. Sie und Harry hatten noch bis spät in die Nacht mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und diskutiert. Laurie hatten sie sehr bald ins Bett geschickt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung davon, was eigentlich los war und sie wollten sie auch nicht einweihen. 

„So", sagte Ron jetzt. „Was tun wir?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ja, was sollten sie tun? Für alle anderen war Ginny einfach verschwunden…

„Wir müssen Professor McGonagall alles erzählen", sagte Hermine plötzlich laut. 

Alle starrten sie an. Der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin alles erzählen? Warum sollten sie?

Hermine spürte wohl die forschenden Blicke und den Unwillen der anderen. 

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Ja, ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Überlegt doch mal, warum sollten wir ihr es _nicht _erzählen? Ginny ist unsichtbar, sie kann heute nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen und irgendwann werden die Lehrer sicher merken, dass sie fehlt…Bevor sie anfangen, das ganze Schloss nach ihr zu durchkämmen, sollten wir unser Hauslehrerin da nicht lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Sicher werden wir auch von meiner und Harrys ,Phase' erzählen müssen, doch wir konnten ja nichts dafür, sie kann uns also nichts vorwerfen. Außerdem war sie Mitglied in der Phoenix-Truppe, vielleicht kann sie uns helfen! Und bin ich mir sicher, dass sie Fudge nichts sagen wird. Sie hasst ihn noch mehr als wir."

Mit diesen Worten überzeugte sie die anderen. Harry zweifelte zwar immer noch ein wenig, doch er sagte nichts. Nie hatten sie sich von außen Hilfe geholt, immer hatten sie alles alleine geregelt. Nun ja, Sirius hatte er natürlich um Rat gefragt, aber das zählte nicht. Und nun sollten sie ihrer Lehrerin alles erzählen? 

„Gut", entschied Harry. „Wir gehen aber nicht alle. Hermine, Ginny und ich reden mit McGonagall, das sollte reichen."

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Hey, was soll das?! Ginny ist meine Schwester! Natürlich komme ich mit!"

Harry seufzte. „Jemand muss uns aber im Unterricht entschuldigen, wenn es länger dauert. Hermine kann einfach am besten reden, außerdem war sie auch schon mal in so einer Situation, erinnere dich an die Sache mit dem Gedankenlesen! Genau wie ich. Und dass Ginny mitkommt, ist ja selbstverständlich! Bitte, Ron!"

Ron warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, schnaufte ärgerlich auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Hermine seufzte leise. „Harry, hör auf, ihn immer so auszugrenzen!" 

Harry wirbelte herum und wollte protestieren, doch in diesem Moment sagte Ginny: „Hört mal, ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich möchte jetzt wirklich ganz schnell wieder sichtbar werden…okay?"

Harry und Hermine verstanden voll und ganz. Sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. 

Harry war nervös. Es war neu für ihn, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, damit dieser die Sache in die Hand nahm. Sein Leben lang hatte er sich auf sich selbst verlassen müssen, hatte alles selber regeln müssen. Als Sirius auftauchte, konnte er sich zwar Rat von ihm holen, doch noch nie hatte er jemanden gebeten, sich einer Sache anzunehmen, weil ihm selbst die ganze Angelegenheit ganz einfach über den Kopf wuchs. 

Er klopfte und Ginny, Hermine und er traten ein. Professor McGonagall saß am Schreibtisch. Sie sah eindeutig sehr erschöpft aus. Das erste Mal in sechs Jahren realisierte Harry, wie alt sie doch schon sein musste. Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht und heute sah sie wirklich aus, als hätte sie einiges durchgemacht. 

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Ihr Unterricht nicht längst begonnen?"

Harry und Hermine nickten synchron. 

Nun wurde die Lehrerin wachsam. Sie forderte sie auf, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, dann sah sie sie lange und gründlich an. 

„Was ist das Problem?"

„Nun, Professor", begann Hermine. „Es ist etwas geschehen. Etwas…recht Einschneidendes und wir dachten, wir informieren Sie besser. Nun, unser Problem ist recht offensichtlich – oder besser gesagt, das ist es gerade nicht. Wir…"

Hermine erzählte der Lehrerin alles. Sie ließ nichts aus, so dass Harry, als das Gespräch auf seine Attitüden im November kam, nur beschämt zu Boden guckte. Sogar die Sache mit Sheila in dem leeren Klassenraum musste sie erwähnen! Harry war tomatenrot angelaufen und erst als er Ginnys Hand in seiner fühlte, wurde er wieder ruhiger. 

Professor McGonagall hörte gespannt zu und unterbrach Hermine nicht. 

Als diese geendet hatte, sagte die Professorin: „Miss Weasley?"

„Ja?" erwiderte Ginny auf ihrem Platz neben Harry. 

Vorsichtig streckte McGonagall eine Hand aus und berührte Rons kleine Schwester. 

„So, so, " murmelte sie. „Das ist alles sehr bedenklich. Ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen: Ich tappe genauso im Dunkeln wie Sie. Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen. Das einzige, was mir wichtig scheint, ist die Rolle von diesem Erstklässler, Danny Osbourne, als Sie, Miss Granger, diese seltsame Gabe hatten…genauso wie Miss Weasleys Rolle in Potters Fall. Osbourne hatte keine Ahnung, was Sie meinten, als sie _Kürbissaft _zu ihm sagten. Er war nur eine Figur in einem Spiel. Während es bei Ihnen, Miss Weasley, wohl reiner Zufall war, dass Sie genau die Worte sprachen, die nötig waren, um das Ganze zu beenden."

Sie schwieg und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. 

„Und was wollen Sie uns damit sagen?" durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille. „Dass wir einfach abwarten müssen, bis irgendwer zufällig das tut und das sagt, was Ginny wieder sichtbar machen könnte?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte. „Im Moment ist das leider der einzige Rat, den ich Ihnen geben kann. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, schätze ich…Mr. Potter, ihr Pate ist doch sicher informiert, oder nicht? Er arbeitet gegenwärtig mit Nicolas Keft zusammen, der sich mit so etwas auskennt. Er weiß sicher…"

„Das hat Sirius auch gedacht", unterbrach Harry sie entnervt. „Leider wusste er auch nicht mehr. Er sagte nur, dass das alles wohl hauptsächlich von unseren Gefühlszuständen abhängt."

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das ist natürlich eine Idee…Ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen. Miss Weasley, niemand wird über Ihren Zustand informiert werden. Reden Sie bitte auch mit Miss Tozer, damit sie sich nicht verplappert. Ich werde auch Madam Pomfrey über die Sache in Kenntnis setzen. Offiziell sind Sie in der Krankenstation und müssen unter Quarantäne gehalten werden, so dass niemand Sie besuchen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass Fudge Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommt."

Mit diesen Worten erklärte sie das Gespräch für beendet. Harry, Hermine und Ginny bedankten sich und verließen das Büro. 

*

In den nächsten Tagen konnte Ginny also nicht zum Unterricht gehen. Sie genoss die freien Tage sehr und Harry hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass ihr die ganze Sache richtig Spaß machte. Sie waren der Lösung der ganzen Sache immer noch nicht näher gekommen und es sah auch nicht so aus, als würden sie es in der nächsten Zeit schaffen. 

Harry stürzte sich ins Quidditchtraining, so dass er keine Zeit hatte, viel nachzudenken. Natürlich fiel Ginny als Hüterin auch erstmal aus, was das Training sehr erschwerte. 

Weihnachten kam immer näher, genau wie Harrys Treffen mit Sirius. Harry wusste nicht, mit wem er zum Weihnachtsball gehen sollte. Eigentlich war er ja davon ausgegangen, dass Ginny seine Partnerin wurde, doch nun sah es ja nicht so aus, als könne er mit ihr hingehen…

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten erreichte Harry ein Brief von Cho. Sie schrieb:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Kimi schrieb mir, dass sie in letzter Zeit überhaupt keine Visionen hatte. Sagt sie die Wahrheit oder verschweigt sie mir etwas? Sollte es so sein, sag es mir bitte. Sie ist doch meine Schwester. _

_Seltsam, Weihnachten nicht mit der Familie zu verbringen. Sonst bin ich fast jedes Jahr nach Hause gefahren. Aber erstmal wird Kimi sicher in Hogwarts bleiben wollen und außerdem sind meine Eltern nicht gerade in Feierstimmung. Sie machen sich ständig (durchaus berechtigte) Sorgen wegen Voldemort. Zudem ist das Reisen im Moment auch sehr gefährlich. Portschlüssel werden kaum noch verwendet und Apparieren kann ich ja noch nicht. _

_Es ist einsam geworden. Die Menschen haben Angst, kümmern sich nur noch um sich selbst. Ich habe dir doch von Aliyah erzählt, nicht? Sie hat die Schule abgebrochen. Niemand weiß, wo sie jetzt ist, nicht einmal ihr Freund. Aber hätte Kimi es nicht vielleicht gesehen, wäre sie von Voldemort erwischt worden? Ich bete, dass es ihr gut geht. _

_Alain lässt dich grüßen. Ich sehe, wie ihn die Sorge um Cara kaputt macht, doch er lässt kaum noch jemanden an sich heran. Unheimlich, wie weit die Liebe einen bringen kann…_

_Ich hoffe, du meldest dich bald. Umarme Hermine, Ron und Kimi von mir. _

_Alles erdenklich Liebe,_

_Cho_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das klang ja alles nicht so gut…Vielleicht sollte er Alain einfach mal schreiben. Beauxbatons war sicherlich beinahe so sicher wie Hogwarts…doch wenn man bedachte, was Anastacia Malfoy in Werwolfgestalt letztes Schuljahr alles hatte anrichten können, bedeutete dies nicht gerade viel. 

*

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten saß Harry alleine am See. Kimi und ihre Freundinnen störten mit ihrem Gekicher und Gekreische den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Natürlich freute er sich, dass es Kimi im Moment so gut ging und dass sie keinerlei Visionen hatte, doch sie benahm sich einfach nur nervtötend. Dies musste eine von Kimis typischen Phasen sein, von denen Cho ihm öfter berichtet hatte. Kimi führte sich schlicht und einfach wie eine achtjährige auf und Chelsea, April und Hillary ließen sich mitreißen. Schon seltsam, dass das zierliche Mädchen manchmal wie ein Kleinkind und manchmal wie eine alte Frau wirken konnte. 

„Störe ich?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. 

Er wandte sich um und sah niemanden. „Hey, Gin."

Er spürte, dass sie sich neben ihn setzte. Stumm tastete er nach ihrer Hand. 

„So hast du mich lange nicht mehr genannt", brach Ginny schließlich das Schweigen. 

„Was meinst du?" 

„Ganz einfach Gin", erwiderte sie. „So hast du mich schon genannt, als ich nur Rons kleine Schwester für dich war. Das ist schön. Als wäre alles wie damals, als wäre ich noch klein und das Böse noch nicht so präsent."

„Nein."

Jetzt sah sie wohl gerade ziemlich verwirrt aus. „Was, nein?"

„Am Anfang, als ich in dir wirklich nur Rons kleine Schwester gesehen habe, habe ich dich noch nicht so genannt. Und das währte auch nicht lange. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass Voldemort dich benutzt hat, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen, habe ich in dir immer eine ganz andere Person gesehen, als die anderen. Gin, das ist nicht verletzend gemeint, aber deine Eltern, deine Brüder…alle sahen sie nur die kleine, arme Ginny, die vom bösen Onkel hereingelegt worden war. Aber ich habe nie so gedacht."

„Nein?"

„Nein", fuhr er fort. „Lucius Malfoy hat das Tagebuch in _deinen Kessel getan. Nicht in Rons, nicht in meinen…in deinen. Und das hat er nicht getan, weil du jemand bist, den man leicht beeinflussen kann, denn das ist Ron auch. Tom Riddle wollte unbedingt, dass ich das Buch in die Finger kriege – wäre es da nicht viel einfacher gewesen, wenn Malfoy das Buch meinem besten Freund gegeben hätte? Ron und ich machen alles zusammen, wir schlafen im selben Schlafsaal…Es wäre logischer gewesen. Aber er gab es dir, einem Mädchen, bei dem ich das Buch bestimmt nicht so schnell bekommen hätte. Genauso gut hätte er es mir geben können, das hätte jede Menge Umwege gespart…"_

Hier unterbrach ihn Ginny. „Malfoy hat mir das Buch zugesteckt, weil er gesehen hat, dass ich schwach bin. Weil er gesehen hat, dass ich niemand bin, der schnell Freunde gewinnt. Jemand, der zu schüchtern ist, um auf andere zuzugehen. Er hat gemerkt, dass ich jemand war, der zu einem Freund, dem ich alles erzählen konnte, niemals Nein sagen würde. Du hättest viel früher erkannt, was es mit dem Tagebuch auf sich hat, du wärst nicht so leicht zu manipulieren gewesen."

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Warum denken bloß alle, dass ich nicht zu erschüttern bin? Es bin nicht _ich_ gewesen, der Voldemort vor fünfzehn zu Fall gebracht hat, es war die Liebe meiner Mutter. Ich bin nichts Besonderes! Wäre deine Mutter für dich gestorben, dann wäre alles genauso gelaufen, du wärst _das Mädchen, das lebt_! Könnt ihr nicht endlich alle aufhören, in mir den Retter der Menschheit zu sehen?! Ich bin Harry, bloß Harry, und noch lange kein Held! Ich habe es nie geschafft, mir selbst zu helfen, als ich Voldemort gegenüber stand, nie! In meinem ersten Schuljahr half mir wieder die Liebe meiner Mutter. In meinem zweiten Jahr schickte Dumbledore mir Hilfe. Ohne Fawkes und den Sprechenden Hut hätte es nie geklappt. In meinem vierten Jahr hatte ich wahnsinniges Glück, dass mein Zauberstab aus demselben Kern bestand wie Voldemorts. In meinem fünften Schuljahr haben uns Snape und Sirius gerettet. Ohne diese Hilfe wäre ich längst tot! Ich habe nie etwas getan, das mich zu einem Helden machen würde! Warum könnt ihr das nicht endlich einsehen?!"

Längst sprach Harry nicht mehr alleine zu Ginny. Er sprach zur ganzen Welt, klagte sie alle an, in ihm etwas zu sehen, das er nicht war, nicht sein wollte.

„Ich will einfach ganz normal leben!" redete er weiter. „Ich möchte durch die Straßen gehen, ohne dass sich jeder den Kopf nach mir verrenkt! Ich will keinen Krieg…und ich will auch nicht, derjenige sein, der Voldemort vernichtet! Jeder könnte ihn vernichten, warum denken also alle, dass ich dafür bestimmt bin?!"

Seine Stimme brach fast. Harry atmete tief durch. Ginny sagte nichts. 

Harry beruhigte sich etwas und sprach schließlich weiter: „Aber Malfoy hat das Buch dir gegeben. Nicht weil du schwach, nicht weil du leicht zu manipulieren warst…ich glaube, er gab es dir, weil er in dir etwas gesehen hat, Ginny. Er hat gesehen, dass du dich von der Dunkelheit angezogen fühlst…Er hat gesehen, dass du Tom Riddle auf deine Art helfen konntest. Weil du ihn verstanden hast."

Ginny sog scharf die Luft ein. „Nein! Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Ich hasse die Dunkle Seite! Ich würde nie etwas tun, was du gute Seite gefährdet…wie kannst du nur denken, dass _ich_ Tom Riddle verstehen kann? Er ist ein Monster!"

Harry starrte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, wo er seine Freundin vermutete. „Tom Riddle sagte mir, wie erstaunlich er es fände, wie sehr ich ihm ähnelte. Damals war ich schockiert…Wie konnte ich Voldemort ähneln? Doch heute sehe ich es anders. Ich denke, ich ähnele ihm wirklich ein bisschen. Aber nicht so sehr wie du." Ginny schnaubte, doch Harry sprach einfach weiter. „Du warst einsam, als Malfoy dir damals das Tagebuch gab. Voldemort war, ist und wird sein ganzes Leben lang einsam sein. Du kanntest die Einsamkeit, genau wie er. Die Dunkle Seite fasziniert dich. Du fragst dich, wie ein Junge, der dir so normal vorkam, eine solche Macht erlangen konnte. Wie er so mächtig werden konnte, dass heute kaum jemand seinen Namen aussprichst. Du fragst dich, ob du das auch schaffen könntest. Nicht so grausam, aber so mächtig zu sein. Mir geht es genauso. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich, Ginny. Aber bei dir ist das Ganze noch ausgeprägter."

Schweigend starrte Harry auf die dünne Eisschicht, die sich auf dem See gebildet hatte. Er hatte Ginny nicht verletzten wollen, aber seine Worte hatte er völlig ernst gemeint. 

Ginny schwieg eine lange Zeit. Als sie schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme beherrscht und ruhig. „Ja. Du hast Recht. Es hat mich fasziniert, dass dieser sechzehnjährige Junge eines Tages eine solche Macht bekommen sollte. Das tut es immer noch. Ich sah ihn damals, bevor ich wusste, wer er war, als Freund und Vertrauten. Er konnte mich verstehen, weil er das alles selbst einmal durchgemacht hat. Die Einsamkeit, der verzweifelte Wunsch, beachtet zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wäre, hätte ihn damals jemand aus seiner Einsamkeit gerissen. Vielleicht wäre er nie der geworden, der er heute ist. Vielleicht hätte er Karriere gemacht, hätte geheiratet…aber das werden wir alles nie erfahren. So gesehen müsste ich eigentlich froh sein, dass Lucius Malfoy  mir das Buch gegeben hat. Nach allem, was in der Kammer des Schreckens geschehen ist, begannen die Leute, mich zu beachten. Plötzlich war ich jemand. _Ich_ wurde von meiner Einsamkeit erlöst. Und vielleicht wäre ich andernfalls geendet wie Tom Riddle…besessen davon, endlich Respekt und Achtung zu erlangen und_ jemand zu sein. Die Einsamkeit in mir wird nie ganz verschwinden…und ich sehe es als Erinnerung, was mir widerfahren ist. Wegen dieser Einsamkeit besitze ich die Gabe, Mitleid mit Tom Riddle zu empfinden. Mit Tom, nicht mit Voldemort."_

Ginny hatte voller Gefühl gesprochen und Harry merkte, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

Unvermittelt fragte er: „Ginny, möchtest du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"

Im nächsten Moment sah Harry Ginny neben sich sitzen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er es realisierte. Ginny war wieder sichtbar! Von einer Sekunde auf die andere…

Ginny starrte fassungslos auf ihre Hände. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Harry an. 

„Woran lag es jetzt?" flüsterte sie. „Daran, dass wir über etwas gesprochen haben, das längst hätte geklärt werden müsste – oder daran, dass du mich zum Ball eingeladen hast?"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ist das nicht auch egal? Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du wieder sichtbar bist!"

Gleichzeitig sprangen die beiden auf und fielen sich in die Arme. Sie waren erleichtert, dass sie eine Aufgabe gemeistert hatten, dessen Lösung sie nicht im Entferntesten hätten ahnen können. 

Stumm legte Harry den Arm um Ginny und die beiden sahen über den See. 

„Mir hat mal jemand gesagt", sagte Ginny leise, „dass wenn du einen Neuanfang machen möchtest, du übers Eis gehen solltest. Dann kannst du sehen, ob das klappen kann."

Harry zögerte nicht lange. Er setzte einen Fuß auf das Eis. Es hielt. Er reichte Ginny eine Hand und zog sie zu sich. Vorsichtig begannen die beiden, auf die Mitte des Sees zuzugehen. 

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"

Ginny sah ihn an und lächelte. 

„Die Frage braucht keine Antwort, Harry", sagte sie leise. „Du kennst sie doch längst."

In diesem Moment brach der Boden unter ihren Füßen weg.


	9. Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht

_Soooo__…das ging ja zur Abwechslung mal relativ schnell. Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht auf die Reviews antworte, aber ich bin gerade etwas in Eile…(Deshalb hab ich auch keine Ahnung, ob denn überhaupt Reviews da sind, weil ich offline schreibe. ;))_

_Und noch was: Ich suche einen Beta-Leser. Bitte meldet euch per Mail ( annaschnacki@compuserve.de ) wenn ihr es machen wollt. Vorraussetzungen *ggg*: Keine Hemmungen haben, mir genauestens zu sagen, was ihr scheiße findet, was ich anders machen soll! Bitte meldet euch!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht**

Harry hatte drei Pullover an und einen dicken Schal um den Hals geschlungen. Er nieste unablässig, während er den Geheimgang entlang ging. Obwohl er sich gestern am See eine dicke Erkältung zugezogen hatte, würde er das Treffen mit Sirius natürlich auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen. Ginny und er hatten sich glücklicherweise alleine aus dem See befreien können, mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber war das kein Problem gewesen. Trotzdem hatten sie lange genug im Wasser ausharren müssen, so dass Harry nun eine dicke Erkältung hatte und Ginny mit einer Grippe im Krankenflügel lag. Sie war sehr krank und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie bis zum Weihnachtsball wieder auf die Beine kommen. Sie beiden hatten das, was auf dem Eis geschehen war, nicht weiter besprochen. Harry war überzeugt, dass das, was Ginny gesagt hatte, Aberglaube war. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, dass sie im Eis eingebrochen waren. Rein gar nichts. 

Es war später Nachmittag und Harry hatte mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass die Wachen den Geheimgang, der in den Honigtopf führte, noch nicht entdeckt hatten. So konnte er ihn, wie schon so oft, benutzen. Er hatte bis jetzt wirklich Glück gehabt, dass ihn sein Niesen nicht verraten hatte. 

Endlich kam er an die Falltür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und schaute sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Harry streifte sich den Tarnumhang über und ging die Treppe hoch. Der Honigtopf war fast leer, nur einige wenige Kunden streiften durch den Laden. Eilig verließ Harry das Geschäft und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius' Höhle. 

Hogsmeade sah wunderschön aus. Über jedem Haus und jedem Strauch lag eine dicke Schneeschicht. Es dämmerte schon leicht und so konnte man die vielen Lichterketten, Tannenbäume und Kerzen gut sehen. Viele Menschen kauften wohl noch in der letzten Minute Weihnachtsgeschenke. Sogar ein Weihnachtsmann lief zwischen den Menschenmassen herum und verteilte Geschenke an die kleinen Kinder. 

Plötzlich lief Harry ein kleines Mädchen in den Weg. Sie hatte lange blonde Zöpfe und trug ein rosafarbenes Kleidchen. Große Kulleraugen beherrschten ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn direkt an. Harry zuckte zusammen. 

_Sie kann dich nicht sehen, _sagte er sich. _Geh einfach weiter…Sie sieht dich nicht…_

In diesem Moment zeigte das Mädchen mit dem Finger auf ihn und piepste: „Ich seh' dich!"

Harry dachte gar nicht lange nach. Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und stürzte davon, so schnell er nur konnte. Während er rannte, hörte er noch, wie das kleine Mädchen „Mummy! Warum rennt er weg?" rief. Die Antwort darauf konnte er ebenfalls noch wahrnehmen. 

„Aber, Alfreda! Da war doch niemand!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte Harry weiter. Was war das? Wieso hatte das Mädchen ihn _sehen_ können? Der Tarnumhang saß perfekt…Konnte er vielleicht _nachlassen_? War er kaputt? Harry war ratlos. Alastor Moody hatte in Harry viertem Schuljahr auch durch den Tarnumhang sehen können – doch er hatte ein magisches Auge und die Augen des Mädchens, dieser Alfreda, hatten ganz normal ausgesehen. 

Eilig kletterte Harry die Felsen zu der Höhle hoch. Er war verwirrt und bestürzt. Wenn dieses Kleinkind durch den Umhang hatte sehen können, ja, wer konnte es dann noch alles?!

Völlig außer Atem erreichte Harry schließlich die Höhle und stürzte hinein. Sirius saß an der Wand und las Zeitung. Als er Harry Schritte hörte, blickte er auf. 

„K…Kannst du mich sehen?" stieß Harry hervor. 

Sirius runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Er sprang auf und schaute besorgt. „Wieso? Trägst du etwa _nicht _den Tarnumhang? Bist du etwa auch unsichtbar? Hat deine Freundin dich angesteckt?!"

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Harry gelacht, doch die Sache war viel zu ernst. Er streifte den Tarnumhang ab und besah ihn genau. 

„Eben, " erklärte er, „hat mich ein kleines Mädchen auf der Straße _gesehen. Sie hat durch den Umhang hindurch gesehen. Das sollte doch nicht möglich sein, oder?"_

Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wirklich? Und du hast dir das nicht eingebildet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gab es nichts einzubilden. Sie hat mich angesprochen."

Sirius starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Hmm…Was konntest du dir merken? Wie hat sie ausgesehen? War sie alleine dort? Kanntest du denjenigen, der bei ihr war?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sehen kleine Mädchen nicht irgendwie alle gleich aus? Klein, ungefähr vier Jahre, blonde Zöpfe, Kulleraugen…ihre Mutter hat sie ‚Alfreda' genannt."

Sirius zuckte merklich zusammen. 

„Das hatte ich nicht erwartet…" murmelte er. 

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an. „Was?"

Sirius zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Na, dass ein kleines Mädchen durch einen Tarnumhang schauen kann. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet."

Doch er sah Harry nicht in die Augen und Harry hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Sirius doch einiges darüber wusste. 

Gerade wollte er nachhaken, da sagte Sirius: „So, und wie geht es Ginny?"

Harry erzählte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war und berichtete außerdem dies und jenes über den Schultag. 

Schließlich sprach Sirius das Thema an, das Harry am meisten interessierte – Viola. 

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie ist", sagte Sirius mit düsterer Stimme. „Wir müssen inzwischen jeden Winkel der USA abgesucht haben, doch vergebens. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Nicolas ist kaum noch eine Hilfe, er ist völlig am Ende. Charis und Carolina können auch nicht helfen. Carolina fehlen einfach Mittel und Wege…und Charis hat sich ja schon vor Jahren von der Zaubererwelt abgewandt. Das eine Jahr in Hogwarts hat ihr wohl gereicht. Jede Eule, die wir ihr bis jetzt geschickt haben, kam zurück."

„Wirklich?" entgegnete Harry überrascht. „Sie schreibt Kimi fast täglich!"

Sirius schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er: „Nun…Charis hatte Jahrzehnte lang niemanden, der das Gleiche durchmacht wie sie. Als sich ihre Gabe das erste Mal zeigte, war ihre Vorgängerin schon tot. Charis will bestimmt nicht, dass Kim alleine ist. Warum sie sich allerdings bei uns nicht meldet…nun ja, vielleicht fressen die Prophezeiungen sie auf…jetzt, wo Voldemort immer stärker wird, werden es natürlich wieder mehr."

„Es können nicht so viele sein, Kimi nimmt ihr den Großteil ab", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch, als er daran dachte, wie oft er die Zweitklässlerin in den letzten Monaten hatte trösten müssen, auch wenn im Moment alles ruhig war. 

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Was tut ihr nun? Sucht ihr weiter nach Viola oder gebt ihr auf?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir müssen sie einfach finden. Sollte Voldemort sie gefangen genommen haben, könnte sie ihm eine ganze Menge über die Phoenix-Truppe erzählen…Nun ja, das ist einer der unwichtigeren Gründe, " fügte er zu. „Ich habe Viola gekannt seit ich elf Jahre alt war. Es hat zwar ewig gedauert, bis man uns als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, aber trotzdem. Und Nicolas…er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er sie gefunden hat."

„Hat Nicolas inzwischen etwas Genaueres über die Dinge, die Hermine, mir und jetzt ja auch Ginny geschehen sind, herausgefunden?" hakte Harry nach. 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Doch bis jetzt waren all diese Dinge auch nicht wirklich gefährlich, oder?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, aber…"

„Na, also. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Das wird schon wieder."

„Aber was wenn Voldemort damals herausgefunden hätte, dass Hermine Gedanken lesen kann?!" rief Harry. „Das wäre doch sehr nützlich für ihn, vielleicht wäre er dann hinter ihr her gewesen!"

Sirius murmelte etwas, dass Harry nicht verstand. 

Dann sagte er: „Harry, du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du solange in der Schule fehlst."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Warum blockte Sirius so plötzlich ab?

„Ich wünsche dir wunderbare Weihnachten", sagte dieser jetzt leise. „Genieß das Fest."

Harry seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Weihnachten einmal mit dir feiern", flüsterte er. 

Sirius lächelte traurig. 

„Eines Tages wirst du das, Harry", versprach er. 

Sie umarmte sich zum Abschied lange. Sirius würde gleich wieder in die USA aufbrechen, es war ungewiss, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. 

Und obwohl Harry wirklich froh war, Sirius einmal wieder gesehen zu haben, konnte er das nagende Gefühl in seinem Innern nicht ganz verdrängen. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Sirius sehr viel mehr wusste, als er sagte. 

*

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Harry früh auf. Wie ein kleiner Junge freute er sich auf seine Geschenke. Doch Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville schien es genauso zu gehen und so machten sie sich alle sofort ans Auspacken. 

Hermine schenkte Harry ein Foto in einem schönen Bilderrahmen. Es zeigte sie, Ron und Harry selbst mitten im Winter. Sie stapften durch den Schnee und strahlten alle über das ganze Gesicht. So jung wie sie alle noch aussahen, musste es in ihrem ersten Schuljahr aufgenommen worden sein. Ron hatte eine große Zahnlücke, Hermine trug einen rosafarbenen Schal, bedruckt mit Mickey-Maus-Motiven, und er selbst war noch viel kleiner als Hermine. Harry hatte damals gar nicht bemerkt, dass irgendwer ein Foto geschossen hatte. Das Bild strahlte eine solche Unschuld aus, dass Harry ganz wehmütig wurde. 

Er las Hermines Brief, der dabei gesteckt hatte. Er war sehr lang.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten. Das Foto hat Hagrid mir letztens gegeben. Er hat es in unserem ersten Schuljahr geschossen, kurz vor Weihnachten. Ist es nicht wundervoll? Ich möchte, dass du dich erinnerst, Harry. Vielleicht werden wir so unschuldig niemals mehr sein. Bitte vergiss diese Zeiten nie._

_Ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen. Was jetzt folgt, sind alles Ratschläge und Weisheiten meiner Großmutter. Ich habe sie ein wenig abgeändert. Ich hoffe, dass du verstehst, was ich damit sagen möchte. Dies sind Ratschläge für die Zukunft – aber vergiss nie die Vergangenheit. _

_Ich will dich nie verlieren._

_Hermine_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Iss viel Vollkornreis.___

_Gib den Leuten mehr als sie erwarten und tue es mit Freude.___

_Vertraue keiner Person, die nicht die Augen schließt, wenn du sie küsst._

_Glaube nicht alles, was du hörst, gebe nicht alles aus, was du hast, schlafe nicht so lange du vielleicht möchtest._

_Wenn du sagst "Ich liebe dich", meine es aufrichtig._

_Wenn du sagst "Ich bedaure", schau der Person in die Augen._

_Glaube an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick genauso wie an die Liebe auf den zweiten Blick._

_Spotte nicht über die Träume anderer._

_Liebe tief und leidenschaftlich, du kannst zwar verletzt werden, aber das ist die einzige Art und Weise, das Leben komplett zu leben._

_Stelle dich Unstimmigkeiten, streite ehrlich, beleidige nicht._

_Beurteile die anderen nicht nach ihren Verwandten._

_Sprich langsam, aber denke schnell._

_Wenn dir jemand eine Frage stellt, die du nicht beantworten willst, lächle und frage ihn "Warum willst du das wissen?"_

_Denke daran, dass die größte Liebe und die größten Errungenschaften mit den größten Risiken verbunden sind. _

_Sprich mit Sirius. Wenn das nicht möglich ist, denk an ihn._

_Sage "GESUNDHEIT", wenn du hörst, dass jemand niest._

_Wenn du verlierst, verliere/vergiss nicht die erhaltene Lektion._

_Denke an die drei R's: Respekt vor dir selbst, Respekt vor den anderen, und Verantwortung (**responsibility) für deine Handlungen.**_

_Lass nicht zu, dass ein kleiner Streit eine große Freundschaft (be-)schädigt._

_Wenn du feststellst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast, ergreife sofortige Maßnahmen, um ihn zu korrigieren._

_Heirate jemanden, der sich gern unterhält, denn wenn das Alter kommt, ist die Fähigkeit sich zu unterhalten wichtiger als jede andere._

_Verbringe einige Zeit in der Abgeschiedenheit._

_Öffne deine Arme den Veränderungen, aber gib deine Werte nicht auf. _

_Denke daran, dass die Stille manchmal die beste Antwort ist._

_Lies mehr Bücher und spiel weniger Quidditch._

Hier schnaubte Harry empört auf.

_Lebe ein gutes und ehrenwertes Leben. Später, wenn du alt wirst und dich an die Vergangenheit erinnerst, wirst du sehen, wie du es ein zweites Mal genießt._

_Vertraue auf Gott, aber verschließe deinen Besen gut._

_Tue dein Bestes, um ein ruhiges und harmonisches Heim zu schaffen._

_Bei Unstimmigkeiten mit deinen Lieben, denke dich in die augenblickliche Situation ein. Hole nicht die Vergangenheit zurück._

_Lies zwischen den Zeilen._

_Teile dein Wissen. Das ist eine Art, die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen._

_Sei freundlich zu dem Planeten._

_Unterbrich nie, wenn man dir schmeichelt._

_Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten._

_Einmal pro Jahr besuche einen Ort, an dem du noch nie gewesen bist._

_Wenn du viel Geld verdienst, verwende es um anderen zu helfen, solange du lebst. Das ist die größte Zufriedenheit, die Fortuna dir geben kann._

_Denke daran, dass das Nichterreichen von etwas, was du möchtest, manchmal ein Glücksfall ist_

_Lerne die Regeln ... damit du weißt, wie du sie am besten brechen kannst._

_Denke daran, dass die beste Beziehung die ist, wo die Liebe zwischen zwei Personen größer ist als das Bedürfnis des einen nach dem anderen._

_Beurteile deinen Erfolg danach, was du aufgeben musstest, um ihn zu erreichen_

_Gehe die Liebe mit Wagemut/Hingabe an_

Gerührt legte Harry den Brief beiseite. Womit hatte er nur eine solche beste Freundin verdient?

Das nächste Geschenk war von Cho. Sie schenkte ihm ein Tintenfass, in das sein Name graviert war. Dazu hatte sie ihm eine selbst gebastelte  Weihnachtskarte geschickt.

Sie schrieb:

_Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!_

_Ich möchte keinen ewig langen Brief schreiben, in dem dann sowieso nur belanglose Dinge stehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, hinunter zum Festessen zu gehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dabei sein. _

_Harry, ich wünsche dir einfach, dass du noch viele Weihnachtsfeste erleben wirst, die so schön sind, wie es die in Hogwarts immer waren. Genieß die Tage und denke einfach mal an dich selbst._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cho_

Sogar Alain hatte Harry eine Packung Schokofrösche geschickt. Mit schlechtem Gewissen nahm Harry sich vor, ihm gleich heute Nachmittag etwas zu schicken. 

Von Ron bekam Harry Karten für ein Quidditchspiel der _Chudley Cannons gegen die _Tornados_. Das Spiel würde in den Osterferien stattfinden. Harry freute sich riesig, er hatte lange kein professionelles Spiel mehr gesehen. _

Kimi schenkte Harry ein Buch mit dem Titel _Besenfliegen für Anfänger – Was sie beachten müssen um nicht zu stürzen_. Harry musste lachen. Ob die Kleine sich wohl über den Discman gefreut hatte? 

Dann war Sirius' Geschenk an der Reihe. Es bestand aus einem einzelnen Blatt Papier. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las Harry:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir wunderschöne Weihnachten. Genieße die freie Zeit und mach dir keine düsteren Gedanken. Mein Geschenk für dich lässt sich zwar erst im nächsten Sommer einlösen, aber ich hoffe, du freust dich trotzdem. _

_Ich möchte dir eine Reise schenken. Sie soll nach Italien gehen. Ich war einmal mit Krone, Moony, Wurmschwanz, Lily und Emily da und das war eine sehr schöne Zeit. Ich würde nächsten Sommer mit dir dorthin fahren, vier Wochen lang. Natürlich nur, wenn du auch bereit bist, die Gesellschaft deines alten Patenonkels so lange zu ertragen…Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du diese Reise machen möchtest._

_Pass auf dich auf, Harry._

_Sirius_

Mit feuchten Augen blickte Harry auf das Pergament. Ob er wollte? Was für eine Frage! Nie hatte er sich so gefreut…Vier Wochen nach Italien, weg von den Dursleys, und das alles mit Sirius! 

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte ihn jetzt Ron.

Stumm gab er ihm den Brief, konnte dies noch gar nicht in Worte fassen. 

„Wow!" kommentierte Ron das Ganze und grinste ihn an. „Du bist wirklich zu beneiden!"

Hätte Ron dies einige Jahre früher oder zu einem schlechteren Zeitpunkt gesagt, wäre Harry wahrscheinlich sehr wütend geworden. 

Doch er lächelte und sagte nur: „Ich weiß."

Die Überraschungen an diesem Morgen waren jedoch noch nicht zu Ende. Harrys letztes Paket war sehr schwer, er konnte es kaum heben. Vorsichtig wickelte er es aus – und erstarrte. Zum Vorschein kam ein kelchförmiger Behälter aus Stein. In der Vertiefung befand sich eine klare Flüssigkeit. Erst vor kurzem hatte Harry so etwas gesehen und zwar in Albus Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro. 

„Himmel, wer schickt dir denn ein Denkarium?" murmelte Ron perplex. 

„Ich weiß nicht…" entgegnete Harry und begutachtete das Geschenk.

Nirgendwo ein Zettel…Oder doch?

„Da!" rief Ron plötzlich und deutete auf die Unterseite des Denkariums. 

Sorgfältig war dort ein Stück Pergament festgeklebt worden. Harry riss es ab und las:

_Harry._

_Ich möchte dir hiermit das Denkarium meiner Mutter geben. Verwahre es gut und lerne daraus._

_Cara_

Ron, der über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte, starrte Harry verblüfft an. Dieser blickte zurück. Beide brachten sie kein Wort heraus.

*

„_Cara hat dir geschrieben?" erkundigte Hermine sich ungläubig. „Wirklich?"_

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, weißt du, als Brief kann man das eigentlich nicht bezeichnen…eher als kurze Notiz. Sie hat wirklich kein Wort zuviel gebraucht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam, nicht? Da hören wir so lange rein gar nichts von ihr…und plötzlich schreibt sie und schenkt dir das Denkarium ihrer Mutter!"

Harry sagte nichts. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht weiter über die ganze Sache nachdenken – er war einfach wahnsinnig neugierig, was er in dem Denkarium zu sehen bekäme. Josephines Erinnerungen…Warum hatte Cara es ihm geschenkt? Was war in dem Denkarium, das er sehen sollte? 

Doch so sehr sich Harry auch darüber den Kopf zerbrach, er konnte zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis kommen.

Schließlich wurde es Abend, der Ball würde bald beginnen. Harry ging alleine, Ginny war immer noch sehr krank. Er hatte sie noch im Krankenflügel besucht, doch sie fieberte sehr stark und hatte kaum wahrgenommen, dass er da war. Harry war schon sehr enttäuscht, wäre es doch ihr erster richtiger Ball als Paar gewesen. 

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, Neville und Brenda und Dean und Parvati ging er in die große Halle. Im letzten Jahr war Dean noch mit Kimi hingegangen, doch Parvati und er sahen langsam selber ein, was für andere schon längst offensichtlich war. Kimi ging gar nicht hin. Urplötzlich hatte sie am gestrigen Tage eine besonders heftige Vision bekommen. Sie hatte große Schmerzen und alles wies darauf hin, dass die Zeit ohne Visionen nun wohl vorbei war. Ihm graute schon davor, die Kleine wieder so hilflos sehen zu müssen. 

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, suchten sie sich einen Platz neben der großen Treppe und warteten darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Harrys Blick wanderte herum. Er konnte Colin Creevey sehen, der auf ein pummeliges Mädchen mit braunen, stumpfen Haaren einredete. Jetzt sah Colin auf. Rasch drehte Harry sich um, doch Colin hatte ihn bereits gesehen. Harry stöhnte entsetzt auf, als Colin sogleich nach der Hand des Mädchens griff und auf ihn zustürzte und schon einige Meter bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, anfing zu reden.

„Hey, Harry! Du bist alleine? Wo ist denn Ginny? Sie ist doch nicht etwa krank, oder? Schau, das hier ist Louise, sie ist aus Ravenclaw und geht auch in meinen Jahrgang. Louise, das ist Harry, ja, Harry Potter! Wusstest du, dass er Du-weißt-schon-wem inzwischen sechsmal entkommen ist? Wirklich unglaublich, nicht wahr? Oh, Harry, das hier ist mein erster Weihnachtsball, das letzte Mal bin ich nach Hause gefahren. Ist eine tolle Sache, nicht? Kannst du eigentlich tanzen? Ich kann es nicht, aber Louise sagt…"

Harry hatte schon nach den ersten Worten abgeschaltet. Suchend glitt sein Blick durch die Menge, forschte nach einem bekannten Gesicht, das ihn von Colin hätte befreien können. Ron und Hermine schienen ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt, Brenda und Neville waren längst irgendwo verschwunden und Dean und Parvati waren auch nicht zu sehen. 

Als Harry in Richtung der Kerker blickte, sah er Draco Malfoy dort stehen, er hatte den Arm um Blaise Zabini, ein recht hübsches Mädchen aus Slytherin, gelegt. Harry schaute ihn an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass tausende von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das kurze Gespräch, dass er mit ihm bei der Beerdigung von Albus Dumbledore geführt hatte, erinnerte sich wie er sich bei ihm für die Hilfe bei der Überwältigung von seiner Schwester Anastacia bedankt hatte. Bis auf ein paar Beleidigungen hatten sie eigentlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun, doch auch die Sticheleien wurden weniger. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie langsam erwachsen wurden. Hätte man Harry vor gut einem Jahr gefragt, was er fühlte, wenn er Malfoy sah, so hätte die Antwort sicherlich _Hass _gelautet. Aber jetzt? Nein, er hasste den blonden Jungen nicht. Hass, das tiefgehender und es gab nur wenige Menschen, die Harry wirklich hasste. Anastacia Malfoy gehörte dazu. Lucius Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort. 

In diesem Moment sah Malfoy auf und sie sahen sich genau in die Augen. In Malfoys Blick lag so viel. Misstrauen. Hohn. Kälte. Respekt? 

Doch nun wurden die Türen zu Großen Halle geöffnet und der Augenblick verging. 

Zwar konnte Harry den Ball nicht so sehr genießen wie im letzten Jahr, jedoch machte er das Beste daraus. Er tanzte mit Hermine, mit Brenda, mit Parvati, mit Susan (und fing sich darauf einige wütende Blicke von Justin Finch-Fletchley ein), mit Lavender…

Sogar eine richtige Bar war aufgebaut worden, sie wurde von einem Hauselfen geführt, was dazu führte, dass Hermine sich den ganzen Abend weigerte, etwas zu trinken. Ron ließ sich schließlich von Seamus überreden, mit ihm Firewhisky zu probieren und war danach so aufgedreht, dass sogar Professor McGonagall ihn darauf ansprach. Als Ron schließlich begann, alte Seemannslieder zu schmettern, entschied Hermine sich dafür, ihn in den Turm zu bringen. Harry versprach bald nachzukommen, er wollte noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Eigens für den Ball war ein kleiner Garten abgezäunt worden. Er war nicht sehr groß und an jedem seiner Eingänge war ein Wachmann positioniert. Doch es reichte und Harry war froh, sich endlich einmal wieder völlig ungestört ein wenig draußen bewegen zu können. Er konnte Mädchen kichern hören und in jeder dunklen Ecke hatte sich ein Pärchen versteckt. Harry dachte daran, wie schön es gewesen wäre, hätte Ginny hier bei ihm sein können. 

Schließlich wurde es wirklich kühl und er entschloss sich, in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Vielleicht hatte Ron sich ja wieder beruhigt und war noch wach. Schon seit längerer Zeit wollte Harry ihm eine Frage stellen, die ihn wirklich brennend interessierte. Möglicherweise bot sich ja heute eine günstige Gelegenheit. 

Doch als Harry die Eingangshalle betrat, sah er Kimi. Sie trug ein einfaches rotes Kleid und nun merkte Harry erst, wie dünn sie geworden war. Das Kleid war zu groß und sie wirkte wie kleines Aschenputtel. Viel zu dünn, ein viel zu großes Kleid und das blasse Gesicht…

Kimi hielt schnurstracks auf die Türen zur Eingangshalle zu. Goyle stand davor und sorgte dafür, dass niemand, der jünger als ein Viertklässler war, den Ball besuchte. 

Als Kimi eintreten wollte, hielt Goyle sie zurück. 

„Kein Zutritt für Schüler unter der vierten Klasse", grunzte er. 

Harry runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Erstaunlich, dass er so einen Satz völlig korrekt herausgebracht hatte. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn auswendig gelernt. 

„Gut, wenn ich welche sehen sollte, sage ich dir Bescheid", meinte Kimi nur und schon war sie in der Menge verschwunden. 

Harry musste grinsen und entschloss sich, die Große Halle doch noch einmal zu betreten. Er passierte Goyle und sah sich nach Chos kleiner Schwester um. Doch sie war nicht zu sehen, längst in der Menge untergetaucht. Harry drängte sich durch die Tanzenden und hielt Ausschau nach ihr. Während seine Augen suchend umher glitten, tippte ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Brenda. Sie sah erhitzt aus, die kurzen hellbraunen Haare klebten ihr am Gesicht und das schwarze Kleid, das sie trug, sah schon ganz zerknittert aus. 

„Hey, Brenda, wo hast du denn Neville gelassen?" fragte Harry sie, während er sich weiter nach Kimi umsah. 

„Er muss sich kurz etwas Anderes anziehen", erklärte Brenda. „Hat sich Bier über das Hemd geschüttet. Suchst du wen?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Kimi. Sie sah so schrecklich blass aus… Sie ist an Goyle vorbeigekommen und ich bin sofort hinterher gegangen, aber irgendwie…" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. 

Brenda zögerte nicht lange, sondern erklärte sich bereit, ihm zu helfen. Sie schoben sich an der Tanzfläche vorbei und ließen ihre Blicke schweifen. Als sie sich an einer Menschentraube vorbeidrückten, trat Brenda versehentlich jemandem auf den Fuß. Ein lauter Aufschrei war zu hören und Harry und Brenda erkannten gleich darauf, wer geschrien hatte. Es war Anna Fudge. 

_Auch das noch_, fluchte Harry im Stillen. 

Anna hatte sich umgedreht und stand jetzt wutschnaubend vor Brenda. 

„_Brenda Salton! Besitzt du vielleicht die Güte, deinen Fuß von meinen Lackschuhen zu entfernen? Sie waren durchaus nicht billig! Wirklich, ich bin höchst aufgebracht! Schau doch ein nächstes Mal bitte, wo du deine Füße hinsetzt! Ich muss das meinem Vater melden, weißt du!"_

Harry und Brenda starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie war wirklich eine recht…imposante Erscheinung. Anna trug ein dunkelblaues Kostüm, schwarze Lackschuhe und die Haare waren zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt. An ihrem Arm baumelte ein schwarzes Ledertäschchen. Sie hätte Professor McGonagall darstellen können, so korrekt war sie angezogen. 

Brenda starrte sie wütend an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Dann sagte sie: „Ach, entschuldige, Anna. Es tut mir leid. Aber wir müssen jetzt leider weiter. Übrigens – ich weiß gar nicht, was die anderen haben. _Ich finde nicht, dass du wie eine Schlampe aussiehst."_

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Harry mit sich. Dieser war für einen Moment völlig sprachlos – dann fing er an zu lachen. Er schüttelte sich vor Lachen und wollte sich gar nicht wieder beruhigen. 

Brenda sah ihn an und grinste nur. „Sie hat mich doch herausgefordert."

Harry zuckte die Achseln, dann wurde er ernst. „Sie wird es bestimmt Fudge erzählen – und beim Direktor schlechte Karten zu haben, ist bestimmt nicht gerade gut."

Brenda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das sagt der Richtige!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Naja. Irgendwann mochte er mich einmal…um genau zu sein, bis zum Ende meines dritten Schuljahres."

„Und dann?" fragte Brenda, während sie weiter durch die Große Halle streiften. 

Harry sah sich um und senkte die Stimme. „Dann habe ich ihn angeschrien und versucht, ihn von einer ziemlich haarsträubenden Geschichte zu überzeugen. Sie handelte von einem unschuldigen Massenmörder und einer Ratte. Er dachte, ich lüge und wurde ziemlich sauer."

Brenda schnaubte nur und murmelte etwas, dass ziemlich deutlich nach „Blödes Arschloch" klang.

Sie hatten die Große Halle inzwischen einmal umrundet und von Kimi war immer noch nichts zu sehen. 

„Sie kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben…" murmelte Harry ärgerlich. 

Brenda jedoch hatte die Augen zu einem schmalen Spalt verengt und starrte in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. „Harry…Guck mal…"

Sie überquerte die Tanzfläche, schaute nicht nach links und rechts, wurde immer schneller. Harry hatte immer noch nichts gesehen, doch er folgte hier. Brenda hielt genau auf die Bar zu – ein Ort, an dem sie gar nicht erst nach Kimi gesucht hatten, weil dort sehr alkoholreiche Getränke verkauft wurden, die allerdings für die unter sechzehnjährigen verboten waren. Sollte Kimi etwa…?

An der Bar angekommen, erkannte Harry sofort, was Brenda meinte. Auf einem Barhocker, ganz in der Ecke und somit fast verdeckt, saß Kimi. Sie hielt ein Glas in der Hand und sah recht mitgenommen aus. Und neben ihr saß niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy. 

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Kimi saß an der Bar, trank Alkohol…und mit Malfoy?!

In diesem Moment rief der blonde Junge: „Hey, Elf! Noch zweimal dasselbe!"

Kimi sah wirklich elend aus, das Gesicht knallrot und die Augen glasig. Sie schien Harry und Brenda gar nicht zu erkennen. 

„Hey!" fuhr Harry den Hauselfen an. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass sie jünger ist als sechzehn? Du darfst ihr nichts verkaufen!"

„Der Junge hat bestellt!" piepste der Hauself und entkorkte eine Flasche. „Der Rest ist Jente egal!"

Harry starrte den Hauself, beziehungsweise die Elfe, wütend an. Kimi war gerade dreizehn geworden! 

Brenda zögerte nicht lange, sie legte Kimi einen Arm um die Schultern und half ihr vom Barhocker. 

„B…Brrre…nda!" lallte Kimi. „L…lass das!"

Sie schien schon ziemlich betrunken zu sein und Malfoy kommentierte das mit einem breiten Grinsen. Wütend baute sich Harry vor ihm auf. 

„Kannst du mir erklären, was das sollte?" fauchte er. „Kimi hat dir nichts getan! Was für einen Sinn hat es, sie abzufüllen?!"

Malfoy musterte ihn. In seinen Augen lag wieder dieser seltsame Ausdruck, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Das war kein Spott, auch keine Verachtung…es war etwas anderes. Schlicht und einfach Überlegenheit?

Malfoy kam ihm jetzt ganz nahe und zischte: „Hör zu, Potter. Nie gehört, dass Alkohol die Zunge locker macht? Ich wollte, dass sie eine verdammte Prophezeiung macht!"

Diese Aussage verschlug Harry die Sprache. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Malfoy ihm die Frage so einfach beantworten würde…Und diese Antwort schockierte ihn. Warum war Malfoy so versessen darauf, eine Prophezeiung von Kimi zu hören?

In diesem Moment ertönte neben ihm ein heftiges Würgen. Kimi übergab sich auf den Parkettboden. Brenda hielt sie fest, doch Kimi schluchzte verzweifelt und würgte nur noch heftiger. Spätestens jetzt sahen wirklich zu ihnen hinüber. 

Schließlich beruhigte Kimi sich etwas und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Gerade wollte Harry fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als Kimi anfing zu schreien. Sie hielt sich den Kopf und stieß laute Schreie aus. Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen. Ihm war klar, was das bedeutete. Eine Vision. Nachdem es so lange still gewesen war, ging es jetzt eindeutig wieder los. 

_„Schwarz. Die schwarze Festung wird zerstört. Feuer. Blut. Eine Explosion. Tot. Keiner überlebt. Zu spät. Keiner überlebt. Der Lord zieht weiter. Alles tot. Zu spät…"_

Ohrenbetäubende Stille machte sich breit. Harry starrte auf Kimi, die jetzt auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Brenda strich ihr über das Haar. 

Harry hörte Draco Malfoy neben sich fluchen. Er sah den jungen Slytherin, dieser schien vor Wut zu beben. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und murmelte: „Zu spät…zu spät! Alle tot…"

„Was ist die schwarze Festung?" fragte Harry ihn. „Das klang doch ganz noch etwas Schlechtem…"

Malfoy hob den Kopf und stierte ihn zornig an. „Nicht alles, was Schwarz ist, ist schlecht, Potter! Die schwarze Festung…die schwarze Festung, so nennt man Durmstrang!"

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. „D…Durmstrang? Aber…aber dann…"

Malfoys Augen schienen jetzt ganz schwarz. 

„Du hast es doch gehört", sagte er. „Feuer. Eine Explosion. Die haben Durmstrang in die Luft fliegen lassen, Potter. Und es zu spät. Keiner hat überlebt."


	10. Schließ die Augen, um zu sehen

_Entschuldigt bitte, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ging nicht anders….._

_Ääääh__….ich glaube bei diesem Kapitel ist meine Phantasie dann doch etwas mit mir durchgegangen. Ungefähr dreiviertel des ganzen Chapters war ganz anders geplant. Naja, egal…*g* Außerdem dreht das ganze Kapitel sich irgendwie nur um Kimi…naja…_

_Freut mich, dass das Harry/Ginny-Gespräch über die Dunkelheit vielen so gut gefallen. In aller Bescheidenheit, mir gefiel es auch sehr._

_Ach ja, was vielleicht etwas verwirrt: Caras Mutter Josephine wurde eigentlich von allen, unter anderem von Viola, Snape und Dumbledore, Josy genannt. Charis jedoch nennt sie Joey, Carolina nennt sie Jo. Okay?_

_@Auxia Vielen Dank für deine vielen Reviews. Jetzt geht es (endlich) weiter. Und nein, natürlich bin ich nicht böse! :)_

_@Black Luna Ich muss sagen, ich bin mir selbst noch nicht so sicher, was ich der Fortsetzung halten soll…_

_Titelerklärung...jaja, was die purpurne Elf ist, das fragt Harry sich in diesem Kapitel auch…*ggg* Ich mag zwar Fics, wo Draco sich um 180 Grad dreht, aber das ist hier sicher nicht der Fall…bin aber noch am Rätseln, wo ich ihn nachher hinstecken soll…Ich hoffe, du reviewst weiter!_

_@RIDICULUS Danke :)  hoffe, du liest weiter. _

_@laser Danke fürs Reviewn. _

_@Quin Ich weiß, ich brauche immer meine Zeit bis ich updaten kann. Aber ich habe ja auch noch andere Hobbies, Schule usw. …Danke fürs Reviewn._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. __Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_Ach ja, und der Titel dieses Kapitels ist ein Zitat aus einem Lied des Musicals "Tanz der Vampire". Das Lied heißt „Carpe Noctem". Absolut geile Lieder, ihr müsst euch **unbedingt **das Musical ansehen!!!_

_~Anna Moonlight~_

**Schließ die Augen, um zu sehen…**

****

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. Alle standen sie da, starrten auf die am Boden liegende Kimi. Diese zitterte am ganzen Körper und schien völlig geistesabwesend. Brenda saß neben ihr, sah völlig hilflos aus. Außer Harry hatte niemand gehört, was Malfoy gesagt hatte. Dass Kimi eine Seherin war, war inzwischen ein offenes Geheimnis in Hogwarts. Alle wussten es, doch keiner wagte, darüber zu sprechen.

Harry schluckte. Niemandem schien klar zu sein, was Kimis Vision zu bedeuten hatte. Sollte er derjenige sein, der es erklären musste?

Neben ihm sog jemand scharf die Luft ein. Harry zuckte zusammen. Es war Professor Marsters, seine Zigarre fest umklammert. Er war ganz weiß. Harry hatte ihn noch nie wütend, ängstlich oder fröhlich gesehen…das einzige Mal, dass der Professor irgendeine Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte, war als er mit Professor McGonagall über Hermine gesprochen hatte. Jetzt jedoch stand Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, die Zigarre zitterte heftig. Entweder hatte er Malfoys Worte gehört oder hatte selbst begriffen, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. 

„Potter, bringen Sie Miss Chang in den Turm der Gryffindors", sagte Marsters jetzt, seine Stimme zitterte fast unmerklich. „Die anderen gehen ebenfalls. Der Ball ist beendet."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürzte davon, rannte aus der Großen Halle. Jeder sah ihm nach und alle fragten sich wahrscheinlich, ob _der wusste, was die Vision der kleinen Hexe zu bedeuten hatte. _

Harry eilte zu Kimi. „Kannst du aufstehen? Komm…pass auf…"

Gemeinsam mit Brenda half er Kimi hoch und legte einen Arm um sie. Brenda stützte sie auf der anderen Seite und sie begannen, Kimi vorsichtig von der Menschenmenge wegzugeleiten. Sie kamen sehr langsam voran, Kimi konnte kaum laufen. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Pergament und sie fühlte sich ganz heiß an. 

„Kimi, ich denke, wir sollten eine Pau…" begann Brenda als sie schließlich die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. 

Doch im selben Moment sank Kimi zusammen wie ein nasser Sack. Harry und Brenda konnten sie nicht mehr halten und ließen sie vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Kimi rührte sich nicht, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Kim!" rief Brenda und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Kimi!"

Doch das Mädchen rührte sich nicht. Brenda griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und wurde nun ebenfalls kalkweiß.

„Kein Puls", flüsterte sie und starrte Harry an, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. 

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Für einen Moment sah er nur noch weiß. 

Dann jedoch nahm er sich zusammen.

Er schrie, seine Stimme schien nicht zu ihm zu gehören.

„HOLT MADAM POMFREY!!"

*

Beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen. Später würde Harry sich kaum daran erinnern, was nach seinem verzweifelten Ausruf  eigentlich geschehen war. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war die Krankenschwester erschienen, hatte Kimi gepackt, in den        Krankenflügel getragen und sie an ein seltsames Gerät angeschlossen. Wie in Trance war Harry der Schwester gefolgt, er konnte den Blick nicht von dem leblosen Kind abwenden. Madam Pomfrey hatte Kimi an dieses Gerät angeschlossen, irgendetwas gemurmelt und seltsamerweise hatte das Mädchen angefangen zu glühen. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte pulsiert und Harry hatte wirklich spüren können, wie die Herzschläge langsam aber stetig wieder einsetzten. Sein eigenes erleichtertes Ausatmen war ihm unglaublich laut erschienen, zeitgleich als Kimi leise röchelnd die ersten Atemzüge gemacht hatte. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihr schließlich das Gesicht mit einen feuchten Tuch abgetupft hatte, bekam sie langsam wieder Farbe. 

„Vision?" fragte Madam Pomfrey knapp.

„Vision", bestätigte Harry. Seine Stimme klang rau und er fühlte sich sehr erschöpft. 

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur. Natürlich wusste sie über Kimis Visionen Bescheid, ebenso wie sämtliche Professoren, doch was man vor den Schülern eifrig zu verbergen versucht hatte, war längst ein offenes Geheimnis. Jeder wusste Bescheid und spätestens nachdem sie das Getuschel, das einsetzte wenn Kimi die Gänge entlang ging, vernommen hatten, war das auch den Lehrern klar geworden. 

Harry blieb so lange im Krankenflügel, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn letzten Endes hochkant hinausschmiss, da sie um Kimis Ruhe fürchtete. Dies war etwas lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Kimi die Augen noch nicht einmal geöffnet hatte, doch er fügte sich. Ginny, die im Bett neben der kleinen Patientin schlief, schlummerte so tief, dass sie von dem Ganzen überhaupt nichts bemerkt hatte. 

Als er schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stürzten Ron, Hermine, April, Chelsea, Hillary und Brenda ihm entgegen. 

„Wie geht es ihr?" rief Hermine. „Wir haben bereits von Brenda gehört, was passiert ist!"

„Bitte, sie ist in Ordnung, oder?" fragte April, die Augen weit aufgerissen. 

Ängstlich klammerten sich Chelsea und Hillary aneinander, sie hatten beide geweint. Hermine sah blass aus, sie hatte den Arm um April gelegt. Ron und Brenda sagten nichts, sie sahen ihn nur an und warteten. 

„Sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht", erklärte Harry. „Aber sie atmet sehr regelmäßig. Ich glaube, morgen ist sie wieder okay."

Alle seufzten vor Erleichterung. April warf sich in Hermines Arme und fing an zu weinen. Erschrocken drückte Hermine sie an sich. 

„April! Es geht ihr doch gut! Beruhige dich!"

Doch April schluchzte nur noch heftiger. „E-erst S-Sarah…d-dann Sean…u-und sie ha-hat es gesehen…u-und nun g-geht es wieder los…s-so viele sterben…u-und sie sieht es. W-was wenn sie irgendwann s-stirbt wenn sie eine Vi-vision hat?"

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und warf Harry einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch wie erklärte man einem zwölfjährigen Mädchen, dass sie Recht haben könnte…dass ihre beste Freundin wirklich sterben könnte? Es war knapp gewesen heute…

„Was hat Kimi gesehen?" fragte Chelsea plötzlich. Ihre Stimme klang scharf und gleichzeitig unsicher, als wolle sie die Antwort gar nicht wissen. 

Harry zögerte. 

Doch dann sagte er: „Es hat eine Explosion gegeben. In Durmstrang. Niemand hat überlebt."

Er versuchte, dies alles so kühl und sachlich wie nur möglich zu berichten, doch natürlich verringerten sich die Reaktionen der anderen dadurch kein bisschen. 

Hermine stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Ron wurde kreidebleich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Brenda ging zu einem der großen Sessel, ließ sich hineinfallen und fing ohne Umschweife an zu weinen. April und Chelsea klammerten sich an Harry und starrten ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an. 

Nur Hillary sah sie verwirrt an und fragte: „Was ist Durmstrang?"

*

Als am nächsten Morgen die Glocke das Ende der Stunde _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verkündete, wollte Harry eigentlich gleich in den Krankenflügel laufen, um während der Mittagspause schnell nach Kimi und Ginny zu sehen. Doch Professor Marsters hielt ihn zurück. _

„Du kümmerst dich um die kleine Seherin, Potter?" begann er ohne Umschweife. 

Scheinbar ging er immer, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war, zum _Du über. _

Die Bezeichnung _kleine Seherin_ ärgerte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund. 

„Sie heißt Kim und nicht anders!" entgegnete er gereizt. 

Professor Marsters zündete sich eine Zigarre an und musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Schon gut, Schon gut. Kim. Wie lange kennst du sie jetzt?"

„Eineinhalb Jahre."

„Warum kümmerst gerade du dich so um sie?"

„Ihre Schwester ist in Beauxbatons und ich fühle mich für sie verantwortlich."

„Wie alt ist die Kleine jetzt?"

„Sie ist vorgestern dreizehn geworden."

„Wann bewahrheitete sich ihre erste Prophezeiung?"

„Vor einem Jahr. Beim Weihnachtsball starb ihre beste Freundin. Sie hat es vorausgesehen."

„Wie ging es weiter?"

„Ein Freund von ihr wurde bei der Vergabe der ZAG`s getötet. Auch das hat sie vorhergesagt."

„Hältst du sie für schwach?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Früher bestimmt nicht. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."

„Also hat sie sich verändert?"

„Ja, sehr sogar."

„Hatte sie schon immer Schmerzen, wenn sie etwas gesehen hat?"

„Einmal sah ich sie eine Prophezeiung machen. Sie schien überhaupt keine Schmerzen zu haben. Bei ihren Visionen schien es am Anfang genauso, sie war nur durcheinander. Aber mit der Zeit kamen die Schmerzen und sie wurden immer stärker."

„Was sieht das Mädchen in ihren Visionen?"

„Das ist verschieden. Doch es gibt Visionen, die kehren immer wieder. Voldemort reißt jungen Hexen und Zauberern die Ohren ab."

„Die Ohren?"

„Die Ohren."

„Hat Kim Kontakt zu Charis Bellione?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon."

Harry wusste eigentlich gar nicht, warum er so bereitwillig auf Professors Marsters' Fragen antwortete. Doch es schien, als würden all diese Dinge den Mann wirklich interessieren. Außerdem…war er nicht Mitglied der Phoenix-Truppe gewesen? 

Der Professor seufzte und drückte seine Zigarre aus. „Die Sache gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Charis je solche Schmerzen hatte…und ich habe immerhin lange mit ihr gearbeitet. Hör mal, ich möchte, dass du mit Charis redest. Erzähle ihr alles, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Kim das tut. Wir müssen handeln, sonst stirbt uns das Mädchen noch unter den Händen weg."

Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen.

„Ich werde ihr schreiben und ihr sagen, sie soll sich heute mit dir am Kamin der Gryffindors treffen. Um Mitternacht. Erzähle ihr alles und verschönige bloß nichts."

Harry nickte und ging langsam zur Tür. 

„Ach…Potter?"

Harry blieb stehen. 

„Wir werden bald die Unverzeihlichen wiederholen müssen. Sie können den Imperius-Fluch abwehren?"

Jetzt siezte er Harry wieder. 

Harry nickte. 

„Wie steht es mit Hermine? Kann sie das auch?"

Harry wandte sich um und starrte den Professor an. Dessen dunkle Augen schienen unergründlich. Was war damals bloß geschehen, in der Stunde als sie zu spät gekommen waren? Als Hermine den Illusionszauber gebrochen hatte? Warum konnte Marsters die Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden? Warum beobachtete er sie jede Stunde? Wieso interessierte er sich so für sie?

„Nein."

Das war alles, was Harry noch sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und davonging. 

*

Am späten Nachmittag kam Harry schließlich dazu, Kimi und Ginny zu besuchen. Als er eintrat, saß Ginny schon wieder mit ihren Schulumhängen gekleidet an Kimis Bett. Sie schien gesund. Auch Kimi war aufgewacht. Sie war noch etwas blass und ihre Augen glänzten unnatürlich stark, doch ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen. 

„Hey, ihr beiden, " sagte Harry leise. „Wie geht's?"

Ginny lächelte und nickte nur, sie wusste, dass die Frage mehr Kimi galt als ihr. 

Diese zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: „Ich kämpfe mit den Nachwirkungen einer üblen Nacht voller…Übelkeit."

Dann drehte sie sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Harry wusste, dass Kimi mit diesem Kommentar nicht etwa die Vision, sondern einzig und allein die Nachwirkungen des vielen Alkohols gemeint hatte. 

„Kimi…?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Eine Weile geschah erst einmal gar nichts. 

Dann murmelte sie dumpf: „Alle tot, nicht wahr?"

Harry und Ginny zuckten zusammen. Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, also ließ er es bleiben. Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit. 

„Merlin, ich war tatsächlich betrunken", murmelte Kimi plötzlich. 

„Tja, jetzt hast du uns etwas voraus", sagte Ginny mit falscher Heiterkeit in der Stimme.

„Mum bringt mich um", seufzte Kimi nur. „Ich war wirklich total dicht!"

„Das war Malfoy, das Schwein", erklärte Harry ihr. „Er wollte, dass du etwas prophezeist."

Kimi lachte spöttisch. „Schade, und jetzt hat er doch nur eine Vision gekriegt. Der Arme."

Im selben Moment hörten sie Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich. Kein Geringerer als Cornelius Fudge persönlich stand vor ihnen. Ginny keuchte laut, Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, doch Kimi sah den Direktor  nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. 

Fudge würdigte Harry und Ginny keines Blickes, er baute sich vor Kimis Bett auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Da er nicht gerade der Größte war, wirkte das Ganze eher lächerlich, er wirkte wie ein sehr gereizter Gartenzwerg. Doch als er schließlich sprach, klirrte seine Stimme vor Kälte. 

„Miss Chang. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie die ganze Schule in Aufruhr versetzen. Nach ihrer _Vorstellung_ beim Weihnachtsball, welchen sie gar nicht hätten betreten dürfen, schwirren Gerüchte umher, Schüler brechen zusammen, meine Autorität wird in Frage gestellt…und das alles aufgrund ihrer _lächerlichen _Erscheinungen. Das werde ich nicht dulden, hören Sie? Ich lasse mir doch nicht von einer Zweitklässlerin auf der Nase herumtanzen, die außerdem noch zu tief ins Glas geguckt hat! Behalten Sie ihre Hirngespinste für sich und belasten Sie nicht andere damit!"

Harry war sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Wie konnte Fudge so etwas sagen? Als wäre Kimi – ein kleines Mädchen, das erst so wenig wusste – an allem Schuld! Ginny neben ihm krallte sich an der Bettkante fest und zitterte vor Wut. 

Kimi hatte eine Miene aufgesetzt, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten, das Gesicht war weiß wie Kreide. Sie hatte die Fäuste geballt und atmete schwer. 

„Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist", flüsterte sie jetzt, ihre Stimme war ganz heiser. „Dieses Gefühl jeden morgen aufzuwachen und sich als erstes fragen zu müssen, was heute alles geschehen wird. Müde, weil man in der Nacht unzählige Male aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, weil die Visionen erst am frühen Morgen nachgelassen haben. Dann steht man auf, geht zum Frühstück…hofft auf eine Pause, nur ein paar Stunden…aber es klappt nicht. Man merkt es, man merkt es an diesem kribbelnden Gefühl, das in einem hochsteigt. Es beginnt in den Zehen und steigt immer höher, immer höher…und man weiß, wenn es im Kopf ankommt, beginnt der Schmerz. Diese Sekunden sind die Schlimmsten, kurz bevor der Schmerz einsetzt. Und dann ist er da und man sieht nichts als Licht und Sterne und Dunkelheit…und dann beginnt man zu _sehen. _Und wie sehr man auch versucht, die Augen zusammenzukneifen…_ man sieht trotzdem alles, jedes Detail…und dann beginnen die Laute. Man sieht, man hört, man fühlt…und man weiß genau, dass man nichts davon wieder vergessen wird. Und man weiß genau, wie verdammt real das alles ist. Und schließlich lässt es nach, ebenso langsam wie es gekommen ist, das Prickeln verschwindet und man fühlt sich ganz zerschlagen. Wenn man dann die Augen öffnet, ist das erste, was man sieht, die fassungslosen, entsetzten Gesichter der anderen. Man sieht ihnen an, dass sie einem entweder nicht glauben oder man sieht das Entsetzen, wenn ihnen klar wird, dass man Recht hat. Wissen Sie, wie man sich fühlt? Wie eine Visionenproduktionsmaschine! _Hmm…was geht denn so in der Welt vor? Hoffentlich hat Kim bald wieder eine Vision, dann wissen wir Bescheid!_"_

Kimi schwieg. Sie hatte nicht geschrien, war nicht laut oder unhöflich geworden, hatte dies alles nur geflüstert…und trotzdem war es unglaublich eindrucksvoll gewesen. Harry hatte die Kleine noch nie mit einer solchen Reife sprechen gehört. 

Fudge starrte Kimi an und sagte nichts. Dann öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder…und schließlich drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Harry, Kimi und Ginny sahen ihm nach und ohne es auszusprechen, wussten sie alle, dass Kimi gerade einen Sieg errungen hatte. 

*

Am Abend wartete Harry darauf, dass Charis' Kopf im Feuer erscheinen würde. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Sollte der Gemeinschaftsraum um Mitternacht noch voll sein, so würde Charis sicherlich nicht auftauchen. Es mussten wirklich alle Schüler verschwunden sein. Doch Harry hatte wider Erwartens Glück. Seine Mitschüler schienen alle sehr müde zu sein und um Mitternacht war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig ausgestorben. Auch Ron und Hermine waren zu Bett gegangen, da sie Charis nicht mehr sagen konnten als Harry, eher im Gegenteil. 

Harry saß auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Wie sollte er Charis dies alles erklären? 

Im selben Moment flackerte der Kamin und ein Kopf saß jetzt in den Flammen. Es war eine Frau mit stumpfen, schwarzen Haaren. Sie war sehr dünn, wirkte leicht ausgezehrt. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter den scheinbar völlig schwarzen Augen und sie war sehr blass. Durch das glanzlose Haar zogen sich einige graue Strähnen. 

„Hallo, Harry."

In diesem Moment begriff Harry erst, dass es Charis' Kopf sein musste, der da im Kamin saß. Als Harry sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nannte sie sich noch Avorda und hatte ganz anders ausgesehen. Damals hatte sie sehr männlich ausgesehen und hatte kurze braune Haare gehabt. Der Zauber, mit dem sie damals ihre Erscheinung verändert hatte, musste aufgehört haben zu wirken. 

Obwohl Charis erst um die fünfunddreißig Jahre sein konnte, sah sie bedeutend älter aus. Die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Vielleicht war sie früher einmal sehr schön gewesen, Harry konnte es nicht sagen. 

„Hallo…"

Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die Frau ansprechen sollte. In Gedanken hatte er sie immer beim Vornamen genannt, doch schließlich war sie einmal seine Lehrerin gewesen. Hieß sie eigentlich immer noch Bellione? 

„Sag einfach Charis, okay?" unterbrach sie seine Gedanken und er sah sie erstaunt an. 

Sie musterte ihn scharf und sagte schließlich: „So. Ich bin hier um über Kim zu reden."

Harry nickte nur und begann ohne nachzudenken an zu reden. Er erzählte von Kimis Visionen, ihren Schmerzen, was für Sorgen sie sich machten…Er erzählte Charis alles. Sie unterbrach ihn nicht, hörte ihm geduldig zu und starrte ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen an. Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen sie beide eine lange Zeit. 

„Ich kenne es nicht", sagte Charis schließlich mit düsterer Stimme, „dass Visionen schmerzen. Sicherlich, seelisch tun sie immer weh...doch körperlich? Das war bei mir nie so. Als ich meine erste Vision erhielt, war ich etwas älter als Kim, es war in meinem zweiten Schuljahr. Die ersten Visionen habe ich völlig vergessen, ich wusste nicht, was ich gesagt hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich besser so. Die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal, das waren Josephine, Viola, Carolina, Elizabeth und Emily, erzählten mir, was ich gesagt haben sollte und ich konnte es kaum glauben. Auch als ich meine zweite Vision bekam, konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Es sollte überhaupt noch fast ein Jahr dauern, bis ich mich das erste Mal an eine meiner Visionen erinnerte. Es gab niemanden, der mir damals Rat geben konnte, niemanden der dasselbe durchmachte. Niemand konnte mir helfen. Meine Freunde versuchten es, doch sie konnten nicht viel tun. Genauso wie ich für Kim nur wenig tun kann. Ich kann sie verstehen, weiß was sie durchmacht, doch wirklich helfen kann ich ihr nicht. Es wäre auch gelogen, zu behaupten, dass das alles irgendwann aufhört. Ich erhalte täglich Visionen. Aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Zahl der Visionen einzudämmen."

„Wie denn nur?" fragte Harry begierig. 

„Ich prophezeite. Du kennst den Unterschied zwischen einer Prophezeiung und einer Vision, nicht wahr? Eine Vision geschieht im selben Moment, eine Prophezeiung wird noch geschehen. Du kannst sie aber trotzdem nicht verhindern. Jedenfalls mache ich gegenwärtig an die drei Prophezeiungen am Tag, so halte ich die Visionen etwas zurück."

„Aber ich dachte, man kann Prophezeiungen nicht kontrollieren?" erkundigte sich Harry. „Kimis Prophezeiungen kamen immer ganz plötzlich."

Charis nickte. „Ja, das stimmt schon. Kimi kann ihre Prophezeiungen noch nicht kontrollieren. Bis jetzt hatte sie gerade drei davon, nicht wahr? Eine von Sarah Rosen, eine von Sean Admir…und die über die purpurne Elf."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Die Prophezeiung auf dem Heimweg im Zug…Er hatte nie herausgefunden, was sie eigentlich bedeutete, erinnerte sich kaum noch daran. _Die Elf muss kämpfen…die purpurne Elf. Ja, das hatte Kimi gesagt…und an mehr erinnerte Harry sich nicht mehr. _

„Was wissen Sie, Charis?" fragte er. „Was ist das, die purpurne Elf?"

Charis zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht diejenige, die es dir erzählen sollte. Es ist zu komplex und zu wichtig. Nun ja…noch mal zu den Prophezeiungen. Ich kann bestimmen, wann ich etwas prophezeien möchte. Welche Bedeutung, welchen Sinn sie haben wird, das liegt zwar nicht in meiner Hand, aber der Zeitpunkt schon. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich das kontrollieren konnte…nun ja, ich hatte ja fast vierundzwanzig Jahre Zeit…Ich habe gehört, dass es auch möglich sein soll, zu entscheiden, über welche Person die Prophezeiung etwas aussagen soll. Aber ich denke nicht, dass mir das noch gelingen wird. Ich war fast dreißig, als ich es das erste Mal schaffte, eine Prophezeiung zu kontrollieren."

Der winzige Funken Hoffnung in Harry verschwand. „Also wenn es so lange dauert, es zu lernen, wird es Kimi wohl auch nicht so bald gelingen?"

Charis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Sie wird weiterhin Schmerzen haben, weiterhin unzählige Visionen. Das einzige, was sie tun kann, ist üben. Aber es wird lange dauern."

„Sie ist gerade dreizehn, verdammt!"

„Ich weiß. Aber so ist es eben. Sag Kim einfach, dass sie üben muss. Sie wird verstehen und wissen, was zu tun ist. Außerdem…" Jetzt steckte Charis Harry ein Stück Pergament durch das Feuer zu. „…soll sie sich mit Chiara Leery aus Hufflepuff in Verbindung setzen. Sie ist im siebten Schuljahr und kennt sich sehr gut mit Yoga aus. Kim soll versuchen, mit ihr zu üben. Mir persönlich hat Yoga sehr geholfen."

Harry nickte und Charis sagte nichts mehr. Sie schien das Gespräch für beendet zu halten. Doch Harry hatte noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen, etwas was ihm seit langem keine Ruhe mehr ließ…

„Sie hat mir geschrieben", brach es unvermittelt aus ihm heraus. 

Charis sah ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte?"

„Cara. Sie hat mir geschrieben, " erklärte Harry. 

Charis schnappte nach Luft. Sie starrte Harry an als sehe sie einen Geist. Ganz blass war sie geworden. „W…Wirklich?" Und dann, als wäre ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst geworden, was er da gesagt hatte, fixierte sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen und begann zu reden. „Wie geht es ihr? Wo ist sie jetzt? Isst sie genug? Es gab lange kein Gewitter mehr, was ist los mit ihr? Hat sie auch Alain geschrieben? Wird sie zurückkommen? Hat sie…"

Sie bombardierte ihn nur so mit Fragen, wirkte wie eine Mutter, die ihr verlorenes Kind zurückbekam. Doch, wenn Harry länger darüber nachdachte, stimmte das ja eigentlich. Josephine war tot, Viola und Charis waren wohl das nahste, was Cara als eine Mutter ansah. Auch wenn Viola ihr wohl noch mehr bedeutete, schließlich hat sie so viel Zeit mit der Frau verbracht.

„Sie schrieb nicht viel", unterbrach er Charis also. „Über sich sagte sie gar nichts. Sie…sie hat mir nur frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und mir das Denkarium ihrer Mutter geschenkt."

Charis stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Was! Joeys Denkarium?! Das…das ist das einzige, was ihr von ihrer Mutter geblieben ist! Nachdem sie starb, hat Carolina es an sich genommen, sie hat es Cara dann kurz vor Schulbeginn gegeben. Warum hat sie es dir geschenkt? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht!"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie schrieb, ich solle es gut verwahren und daraus lernen. Aber…ich habe mir noch keine Erinnerung angeschaut."

Charis runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht? Wenn sie schreibt, du sollst daraus lernen, möchte sie  sicherlich auch…"

„Ist das nicht zu persönlich?" unterbrach Harry sie schon wieder. „Ich kannte Josephine nicht…und die ganze Sache mit ihr und Professor Dumbledore…"

„Joey ist tot", sagte Charis barsch. „_Sie_ wird sich sicher nicht beschweren."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die plötzliche Kälte in Charis' Stimme wahrnahm. 

„Hör mal, ich muss gehen", sagte sie jetzt. „Pass auf Kim auf, genau wie auf dich selbst, sei vorbereitet und schau dir Joeys Denkarium an. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden. Harry starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf die züngelnden Flammen des Kamins und dachte nach. 

*

Eine Woche später wurde Kimi aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Sie lief mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge, ihren üblichen olivgrünen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Das Tuscheln hinter ihrem Rücken wollte und wollte nicht aufhören. 

Harry hatte es immer noch nicht gewagt, einen Blick ins Denkarium zu werfen. Egal, was Charis gesagt hatte – er hatte Caras Mutter doch gar nicht gekannt. 

Im Augenblick saß er mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Frühstückstisch und fütterte Adam mit Würstchen. Da das neue Jahr begonnen hatte, war Harry nun an der Reihe, sich um Adam zu kümmern. Susan kam natürlich so oft wie möglich vorbei, doch der Hauptteil der Arbeit blieb natürlich an Harry hängen. Adam stieß ein seltsames Geräusch aus, irgendwie zwischen einem Krächzen und einem Quäken angesiedelt. Der Ghaf war inzwischen schon recht groß, er ging Harry bis zur Brust und konnte schon laufen. Das Tier lief auf allen Vieren und wurde einem Reittier immer ähnlicher. Sein Körper war von einer dunkelbraunen Farbe und es hatte dunkelblaue Hufen, die inzwischen schon recht gefährlich werden konnten. Professor Focks hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die Ghafs am Ende des Jahres ausgewachsen sein würden. Dann würde man sie professionellen Trainern übergeben. Ron schien dies gar nicht zu gefallen, er bekam stets feuchte Augen wenn er Esmeralda Ernestine ansah. Auch Harry konnte sich kaum noch vorstellen, ohne Adam im Unterricht zu erscheinen oder durch die Gänge zu laufen. Und von dem Kinderlied _Hush__, little Baby… kannte er alle Strophen längst auswendig. _

Gerade als Adam entschieden hatte, dass er statt dem Würstchen lieber Harrys Finger essen wollte, ertönte ein Rauschen und die Posteulen flogen herein. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als er Hedwig auf sich zufliegen sah. Es war sehr lange her, dass er etwas von Sirius gehört hatte, das war eigentlich recht ungewöhnlich. Harry überließ Hedwig seine Cornflakes und öffnete den Brief. 

_Lieber Harry,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht melden konnte. Es ist viel passiert. Im Moment fliege ich zurück nach England. Aber der Reihe nach:_

_Nicolas und ich waren immer noch auf der Suche nach Viola. Carolina hatte ihren Job in der Schule in Irland aufgegeben, sie wollte lieber aktiv helfen. Also stieß sie zu uns. Wir hatten wirklich sämtliche Möglichkeiten untersucht, aber keine Spur von Viola. Wir befanden uns gerade mitten in einer großen Stadt, deren Namen ich jetzt nicht nennen möchte, als wir auf einen alten Schulkameraden, dessen Namen ich ebenfalls nicht nennen möchte, trafen. Wir reagierten sofort und fesselten ihn, denn wir wussten, dass er ein Todesser war. Doch wir hatten uns geirrt: Auch er war auf der Flucht, auf der Flucht vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Er war abtrünnig geworden, hatte Voldemort verlassen. Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich jetzt, warum wir glaubten, was er sagte. Unter den Zaubern, die Snowy und Scarys Vater mich lehrten, befindet sich auch ein Veritaszauber (Eigentlich ist nur das Veritaserum bekannt, welches allerdings auch höchst illegal ist). Also, der Mann sagte die Wahrheit. Er konnte uns nicht viel sagen, denn er gehörte nicht zu Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten. Doch eins wusste er: Voldemort hat Viola in seiner Gewalt. Und je mehr wir sie suchen, je näher wir ihr kommen, desto mehr wird er ihr wehtun. Und wir reden hier von Folter, Harry, wir dürfen dies nicht verharmlosen. Ich selbst wurde einmal gefoltert und das ist nichts, weswegen wir ein Risiko eingehen können. Also kehren wir nach England zurück. Nicolas hat sich natürlich zuerst geweigert, doch wir konnten ihn schließlich überzeugen. Von England aus müssen wir versuchen, Viola zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkommen werde, ich melde mich dann. _

_Pass auf dich auf. _

_Sirius_

Geschockt ließ Harry den Brief sinken. Voldemort hatte Viola in seiner Gewalt! Sie wurde gefoltert…

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Hermine besorgt. 

Sie und Ron hatten die ganze Zeit herumgealbert, laut gelacht und Händchen gehalten. Doch jetzt galten ihre beiden Blicke nur noch ihm. 

Stumm reichte Harry ihnen den Brief. Ihm war übel. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Sirius ihm überhaupt alles gesagt hatte, die Briefe konnten doch abgefangen werden. Schließlich hatte sein Pate auch für Albus Dumbledore und für Arabella Figg Codenamen verwendet. 

Und gleichzeitig fühlte Harry sich schuldig, weil er sich freute, dass Sirius nach England zurückkehrte. Doch der Preis dafür war Violas Gefangenschaft…

In diesem Moment kam Kimi an den Frühstückstisch. Sie sah schon etwas besser aus, doch ein Außenstehender hätte wohl keinen Unterschied bemerkt. Ringe unter den Augen, blass, zitternde Hände…doch definitiv eine Verbesserung. 

Sie setzte sich, ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen und seufzte. „Schon wieder kein Pflaumenmus! Mist! Ich wünschte, die Hauselfen würden einmal an mich denken und dafür sorgen, dass mein Mus auf dem Tisch…"

Sie brach ab. Direkt vor ihr stand plötzlich ein großer Topf Pflaumenmus, als wäre das Gefäß appariert. 

Kimis Augen leuchteten auf. „Wow, was für ein Service!"

Doch Harry war zusammengezuckt. Was war da gerade geschehen…? Er spürte ein seltsames Prickeln und begegnete Hermines Blick. Auch sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schien ganz seiner Meinung zu sein. 

Hier stimmte etwas nicht…und niemand wusste, wie viel Zeit es sie diesmal kosten würde, herauszufinden, was geschah. 


	11. All I wish for me

_So, jetzt geht es weiter…_

_Mal gucken, was es mit Kimi und ihrem Pflaumenmuss auf sich hat. *g*_

_Ach ja, kira hat nach dem ganzen Text von „Hush, little baby…" gefragt…gut, ich setzte ihn ans Ende des Kapitels._

_@auxia So, nun geht es weiter…hat nur mal wieder ewig gedauert…Danke fürs Reviewn. _

_@Mylanka Freut mich, dass dir beide Geschichten gefallen. Ich brauche immer etwas länger zum Updaten, wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast. Danke fürs Reviewn. _

_@Black Luna1 Hach, Tanz der Vampire…*strahl* Am 24. März fahre ich hin!! *hüpf* Für Marsters und Hermine musst du noch etwas warten. Aber ich kann dir schon einmal sagen, dass der Titel sich nicht auf eine Elfe, sondern auf die Zahl 11 bezieht! Jetzt hab ich dich wohl noch mehr verwirrt…Danke fürs Reviewn! *knuddl*_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. __Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_~Anna Moonlight~_

**All I wish for me**

****

Harry hatte nichts gesagt. Er hatte Kimi in Ruhe frühstücken lassen und sich nicht mit einem Wort zu der Sache geäußert. Doch er dachte den ganzen Morgen darüber nach, ein Gedanke kreuzte den nächsten. War denn niemand außer ihm und Hermine misstrauisch geworden? Seine beste Freundin beschäftigte die Sache genauso sehr wie ihn, da war er sich sicher…

Als sie am Nachmittag Professor Binns monotonen Vorträgen lauschten und Harry immer noch nach einer Antwort suchte, traf ihn eine Papierkugel am Kopf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn entfaltete er das Pergament und las:

_Harry, was war da los? Du hast es doch auch bemerkt. Hermine _

Eilig schnappte er sich seinen Federkiel und schrieb zurück:

_Ich weiß nicht. Das kann jedenfalls kein Zufall gewesen sein. Meinst du, das könnte wieder eins dieser _Dinge _sein…so wie bei dir, Ginny und mir? _

Hermines Antwort kam fast sofort.

_Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Aber das lässt sich wohl kaum feststellen, nachdem wir nur gesehen haben, wie Kimi ihr geliebtes Pflaumenmus bekommen hat. Ich denke, wir müssen abwarten. _

Harry verzog das Gesicht, er wollte nicht warten! Doch schließlich schrieb er zurück:

_Vielleicht hast du Recht. Oder vielleicht hat keiner von uns beiden Recht und wir sehen Gespenster…Wer weiß, vielleicht erfahren wir ja beim Mittagessen mehr. Hoffentlich! _

In diesem Moment läutete die Glocke. 

*

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine schließlich zum Mittagessen gingen, war Kimi noch nicht da. Die drei setzten sich und Ron und Hermine nutzen die Zeit, um sich ausgiebig zu küssen. Harry tat beschäftigt untersuchte den Salzstreuer, solange bis Ginny und Brenda auftauchten. Ginny lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung lange. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie lange er Ginny eigentlich nicht mehr geküsst hatte. Das musste mindestens eine Woche her sein…

„Hey, du siehst ja so fröhlich aus!" rief Harry. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Ginny grinste nur, doch Brenda entgegnete: „Ach, sie will nur wieder bescheiden sein! Snape musste ihr heute endlich einmal Punkte für Gryffindor geben, fünfzig, weil sie diesen komplizierten…ach, ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr, wie der heißt…Trank als einzige richtig hatte!"

„Fünfzig Punkte?!" staunte Harry. Hatte Snape den Gryffindors in seinem Jahrgang überhaupt schon einmal Punkte gegeben? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. 

„Ja, sie hat ja irgendwie ein Talent für Zaubertränke", antworte Brenda. Ginny lächelte nur still vor sich hin. „Aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gelingt ihr noch besser."

Harry war verblüfft, all dies hatte er überhaupt nicht gewusst! Dabei war Ginny doch seine Freundin…

In diesem Moment kam Kimi herein. Sie plapperte aufgeregt mit April, Chelsea und Hillary und schien nichts anderes wahrzunehmen. Doch dann entdeckte sie Harry und stürzte auf ihn zu. 

„Du musst mal ganz schnell mitkommen!"

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn sie zog ihn schon hinter sich her. In der Eingangshalle blieb sie schließlich stehen. 

„Kimi, was ist denn?" fragte Harry, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort schon zu kennen. 

Kimi sah ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten und sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie anfangen sollte. Mehr als sonst wirkte sie heute wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade vor dem schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum stand. 

„Harry…" begann sie schließlich.       „Ich…ich kann machen, was ich will!"

Diese Erklärung verwirrte Harry dann doch ein wenig. Wie meinte sie _das_ denn jetzt?

„Weißt du, ich…ich wünsche mir etwas…und es _passiert_! So wie heute Morgen mit dem Pflaumenmus!" erzählte die Kleine. „Und vorhin hatten wir Zaubertränke und ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Snape die Stunde früher beendet…und das hat er _getan_! Er meinte plötzlich, er müsste etwas mit dem Schulleiter besprechen. Und so ging es dann den ganzen Vormittag weiter…Alles, _alles_, was ich mir gewünscht habe, ist passiert!"

Harry öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Kimi redete weiter. „Schau, ich werd's dir zeigen! Ich wünsche mir gerade, dass der nächste, der die Große Halle verlässt, ausrutschen wird!"

Im nächsten Moment trat Draco Malfoy aus der Großen Halle. Er wandte sich nach links, in Richtung Kerker, doch plötzlich rutschte er aus und lag im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden. 

Harry konnte nicht anders, er fing an, laut zu lachen. Malfoys Gesicht, als er auf dem Boden gelandet war…Herrlich! Dieser hatte sich jetzt hochgerappelt und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. Dann warf er Harry einen vernichtenden Blick, verschwand zu dessen Verwunderung aber gleich in den Kerkern. 

Nanu, was war denn mit dem los? Kein Streitgespräch? 

Dann sah er Kimi an. „Okay, ich glaube dir."

Kimi sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur an. 

„Hör mal, wir dürfen das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen", fuhr Harry fort. „Die Sache mit Hermine, mit Ginny, mit mir…und jetzt du. Das scheint irgendwie zusammenzugehören. Wir müssen mit den anderen darüber reden…dir ist doch klar, dass diese…diese _Gabe_ nicht für ewig halten kann?" 

Kimi senkte den Kopf und nickte. „Ja, leider."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Also, nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen wir es den anderen. In Ordnung?"

Kimi nickte, doch dann zuckte sie zusammen. „Aber…aber meine Eltern und Cho müssen es nicht wissen, oder?"

Sie sah ängstlich aus, schien diesen Gedanken ganz schrecklich zu finden. 

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Nein, das müssen sie nicht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte eigentlich wieder in die Große Halle gehen, doch Kimis Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. 

„Harry…"

Sie stand da, kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und sah recht verlegen aus. 

„Was ist los, Kimi?" fragte Harry und wurde langsam ziemlich besorgt. Was war denn bloß?

„Ich…ich habe mir kurz vor dem Mittagessen etwas gewünscht."

_Jetzt_ war Harry wirklich beunruhigt. Was hatte Kimi getan?

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass meine Visionen aufhören."

*

Harry saß im Schlafsaal, die Füße an die Brust gezogen, und dachte nach. Kimis Worte hatten ihn sehr bestürzt. Kimi bekam keine Visionen mehr…bis auf Prophezeiungen, bei welchen es ihr noch nicht gelang, den Zeitpunkt selbst zu wählen, hatte sie nun keine Fähigkeiten mehr. Machten Visionen eine Seherin nicht eigentlich aus? Kimi hatte diese Bestimmung praktisch an den Nagel gehängt. Außerdem – und Harry hasste sich dafür, dies überhaupt zu _denken_ – hatten sie durch Kimi immer gewusst, was Voldemort gerade tat. Konnten sie darauf verzichten? 

Was hatte dies alles nur zu bedeuten? Erst Hermine, dann er, dann Ginny und jetzt Kimi…was für ein Spiel wurde mit ihnen allen gespielt? Und wer bestimmte die Regeln? 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Harry war eigentlich ganz froh, nicht weiter über Kimis Wunsch nachdenken zu müssen und rief: „Herein!"

Die Tür schwang auf und verblüfft erblickte er Susan. Sie hielt Adam an einer seiner Hufen, war krebsrot im Gesicht und die blonden Haare hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst. Sie sah völlig erschöpft aus. 

„Susan!" rief Harry und sprang auf. „Was ist passiert?"

Susan ließ Adam los, sah Harry an und lächelte. „Eigentlich gar nichts. Adam hat nur seine Trotzphase…will immer Süßigkeiten, will beschäftigt werden…aber Professor Focks meinte ja, das sei völlig natürlich."

Harry nickte. Susan war mit Adam spazieren gegangen. Erst jetzt, wo er derjenige war, der sich hauptsächlich um Adam kümmern musste, war ihm klar geworden, wie viel Arbeit dies alles bedeutete. Wenigstens schlief der Ghaf inzwischen die Nacht durch. 

Adam tapste jetzt auf Harry zu, brabbelte irgendetwas und sabberte dabei heftig. Der giftgrüne Speichel tropfte auf den Boden und schon ätzte ein großes Stück des Teppichs weg. 

„Scheiße!" fluchte Harry. „Ich habe doch tatsächlich vergessen, ihm heute Vormittag die Flasche zu geben!"

Harry und Susan hatten nämlich inzwischen herausgefunden, dass der Speichel des Ghafs aufhörte zu ätzen, sobald er seine Flasche bekommen hatte. Fütterte man ihn jedoch nicht regelmäßig, musste ein manches Mal die Einrichtung darunter leiden. 

Susan hatte Adam gleich nach dem Mittagessen mitgenommen. Inzwischen war es fünf Uhr nachmittags und Harry hatte die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan als über Kimi nachzudenken.

Susan sagte nichts, holte nur eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und begann, den protestierenden Adam zu füttern. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, selbst in Susans Gegenwart gelang es ihm nicht, die Gedanken an Kimi abzuschütteln. Er dachte über die Konsequenzen ihres Wunsches nach und außerdem fragte er sich, seit wann Kimi eigentlich lieber ihm als ihrer eigenen Schwester etwas anvertraute. 

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Susan ihn plötzlich.  „Ich…äh…gar nichts, alles in Ordnung", meinte er dann, wenig überzeugend. 

Susan zog die Augenbrauen hoch, eine Geste, die eigentlich bei jedem Menschen etwas arrogant wirkte, und die Harry bei der Hufflepuff gar nicht erwartet hätte. „Komm schon, ich bin nicht blöd."

Er zögerte. Sollte er Susan alles erzählen? Wie gerne würde mit jemandem über alles reden...über wirklich alles. Doch konnte er dem Mädchen vertrauen? 

„Susan…" sagte er leise und zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang. „Ich…ich denke, du solltest gehen."

Doch sie sah ihn an, die hellgrauen Augen wichen nicht von seinem Gesicht, und erwiderte: „Du musst mir vertrauen. Harry, bitte. Ich glaube, du solltest darüber reden."

Und da redete er. Er erzählte Susan alles. Er begann mit seiner traurigen Kindheit bei den Dursleys, der Grundschule, und schließlich Hogwarts…der Stein der Weisen, der Basilisk, alles über Sirius, Voldemorts Auferstehung, Cara, Anastacia Malfoy, Kimis Prophezeiungen, der Angriff in den Sommerferien…Und er erzählte von seiner Angst. Angst davor, seine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen, sie zu verlieren, Angst um Kimi, Angst davor, das Denkarium von Caras Mutter anzusehen, Angst vor Voldemort…Angst zu früh zu sterben…

Er ließ nichts aus. Harry hatte wohl mit niemanden jemals so offen gesprochen wie jetzt mit Susan. Sie war im richtigen Moment gekommen. Sicherlich hätte er dies alles auch Ron, Hermine oder Ginny erzählen können…doch Susan war im richtigen Moment da gewesen und hatte die richtigen Worte gewählt. Als Harry endete, bemerkte er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Mit jemandem reden zu können war ja schön und gut, aber was zuviel war, war zuviel!

Susan wandte sich diskret ab und Harry wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Plötzlich war er verlegen. Was dachte Susan jetzt von ihm, nachdem sie das alles gehört hatte?

„Arme Kim", murmelte Susan jetzt. „Ich habe wirklich nie darüber nachgedacht, was sie durchmacht."

Harry nickte. „Sie ist zu jung dafür."

Susan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Überleg doch mal, _du _hast mit dreizehn auch schon so einiges erlebt. Und das alles ohne Eltern oder Bezugsperson. Mit dreizehn dachtest du noch, der Mörder deiner Eltern sei hinter dir her, nicht wahr?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, als ich die Wahrheit über Sirius herausfand, war ich fast vierzehn."

Susan nickte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die ganze Zauberergesellschaft so einem Irrtum unterliegt. Dieser Sirius Black bedeutet dir einiges, oder?"

Harry antworte nicht. Es gehörte schon mehr dazu als ein einfaches _Ja _um zu beschreiben, was Sirius für ihn war. 

Susan ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Nun ja, jedenfalls mögen einige Menschen sicherlich in der Lage sein, so etwas wie Kim mit dreizehn zu erleben. Aber dafür muss man eben stark sein. Und du hast Recht, ich denke auch, dass Kimi das nicht kann. Sie ist noch zu sehr Kind."

„Aber sie _muss _es tun", widersprach Harry ihr verzweifelt. „Sie ist eine Seherin, sie muss diese Aufgabe doch erfüllen…"

„Du siehst mehr die Seherin als das Kind in ihr, richtig?" erwiderte Susan nur.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Sie…sie ist einfach Kimi!" 

Und ihm war selbst klar, wie blöd das klang. 

Doch Susan sagte nichts dergleichen. Sie sah plötzlich erschrocken auf ihre Uhr und sprang auf. „Himmel, es ist ja fast neun! Entschuldige, aber ich muss los."

Harry nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich bringe dich noch nach draußen."

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, folgten ihnen viele Blicke. Sie hatten schließlich eine Ewigkeit oben im Schlafsaal zugebracht, alleine. Harry und Susan kletterten durch das Porträtloch, gingen den Flur entlang und blieben schließlich vor dem Bild einer Hexe mit langen schwarzen Locken und einer sehr langen Nase stehen. 

„Harry…ich danke dir, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast", sagte Susan und sah ihn ernst an. „Das war wirklich…"

Doch sie brach ab. Harry drehte sich um und sah Justin Finch-Fletchley, der ein paar Meter weiter weg an der Wand lehnte. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. 

„Justin!" rief Susan. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen und sah ziemlich wütend aus. „Susannah! Hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir zusammen diesen Aufsatz für Professor Marsters schreiben wollten?! Und das schon vor zwei Stunden!"

Susan wurde rot. „Oh, Justin, das habe ich ganz vergessen!"

„Das, " sagte Justin trocken, „habe ich gemerkt."

Susan schien sehr verlegen. Sie warf Harry einen hilflosen Blick zu, dann sagte sie: „Geh doch schon einmal vor, Justin. Ich hole dich gleich ein."

Dies schien Justin auch nicht recht zu sein, doch er stritt nicht und setzte sich in Bewegung. 

Harry sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. „Susannah? Wieso Susannah? Du heißt doch mit vollem Namen einfach Susan, nicht?"

Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. In meiner Geburtsurkunde steht zwar Susannah…aber sonst auch nirgendwo. In meinen Pass steht Susan, in Hogwarts wurde ich unter Susan aufgenommen…Ich kenne Justin schon sehr lange, er nennt mich eben immer noch Susannah." Dann lächelte sie. „Pass gut auf Adam auf, grüß Ron, Hermine und Esmeralda Ernestine von mir…und schau dir das Denkarium an. Das solltest du wirklich tun, Harry."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Susan rannte mit schnellen Schritten davon und hörte ihn nicht mehr. Harry blieb einen Moment lang stehen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. 

Dort angekommen holte er das Denkarium hervor. Lange starrte er auf das reich verzierte Steingefäß, dann holte er einmal tief Luft, nahm seinen Zauberstab und rührte die Substanz vorsichtig um. Bilder, Erinnerungen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten erschienen auf der plätschernden Oberfläche. Vorsichtig beugte Harry sich vor, immer weiter, immer weiter…und tauchte schließlich in das Denkarium ein. 

*

Die nächsten Tage schienen in einem milchig-weißen Nebel zu verschwinden. Harry ging zum Unterricht, doch er aß nicht, schlief nicht…Er verbrachte jede Minute in Josephines Erinnerungen und wollte, konnte sich nicht davon lösen. 

„Harry, sieh dich doch an!" rief Hermine wütend. „Du brichst doch fast zusammen. Sag schon, was für Erinnerungen sind es, die dich so fesseln?"

Sie und Ron standen im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Hermine hatte die Arme verschränkt und auch Ron sah nur allzu neugierig aus. Und besorgt. 

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein, er konnte dies nicht mit seinen Freunden teilen. Noch nicht. 

Und schon steckte er seinen Kopf wieder in das Denkarium und verschwand in den weiß wabernden Nebelschwaden. 

*

Fünf Tage später schließlich war Harry fertig, und zwar nicht nur körperlich. Er hatte sich jede einzelne Erinnerung in Josephines Denkarium angeschaut und glaubte inzwischen, diese Frau fast so gut zu kennen wie sich selbst. Josephine hatte wirklich eine Menge Erinnerungen im Denkarium abgelegt, doch diese begannen erst als sie elf Jahre alt war, in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde und somit Albus Dumbledore begegnete. 

Erschöpft stellte Harry das Denkarium beiseite. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie müde er eigentlich war, wie die letzten Tage an seinen Nerven gezehrt hatten. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dann wusste er nichts mehr. 

Als Harry erwachte, hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, blinzelte und erhob sich schließlich. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Ron und Hermine saßen am Feuer. Ron lehnte an einem Sessel und döste, Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und aß – ein Eis?!

Harry blinzelte. Es war mitten im Winter, wo hatte Hermine denn bloß das Eis her? 

Er räusperte sich. Hermine sah auf und erhob sich sogleich. 

„Harry…Wie geht es dir?" 

Harry nickte nur. „Es war…nun ja, ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Was ich gesehen habe ist…traurig, fröhlich, erschütternd, glücklich und einmalig zugleich. Es war, als wäre ich ein Teil von Josephine gewesen."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie schien zu verstehen, dass er nicht mehr sagen wollte. Harry starrte immer noch auf das Eis in ihrer Hand. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und grinste verlegen. Dann deutete sie in eine Ecke auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums. Harry sah hin – und keuchte überrascht auf. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Dort in der Ecke stand tatsächlich ein Eiswagen und zwar in hellblauer Farbe! Er schien das Eis selbst zu produzieren, denn ein Eisverkäufer war nirgendwo zu sehen. 

Doch was Harry am meisten verwunderte war nicht der Eiswagen selbst, nein, scheinbar konnten nämlich nur Hermine und er ihn sehen. Alle anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum schienen den Wagen gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. 

Harry ließ sich in einen der weichen Sessel am Kamin fallen, dann sah er seine beste Freundin stumm an und wartete auf ihre Erklärung. 

Doch Hermine brachte keinen ihrer üblichen fünfminütigen Monologe. Nein, sie sagte nur ein Wort.

„Kimi."

Und Harry brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen, ihm war alles klar. 

Doch Hermine war nun mal Hermine, sie konnte nicht schweigen. „Sieh mal, Harry. Während du dich so lange in deinem Schlafsaal verschanzt hast, ist die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben. Der Tagesprophet ist voll von Todesanzeigen…Voldemort scheint voll zugeschlagen zu haben. Unter anderem wieder diese Geschichte mit den…_Ohren_. Und Kimi? Sie hat keine Visionen mehr. Sie wünscht wild in der Gegend herum, unsinnige Dinge wie einen Eiswagen, den niemand außer einigen ausgewählten Leuten sehen kann. Wenn du mich fragst, versucht sie durch ihr wildes Wünschen, irgendetwas auszugleichen. Nicht eine sinnvolle Sache hat sie sich gewünscht, seit sie keine Visionen mehr hat. Nur irgendwelchen Quatsch. Aber das muss aufhören. Sie kann ja nicht ewig so weitermachen. Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu reden, doch sie hat abgeblockt. Vielleicht hätte sie mit dir geredet, aber du musstest dich ja tagelang da oben einschließen. Gerade jetzt!"

Harry zuckte unter Hermines vorwurfsvollen Blicken zusammen. Doch er wusste nichts zu erwidern, also senkte er nur den Kopf und verschwand wieder in Richtung Schlafsaal. 

*

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück hinunterging, fühlte er sich schon wieder recht erholt. Er hatte endlich einmal wieder die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Mit Adam an der Hand betrat er die Große Halle und setzte sich. Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren schon da.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden!" begrüßte Ron seinen Freund. 

Harry wusste nichts zu erwidern. Das Denkarium war etwas ganz Einschneidendes für ihn gewesen, doch wie sollte er das seinen Freunden begreiflich machen? 

In diesem Moment flogen die Posteulen herein. Hermine erhielt den _Tagespropheten_ und schlug ihn sofort auf. Die Titelseite war voll von Artikeln über Massenmorde, mysteriöse Naturkatastrophen, die bestimmt keine gewesen waren, Morde an berühmten Personen…und über Jugendliche, dessen Ohren grausam entfernt worden waren. Harry erschauderte. 

„Harry?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. 

Es war Kimi. Sie sah gesund aus, hatte keine Augenringe und wirkte nicht wie sonst zu Tode erschöpft. Doch sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. 

„Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte sie jetzt. 

Harry wusste, dass Hermine ihn jetzt mit einem ihrer berüchtigten Ich-hab's-dir-ja-gesagt-Blicken durchbohrte. 

Er nickte. „Ja, natürlich."

„Hermine, Ron und Ginny, ihr solltet vielleicht auch mitkommen", fügte Kimi noch hinzu. 

Die drei sahen sich überrascht an, doch schließlich erhoben sie sich alle und folgten Kimi aus der Großen Halle. 

Kimi schien genau zu wissen wo sie hinwollte. Nach etwa fünf Minuten blieb sie in einem von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Korridor stehen. Große Fenster enthüllten eine herrliche Aussicht auf den See. 

„Hier war ich ja noch nie", wunderte sich Ginny und trat ans Fenster. 

„Kaum jemand kommt je hierher", erwiderte Kimi. „Ich hab ihn durch Zufall entdeckt."

Dann sah sie Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny der Reihe nach an. „Also."

Sie sah nervös aus, knetete ihre Hände und schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie anfangen sollte. Gerade wollte Harry vorsichtig nachfragen, als sie anfing, schnell und hastig zu reden. 

„Wisst ihr, ich habe mich zu etwas entschlossen. Diese ganze seltsame Sache mit den Wünschen…sie ist mir ziemlich unheimlich. Und eigentlich habe ich mir ja nur Blödsinn gewünscht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das Ganze abstellen kann und glaube eigentlich auch nicht, dass es überhaupt geht…Naja, meinen wichtigsten Wunsch habe ich ja fast gleich zu Anfang gesprochen. Und…und vielleicht war auch der falscheste."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Hatte er richtig gehört? Kimi bereute es, ihre Visionen aufgegeben zu haben?

„Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber irgendwie fehlt ein Teil von mir. Ich schlage jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten auf und sehe all diese Morde…und ich weiß, ich hätte das alles vor mir sehen können. Ich hätte es nicht verhindern können…aber ich hätte genau gesehen, wie es abgelaufen ist. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt einen wichtigen Hinweis verpasst. Und das macht mir Angst. Wer bin ich denn ohne meine Visionen? Ich glaube, es geht nicht ohne sie. Ich brauche sie! Und ich glaube inzwischen auch, dass all die Schmerzen für etwas gut sind. Naja, also ich habe mich entschieden. Ich möchte meine Visionen wieder."

Harry sah Kimi bewegt an. Wie viel Kraft musste es die Kleine kosten, dies zu sagen? 

„Ich wünsche mir, dass meine Visionen zu mir zurückkehren", sagte Kimi jetzt leise.   
Im selben Moment fuhr sie zusammen, als hätte ihr jemand in den Magen geboxt. Keuchend richtete sie sich wieder auf. „Ich glaube, es hat geklappt."

Harry legte kurz einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Das ist gut, glaub mir."

Hermine sah Kimi lange an. Dann sagte sie plötzlich: „Kimi, wünsch dir bitte mal etwas. Irgendetwas."

Kimi sah die Ältere überrascht an, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich wünsche, dass hier auf den Fensterbrett jetzt eine Tafel Schokolade liegt."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf das besagte Fensterbrett. Doch es blieb leer.

„Das wollte es also", murmelte Hermine. 

„Hmm? Was meinst du?" fragte Kimi. 

Hermine sagte nichts, also antwortete Harry für sie. „Bei Hermine, bei mir, bei Ginny und jetzt bei dir, Kimi, war immer etwas, dass die Sache beendet hat. Ein Wort, eine Geste, irgendetwas. Hermine musste _Kürbissaft _zu diesem Erstklässler sagen, Ginny musste mich wohl _Versager_ nennen…und ich musste Ginny zum Weihnachtsball einladen, obwohl wir uns da nicht ganz sicher sind. Und du…du musstest deine Visionen akzeptieren."

Kimi sagte nichts, sie starrte ihn nur überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Dann soll es wohl so sein."

Und sie schnappte sich den verblüfften Ron, tanzte mit ihm durch den Korridor und sang dabei: „Mit den Wünschen ist es jetzt vorbei, meine Visionen hab ich wieder dabei und fühl mich plötzlich völlig frei…"

Harry, Hermine und Ginny schüttelten sich vor Lachen. Scheinbar war Kimi von der Sache mit den Wünschen doch nicht so begeistert gewesen…und vielleicht konnte sie ihre Visionen jetzt wirklich akzeptieren. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Räuspern. Ron und Kimi wirbelten herum – und hätten beinahe Direktor Fudge zu Boden gerissen.

Hermine wurde blass, Ginny griff nach Harry Hand, welchem ganz kalt wurde. Wie viel hatte Fudge gehört? Wusste er nun von den Wünschen? 

Kimi brachte immerhin ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, während Ron einfach dastand und den Direktor anstarrte. 

Gerade hatte Harry sich entschlossen, etwas zu sagen, denn die Stille wurde langsam peinlich, als Ron anfing zu reden. 

„Direktor Fudge! Große Karriere, Sir. Wirklich. Ich bin tatsächlich von Ihrer Führung so inspiriert, dass ich an einen Schuldirektorposten denke. Ich will in Ihre Fußstapfen treten. Natürlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne. Weil Sie ja viel kleiner sind als ich. Nicht kleiner im Sinne von klein, natürlich…Okay, ich sag nichts mehr."

Rons kleine Rede schadete mehr als dass sie half, doch Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Kimi prusteten los. Sie versuchten verzweifelt, das Lachen zurückzuhalten, doch es klappte nicht sonderlich gut. 

Schließlich deutete Fudge auf Kimi. „Erklären Sie. Was war hier los?"

Kimi öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, schien völlig ratlos. Doch dann begann sie plötzlich zu reden: „Wissen Sie, Direktor Fudge, wir haben gerade geprobt. Ja, geprobt. Für…unser neues Musical. Selbst ausgedacht. Ein ganz revolutionäres Stück. Oh ja. So etwas hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen. Wahrheiten werden enthüllt, Geheimnisse gelüftet…Sie können gern noch einsteigen, es ist noch eine Stelle als Platzanweiser frei!"

Nun war Kimi wirklich zu weit gegangen, sie merkte es wohl selbst. Sie hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht, außerdem würde Fudge ihnen eine solche Ausrede nie abnehmen. Doch nun hatte sie schon angefangen, also redete sie mit verzweifelter Miene weiter.

„Aber wissen Sie, wo hätten wir denn proben sollen? Es sollte ja eine Überraschung werden…f…für Professor McGonagalls fünfundsiebzigsten Geburtstag! Also haben wir uns diesen verlassenen Korridor ausgesucht!" 

Jetzt schwieg Kimi und schenkte Fudge ein strahlendes Lächeln. Dieser starrte sie und die anderen jetzt Unheil verkündend an. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte heftig, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Man könnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehten. 

„Nun gut", sagte er schließlich und bedachte sie alle mit einem grausamen Lächeln. „So ein…Engagement sollte natürlich geehrt werden. Wie ich bald bekannt geben werde, wird es Ende April einen so genannten Familien-Tag in Hogwarts geben. Eltern besuchen ihre Kinder und erkunden Hogwarts. Wäre das nicht die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihre kleine Darbietung vorzuführen? Vor Schülern, Eltern und Lehrern? Ich denke, so machen wir es. So revolutionär wie ihr Stück angeblich ist, sollte man es doch so vielen wie möglich zeigen, nicht? Proben Sie fleißig. Und…" Jetzt kam sein Gesicht ihnen sehr nahe. „Und _sollte _sich herausstellen, dass Sie hier ganz andere Dinge getrieben und mich somit _angelogen_ haben, dann werde ich Sie _alle_ der Schule verweisen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Kimi starrten sich entsetzt an. 

„Jetzt", sagte Ron trocken, „haben wir _wirklich_ ein Problem."


	12. Mr Irresistible

_Hey, wir nähern uns immer mehr dem eigentlichen Sinn dieser Geschichte…Noch ungefähr vier bis fünf Kapitel. Soviel ist das gar nicht mehr. Ich kann aber schon verraten, dass diese Geschichte ungefähr so lang wird wie die Phoenixfeder…wenn nicht länger. Also ungefähr wieder 22 Kapitel. Allerdings wird Finale nachher ziemlich…ausschweifend. Mal schauen. _

_Jetzt habe ich jedenfalls erst einmal Ferien, da schaffe ich dann hoffentlich einiges._

_Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich sehr viel mit dem goldenen Trio. Harry&Ron-Gespräche, Harry&Hermine-Gespräche…und natürlich R/Hr. _

_@auxia Ja, ich gebe mir ja immer Mühe, aber ich habe ja auch noch andere Dinge…Jetzt geht es jedenfalls weiter!_

_@BlackRoseLily Naja, Kimi hat eben nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sie diese Schmerzen loswird. Da war es das naheste, die Visionen verschwinden zu lassen. _

_@hapooh! Jaja, da haben die sich ja was vorgenommen. Ein Musical…mal sehen, ob ich das überhaupt hinkriege…*ggg*_

_@BlackLuna1 Nee, nix mit TdV. __Aber es war so toll…Ich war völlig fertig als ich wieder rauskam. Besonders Krolock! So ne Stimme hat man noch nie gehört, der absolute Wahnsinn! Mit deiner Vermutung über die Elf liegst gar nicht sooo schlecht. Sagen wir mal „warm". Aber zu „heiß" fehlt noch einiges. Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich tatsächlich mit Ron, der war auch mal dran! _

_@Arura Du hast die Phoenixfeder und das hier alles auf einmal durchgelesen?! Wow! Wie lange hast du gebraucht? Ja, sie haben wirklich ein Problem. Aber sie wären ja nicht sie, wenn sie nicht auch dafür ne Lösung finden! *g* _

_@AragornsHope Danke für das ausführliche Review. Also, mit der Elf istirgendwie schon die Zahl 11 gemeint…aber nicht so wirklich. Okay, **jetzt **hab ich dich wirklich verwirrt…. Ich hoffe, du liest weiter. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon *verehr* _

_~Anna Moonlight~_

**Mr. Irresistible**

****

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Kimi hatten sich im Schlafsaal der Jungen versammelt und beratschlagten. 

„Eines steht fest", sagte Hermine gerade. „Wenn wir im Mai nichts vorführen können, werden wir alle von der Schule geschmissen."

„Dann müssen wir wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen", seufzte Ron. „Lieber blamiere ich mich vor der ganzen Schule, als dass ich zulasse, dass Fudge mich rausschmeißt."

„Aber überlegt doch mal!" rief Ginny. „Wie stellt ihr euch das denn vor? Wir sind nur fünf Leute, haben nicht mal ein Klavier und erst recht kein geeignetes Stück! Ein Musical mit fünf Leuten existiert nicht!"

„Ginny hat Ahnung von so etwas", erklärte Ron den anderen. „Sie hat sämtliche Musicals, die in der näheren Umgebung aufgeführt wurden, gesehen."

„Das wäre nicht das Problem", meldete sich jetzt Kimi zu Wort. „Ich habe Fudge doch gesagt, dass wir uns das Stück selbst ausgedacht haben. Also können wir keines nehmen, dass jeder kennt und…"

„Fudge ist nicht blöd!" unterbrach sie Hermine. „Er wird sich vorher informieren. Ich denke, selbst ein ganz unbekanntes Stück wäre zu gefährlich. Es muss aus unserer eigenen Feder stammen."

Danach schwiegen sie erst einmal alle. Ratlosigkeit lag in der Luft. 

„Harry", wandte sich Ginny an ihren Freund. „Was denkst du denn? Du hast noch gar nichts gesagt!"

Harry zögerte und warf ihr und den anderen einen verlegenen Blick zu. Er hatte über diese Sache nachgedacht, ja, die ganze Zeit während die anderen geredet hatten. Und in seinem Kopf formte sich langsam aber sicher eine Idee…eine Idee, die so viel bewirken könnte, wenn sie umsetzbar war. War sie es denn? Konnte er es wagen, dies zu tun? Sollte er den anderen davon erzählen? 

Doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Nun…ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee. Wir müssen dieses Stück sowieso vorführen, daran können wir nichts ändern, wenn wir nicht alle rausgeworfen werden wollen. Wenn wir das sowieso machen, warum dann nicht gleich richtig? So wie wir es Fudge beschrieben haben? Ein Stück, das revolutionär ist, das Wahrheiten enthüllt…"

„Wovon redest du, Harry?" fragte Ron irritiert. 

Einen Moment zögerte Harry noch, dann sagte er: „Ich rede von Josephines Denkarium. Den Geschichten, die sich darin verstecken. Wir erzählen den Leuten von Josephine, von Dumbledore und von Cara. Von dem Gedächtniszauber, der Dumbledore auferlegt worden ist, der ihn Josephine und Cara vergessen ließ. Wir bauen ein paar Lieder ein. Wir erzählen ihnen von Josephines Freunden Viola, Charis, Carolina und Elizabeth. Von Snape. Von meinen Eltern, von den Rumtreibern." Er sah die anderen unsicher an. „Das…das ist doch eine Erzählung wert, nicht?"

Er sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, Ginny hatte die Stirn gekräuselt, Kimi starrte einfach geradeaus, Ron betrachtete seine Hände. 

Schließlich sagte Ron: „Ich glaube, daraus lässt sich etwas machen."

Ginny lächelte vorsichtig, dann sagte sie: „Nun ja…wir können es versuchen."

Kimi starrte Ginny mit großen Augen an. „_Versuchen?! _Von wegen Versuchen! _Natürlich _machen wir das! Das ist einfach super!"

Harry musste lächeln. Ja, vielleicht war es tatsächlich machbar. 

„Aber Harry…" meinte jetzt Hermine. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir müssen den Stoff aus dem Denkarium durchsehen und daraus ein ganzes Stück schreiben. Und wir nur bis Mai Zeit! Proben müssen wir auch! Das ist zeitlich fast unmöglich! Außerdem…Josephines Geschichte wird doch mehr als fünf Menschen beinhalten, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Aber wir müssen uns einfach mehr Leute holen. Zum Beispiel den ganzen Gryffindorturm! Sie alle hassen Fudge, wenn wir ihnen erklären, wie das ganze zusammenhängt, machen sie sicher mit! Und was das Stück angeht…Ich dachte eigentlich, du könntest das schreiben, Hermine."

Seine beste Freundin starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Harry, nein. Ich mag zwar gut im Unterricht sein, ich kann auch Aufsätze schreiben…Aber ein Musical entwerfen? Nein, das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht."

Hermine meinte es ganz ernst, das war allen klar. Doch was sollten sie dann tun? Auch Harry selbst wagte es nicht, sich an eine solche Aufgabe heranzumachen. Er hatte keine Erfahrung und auch kein Talent. Doch was nun?

„Lavender", sagte Hermine plötzlich. 

Alle sahen sie überrascht an. 

„Ihre Mum ist Autorin", beeilte sich Hermine zu erklären. „Sie schreibt Theaterstücke und so etwas. Lavender hat schon viel von ihr gelernt, sie könnte sowas! Sie will es später auch zu ihrem Beruf machen."

Ron sah nachdenklich aus. „Nun gut. Aber sie muss sich dann sämtliche Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium ansehen…vielleicht kannst du ihr ja dabei helfen, Harry. Du könntest von vornherein entscheiden, welche Erinnerungen ihr euch gar nicht anzusehen braucht. Was meinst du?"

Alle sahen Harry an. Er stand auf und holte das Denkarium unter dem Bett hervor. 

„Gut, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", sagte er. „Ich rede gleich mit Lavender."

*

Lavender erklärte sich tatsächlich einverstanden, mit Harry ein Stück zu schreiben. Und je mehr sie schafften, je mehr das ganze wuchs, desto überzeugter war Harry von seiner Idee. Jeden Tag arbeiteten sie mindestens zwei Stunden daran, wenn es so weiterging, konnten sie gegen Ende der nächsten Woche fertig sein. 

Jetzt saß Harry mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Schach. Es war schon sehr spät, ganz Gryffindor schien schon in den Schlafsälen zu sein. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich schon früh von ihnen verabschiedet. 

Ron gähnte. „Sag mal, was schenkst du Ginny zum Valentinstag?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte eigentlich an eine Blume und eine Karte."

Ron sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Komm bloß nicht wieder auf die Idee, ihr eine schwarze Rose zu schenken!"

Erschrocken blickte Harry ihn an. „Du weißt es?"

Ron nickte. „Hör mal, es sieht vielleicht nicht so aus, aber Ginny und ich erzählen uns ziemlich viel. Sie hat mir alles von eurem Streit wegen der Rose erzählt."

Harry sagte nichts. Diese Sache mit der schwarzen Rose…Er verstand bis heute nicht, warum Ginny deswegen einen solchen Aufstand gemacht hatte. War es denn so schlimm, wenn er ihr zeigen wollte, dass er sie sie liebte?

Ron schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder? Warum Ginny die Rose nicht annehmen wollte?"

„Nun ja, ich…"

„Lass mich ausreden. Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und kennst deshalb viele Dinge, die für Zauberer selbstverständlich sind, nicht. Dinge, die wir schon als kleine Kinder kannten. Wusstest du, dass ich mit einem Jahr schon ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer', ‚Dumbledore' und ‚Harry Potter' sagen konnte? Weil es Leute waren, die man einfach kennen musste, heute natürlich auch noch. Einmal, ich glaube ich war gerade sechs, versprach ich Ginny, dass ich ihr eine schwarze Rose schenken würde, weil ich sie so lieb hatte. Ich hatte nämlich gehört, wie Bill Charlie erzählte, dass einer Lehrerin in Hogwarts in der Großen Halle vor allen Schülern von ihrem Freund eine schwarze Rose überreicht worden war. Bill war sehr beeindruckt. Naja, jedenfalls hörte Mum, wie ich Ginny das versprach. Daraufhin setzte sie sich mit uns ins Wohnzimmer und erklärte uns alles über schwarze Rosen. Und darüber, woher die Babys kommen. Aber das ist ja jetzt egal…Also, jedenfalls versuchte sie uns klarzumachen, warum ich Ginny keine schwarze Rose schenken sollte. Du musst wissen, dass es damals eine noch höhere Altersbeschränkung gab, sie zu verschenken. Man musste mindestens neunzehn Jahre alt sein. Erst dann, so hieß es, hatte man die nötige Reife um eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen. Mum erzählte uns, dass Dad ihr eine schwarze Rose zur Geburt von Bill schenkte. Da waren sie bereits acht Jahre zusammen! Jedenfalls erklärte Mum uns, was eine schwarze Rose definiert und was es für ein Versprechen ist, eine zu verschenken. Harry, jedes Kind in der Zaubererwelt weiß das! Wir kämen gar nicht auf die Idee, als Jugendliche eine schwarze Rose verschenken zu wollen – auch wenn die Altersbeschränkung inzwischen auf sechzehn herabgesetzt wurde. Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, dir war die Bedeutung einer solchen Geste einfach nicht klar. Aber jetzt weißt du es und dir sollte klar sein, dass es viel zu früh ist, Ginny eine schwarze Rose zu schenken."

Harry hatte Ron selten so ernst sprechen hören. Seine Worte machten Eindruck auf Harry, nun endlich wurde ihm klar, was Ginny damals gemeint hatte, als sie sich wegen der schwarzen Rose so gestritten hatten. Es war wirklich ein Fehler gewesen. 

Er sah Ron an. „Ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt begriffen."

„Wurde auch Zeit," sagte Ron trocken. Er gähnte und erhob sich schließlich. „Argh, ich glaube, wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Ich bin todmüde."

„Warte mal, Ron!" rief Harry rasch. 

Ron blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an. 

Harry zögerte. _Jetzt oder nie_, dachte er. Nun wollte er Ron endlich fragen, was ihn schon seit Wochen beschäftigte. Doch dann Mut dafür aufzubringen, war gar nicht so einfach. Zwar war Ron sein bester Freund, aber es fiel ihm dennoch schwer. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und holte tief Luft. 

„Hermine und du…habt ihr…habt ihr schon…habt schon einmal miteinander…?" 

Er hatte Voldemort inzwischen sechs Mal gegenüber gestanden und trotzdem bereitete ihm eine einfache Frage solche Kopfschmerzen! Doch er brauchte sie gar nicht zu beenden. Ron hatte verstanden und nun war es an ihm, zu erröten. Er schenkte Harry ein verlegenes Lächeln – dann nickte er. 

Obwohl Harry sich natürlich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie die Antwort zu seiner Frage lauten könnte, war er doch überrascht. Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten schon einmal miteinander geschlafen – während er und Ginny noch meilenweit von diesem Schritt entfernt waren. Wann hatten sie sich überhaupt das letzte Mal alleine getroffen? 

„Wow," sagte er schließlich und grinste Ron an. „Du…du liebst sie wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Ron sah ihn eine lange Zeit an, dann nickte er ernst. „Ja. Jeden Tag mehr."

Die beiden Freunde lächelten sich an und Harry war plötzlich sehr froh, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Er stand auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. 

*

Am Morgen des Valentinstags wachte Harry früh auf. Die Sonne schien in den Schlafsaal, es war der seit Wochen schönste Morgen. Dieser Winter war unheimlich kalt gewesen, doch langsam schmolz auch der Schnee und die Temperaturen stiegen wieder. 

Wie schon im letzten Jahr fand Harry mehrere Valentinskarten am Fußende seines Bettes. Er weckte Ron, so dass sie ihre Karten gemeinsam öffnen konnten. 

Harry ritzte den ersten Umschlag auf. 

_Lach mit der Sonne, sprich mit dem Mond, tanz mit den Blumen. Und wenn die Nacht kommt, nimm meine Hand. _

_Du bist ein wahrer Freund und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Immer. _

_Hermine_

Harry lächelte. Irgendwie fand Hermine immer die richtigen Worte. Immer. 

Immer noch lächelnd öffnete er den nächsten Umschlag. 

_Es ist Unsinn_

_sagt die Vernunft_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe_

_Es ist Unglück_

_sagt die Berechnung_

_Es ist nichts als Schmerz_

_sagt die Angst_

_Es ist aussichtslos_

_sagt die Einsicht_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe _

_Es ist lächerlich_

_sagt der Stolz_

_Es ist leichtsinnig_

_sagt die Vorsicht_

_Es ist unmöglich_

_sagt die Erfahrung_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe_

_In Liebe, Ginny_

Lange sah Harry auf die verschlungene Handschrift seiner Freundin, dann legte er die Karte vorsichtig neben die Hermines und öffnete den dritten und letzten Umschlag. 

_Du weißt nicht, wie weit deine Kräfte gehen, bis du es versucht hast. _

Kein persönlicher Zusatz, nichts. Einfach nur dieser Satz. Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn und reichte die Karte an Ron. Der hatte die letzten Minuten verträumt auf seine Karte von Hermine gestarrt. 

„Mann, Harry!" rief Ron. „Schon wieder eine anonyme Karte! Genau wie im letzten Jahr. Wie machst du das bloß? So toll bist du nun auch wieder nicht!"

Harry grinste verlegen. Schon im letzten Jahr hatte er eine Valentinskarte ohne Namen bekommen – doch die war sehr viel kitschiger gewesen. Die hier war eigentlich ganz schön. 

Als er und Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, herrschte schon ein wildes Durcheinander. Mädchen rannten umher, zeigten ihre Karten und Blumensträuße herum, verglichen die Anzahl ihrer Valentinsgrüße oder beschwerten sich über das Fehlen derselbigen. Es war kaum möglich zum Porträtloch zu gelangen, so voll war der Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„_Ron_!" Lavender stürzte auf die beiden zu. „Du siehst ja müde aus heute Morgen! Geht es dir gut? Du könntest dich dort auf dem Sofa etwas hinlegen!"

Währendessen hatte sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umschlossen und starrte ihn aus großen besorgten Augen an. Mit ihren braunen Augen und Locken sah sie wie ein verängstigtes Kätzchen aus. 

„Ähm…" Ron wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde Lavender von Parvati beiseite gedrängt. 

Sie warf der Freundin einen sehr bösen Blick zu und zischte: „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er will dich doch gar nicht!"

Lavender stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und begann zu schreien: „Oh, was bildest du dir ein! Du…du _Schlampe_! Warte nur, dir zeige ich's! Wage es nicht, Ron auch nur _anzusehen_!" 

Mit offenen Mündern sahen Harry und Ron zu, wie Lavender sich auf Parvati stürzte und die beiden sich wild zu prügeln begannen. Parvati zog Lavender an den Haaren, diese kratzte der Freundin mit den Fingernägeln über das Gesicht. 

Im selben Moment tauchte Brenda neben den beiden Jungen auf. „Komm, Ron. _Das_ musst du dir nun wirklich nicht ansehen!"

Ron folgte ihr, warf Parvati und Lavender jedoch noch einen besorgten Blick zu. Harry ging Brenda und Ron hinterher. Was war bloß in seine Klassenkameraden gefahren? 

„Weißt du," meinte Brenda zu Ron, kaum dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir vielleicht…mal etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen? Ich fand dich schon immer toll."

Sie kam ihm sehr nahe. Ron starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an – dann rannte er davon. Harry warf Brenda noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann stürzte er seinem Freund hinterher. 

Doch Ron schien nicht zur Großen Halle gerannt zu sein. Hatte Brenda ihn mit ihrer Aussage so erschreckt? Nun ja, sie war Ginnys beste Freundin, vielleicht war es das…

Harry entschied sich dafür, erst einmal in Ruhe zu frühstücken. Danach würde er nach Ron suchen und selbst wenn er ihn dann nicht fand, spätestens beim Unterricht müsste er ihn ja wieder sehen. Sie hatten Professor Marsters in den ersten beiden Stunden, das würde sein bester Freund nicht verpassen wollen. 

Doch als Harry die Große Halle betrat, war im ganzen Saal leises Geflüster und Kichern zu hören. Irrte er sich oder war immer wieder der Name „Ron Weasley" zu hören? Verwirrt setzte er sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Ihm gegenüber saß Floriane Carpenter, eine Siebtklässlerin. Sie war ziemlich intelligent und  bekannt dafür, sehr geradlinig zu denken. 

„Flo?" fragte Harry. „Weißt _du_ vielleicht, was hier los ist?"

Doch statt einer zufrieden stellenden Antwort, ließ Floriane ein lautes, schrilles Kichern hören und seufzte gleich darauf schwer. 

„Ähm…was?" erkundigte sich Harry. 

Floriane beugte sich halb über den Tisch, ihr Ärmel planschte fröhlich im Milchkrug und flüsterte: „Harry…Wo hast du denn Ron gelassen? Ich würde mich wirklich freuen ihn zu sehen. Er ist ja _so_ niedlich!"

Und wieder kicherte sie schrill. 

Das war zuviel. Harry ließ sein Frühstück stehen und sprang auf. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Jetzt. 

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte hielt ihn ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren auf. Harry hatte sie noch nie gesehen. 

„Hör mal, du bist doch mit Ron Weasley befreundet? Ich würde wirklich gerne…"

Doch Harry hörte nicht mehr was sie denn wirklich gerne wollte, er hastete einfach weiter. Was war bloß los? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er Ron nicht im Gryffindorturm finden würde und so eilte er durch die Gänge und rief nach seinem Freund. Im sechsten Stock wurde er schließlich fündig. Ron saß in einer kleinen Nische direkt gegenüber von einem Bild Thomas des Tölpelhaften. Harry zwängte sich neben ihn. 

Eine lange Zeit sagte Ron nichts, dann sah er Harry plötzlich genau an und sagte mit verzweifelter Mine: „Harry, alle Mädchen stehen auf mich!"

Ron hatte es einmal wieder geschafft, eine komplexe Angelegenheit auf einen einzigen Satz zu reduzieren. Harry wusste nichts zu erwidern, Ron hatte den Nagel anscheinend auf den Kopf getroffen. Denn genau danach sah es aus. Alle Mädchen wollten Ron. 

Schließlich meinte Harry: „Hör mal, du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken. Du musst der Sache begegnen. Das wird schon werden."

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass alles, was er sagte, eigentlich nur sinnlose Floskeln waren, doch was sollte er tun? 

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang auf. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, wichen der weiblichen Bevölkerung aus so gut es eben ging und schwiegen. Als sie die Gewächshäuser fast erreicht hatten, sagte Ron plötzlich: „Denkst du, dies ist wieder eines dieser seltsamen…_Dinge_? So wie bei Hermine, Ginny, Kimi und dir?"

Auch Harry hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. „Ich vermute es."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Rons Stimme klang plötzlich hoffnungsvoll. „Ich meine, vielleicht haben ja alle plötzlich bemerkt, was ich für ein toller Typ bin!"

In diesem Moment tauchte Pansy Parkinson neben ihnen auf.

Sie schenkte Ron ein strahlendes Lächeln, lief gleichzeitig puterrot an und säuselte: „Oh, _Ronnielein_! Ich habe gehört, dass wir heute _Partnerarbeit_ im Zaubertrankunterricht betreiben werden. Ich halte das Plätzchen an meiner Seite für dich frei, okay?" 

Dann gab sie ihm einen sehr lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange und stürmte davon. Ron starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Dann wandte er sich an Harry, der Ekel stand ihm auf dem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Es ist _nicht_ normal."

In den Gewächshäusern wurde es nicht besser. Auch hier war Partnerarbeit angesagt und sämtliche Mädchen der Hufflepuffs _prügelten _sich richtig um Ron. Sogar Susan machte mit, dabei hätte Harry immer gedacht, sie wäre gegen solche Dinge irgendwie immun. Professor Sprout machte der Sache ein Ende, indem sie verkündete, Ron benötige Privatunterricht und zwar im Nebenraum. Nach einer Minute stürzte Ron schreckensbleich aus dem angrenzenden Raum und verließ das Gewächshaus. Harry sah, wie Professor Sprout ihm unglücklich hinterher starrte. 

Den ganzen Tag über wurde es nicht besser. Ron wurde einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Sämtliche Lehrerinnen verordneten im Privatunterricht (selbst Professor McGonagall – Harrys Weltbild wurde erschüttert), Mädchen umschwärmten ihn, prügelten sich um ihn. 

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum war Harrys bester Freund völlig erschöpft. Er und Harry hatten sich in den hintersten Winkel des Zimmers zurückgezogen, doch Ron war auch hier nicht tabu. Immer wieder tauchten Mädchen auf, flirteten und brachen nicht nur einmal in Tränen aus, wenn er sie zurückwies. 

„Das muss aufhören!" zischte Ron Harry aus dem Mundwinkel zu. „Ich _kann_ nicht mehr!"

„Wem sagst du das", murmelte Harry zurück. 

„Flüstert ihr etwa?" erklang plötzlich eine helle Stimme neben Ron. 

Beide Jungen zuckten zusammen. Es war Ginny. Sie grinste die beiden an und deutete mit viel sagendem Blick auf die Schar von Mädchen die den Sesseln von Ron und Harry immer näher rückten. 

Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein. „Ginny…warum fällst _du_ nicht über Ron her?"

Seine Freundin sah ihn erschrocken an. „Harry! Er ist mein Bruder! Und du mein Freund!", fügte sie bitter hinzu. 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…" entgegnete Harry und ging auf ihren seltsamen Tonfall gar nicht ein. „Aber du bist ein Mädchen…und sogar die Professoren stehen auf ihn! Warum also…"

„Hermine ist auch ganz normal," unterbrach Ginny ihn jetzt. „Ich meine, _natürlich_ ist sie in Ron verliebt…aber sie benimmt sich nicht besonders…extrem, versteht ihr, was ich meine?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach. 

„Vielleicht…" sagte er schließlich langsam, „Ich meine…könnte es sein, dass ihr nicht betroffen seid, weil ihr Ron ja schon _vorher_ geliebt habt? Ich meine, du, Ginny, liebst ihn wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder nun mal liebt…und Hermine…naja, _liebt_ ihn eben."

Ginny sah ihn an, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Etwas, das sie immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte. „Ja, das ist möglich. Ich denke…"

Doch Harry erfuhr es nie, denn in diesem Moment war Neville zu ihnen getreten. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und sah ziemlich wütend aus. 

„Neville, was…" setzte Ron an, doch der kleinere Junge fiel ihm ins Wort. 

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit mit Brenda geredet, sie ist deinetwegen komplett durchgedreht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber ich habe das starke Bedürfnis dich zu schlagen."

Neville atmete dreimal tief durch, dann hatte er sich wohl entschieden, seinem Bedürfnis nicht nachzugehen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. 

Harry, Ron und Ginny waren völlig verblüfft. Was war da geschehen? 

Schließlich sprang Ron auf. „Ich rede mit ihm. Im Schlafsaal ist es sowieso angenehmer. Weniger Mädchen."

Ginny erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich glaube, ich gehe auch ins Bett. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das mit Ron kommt bestimmt wieder in Ordnung."

Sie küsste ihn kurz und verschwand. Harry blieb sitzen. 

Was musste getan werden, damit diese Sache aufhörte? Ein Wort ausgesprochen werden, so wie bei  Hermine und ihm selbst? Etwas getan werden, so wie bei Ginny? Oder vielleicht musste Ron sich selbst etwas klar machen, so wie Kimi? Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, einfach auszuprobieren, die Möglichkeiten waren zu zahlreich. 

„Harry?"

Er sah auf. Hermine stand neben ihm. Sie sah blass und besorgt aus. Stumm setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie den ganzen Tag kaum gesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie gar nicht wahrgenommen, obwohl sie doch dieselben Fächer besucht hatte. Nicht einen Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet, wie es ihr, als Rons Freundin, bei all dem Trubel gehen musste. Doch warum war sie den ganzen Tag nicht bei ihnen gewesen? 

„Ich musste nachdenken", sagte Hermine leise, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Meine Eltern…ich habe solche Angst um sie. Ich darf keinen Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen, habe so lange nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie sind doch Muggel! Und…s…sollten die Voldemort nicht eigentlich egal sein? Und dann die Sache mit Ron…die kreischenden Mädchen…Es hat einfach genervt."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Was? Nein!" lachte Hermine. „Ich meine, es ist eines dieser _Dinge_, wir können doch nichts machen und Ron kann überhaupt nichts dafür…und alle Mädchen auch nicht, sie stehen unter irgendeinem Zauber, den ich noch herausfinden muss. Das sind nicht _sie_, die Ron anmachen, sie können sich nicht kontrollieren…Ron _will_ das alles gar nicht und ich sollte wirklich…" 

Sie stockte, sah Harry mit großen Augen an, verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht. 

Dann sagte sie: „Und obwohl ich das alles weiß, bin ich so verdammt eifersüchtig."

Sie lächelte verlegen, starrte auf ihre Füße und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel ganz genau. 

„Ich…ich könnte jeder einzelnen von ihnen die Augen auskratzen! Wie sie kichern, wie sie ihn _anstarren_…wie sie versuchen, mit ihm zu _flirte_n. Sie fassen ihn an, sie _küssen_ ihn sogar! Und auch die Professoren…Wenn Justin mich heute nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wäre ich glatt auf Professor Sprout losgegangen! Ich wollte eine _Lehrerin _angreifen! Und das nur, weil sie Ron so angesehen hat…sie hat ihn mit ihren Blicken fast _ausgezogen_! Ach, _verdammt_! Ich hasse sie alle!"

Harry musste lächeln. Selten hatte er seine beste Freundin so wütend erlebt. 

„Ach, Hermi, mach dir nichts daraus. Das ist eben Liebe. Schmerzhaft, ja, aber notwendig."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an, protestierte nicht einmal, weil er sie _Hermi _genannt hatte. Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus. 

Sie stand auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte leise: „Irgendwie werden wir wohl alle erwachsen, heimlich, still und leise, und merken es nicht einmal."

Harry starrte ihr nachdenklich hinterher bis sie auf der Wendeltreppe in die Schlafsäle verschwand. 

*

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Alle anderen waren schon wach und machten sich fertig. Harry hatte wirklich fest geschlafen. Ron stand mit sorgenvoller Miene vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete seine Statur und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, grinste er verlegen. 

„Am liebsten würde ich wieder ins Bett gehen. Aber naja…Ich muss eben versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen!"

Harry antwortete nicht, er musste an Hermine denken. 

Als sie zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, kam Lavender ihnen entgegen gerannt. „Harry, gut, dass ich dich treffe! Hör mal, wenn wir heute noch ein, zwei Stunden an dem Stück arbeiten, können wir uns vielleicht auch noch heute an die Rollenverteilung machen. Da könnten Hermine und die anderen ja auch helfen."

Harry nickte. „Das wäre toll, aber wen willst du denn alles mit einbeziehen? Wir können ja nicht irgendwem eine Rolle aufdrücken und nachher will er sie gar nicht!"

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja…ich dachte eigentlich an alle Gryffindors. Wir sind so viele, dass auch Statisten noch gut vorhanden sind…und wenn wirklich alle mitmachen, können wir auch ganz einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum proben. Dann wäre das Problem auch erledigt."

Im nächsten Moment stieg sie auf einen Stuhl und rief: „Hey! Alle mal herhören! Wir haben da etwas vor…"

Sie erzählte in knappen Worten von Fudges Drohung und der Planung des Stücks. Lavender war eine recht gute Rednerin, am Ende jedenfalls war jeder einzelne Gryffindor überzeugt. Lavender zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, sprang vom Stuhl und verließ zusammen mit Parvati den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie Ron nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. 

Und wo Harry sich jetzt umguckte, fiel ihm auf, dass kein Mädchen Ron groß beachtete. Sie schwatzten in kleinen Grüppchen, lachten und erledigten noch schnell einige Hausaufgaben. Es war nicht wie gestern, wo alle nur Ron angestarrt, alle ihn umschwärmt hatten. 

„Es scheint vorbei zu sein," murmelte Harry leise seinem Freund zu. 

Ron nickte. Er sah erleichtert aus. 

„Ja…nur _Warum_? Ich meine, wir haben doch nichts Besonderes gemacht, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

In diesem Moment stieß Hermine zu ihnen. Mit einem Blick schien sie die Situation erfasst zu haben. 

„So…es ist also vorbei?"

Ron nickte und legte plötzlich den Arm um sie. „Naja…_jemanden_, der mich liebt gibt es bestimmt noch irgendwie…"

Hermine lächelte strahlend um umarmte ihn. „Ja…jemanden…"

Zusammen gingen sie zum Porträtloch, Harry folgte ihnen. Er musste lächeln. 

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, sagte Hermine plötzlich: „Also…eins ist ja wohl inzwischen klar. Alles, was uns geschieht, hängt von Wünschen und Empfindungen ab. Ich…ich wollte nicht immer nur der Bücherwurm sein, wollte andere Talente haben. Harry…du hast dich wohl gefragt, wie es wäre, wenn du dein Heldenimage voll auslebtest. Naja und Ginny hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre für alle unsichtbar…was sie dann ja auch wurde. Kimi wollte tun, was sie mochte, wollte keine Prophezeiungen mehr…Ja, und du, Ron…Nun ja, ich denke du warst neidisch, weil Harry immer so viel Bewunderung erhält, du wolltest auch so umschwärmt sein…Naja, man sieht ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist."

Harry und Ron waren beide rot geworden als Hermine so offen darüber redete, was sie mit ihren Gefühlen ausgelöst hatten. 

„Gut…" sagte Ron langsam. „Aber wie wurde die Sache heute beendet? Ich meine, bei dir war es vorbei als du _Kürbissaft _aussprachst…und ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass dieses Wort keine tiefere Bedeutung hat…Ginny musste Harry _Versager _nennen…Kimi musste ihre Prophezeiungen akzeptieren…Und woran lag es noch bei Ginny?"

„Wir sind uns bis heute nicht ganz sicher," entgegnete Harry. „Entweder weil ich mit ihr endlich einmal über die Sache mit Tom Riddle gesprochen habe…oder weil ich sie zum Ball eingeladen habe."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, ist doch egal. Aber was war heute? Das ist mir echt ein Rätsel."

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, sie starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Einen Finger an die Lippen gelegt und die Stirn gerunzelt, das war Hermines typische Denkerpose. 

„Vielleicht denken wir einfach zu kompliziert?" sagte sie schließlich. „Die Lösung könnte recht simpel sein."

„Na?" entgegneten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. 

„Der Valentinstag ist vorbei," meinte Hermine schlicht. „Held für einen Tag, versteht ihr? Und nun ist alles wieder beim Alten."

Harry und Ron sahen sie mit zweifelnder Miene an. „Kann es so einfach sein?"

„Was im Leben ist schon einfach?" antwortete Hermine nur und betrat die Große Halle.

*

Am frühen Abend saß Harry mit Lavender, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Kimi in der Bibliothek. Er und Lavender hatten es an diesem Nachmittag tatsächlich geschafft, das Stück zu Ende zu schreiben. Sie waren auch alles noch einmal durchgegangen und hatten das Gefühl, recht stolz sein zu können. 

„Also, wir dachten uns, wir erzählen das ganze aus der Sicht einer alten Frau," erklärte Lavender gerade den anderen. „Die sitzt dann ganz vorne auf der Bühne, etwas abseits von den anderen, und berichtet. Sie erzählt in der Ich-Form…also praktisch die alte Frau, die Josephine nicht werden konnte."

„Das ist gut!" rief Hermine begeistert. „Praktisch wie eine Anklage."

Lavender nickte. „Naja, dann brauchen wir natürlich Dumbledore, Josys Freunde, die Slytherin-Gang, die Potter-Gang, Professoren, Schüler…also nicht wenige."

„Und, habt ihr schon Ideen für die Besetzung der Rollen?" fragte Ginny. 

Harry und Lavender nickten synchron. 

„Nun ja, für einige schon," meinte Lavender. „Das kam irgendwie beim Schreiben. Aber wir wollten das eigentlich mit euch zusammen besprechen."

Sie holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. „Also…Hermine, du könntest die alte Frau spielen."

Diese sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Aber…ich _kann_ doch gar nicht Theater spielen!"

„Blödsinn," erwiderte Harry trocken. „Du kannst das. Außerdem hat die alte Frau wohl den meisten Text und du kannst gut auswendig lernen."

„Außerdem," fuhr Lavender fort, „dachten wir uns, du könntest auch McGonagall spielen. Sie ist nur dann auf der Bühne, wenn die alte Frau nicht dort ist."

Hermine sah überrascht aus, doch sie sagte nichts mehr.

Jetzt wandte sich Harry an Ginny. „Ginny…Wie wär's? Du als Josephine?"

Ginny stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. „Oh nein! Ich würde sterben!"

„Tust du ja auch am Ende," grinste Lavender. „Komm schon, du wirst wunderbar sein. Außerdem kannst du singen."

Lavender ließ keine weitere Diskussion zu und Harry hörte einfach zu, was sie sagte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie eine solche Begeisterung für dieses Projekt entwickeln würde. 

„Harry als James, nicht?" meinte Ron. „Das wäre der Wahnsinn!"

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung schüttelte Lavender den Kopf. Sie hatten gar nicht darüber gesprochen, wenn sie beide eigentlich spielten, doch er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es sein Vater sein würde, allein wegen der physischen Ähnlichkeit. 

„Nein, ich denke, das wäre nicht gut," sagte Lavender. „Harry ist nicht sein Vater, das sollte jedem klar sein. Wenn einige, die Harry noch nie gesehen haben, ihn auf der Bühne sehen…Sie wären überzeugt, dass es James Potter sein müsse. Und das können wir niemandem antun. Eigentlich…nun ja, Harry, ich dachte, du übernimmst Professor Dumbledores Part."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. _Damit_ hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet! 

„Muss ich singen?" 

Das war das erste, was ihm im Kopf herumging und er sprach es laut aus. 

Lavender grinste. „Nur einmal, zusammen mit Ginny, das weißt du doch."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! 

„Obwohl es eigentlich die männliche Hauptrolle wäre, kommt Dumbledore gar nicht so oft vor. Da Josephine ja eher Freunde in ihrem Alter hatte, gibt es da jemanden, der Dumbledore in der Beziehung übertrumpft. Und zwar Severus Snape."

„_Snape_?!" rief Ron. „Urgh! Wieso das? Und überhaupt: Wer will _den_ denn bitteschön spielen?!"

„Er war nun einmal ihr bester Freund," sagte Lavender. „Und wer Snape spielen soll…Wir hatten eigentlich an dich gedacht, Ron."

Harry hielt die Luft an. Wie würde Ron darauf nur reagieren…Er war ja selbst überrascht gewesen, als Lavender das erste Mal davon sprach…

„_WAS?!"_

So einen Ausbruch hatte Harry ungefähr erwartet. Rons Ohren färbten sich dunkelrot und er kniff wütend die Lippen zusammen. 

„Von allen Rollen müsst ihr ausgerechnet _mir_ die des größten Schleimbeutels auf…_Hey!_ Ihr habt wohl noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört, was?!"

Zwei kleine Jungen waren in ihrer Regalreihe aufgetaucht. Sie trugen beide ein Abzeichen mit einem bronzenen Adler auf blauem Grund. 

„Wir wollten uns ein paar Bücher holen," erklärte der eine und wies mit einer seiner kleinen Hände auf die riesigen Regalreihen.

 „Über giftige Kräuter," ergänzte der andere. 

„Ach, sieht das hier vielleicht aus wie ein Buchgeschäft?!" fauchte Ron und baute sich vor den Kleinen auf. 

„Das ist die _Schulbibliothek_, Ron," warf Hermine trocken ein.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte den Kleinen einen weiteren drohenden Blick. Diese nahmen die Beine in die Hand und stürzten davon. 

„Das ist eine der größten und tragendsten Rollen," meinte Lavender, als wären sie überhaupt nicht unterbrochen worden. „Josy und Snape streiten sich, vertragen sich…Eine lange Zeit hasst Josy ihn sogar. Das ist sehr spannend, weißt du!"

Ron grummelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart, doch es hörte sich ganz nach einem „Na, aber auf _deine_ Verantwortung!" an. 

„Kimi," sagte Harry jetzt und sah die Kleinste in der Runde an. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten. „Wir dachten, du spielst Charis. Du kennst sie und weißt, wie sie ist, also wird es dir nicht besonders schwer fallen, oder?"

Kimi nickte und lächelte leicht. Seit sie ihren Wunsch, keine Visionen mehr zu erhalten, widerrufen hatte, waren diese heftiger als je zuvor. Doch das Kind klagte nicht. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es so kommt. Danke."

Sie diskutierten bald über diese, bald über jene Rolle, änderten Besetzungen und rauften sich die Haare. Es wurde immer später und bald würde die Bibliothek schließen. Schon seit einer halben Stunde diskutierten sie über die Besetzung von Emily, Sirius' Verlobter. Harry gab sich alle Mühe, vor Lavender nicht zu zeigen, wie viel ihm an Sirius Black lag und wie sehr er Emily Price deswegen verachtete. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht," seufzte Lavender. „Mir fällt wirklich keine einzige Gryffindor ein, die dem, was wir uns vorstellen, auch nur im Entferntesten nahe kommt. Und Emily ist schon wichtig…von Anfang an bis schließlich zu ihrem Verrat. Aber mir fällt niemand ein!"

Alle saßen sie da und starrten vor sich hin. Ginny lutschte an ihrer Feder, Kimi rieb sich immer wieder die Augen. Hermine dachte scharf nach, man konnte es sehen, Ron saß im Yogasitz auf seinem Stuhl. Gerade wollte Harry vorschlagen, die Rolle der Emily doch erst einmal nach hinten zu verschieben und sich andere Besetzungen zu überlegen, als Lavender plötzlich hochschoss. 

„Aber _natürlich_!"

Alle starrten sie ratlos an. 

„Es muss ja gar keine Gryffindor sein! Warum bin ich nur nicht früher darauf gekommen!" ereiferte sich das Mädchen. 

„Ähm...waren wir uns nicht einig, nur Gryffindors daran zu beteiligen, damit wir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum für die Proben nutzen können?" warf Ron vorsichtig ein. 

Lavender nickte. „Ja, schon. Aber es gibt doch zwei Mädchen, die das Passwort für den Turm kennen und sich völlig legal bei uns aufhalten dürfen. Susan und Sally-Anne! Findet ihr nicht, dass Susan perfekt für die Besetzung der Emily wäre?"

Im ersten Moment wollte Harry nichts lieber als aufzuspringen und „_Nein! _Sie_ ist keine Verräterin!" _zu schreien. Doch er atmete tief durch und besann sich. Ja, Lavender konnte Recht haben. Susan war eine wirklich gute Besetzung für Emily…Das würde passen. Gleichzeitig mit den anderen nickte er. 

Die Diskussionen waren hiermit noch lange nicht zu Ende, doch als es schließlich elf schlug, hatten sie fast jede Rolle besetzt. Doch es gab ein Thema, eine Besetzung, das niemanden ansprechen wollte, ein jeder geflissentlich vermied. 

Doch schließlich gab Harry sich einen Ruck und meinte leise: „So…und wer spielt Voldemort? Ihr wisst, dass wir nicht auf ihn verzichten können. Die Rolle ist notwendig."

Alles schwieg. Ja, darüber wollte keiner diskutieren. Wem konnten sie es denn zumuten, den Schrecken der Zaubererwelt, den Grausamsten aller Grausamen zu spielen? 

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt…dann würde ich das gerne machen."

Das war Lavenders Stimme. Sie klang verlegen, ihre Wangen färbten sich feuerrot. 

„Wirklich?" sagte Harry leise. 

Lavender nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß, dass wohl kaum ein anderer es machen würde…aber meine Eltern sind Muggel, ich kannte diesen Mann nicht, während andere ihn längst kannten. Für mich bleibt er ein Phantom…und ich hoffe, ich muss ihm nie begegnen. Doch ich denke, ich kann ihn spielen. Das ist die spannendste Rolle überhaupt, wisst ihr…es ist wirklich eine Herausforderung."

Alle schwiegen, doch es war ein zustimmendes Schweigen. Wenn Lavender es so wollte, dann sollte es so geschehen. Und sie würden sehen, was dabei herauskam. 

*

Am nächsten Abend wollten Harry und die anderen die Rollenbesetzungen verkünden. Auch Susan und Sally-Anne waren anwesend, Harry hatte ihnen beiden Bescheid gesagt. Lavender, Ginny, Kimi, Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich in die Sessel am Feuer und drehten sich zu den anderen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, die anderen Gryffindors wussten ja nicht wirklich, was sie erwartete. Lavender begann zu reden, doch Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Konnten sie das alles wirklich so umsetzen, wie sie es sich vorstellten? Würde Fudge sie mitten in der Aufführung abbrechen lassen? Die Tatsache allein, dass sie es wagten, die Rolle von Voldemort zu besetzen, war schon skandalös genug. Der dunkle Lord in einem Theaterstück! 

Jetzt verkündete Lavender die Rollenbesetzungen. Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und lauschte. 

„Also, Ginny Weasley wird Josephine spielen…und Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore."

Alles klatschte begeistert und Harry spürte, wie er rot anlief. 

„Josephines vier beste Freundinnen sind natürlich auch sehr wichtig. Viola Weaver soll von Hillary Rufes gespielt werden, Carolina Hamillton von Chelsea Pandler, Charis Bellione von Kim Chang und Elizabeth Taler von Estella Stowe."

Vier überraschte Ausrufe waren zu hören. Harry grinste. Hillary und Chelsea passten wie die Faust aufs Auge, man würde ihr Aussehen gar nicht groß verändern müssen. Hillary hatte schon hellbraune Haare und Chelseas Locken mussten eben ein wenig geglättet werden. Estella war eine Drittklässlerin, sie war farbig, genau wie Elizabeth es gewesen war. 

„Severus Snape, Josephines bester Freund, wird von Ron Weasley gespielt. Emily, eine Klassenkameradin von Josephine und später eine gute Freundin, wird von Susan Bones gespielt."

Harry sah, dass Susans Augen aufleuchteten. Damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. 

„Dann brauchen wir die ganze Slytherin-Gang. Ryan Lestrange wird von Daniel Goodman gespielt, Evan Rosier von Frederic Meyer, John Avery von Luke Williams, Andrew Tanner von Kevin Frease, Frank Wilkes von Robert Kacey, Bartemius Crouch von Gunther Lorrington und Liam Doyle, der übrigens Charis' Freund ist, von Parvati Patil."

Die meisten Mitglieder der Slytherin-Gang waren eher unwichtig, deshalb war der Tumult auch nicht so groß. 

„Die anderen Mädchen aus Slytherin sind nicht so wichtig und kommen daher kaum vor. Wenn doch, dann entscheiden wir  spontan, wer den Part übernimmt. Also, weiter. Nicolas Keft wird von Seamus Finnigan gespielt, Adriana McKinnon von Helene Finnigan."

Nicolas Keft war ja nicht nur der Leiter der Schulband, sondern eben auch Violas Freund gewesen. Auch Harrys Eltern waren gut mit ihm befreundet gewesen, wie gut hatte er eigentlich erst durch das Denkarium erfahren. Adriana McKinnon hatte Josephine erst in der Phoenix-Truppe richtig kennen gelernt, doch kurze Zeit später war sie ermordet worden. Seamus und Helene schienen jedenfalls zufrieden. 

„James Potter wird von Benjamin Keller gespielt, Lily Evans von April Lindley."

Nachdenklich starrte Harry Benjamin und April an. Benjamin ging in die siebte Klasse und hatte schwarze Locken. Er war sicherlich nicht schlecht. Auch April, deren schwarze Haare noch rot gefärbt werden mussten, war ganz passend. Und doch…es waren seine Eltern, dessen Rollen man hier besetzte!

„Sirius Black wird von Dean Thomas gespielt!"

„Wow!" staunte Dean. „Ich darf einen _Massenmörder_ spielen!"

Harry ballte die Fäuste. 

„Remus Lupin wird von Sally-Anne Perks gespielt und Peter Pettigrew von Neville Longbottom!"

Sally-Anne und Neville strahlten. Sally-Anne hatte kurze, hellbraune Haare und war sehr blass. Sie passte sehr gut auf die Rolle von Lupin. Und Neville…Harry behagte es gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet er die Rolle des Verräters bekommen hatte. Als er Pettigrew noch nicht gekannt hatte und überzeugt war, dass dieser ein hilfloses Opfer gewesen war, hatte er sich ihn wie Neville vorgestellt. Und nun? Neville sollte Pettigrew nicht spielen, nicht er. Lange hatte er mit den anderen darüber diskutiert, doch weil Lavender ja dabei gewesen war, hatten sie nicht offen reden können. Am Ende hatte er schließlich eingewilligt. 

„Professor McGonagall und die alte Frau, die die ganze Geschichte erzählt, werden von Hermine Granger gespielt!"

Harry klatschte laut und Hermine lächelte ihn an. 

„Und ich…" sagte Lavender mit fester Stimme, „Ich werde Ihr-wisst-schon-wen spielen."

Für einen Moment war es ganz still, jeder im Raum starrte auf Lavender. Dann begannen alle Gryffindors leise zu reden, ein unheilvolles Wispern breitete sich im Raum aus. Harry hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. 

„Einer muss diese Rolle übernehmen, denn ohne sie wäre das Stück nicht ehrlich," sagte jetzt Hermine. „Also bewundert Lavender dafür, dass sie bereit ist, diesen Part zu übernehmen."

Das Wispern erstarb. 

Lavender lächelte leicht. „Also, die Proben können beginnen. Wir haben viel zu tun."


	13. The Sound of Silence

_Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid…Es tut mir so leid…es hat wirklich ewig gedauert. Ich hatte so viele Klausuren, Musicalaufführungen mit meiner AG (beim ersten deutschen Musical-Festival, wenn das zu meiner Verteidigung beiträgt…) und dazu noch ne Schreibblockade…es kam also alles zusammen. Naja, jetzt sind ja bald Ferien. _

_Jaja, nun geht es also los mit den Proben…hüstel Mal sehen, wie das wird. _

_Mal eine Frage: Denkt ihr, die Hauptfiguren sind OOC? Ich meine, ich habe schon oft gehört, dass Sirius total OOC ist…aber das lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Ich habe kurz nach dem Erscheinen von Buch 4 mit der „Phoenixfeder" angefangen und habe ihn einfach so weiterentwickelt, wie es mir schlüssig schien. Naja, dann kam Buch 5 raus und er war völlig anders…aber nun ist es zu spät. Egal, ich mag ihn so wie ich ihn dargestellt habe und ich hoffe, euch stört es auch nicht. _

_Und noch ne andere Frage: Was haltet ihr von Susan? So als Person?_

_Cathidy Nein, der Titel hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass elf „Wunder" geschehen…Lass dich überraschen! Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Livcx Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht…Lavender als Voldy…g Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_auxia Hat wirklich lange gedauert, ich weiß…heul Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_hapooh Ich finde, Ron kommt in fast jeder FF ein bisschen zu kurz…Das wollte ich ändern. Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Arura Ich fand irgendwie auch, dass Ron als Snape passen würde…wir müssen nur noch sein Aussehen etwas verändern… Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Kadd__ Vielen Dank fürs Lob! Und Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Eile Naja, Fudge werde ich wohl nicht so bald feuern…ggg Harry = beziehungsunfähig? Das kannst du laut sagen! Und Cara…jaja, die is schon komisch… Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_Brisana-Brownie Vielen Dank! strahl Und Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_laser-jet Dankeschön! Und Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_So, das war es erstmal. Bis dann, ich hoffe, das nächste Update geht schneller…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. __Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon verehr _

_Anna Moonlight_

**The Sound of Silence**

****

„Nein, Susan, du darfst nur so _tun_ als ob du Dean in die Brust trittst!" schrie Lavender. „Wir wollen hier keine Verletzungen!"

Harry sah, wie Susan stehen blieb und Lavender verlegen anlächelte. Das blonde Haar klebte an ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht.

„Wir machen eine Pause!" rief Lavender und kam zu Harry. „Meine Güte, wir arbeiten schon über zwei Stunden an dieser blöden Prügelei."

„Naja, die ist aber wichtig", erwiderte Harry. „Das ist schließlich die erste richtige Szene, außerdem zeigt es die Gruppen, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin."

In diesem Moment stieß Ginny zu ihnen, auch sie schien völlig erschöpft. „Puh, das ist besser als jedes Quidditchtraining!"

„Nun, Jack ist ja auch kein leichter Gegner," lächelte Lavender. „Ich denke, er ist wirklich der Richtige für die Rolle deines Vaters, Harry."

Harry nickte nur. Er musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass jemand seine Eltern spielen sollte.

„Du hast es gut", murmelte Ginny und lehnte sich an ihn. „Du musst nicht mitkämpfen."

Harry grinste nur, dann ging er zu Susan hinüber. Sie lehnte an der Wand und trank aus einer Flasche Wasser. Adam lag auf einer Decke zu ihren Füßen.

„Hey", sagte Harry und lächelte. „Du steigerst dich ja richtig in die Rolle der Emily hinein."

Susan wurde etwas rot. „Naja…aber hast du Dean gesehen? Er war richtig aggressiv! Und dann dieser verschlagene Blick…"

„Er spielt seine Rolle", entgegnete Harry und senkte die Stimme. „Und er denkt, dass Sirius ein Mörder ist."

Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber selbst wenn er einer gewesen wäre…Damals waren sie alle gerade zwölf. So boshaft, wie Dean es darstellt, ist kein Kind."

Harry nahm ihr die Wasserflasche ab und trank einen Schluck. „Wir müssen ihm das sagen. Ich meine, du spielst doch auch Emily…und sie war eine Verräterin. Aber du stellst sie trotzdem nicht so dar."

Susan schnappte sich wieder die Flasche und sah ihn mit ihren hellgrauen Augen genau an. „Emily war nun mal eine Freundin von Josephine und die Verlobte deines Paten. Wir wissen nicht, was in ihr vorging und wann sie auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt ist. Aus dem Denkarium wird das auch nicht deutlich. Also spiele ich sie so, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Und Dean tut dasselbe. Auch wenn es eine falsche Vorstellung ist."

Harry nickte und strich Adam kurz über die Stirn. Der grunzte im Schlaf. Harry und Susan mussten lachen und Harry lächelte immer noch, als er sich wieder zu Ginny gesellte. Lavender stand etwas abseits und sprach mit Parvati.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte Ginny.

Irgendwie sah sie wütend aus.

„Naja, Dean spielt Sirius zu aggressiv", murmelte Harry. „Er sieht im zwölfjährigen Sirius schon den scheinbaren Massenmörder und das darf er nicht."

„Er hat nun einmal diese verkehrte Vorstellung", seufzte Ginny.

„Ja, das hat Susan auch gesagt", sagte Harry und sah kurz zu der Blonden hinüber.

Ginny starrte ihn an, in ihrem Blick lag Entsetzen. „_Bitte? _Soll das heißen, du hast ihr von Sirius' Unschuld erzählt?!"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das ist schon etwas her."

„Bist du verrückt geworden?!" zischte Ginny, ihre braunen Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Wem willst du es denn noch alles erzählen? Vielleicht der kleinen Anna Fudge?!"

Harry schaute sich verblüfft an. Was war denn in Ginny gefahren?

„Je mehr Bescheid wissen, desto größer wird doch die Gefahr für Sirius!" wütete seine Freundin weiter. „Willst du wirklich riskieren, dass er zurück nach Askaban kommt, nur um Susan zu _beeindrucken?!"_

„Entschuldige mal!" flüsterte Harry zornig. „Ich würde Sirius nie in Gefahr bringen, das weißt du! Wenn man ihn wieder nach Askaban verfrachten würde, dann…dann…"

Doch er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, wusste nicht, wie. Sirius in Askaban…darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, das war sein ganz persönlicher Albtraum.

„Und ich habe es Susan bestimmt nicht erzählt, um sie zu _beeindrucken_!" fuhr er fort. „Es hat sich so ergeben! Wir haben geredet und es war nötig, sonst hätte ich gelogen."

„Ihr habt _geredet_?"

„Ja, geredet!" fauchte Harry. „Denn man kann wirklich gut mit ihr reden!"

„ACH JA?" Jetzt schrie Ginny. „Du redest lieber mit ihr als mit deiner eigenen Freundin?! Sag mir wann _wir_ das letzte Mal geredet haben, Harry!"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Oh nein, sicher nicht! Du bist so ein _verdammter _Idiot, Harry Potter!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Es war ganz still, alle sahen Harry und Ginny an.

„Ähm…" meldete sich Lavender zu Wort. „Lasst uns weitermachen. Jetzt alle. Ich nenne euch noch einmal die Paare…also, Josy gegen James, Viola gegen Lily, Charis gegen Remus, Carolina gegen Peter, Emily gegen Sirius. Der Rest sucht sich einfach irgendwen, wir haben euch ja schon in Gryffindors und Slytherins aufgeteilt."

Wenige Sekunden später begann die Prügelei und obwohl viele Gryffindors die Sicht versperrten, konnte Harry doch erkennen, dass es diesmal nicht Ginny war, die bei der Prügelei zwischen Josephine und James unterlag.

Die Tage verstrichen und die Temperaturen stiegen weiter an. Schon jetzt konnte man das Schloss leicht bekleidet verlassen, dabei war es gerade März.

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine am Tisch der Gryffindors und aß Cornflakes. Ron und Hermine teilten sich einen Toast und wirkten sehr glücklich.

„Harry, müssten wir nicht bald wieder ein Training ansetzen?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Wird allmählich Zeit."

Harry nickte verlegen. Er hatte sein Quidditchteam in letzter Zeit wirklich vernachlässigt, dabei mussten sie nächste Woche schon gegen Hufflepuff spielen!

„Ich werde gleich morgen ein langes Training ansetzen", versprach er. „Am besten gegen Abend, da finden keine Proben statt."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Rauschen, die Posteulen flogen herein. Harry sah Hedwig schon von weitem, ihr schneeweißes Fell fiel auf. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr den Brief ab und überließ der Eule seine Cornflakes.

Der Brief war von Cho.

_Lieber Harry,_

_nun sind es nur noch vier Monate, bis ich meine Abschlussprüfungen schreiben werde und ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich dann tun soll. Wusstest du, dass ich immer Fotografin werden wollte? Nun ja, aber in diesen Zeiten kommt es mir so unsinnig vor. Lohnt es sich denn überhaupt, etwas auf Bildern festhalten, wo alles, was ich um mich sehe, Krieg ist? Du-weißt-schon-wer wird immer stärker, selbst unsere Professoren können ihre Panik nicht mehr verbergen. (Sicher hast bereits gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord sich seit nunmehr drei Monaten in Frankreich aufhält? Seit Durmstrang gefallen ist.) Wir alle wissen, dass er da ist, doch wo…Die Aurori werden ihn nicht finden, das ist völlig unmöglich. _

_Umso glücklicher bin ich, dass ich meine kleine Schwester in deiner Nähe weiß. Sag mir, hat sie noch immer dieselben Visionen? Denn es hat nicht aufgehört, nicht hier in Frankreich. Gräueltaten mit abgerissenen Ohren. Ich bete, dass Kimi dies nicht jeden Tag vor sich sieht. Es geht ihr doch gut? Oh, Harry, wenn Kimi etwas zustöße, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Sollten ältere Schwestern nicht dazu bestimmt sein, auf die kleineren aufzupassen? Du magst dies nicht so sehen, doch in Japan, meiner Heimat, werden solche Dinge sehr viel ernster behandelt. Bitte, lass nicht zu, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Du musst für sie da sein, weil ich es nicht kann. Und achte auf dich selbst, genauso wie auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny. _

_Erzählte ich dir von meiner Freundin Aliyah? Ich habe schreckliche Angst um sie. Immer noch ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Man vermutet, dass sie Du-weißt-schon-wem in die Hände gefallen ist…_

_Ich bete, dass es euch allen gut geht. _

_Alles erdenklich Liebe,_

_Cho_

Harry sah nachdenklich auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Cho hörte sich wirklich verzweifelt an…

War die Situation in Frankreich denn so anders als hier? Denn in letzter Zeit war es in Großbritannien erschreckend ruhig gewesen, es war, als hätten Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute nicht existiert. Nur durch Kimis Visionen wurde man daran erinnert, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Die Visionen mit den abgerissenen Ohren kamen wieder häufiger, Kimi sah kaum noch andere Dinge. Doch so sehr Voldemort in Frankreich zu wüten schien, Großbritannien blieb unversehrt. Es wirkte wie die berüchtigte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Was schreibt Cho?" wollte Ron wissen.

Harry reichte ihm den Brief und starrte weiterhin nachdenklich vor sich hin. War Cho in Gefahr? Konnte er zulassen, dass sie, die ihm im Laufe des letzten Jahres so wichtig geworden war, in Frankreich blieb, wo Voldemort sich dort ganz offensichtlich aufhielt?

In diesem Moment betrat Ginny die Große Halle. Sie sah müde aus, Lavender hatte gestern noch lange mit ihr und Ron geprobt, da es einige Szenen gab, in denen nur Josy und Snape vorkamen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, wollte sie begrüßen – doch er brachte nicht einen Ton heraus. 

Es war als stecke ihm etwas im Hals, das ihn daran hinderte, Worte über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Verzweifelt mühte Harry sich ab, wollte nur ein Wort, ein kleines Wort, hervorbringen…doch so sehr er auch hoffte, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er sah zu Ginny. Sie hatte eine Hand an den Hals gepresst, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund, hatte verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Harry, Ginny, was ist los mit euch?" fragte er Hermine erschrocken.

Harry sah seine beste Freundin an und sagte: „Ich kann nicht reden. Es ist, als wäre…"

Doch im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sehr wohl reden konnte – mit Hermine.

Ginny schien zu begreifen und sagte: „Hermine? Ich kann mit dir reden…aber nicht mit Harry."

Harry sah Ron an und sagte: „Ron?"

Als er sah, dass er auch mit Ron reden konnte, ging er auf Seamus zu, der neben seinem Freund saß. „Seamus?"

Harry sprach fast den ganzen Gryffindortisch und Ginny tat dasselbe. Nach einer Weile war klar: Ginny und Harry konnte mit jedem anderen ganz normal reden, hatten keine Schwierigkeiten – nur sie beide konnten nicht miteinander sprechen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wisperte Hermine.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ist das denn nicht klar? Es wird mal wieder Zeit."

„Ach, ja, natürlich, " murmelten die anderen im Chor.

Es war schon seltsam, wie selbstverständlich sie alle inzwischen damit umgehen konnten, dass sie ungefähr alle vier Wochen von irgendwelchen ominösen Phänomenen heimgesucht wurden. Es bedeutete immer eine Zeit voller Rätselraten, Angst und Zweifeln – doch manchmal auch voller Lachen.

„Hermine, würdest du Ginny bitte fragen, ob sie eine Idee hat, durch was für einen Auslöser dies passiert sein könnte?" meinte Harry.

„Hermine, sag Harry bitte, dass ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe", erwiderte Ginny.

Auf diese Weise kommunizierten sie die ganze Zeit während sie frühstückten.

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor Kräuterkunde, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Harry verließ gerade die Große Halle, Adam tapste ihm hinterher, als Susan ihn einholte. Sie sah besorgt aus, doch er hatte ihr so viel zu erzählen, dass er gar nicht darauf einging.

„Hey, Susan! Stell dir vor, Adams Hufe haben sich heute Morgen endlich rot verfärbt. Das wurde ja auch Zeit, Esmeralda Ernestine hat ihre grünen Hufen schon seit einer Woche! Außerdem fängt Adam, kleine Brüllgeräusche von sich zu geben. Klingt schon richtig beeindruckend!"

 Adam war wirklich sehr viel gewachsen. Er war jetzt bereits sieben Monate alt, das entsprach einem Kind von zehn Jahren. Mit zehn Monaten würde das Tier völlig ausgewachsen sein. Adams Aussehen hatte sich ebenfalls sehr verändert. Das Tier ging auf zwei Beinen, an dessen Ende sich zwei, nun rötlich schimmernde, Hufen befanden. Adams Fell war hellbraun und noch sehr flauschig. Sein ganzer Körper war damit bedeckt, nur ein paar rot glühende Augen und ein sehr großes Maul schauten hervor. Seine Ohren waren kreisrund und etwa so groß wie ein Fußball. Das Tier ging Harry inzwischen bis zur Brust und er konnte sich unmöglich vorstellen, wie man darauf reiten sollte. Doch Professor Focks hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die Ghafs mit zehn Monaten einen riesigen Wachstumsschub machten.

Adam benahm sich wirklich wie ein Kleinkind. Er wollte in den Schlaf gesungen werden, man musste bei ihm bleiben, bis er eingeschlafen war. Er rannte Harry auf Schritt und Tritt hinterher und fing an zu winseln, wenn er Susan nur von weitem erblickte. Dann stürzte er sich auf sie und warf sie meist fast zu Boden vor Freude. Auch jetzt hielt sie ihn fest und konnte sich mit Mühe und Not auf den Beinen halten.

„Adam…ist ja gut…braver Junge…argh…" keuchte Susan. Dann sah sie Harry an und fragte mit ernster Miene: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", erwiderte Harry. „Obwohl, nun ja, heute ist wieder eines dieser…Dinge geschehen…"

Und er berichtete ihr, was gerade am Tisch der Gryffindors passiert war. Sie sah ihn zwar an und machte den Eindruck, als höre sie zu – doch mit den Gedanken schien sie ganz weit weg zu sein.

„Susan, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fügte Harry hinzu, als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Sie starrte ihn mit großen verständnislosen Augen an. „Hast du den Tagespropheten heute Morgen noch nicht gelesen?"

Als er verneinte, wurde sie blass. „Oh, Harry…Ich…ich sollte nicht diejenige sein, die es dir sagt…"

Ein unheilvolles Gefühl überkam Harry, ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Was war geschehen? Warum war Susan so blass?

Arabellas Großnichte öffnete ihre Schultasche und holte den Tagespropheten heraus. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie vermied es, Harry anzusehen. Stumm schlug sie die Titelseite auf und gab Harry die Zeitung. Die Schlagzeile schlug ihm entgegen wie eine Faust in seinen Magen.

**_Endlich! Sirius Black gefangen und vom Dementor geküsst!_**

**__**

Die Zeitung fiel zu Boden. Für einen Moment sah Harry nichts als eine wabernde Schwärze. Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen, was eigentlich genau passiert war, ob er geschrien hatte…

Einige Minuten später wachte er jedenfalls aus einer Art Trance auf und merkte, dass er rannte. Er befand sich auf den Ländereien, praktisch in der hintersten Ecke. Vor ihm ragte die Peitschende Weide empor. Susan war nirgends zu sehen. Harry ließ nicht zu, dass die Gedanken über das, was er soeben erfahren hatte, an ihn herankamen. Völlig mechanisch hob er einen Zweig auf, berührte den Knoten und die Weide erstarrte. Harry kletterte in den Geheimgang und machte sich auf in Richtung Heulende Hütte. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Ziel und verbot sich selbst, auch nur an irgendetwas zu denken. Vor seinen Augen flackerte es und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.

In der Hütte angekommen ging er sofort in die oberen Räume, erblickte das alte, verstaubte Himmelbett, setzte sich und schloss die Augen. Gedanken, Erinnerungen, alles brach über Harry herein.

_Sirius._

Das war doch nicht möglich! Sein Pate konnte nicht…er konnte nicht…

_Sirius. Vom Dementor geküsst._

Und nun schrie Harry. Er schrie verzweifelt, hoffnungslos, zornig, erschöpft, bekam kaum Luft und glaubte seine Brust müsse bersten vor Schmerz…

Jetzt konnte Harry weinen. Er schluchzte in seine Hände, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und doch wurde der eigentliche Schmerz nicht weniger.

_Warum Sirius? Warum von allen Menschen gerade Sirius? _

Harry weinte und weinte, verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge hin und her, Bilder von seinem Paten. Sirius, wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in der Heulenden Hütte. Sirius, wie er auf Seidenschnabels Rücken davonflog. Sirius, wie er ihm im Krankenflügel die Hand drückte und versprach, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen würden. Sirius, wie er ihn von den Dursleys abholte. Sirius, wie er sie mit Snape zusammen alle rettete. Sirius, wie er ihn vom Hof der Weasleys ins Haus trug. Sirius…

Und es schmerzte unerträglich.

Irgendwann, Harry lag auf dem Bett, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte in die Luft, obwohl er eigentlich rein gar nichts wahr nahm, erklangen Schritte. Harry weinte nicht, er hatte keine Tränen mehr.

Die Tür sprang auf und Remus Lupin stürzte in den Raum. Er sah blass aus, hatte dunkle Augenringe und atmete schwer. Harry fühlte sich schmerzhaft an einen Tag vor ungefähr drei Jahren erinnert, als Lupin ebenso blass und aufgeregt hier hineingestürzt war, das erste Mal seit zwölf Jahren an Sirius' Schuld gezweifelt hatte…

„Harry!" rief Lupin.

Er ging auf den Jungen zu, sah ihn aufmerksam an und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry starrte zu Boden. Er konnte Sirius' alten Freund jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Harry, hör mir zu", sagte Lupin, fasste unter Harrys Kinn und zwang den Jungen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Du musst dich beruhigen. Es ist alles nicht so, wie es scheint. Sirius lebt, ist im vollen Besitz seiner Seele und wird bald hier eintreffen."

Harry sah ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er starrte in Lupins braune Augen und eine schreckliche, alles übertünchende Wut überkam ihn. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er Harry jetzt anlügen? Sirius war tot, nein, schlimmer noch…es hatte doch alles in der Zeitung gestanden!

„HÖREN SIE AUF!" brüllte Harry, sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Wie können Sie es wagen…Gerade _Sie_! Sie, wo Sie Sirius für schuldig hielten, obwohl er Ihr _Freund_ war! Sie hätten doch _wissen_ müssen, dass er zu so etwas nie im Stande gewesen wäre, nie! Sie hätten ihm vertrauen müssen…Wäre mein Dad an Ihrer Stelle gewesen, _er_ hätte ihm geglaubt! Weil er ihm blind vertraut hat…es hat wohl seinen Grund, warum Sirius sein bester Freund war und nicht _Sie_! Sie…Sie können nicht verstehen, wie ich mich fühle, Sie brauchen es gar nicht erst zu versuchen! _Er_ hat mich verstanden wie niemand sonst es konnte...Streichen Sie _Pate _und ersetzten Sie es durch _Dad_…d…denn nichts anderes war er für mich!"

Jetzt weinte Harry. Laut schluchzend klammerte er sich am Türrahmen fest. Er wusste, dass er Lupin verletzt hatte, wusste, dass seine Worte ungerecht gewesen waren…doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte diesen Mann verletzten, ihn, dem soviel Zeit mit Sirius vergönnt gewesen war, während Harry selbst nur so wenig gehabt hatte.

„Sirius wollte in deiner Nähe sein. Er machte sich Sorgen, " sagte Lupin jetzt. Er klang ganz gelassen, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Harry ihn getroffen hatte. „Doch ungesehen nach Großbritannien zu kommen, egal auf welchem Wege, ist in diesen Zeiten und mit seinem Ruf schlichtweg unmöglich. Also beschloss er, seine eigene Verhaftung vorzutäuschen. Ein Todesser, den er zusammen mit Nicolas gefangen genommen hatte, nahm den Vielsafttrank ein und ist somit nun seiner Seele beraubt. Sirius schickte mir sofort eine Nachricht, wagte jedoch nicht, dich zu informieren, wegen Fudges strenger Kontrollen. Merlin sei Dank, ich las seinen Brief, _bevor_ der Tagesprophet mich erreichte. Sirius wird jeden Moment hier sein, Harry."

Harry hatte sich während Lupins Erzählung so fest auf die Lippe gebissen, dass sie zu bluten begann. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute er auf Lupin.

„Sie lügen!"

Lupin ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregungen anmerken. „Nichts läge mir ferner."

Harry ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. Was, wenn sein ehemaliger Lehrer Recht hatte? Was…was, wenn sein Pate noch lebte? Hoffnung durchflutete ihn wie die Zusiechnahme eines heißen Getränks, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Sirius am Leben…und in seiner Nähe…war das denn möglich?

Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange Lupin und er dagesessen, geschwiegen und auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gestarrt hatten. Irgendwann schließlich erklangen leise Schritte, die die Treppe emporstiegen. Harry saß da wie erstarrt, konnte sich nicht um einen Millimeter bewegen. Er kannte diese Schritte…denn es waren keine menschlichen. Es waren Tatzen, Hundetatzen.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein großer, schwarzer Hund kam in den Raum, der sich jedoch augenblicklich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte.

Sirius.

Da stand er, die schwarzen Roben etwas zerknittert, das schwarze Haar zurück gebunden. Er schien Lupin gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, sein Blick galt nur Harry. Und Harry saß da, sah ihn an und wusste gar nichts mehr. Vor kurzem hatte er gedacht, sein Pate sei tot…und nun stand er hier, so nah wie seit Monaten nicht mehr…Und er lebte…

_Sirius lebte. _

Und plötzlich war es Harry wieder möglich, sich zu bewegen. Er sprang auf, stürzte auf Sirius zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Harry presste sein Gesicht an Sirius' Brust und schloss kurz die Augen. Sirius sagte nichts, er hatte die Arme so fest um seinen Patensohn geschlungen als brauche er irgendetwas, an dem er festhalten konnte um nicht zu fallen. Harry spürte, dass er die nun wieder aufsteigenden  Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. So ließ er sie fließen, erleichtert und bestürzt zugleich.

Nach einer Weile hob er schließlich den Kopf, sah seinen Patenonkel an und lächelte etwas kläglich. Sirius sah blass aus und seine geröteten Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass er ebenfalls überglücklich war, wieder mit seinem Patensohn vereint zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sirius jetzt. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid sagen konnte. Ich hatte gehofft, Remus erreicht dich, bevor du eine Zeitung aufschlägst…"

Er brach ab. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, wie erschöpft sein Pate eigentlich aussah. Das Gesicht unglaublich blass, tiefe Augenringe, eine Art Schleier über den Augen.

Harry umarmte Sirius noch fester. „Es ist gut, dass du da bist."

Sirius, Harry und Lupin verbrachten noch eine lange Zeit in der Heulenden Hütte. Sirius erzählte von Amerika, Harry berichtete, was sich in der Zwischenzeit alles ereignet hatte…Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, gefiel ihm der Gedanke, Sirius wieder aus den Augen lassen zu müssen, selbst wenn er in Großbritannien blieb, ganz und gar nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, seinem Paten könnte etwas zustoßen.

Sirius würde in der nächsten Zeit bei Lupin wohnen, die Höhle in Hogsmeade war für längere Zeit doch etwas unsicher. Außerdem hatte der ehemalige Professor darauf bestanden.

Nun ging Harry über die Ländereien, _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ fand wie immer vor dem Waldrand statt. Nachdenklich starrte er auf seine Schuhspitzen, dachte über alles nach, was Sirius soeben gesagt hatte. Gab es denn überhaupt noch die geringste Chance, Viola zu finden? Nicolas Keft suchte zwar weiter, doch die Hoffnung schwand mit jedem weiteren Tag. Harry hatte Sirius und Lupin auch von dem Musical erzählt, dessen Premiere immer näher rückte, obwohl sie doch erst so wenig konnten. Die beiden Männer schienen begeistert und Sirius versprach, dass es ihm auf irgendeine Weise möglich sein würde, sich die Sache anzusehen.

„Harry! Oh, _Harry_!"

Er sah auf. Susan stürzte auf ihn zu. Sie sah sehr blass aus, es schien, als hätte sie geweint.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte nicht diejenige sein sollen, die dir dies mitteilen musste…und dann bist du so schnell weggelaufen und ich konnte nicht so schnell hinterher…u…und dann warst du weg…und ich hab dich überall gesucht, aber du warst weg und…"

Sie schien fürchterlich durcheinander und redete in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit.

„Susan!" versuchte Harry ihren Redefluss zu stoppen. „_Susan_! Bitte, hör mir…_Susannah_!"

Dies zeigte letztendlich Wirkung.       Susan schwieg. Leise begann Harry zu erklären, was soeben in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war. Susan konnte es kaum glauben, doch als Harry schließlich geendet hatte, schien sie sehr erleichtert. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

„Wo hast du eigentlich Adam gelassen?" fragte Harry, dem plötzlich aufgefallen war, dass der Ghaf Susan nicht wie sonst auf dem Fuße folgte.

„Als ich nach dir gesucht habe, kamen Neville und Sally-Anne vorbei, denen habe ich Adam mitgegeben," erklärte das blonde Mädchen.

„Hat er…" setzte Harry gerade an, als er durch einen lauten Schrei, der von mehreren Personen herrühren musste, unterbrochen wurde.

„HARRY!"

Er wandte sich um und sah, dass Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Kimi und Brenda in vollem Galopp auf ihn zu rannten. Sie alle sahen traurig und verzweifelt aus…Sie alle wussten, dass Sirius unschuldig war…

„Oh, Gott!" Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und begann zu weinen. Sie schluchzte so sehr, dass ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Ginny stand nur da, stumme Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte nicht mit Harry sprechen, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Ihr Blick sagte so viel mehr als Worte es konnten. Brenda sah sehr traurig aus, sie hatte den Arm um Kimi gelegt. Eine einzelne Träne perlte über das blasse Gesicht der Kleinen. Ron stand nur da und sah aus, als könne er dies alles nicht glauben. Harry glaubte zu erkennen, dass auch in seinen Augen Tränen standen. Er wollte den Mund öffnen, wollte etwas sagen…doch er konnte nicht. Dieser Moment bedeutete ihm so viel…All seine Freunde waren gekommen, alle wollten sie mit ihm gemeinsam weinen, ihm beistehen. Sie alle wussten, was Sirius ihm bedeutete und was eine solche Nachricht in ihm auslösen musste. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass sogar Kimi und Brenda ihn inzwischen so gut kannten.

Schließlich räusperte er sich leise. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen erzählte er das, was er mit Sirius und Lupin besprochen hatte. Seine Freunde konnten es kaum glauben. Hermine begann wieder zu weinen, doch diesmal waren es Freudentränen.

„…naja, und dann haben wir uns verabschiedet, ich habe mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht gemacht und bin schließlich Susan hier begegnet."

Harry schenkte Susan ein sehr ehrliches Lächeln und wie von selbst legte er kurz den Arm um ihre Schulter.

Ron zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermines Blick wurde plötzlich sehr scharf und stechend, ebenso wie der von Brenda. Ginny jedoch starrte ihn an, sie sah aus als hatte man ihr ein Messer in den Bauch gestoßen. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut entwich ihr. Sie wurde rot vor Zorn, ballte die Fäuste und schien an anschreien zu wollen. Doch es blieb still auf den Ländereien. Ginny drehte sich herum und lief davon.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten reden, Harry."

Harry blickte Ron überrascht an. Sie saßen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und schauten zu wie Lavender gerade mit Hillary und Chelsea einen Streit zwischen Viola und Carolina probte.

„Okay, was ist denn los?" fragte Harry und wandte sich von der dargestellten Szene ab.

Ron sah etwas nervös aus. „Weißt du…Du bist mein bester Freund."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.

„Aber Ginny ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich liebe sie und so weiter, okay? Und ich finde es echt scheiße, wie du sie behandelst. Sonst mach doch einfach Schluss, das ist allemal besser als die Show, die du jetzt abziehst!"

Harry sah seinen Freund fassungslos an. Was war denn bloß geschehen? Wie konnte Ron nur auf den Gedanken kommen, er wolle mit Ginny Schluss machen? Das war doch absurd!

„Ron, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst…" begann Harry. „Ginny und ich, wir sind glücklich und…"

„Ach, hör doch auf!" rief Ron. „Bist du wirklich so blind? Ihr seid seit langem nicht mehr richtig glücklich gewesen! Du beachtest sie doch kaum noch, hast nur noch Augen für…"

Er schwieg.

„Für wen?" hakte Harry nach. „Augen für wen?"

Ron sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Für Susan. Ist dir denn nicht klar, wie eifersüchtig Ginny sein muss? Du verbringst so viel Zeit mit Susan, redest mit ihr, hast ihr sogar von Sirius erzählt! Was soll Ginny denn denken?"

Plötzlich wurde Harry alles klar. Ginnys verletzte Blicke, ihre Wutanfälle…und heute auf den Ländereien, als sie weggerannt war…

„Oh, man, " murmelte Harry. „Jetzt verstehe ich."

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", entgegnete Ron.

Harry sah vor sich auf den Teppich. Gott, wie musste Ginny deswegen gelitten haben! Und das alles wegen einer Sache, die sich doch ganz anders verhielt…

„Ron", sagte Harry fest. „Susan und ich, wir sind befreundet. Sie ist mir wichtig, ja, doch sie kann Ginny niemals das Wasser reichen. Ebenso wenig wie dir und Hermine. Was ich Susan alles erzählt habe, hätte ich euch auch erzählt. Sie war einfach nur im richtigen Moment da. Aber ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Das kann ich dir versichern. Ich war durcheinander, wegen allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, wegen diesen seltsamen Dingen, wegen dem Angriff auf Durmstrang. Das hat Ginny wohl zu spüren bekommen. Ich bin immer noch in Ginny verliebt, daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern."

Ron sah ihn lange an.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln und sagte: „Nun ja – _ich_ glaube dir. Aber ich denke, du solltest all dies Ginny selbst erzählen."

Ginny war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, nicht am See. Harry suchte überall auf den Ländereien, bei Hagrids Hütte, vor dem Schloss. Es wurde immer später, begann schon zu dämmern. Harry begann im Schloss nach Ginny zu suchen. Er durchkämmte jeden Winkel des Erdgeschosses, der Kerker und fand nicht eine Spur von ihr. Gerade stand er mitten in der Eingangshalle und sah sich verzweifelt in alle Richtungen um, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Es war Hermine. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Hier, ich dachte, die könntest du brauchen", sagte sie, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harry war ihr sehr dankbar, irgendwelche unpassenden Kommentare hätten ihm jetzt den Rest gegeben. Sicherlich hatte Ron Hermine alles über ihr Gespräch erzählt.

Harry sah auf das, was Hermine ihm gegeben hatte – und hätte sich selber schlagen können. In seiner Handfläche lag ein weißes Blatt Pergament – die Karte des Rumtreibers. Natürlich! Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, warum hatte er sie nicht gleich mitgenommen!

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, tippte mit der Spitze auf das Pergament und flüsterte: „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_."

Auf dem Pergament begannen sich dünne Linien zu bilden, rasend schnell und kaum zu verflogen. Harry suchte hastig nach einem Punkt mit dem Namen ‚Virginia Weasley'. Schließlich fand er ihn. Nach der Karte zu schließen, befand Ginny sich in einem Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock. Harry begann zu rennen.

Vor dem besagten Klassenraum angekommen, blieb Harry stehen. Er zögerte, ihm war seltsam zumute. Was sollte er denn nun tun? Er konnte immer noch nicht mit Ginny reden, wie sollte er ihr denn nur alles begreiflich machen, wie sollte er…

Harry versuchte, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein.

Ginny saß auf einem Tisch, hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und starrte geradeaus. Sie sah blass aus, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregungen.

„Ginny", wollte Harry sagen, doch er brauchte nicht einen Ton heraus. Wieder überkam ihn das schon bekannte Gefühl, es kam ihm vor, als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals. Doch diesmal ließ er sich davon nicht ablenken, er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Und Harry begann zu reden. Er sagte Ginny alles, erzählte von Susan, von seinen Gefühlen, von dem Gespräch mit Ron, wie er endlich verstanden hatte, wie Ginny sich fühlen musste und er sagte ihr, wie leid ihm das alles tat.

Und die ganze Zeit sprach er nicht ein einziges Wort. Er sah in Ginnys Augen, stumme Worte entwichen seinem Mund. Er versuchte, ihr mit seinen Blicken deutlich zu machen, was er sagte, versuchte ihr alles begreiflich zu machen, indem er sie in seine Seele blicken ließ. Und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihn irgendwie verstand.

Und während er all dies tat, merkte er zum ersten Mal, wie die Stille eigentlich klang. Kein Ticken einer Uhr, keine Schritte auf den Gängen, nichts brachte die Stille aus ihrem Gleichgewicht. Und je stärker Harry lauschte, desto friedlicher erschien ihm das Ganze. Die Stille war _schön_, sie war _mächtig_.

Und als er geendet hatte, saßen Ginny und er eine lange Zeit da und lauschten. Hörten der Stille zu.

„Harry, ich bin so eifersüchtig."

Ginny durchbrach schließlich die Stille, ihre Stimme wirkte nach den langen Momenten des Schweigens besonders laut. Und noch während sie sprach, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Fassungslosigkeit stand auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Harry, ich kann mit dir reden!"

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er. „Ich kann auch mit dir reden."

Das überraschte ihn nicht einmal besonders. Nachdem Ginny gesprochen hatte, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass es nur das war, das wer auch immer diese _Dinge_ auslöste gewollt hatte. Nach Monaten des Schweigens hatte Ginny endlich zugegeben, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Worte waren nicht nötig. Er wusste jetzt, dass er Susan anders behandeln musste, wusste dass er mehr Zeit mit Ginny verbringen würde. Sie hatten endlich all das gesagt, was sie seit Monaten mit sich herumgetragen hatten. Seit langer Zeit waren sie beide einmal wieder richtig glücklich.

Und auch als Harry Ginny näher zu sich zog und sie schließlich küsste, der erste richtige Kuss in vielen Monaten, bemerkte niemand von ihnen beiden die Gestalt in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers, auf deren Gesicht sich jetzt ein kleines Lächeln zeigte.


	14. Familienbande

_Es geht weiter…_

_Nun ja, ich glaube, dieses Mal habe ich nicht ganz so lange gebraucht. Es sind allerdings auch Sommerferien. Ich kann euch aber schon jetzt sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel dauern wird – denn das ist das Musical. Wen so etwas nicht interessiert, der kann es theoretisch auch auslassen, denn die Handlung geht ja nicht weiter. Mal schauen, jedenfalls weiß ich noch gar nicht, wie ich es aufbauen soll, als Drehbuch oder ganz anders…_

_Aber dafür habt ihr diesmal ein extralanges Kapitel. Mit vielen Personen und Hermine und Ron und einer schlagfertigen Ginny…(Verdammt! Immer will ich statt „Ginny" „Imy" schreiben…(Das verstehen jetzt nur die, die meine Stories „Bruderherz", „Schwesterchen", „Blutschande" und „Verraten" gelesen haben…))_

_Viel Spaß!_

**_Brisana-Brownie_**_ Die Gestalt, die lächelt…Jaja, bis du das erfährst dauerts noch n bisschen…so zehn, elf Kapitel…Aber jetzt nicht weglaufen! muss lachen Eine purpurne Fußballmannschaft? Daran hab ich auch noch nicht gedacht…Ob die die Griechen besiegt hätten?? Ich denke nicht, bin Griechenland-Fan…Aber du erfährst dieses Kapitel etwas mehr von wegen Elf...Danke!_

**_auxia_**_ Hier ist das neue Kapitel, so schnell es eben ging…Danke!_

**_RIDICULUS_**_ Hey, schön das du auch mal wieder von dir hören lässt! Danke!_

**_Eile _**_Ach, als ob ich      Sirius umbringen würde! Nie! Dann würde ich doch vor lauter Heulen gar nicht weiterschreiben können…Ja, Harry lernt dazu! Aber der Stress ist noch nicht vorbei…Übrigens, die Gestalt, die Harry und Gin beobachtet hat, muss ja nicht automatisch derjenige sein, der diese Dinge tut…Danke!_

**_Cornelia_**_ Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dabei bleibst! Danke!_

**_Barkeeper_**_ fällt vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl mein gott, du solltest diese Geschichte weiterschreiben! Das mit Ron war genial! Warum fällt mir sowas immer nicht ein?! Danke für den Lachkrampf des Monats…und Danke über die Bemerkung über meinen Schreibstil, ich hab mich seht gefreut. Und natürlich Danke fürs Reviewn!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon verehr _

_Anna Moonlight_

**Familienbande**

****

Der Frühling zeigte sich dieses Jahr von seiner schönsten Seite. Zwar war es erst April, doch es herrschten bereits sehr sommerliche Temperaturen. In genau einer Woche sollte der so genannte „Familien-Tag" in Hogwarts stattfinden. Sämtliche Eltern der Schüler sollten Hogwarts besuchen und viele Vorführungen, Reden und ähnliches genießen können. Dies bedeutete auch, dass das Musical in einer Woche bühnenreif sein musste.

„Das schaffen wir doch nie!" sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen mit Ginny und Brenda auf dem flauschigen Teppich des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sahen zu, wie Lavender mit Kimi und Parvati eine Szene probte. Fast der gesamte Gryffindorturm war versammelt und alle sahen mehr oder weniger besorgt aus. Wie sollten sie dies alles nur in einer Woche schaffen?

„Okay, Kimi, Parvati, wir machen eine kleine Pause!" rief Lavender jetzt.

Die beiden Mädchen ließen sich erleichtert zu Boden sinken. Lavender stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, sie sah müde aus. Ihre braunen Locken klebten an ihrem Gesicht und sie war sehr blass. Seit Tagen hatte sie kaum noch geschlafen, wie so viele unter ihnen.

„Wir haben noch genau eine Woche", sagte sie jetzt. „Das wird knapp, sehr knapp sogar. Am Samstagabend werden wir aufführen, das bedeutet am Samstagmorgen findet die Generalprobe statt. Bis dahin muss alles sitzen. Wir müssen noch mehr proben, müssen vor dem Frühstück, in den Mittagspausen und nach dem Abendessen bis in die späte Nacht proben. Ich hänge nachher einen Plan aus, dann kann jeder sehen, wann er gebraucht wird. Noch Fragen?"

Niemand stellte eine Frage, es war schon sehr spät und morgen mussten sie schließlich in den Unterricht. Harry bewegte sich gerade in Richtung Schlafsaal, als ihn eine Stimme zurückhielt.

„Harry! Ginny! Ihr habt noch Gesangsprobe!"

Harry und Ginny stießen einen synchronen Seufzer aus. Harry war unbehaglich zu Mute. Ihm war es trotz der vielen Proben immer noch peinlich, vor anderen zu singen. Selbst wenn diese anderen nur Lavender, Ginny und Jane, eine Siebtklässlerin, welche das Klavier spielte, waren.

„Also, los ihr beiden!" befahl Lavender. „Ihr seid verzweifelt, habt gerade erfahren, dass Lily, James und Peter tot sind und Sirius Black euch alle verraten hat…Ihr wisst nicht, wie es weitergehen soll…"

Harry erschauderte. Jetzt musste er auch noch über den Tod seiner Eltern singen…

Ginny nahm seine Hand, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Er holte tief Luft, sah ihr in die Augen und begann zu singen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf. Es war noch dunkel, doch er konnte keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Leise stand er auf, zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen begann er stetig auf und ab zu gehen. Auf dem Weg vom Kamin zum Porträtloch dachte er darüber nach, ob sie das Musical bis Samstag so gut proben konnten, dass es bühnenreif war. Auf dem Weg vom Porträtloch zum Kamin überlegte er, wie man Lavender etwas Arbeit abnehmen konnte. Doch weder Ron, noch Hermine, noch er selbst oder sonst irgendwer konnten einige ihrer Aufgaben übernehmen, sie hatten einfach alle zu wenig Ahnung.

„Harry? Du bist schon auf?"

Es war Lavender. Sie sah nachdenklich aus, trug noch einen Morgenmantel.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", erwiderte Harry. „Was ist mit dir? Du hast den Schlaf doch gerade nötig."

Lavender grinste verlegen. „Mir geht zuviel im Kopf herum. Ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen noch ein paar Szenen aus dem Denkarium angeschaut…"

Sie machte eine Pause. Harry hatte das Denkarium erst einmal Lavender überlassen, er kannte es fast auswendig und schließlich war es Lavender, die das Drehbuch für das Stück schrieb.

„Naja, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass uns noch einige entscheidende Szenen fehlen, einfach um Josephines Charakter darzustellen", erklärte das Mädchen.

Harry war überrascht und bestürzt zugleich. Wie stellte sie sich das vor? Die Zeit war ohnehin schon zu knapp und nun wollte Lavender noch neue Szenen einbauen?

„Josephine war sehr egoistisch, herrschsüchtig und naiv", fuhr Lavender fort. „Sie hat immer zuerst an sich gedacht und sich deshalb viele Feinde gemacht. Die meisten sahen sie nicht gerne an der Seite von Albus Dumbledore und wenn ich mir das alles ansehe, kann ich oftmals nicht verstehen, was Dumbledore an ihr fand. Sie war der Meinung, mit einem süßen Lächeln und einem tollen Kleid ließe sich alles lösen. Wir wollten doch ein ehrliches Stück schreiben und ließen wir dies alles weg, so tun wir genau das Gegenteil. Ich denke, wir müssen noch vier bis fünf Szenen hinzufügen."

Harry kapitulierte. Lavender schien zu wissen, wovon sie sprach. Sie hatte ja Recht: Er selbst hatte das Ganze doch vorgeschlagen und zwar mit dem Gesichtspunkt, ein ehrliches Stück zu schreiben, eines, das Wahrheiten enthüllte.

Er nickte. „Lass uns gleich anfangen, ich helfe dir."

Harry und Lavender arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht. Es war Sonntag, also konnten sie sich ihre Zeit selbst einteilen. Sie ließen sich nur durch die Proben unterbrechen, welche zu ihrer Erleichterung recht gut liefen.

Lavender probte gerade mit Ginny, Kimi, Hillary, Estella und Chelsea, während Harry einige ihrer neuen Szenen in das Drehbuch übertrug. Ron und Hermine saßen am Feuer und spielten Schach, April und Brenda saßen bei ihnen und versuchten, Hermine wertvolle Tipps zu geben. Doch soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte, war Hermine mal wieder am verlieren.

Vorsichtig tunkte Harry die Feder in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben. Allein heute Nachmittag hatten Lavender und er gleich drei neue Szenen entworfen. Vielleicht konnten sie es ja doch bis zum nächsten Samstag schaffen.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Scharren am Fensterbrett. Er sah auf und erblickte Hedwig, die mit erhobenem Kopf auf dem Sims saß und eifrig mit dem Schnabel klickte. Rasch öffnete Harry das Fenster und ließ den Vogel hinein. Hedwig rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Ärmel, er streichelte sie und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Harry entfaltete ihn und runzelte die Stirn. Die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor, doch es war weder Sirius', noch Chos.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hoffe, es geht dir gut und die Arbeit mit eurem Musical geht voran. Ich werde leider nicht die Gelegenheit haben, nächsten Samstag ins Schloss zu kommen und muss somit leider auf eurer Stück verzichten, doch vielleicht kann ich dich trösten, indem ich dir Bello vorbeischicke. Ich weiß ja, wie sehr du Hunde liebst und glaub mir, Bello freut sich schon sehr, dich zu sehen. Du musst ihn nirgendwo abholen, er wird dich schon finden, so wie er dich immer gefunden hat. _

Harry musste lächeln. Es wäre schön, am Familientag jemanden zu haben, den er herumführen konnte, der zu ihm gehörte. Die Weasleys würden ihn sicherlich unter ihre Fittiche nehmen wollen, doch das hier war anders.

War es inzwischen zu riskant geworden, Sirius' alte Spitznamen zu verwenden? Wahrscheinlich. Immerhin kannte Pettigrew den einen und Schnuffel hatte Sirius inzwischen ja so oft benutzt. Außerdem galt sein Pate inzwischen als offiziell tot.

_Das Ministerium hat mir gestattet, eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe zu gründen. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich sie nennen werde, ich tendiere jedoch zu „Die Anonymen Werwölfe", kurz „DAW" oder „Das Schaf im Wolfspelz". Wobei mir bei der zweiten Möglichkeit keine vernünftige Abkürzung einfällt. Oder was denkst du über eine Art Untertitel dazu, so etwas wie „Die Gruppe mit Biss"? Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie sich das alles entwickelt. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Und wenn ihr für eurer Stück einen Sponsor braucht, dann schreib mir. Das ist die beste Werbung._

_Ich wünsche dir, dass das Stück ein Erfolg wird. _

_Herzliche Grüße,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry sah verblüfft auf das Stück Pergament in seinen Händen. Das waren ja Neuigkeiten! Wie hatte Lupin es nur geschafft, das Ministerium von einer solchen Idee zu überzeugen? Es war jedenfalls großartig für seinen ehemaligen Professor. Und was Lupin da geschrieben hatte…einen Sponsor für ihr Stück…Das wäre vielleicht wirklich von Nöten! Immerhin mussten sie noch ein Bühnenbild bauen, Requisiten besorgen und die Darsteller frisieren und schminken. Außerdem konnten sie Lupin dadurch unterstützen…

„Hey, Lavender!" rief Harry leise.

Er winkte sie zu sich und gab gleichzeitig Ron und Hermine ein Zeichen. Rasch erzählte er, was Lupin ihm geschrieben hatte. Lavender, Ron und Hermine waren begeistert. Sie einigten sich, Lupins Angebot anzunehmen und Harry setzte sich gleich hin und schrieb einen Antwortbrief.

Je näher der große Tag rückte, desto aufgeregter wurden die Gryffindors. Der Bau für das Bühnenbild hatte begonnen und die kreativen und künstlerisch begabten Köpfe unter ihnen waren in jeder freien Minute am Malen, Zeichnen, basteln und kleben. Eugenie, die Schulsprecherin, legte sich sogar mit Fudge an, weil dieser ihnen nicht erlauben wollte, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und Kreppband, Farben, Scheren und Ähnliches zu kaufen. Zu ihrer aller Erstaunen gab Fudge nach. Eugenie konnte es selbst kaum fassen.

Harry konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, ihm ging viel zu viel im Kopf herum. Als sie am Mittwochmorgen die dunklen Kerker für die Zaubertrankstunde betraten, hatte er schon ein  seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Wie immer saß Harry neben Hermine, welcher der ganze Stress überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien. Sie sah entspannt aus und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll. Wahrscheinlich freute sie sich auf die Zubereitung eines neuen Zaubertranks, was ihr wieder einmal perfekt gelingen würde.

Die Tür schwang auf und Snape eilte in den Raum. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte ihm hinterher und er sah wie auch sonst höchst missmutig drein.

„Der heutige Trank ist höchst kompliziert und gefährlich. Die Zubereitung verlangt Ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, ein Fehler nur kann verheerende Folgen haben. Sie sind gewarnt. Fangen Sie an, Sie werden volle zwei Schulstunden benötigen."

 Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes landeten die Zutaten und die Anweisungen für die Zubereitung des Trankes an der Tafel. Harry stand auf und begab sich, wie alle anderen auch, zum großen Vorratsschrank.

„Harry?"

Das war Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich schrill und sehr unsicher. Irritiert sah Harry, dass sie nicht mit ihnen nach vorne gegangen war, sondern noch immer auf ihrem Platz saß.

„Kannst…Kannst du mir vielleicht alles mitbringen?"

Harry nickte sofort. Vor allen anderen wollte er nicht fragen, was los war. Sonst war Hermine von allen immer als Erste am Vorratsschrank, um die größten Wurzeln, die schönsten Kräuter zu erhalten.

Schwer beladen kam er wieder bei ihrer Sitzreihe an, gab Hermine ihre Zutaten und legte sich seine zurecht.

Als er schließlich überzeugt war, dass alle anderen ganz mit dem Trank beschäftigt waren, murmelte er leise: „Was ist denn?"

Seine beste Freundin sah blass aus. Sie lächelte unsicher, dann flüsterte sie leise: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube…Ich brauche eine Brille! Ich kann das, was an der Tafel steht, einfach nicht lesen!"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. Hermine konnte etwas nicht erkennen? Sie hatte doch sonst nie Probleme mit der Sicht gehabt!

„Ist schon gut", sagte er leise. „Ich sage dir einfach, was du tun musst."

Eine lange Zeit ging dies auch gut. Harry fertigte seinen Trank an, murmelte Hermine aus dem Mundwinkel die Anweisungen zu und sorgte dafür, dass sie immer gleichauf waren.

Doch schließlich bemerkte Snape, was vorging. Er hatte wohl schon eine ganze Weile hinter ihnen gestanden und keiner der beiden hatte es bemerkt.

„So, so, " flüsterte er leise und seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Potter und Granger müssen also wieder einmal zusammenarbeiten. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie erwidern sollte. Harry war es eigentlich egal. Snape drohte ihnen mit Punktabzug, was machte das schon? Der Hauspokal war ihm vielleicht in den ersten drei Jahren wichtig gewesen, doch inzwischen sah Harry darin nichts Anderes, als einen Ansporn für die Kleinen, sich zu benehmen. Es gab wirklich wichtigere Dinge.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir", sagte Hermine jetzt. „Aber ich scheine heute Probleme mit meinen Augen zu haben – Ich kann das Geschriebene an der Tafel nicht lesen."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er wirkte fast amüsiert. „So? Nun, dann rate ich Ihnen, sich eine Brille anzuschaffen, Granger. Oder sind Sie dafür zu eitel?"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Neville zu, der grün angelaufen war und zitternd hinter seinem Kessel hockte.

Hermine und Harry waren zutiefst erleichtert, als es schließlich läutete. Zusammen mit Ron machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Marsters.

„Also, was war eben los?" erkundigte sich Ron verwirrt bei seiner Freundin. „Du konntest wirklich nichts erkennen?"

Hermine erklärte es ihm, während Harry seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Hermine konnte plötzlich nicht mehr richtig sehen? Was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Heute mussten sie lange auf Professor Marsters warten. Fast zehn Minuten waren bereits vergangen, als die Tür aufschwang und Marsters hereinstürmte, eine seiner dicken Zigarren im Mundwinkel. Er sah sehr gestresst aus und ließ seinen Blick eilig über die Klasse schweifen. Wie fast immer blieb er bei Hermine hängen. Harry hatte es nicht geschafft, herauszufinden, was den Mann an seiner besten Freundin so faszinierte. Er bezweifelte inzwischen auch, dass er es jemals erfahren würde. Doch Marsters beobachtete Hermine jede Stunde, minutenlang. Sein Blick folgte ihr, wenn sie schrieb, wenn sie an die Tafel ging, wenn sie redete, wenn sie kam, wenn sie ging. Er ließ nicht von ihr ab, durchbohrte sie, studierte sie.

Anfangs hatte Harry vermutet, dass Marsters sich schlichtweg in Hermine verliebt hatte…Doch so dachte er inzwischen nicht mehr. Da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. So wie Marsters Hermine anschaute, sah man nicht jemanden an, den man liebte. Marsters sah sie an wie ein äußerst seltenes Exemplar eines Grindelohs, wie eine Rarität, eine Seltenheit. Er studierte sie wie ein Wissenschaftlicher seine Arbeit.

Und was Harry am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war, dass Hermine all dies überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schien, ebenso wenig wie Ron.

„Wir haben Zeit verloren, ich wurde aufgehalten", erklärte Marsters gerade. „Deshalb werden wir heute eine theoretische Stunde abhalten, damit sind wir ohnehin im Verzug. Schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher auf, Seite zweihunderteinundsiebzig, und bearbeiten Sie die Aufgaben zwei und drei."

Harry war erleichtert. Von den Proben für das Stück fühlte er sich so erschöpft, dass er das Gefühl hatte, kaum noch einen Zauberstab halten zu können, geschweige denn, sich zu duellieren. Da kam ihm die theoretische Stunde gerade Recht. Er öffnete sein Buch, las sich die Aufgaben durch und begann zu arbeiten. Die Aufgaben fielen ihm nicht schwer, eigentlich war es reine Wiederholung.

Gerade hatte er die erste Aufgabe beendet und wollte sich der zweiten zuwenden, als er ein seltsames Geräusch neben sich vernahm. Irritiert sah er zur Seite und erblickte Hermine. Ihr Buch befand sich Zentimeter von ihrer Nasenspitze entfernt und sie sah sehr verzweifelt aus. Sie atmete schwer und ihre Unterlippe begann gefährlich zu zittern. Sie schien völlig durch den Wind.

„Hermi?" gebrauchte Harry seit langer Zeit wieder seinen alten Spitznamen für sie.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, sah ihn an – und brach in Tränen aus.

Harry war völlig überrascht, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was war denn bloß los? Sie war doch sonst nicht so empfindlich!

„Harry…" flüsterte Hermine jetzt unter weiteren Schluchzern. „Es ist n.nicht so, w…wie wir ged…gedacht haben…Ich kann _gut_ sehen!"

Dies verwirrte Harry umso mehr. Wo lag denn dann das Problem? Warum weinte Hermine?

„Harry…Ich kann nicht mehr lesen!"

Am Abend trafen Harry, Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Kimi sich in einer stillen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und beratschlagten. Harry hatte Hermine unter dem Vorwand ihr sei schlecht und er müsse sie jetzt unbedingt in den Krankenflügel bringen aus _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ geschleust. Professor Marsters schien auch gemerkt zu haben, dass es Hermine nicht gut ging, denn er stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Natürlich waren sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen, sondern hatten einen langen Spaziergang gemacht, sie hatten den See viele Male umrundet. Irgendwann waren sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, wo sie schließlich auf die anderen getroffen waren.

„Also, jetzt ist Hermine wieder an der Reihe", murmelte Kimi. „Heißt das jetzt, es geht wieder von vorne los? Erst Hermine, dann Harry, dann Ginny…"

„Jedenfalls ist es Ernst", sagte Ron. „Wer kennt uns so gut, dass er soviel über uns weiß, mit unseren geheimsten Wünschen oder Albträumen spielt?"

„Und warum gerade wir?" fuhr Ginny fort.

Harry starrte nachdenklich auf seine Hände. Ja, warum gerade sie?

„Weil wir alle etwas mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu tun hatten", sagte Kimi plötzlich. „Nicht? Ich meine, von Harry brauchen wir gar nicht zu reden. Aber Ron, Hermine und Ginny, ihr habt ihm in den Sommerferien gegenüber gestanden, gegen ihn gekämpft. Und ich…ich sehe ihn doch jeden Tag."

Sie klang bitter. Doch wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte…konnte Chos kleine Schwester wirklich Recht haben. Was sie sagte, klang plausibel. Doch würde Voldemort sich tatsächlich auf solche kleinen Spielchen einlassen? Das war doch eigentlich nicht seine Art…

„Selbst wenn es so ist", sagte Hermine. „Es hilft nichts, denn tun können wir ja doch nichts. Ich muss mich wohl krankschreiben lassen, sonst merkt jeder, was mit mir los ist."

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Und aus welchem Grunde bitte? Madam Pomfrey kapiert doch sofort, dass du lügst. Sollen wir dich vielleicht hier und jetzt zusammenschlagen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun ja, so wäre es nun mal am einfachsten. Tust du es? Für mich?"

Nun schaute nicht nur Ron ungläubig drein. War Hermine verrückt geworden? Sie konnte das nicht Ernst meinen!

„Überlegt doch mal!" erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig. „Madam Pomfrey ist sicher schon misstrauisch! Erst haben wir ihr im Oktober die Wahrheit gesagt, haben ihr erzählt, dass ich Gedanken lesen konnte. Dann hat sie bestimmt Gerüchte über Harrys seltsames Verhalten gehört. Als Ginny unsichtbar war, hat Professor McGonagall sie informiert, da Ginny ja offiziell in der Krankenstation war. Kimi liegt oft bei ihr auf der Station. Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt, Madam Pomfrey beobachtet sie mit Argusaugen. Sie hat von alledem schon viel zu viel mitbekommen. Deshalb brauche ich jetzt einen plausiblen Grund für einen Besuch bei ihr. Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung bekomme – dann darf ich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen gar nicht lesen."

Ginny keuchte auf. „Hermine, nein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Und einmal davon abgesehen", sagte Harry. „Denk doch bitte an das Stück! Eine Gehirnerschütterung legt dich doch länger lahm und am Samstag ist schon die Aufführung!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bis Samstag bin ich auf jeden Fall wieder fit. Mit Magie heilen Gehirnerschütterungen schneller."

Stille kehrte ein. Niemand wusste noch etwas zu sagen und allen war klar, dass Hermine gewonnen hatte.

„Gehen wir zum See", sagte Hermine. „Ich könnte mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein aufgeschlagen sein."

„Und die Wachleute?" widersprach ihr Ron. „Du weißt doch, dass wir um diese Zeit nicht mehr hinaus dürfen!"

„Naja, dann eben in dem Badezimmer mit Juanita der Juchzenden darin" schlug Ginny vor. „Du bist auf dem nassen Boden ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf auf die Statue geknallt."

Ginny hatte kapituliert, sie versuchte wohl, Hermines Vorschlag zu akzeptieren. Harry konnte das nicht. Doch widersprechen wollte er jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Überhaupt widersprach niemand mehr, alle folgten sie Hermine. Es war eine traurige Prozession, die da zum Badezimmer marschierte. In allen ihren Gesichtern stand Angst geschrieben. Hermine sagte nichts. Leise sprach sie das Passwort und trat ein. Schweigend drehte sie die Wasserhähne auf, schöpfte große Mengen Wasser mit ihren Händen und machte die Fliesen vor Juanita der Juchzenden völlig nass und glitschig.

„Nun ja, ich kann das hier jetzt nicht ausprobieren", sagte sie schließlich. „Jemand muss mir etwas gegen den Kopf schlagen."

Sie sah sich suchend um und schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf eine steinerne Seifenschale. Vorsichtig hob sie das Gefäß hoch.

„Ich kann das nicht selbst machen, das wisst ihr."

Ron wandte sich ab. „Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht."

„Ich auch nicht, " murmelte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Niemals würde er seine beste Freundin niederschlagen!

„Ich mach's!" ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme zu seiner Rechten.

Es war Ginny. Entsetzt sah Harry auf seine Freundin. Doch sie ihn nicht an. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war sie bei Hermine, riss ihr die Seifenschale aus der Hand, holte aus und schlug zu.

Hermine riss die Augen auf, sie schien völlig fassungslos, schien etwas sagen zu wollen…und brach zusammen.

Ron schrie auf und eilte zu ihr.

Harry starrte immer nur auf Ginny. Sie war sehr blass.

„Es musste so schnell gehen, sonst hätte ich mich nicht mehr getraut", erklärte sie leise. „Kommt, sie muss zur Statue."

Wie mechanisch hoben Harry und Ron Hermine hoch und trugen sie zur Statue, betteten ihren Kopf auf den goldenen Sockel.

Kimi hatte die ganze Zeit an der Wand gestanden, sie sah aus, als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Kommt", sagte Ginny jetzt. „Ihr drei geht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich hole gleich Hilfe und sage, ich hätte mir Sorgen gemacht, weil Hermine so lange weg gewesen sei, obwohl sie doch nur Baden wollte...und dann hätte ich sie so gefunden."

Harry, Ron und Kimi protestierten nicht. Auf leisen Sohlen gingen sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm, sprachen das Passwort, kletterten durch das Porträtloch und ließen sich in die Sessel am Kamin sinken. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie waren alle zu geschockt.

_Wie konnten wir das zulassen? _fragte sich Harry. _Wo sind wir hingekommen, dass unsere beste Freundin sich willkürlich verletzen lässt – nur weil wir den Erwachsenen wie so oft nichts sagen wollten? Nur, weil wir einmal wieder dachten, dass wir das schon selbst geregelt kriegen? Wie alt sind wir denn eigentlich? Oh, Hermine, es tut mir so leid…_

„Sie…sie sah so weiß aus", flüsterte jetzt Ron. „Wie ein Geist. Sie…sie kommt wieder in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Oh, Merlin!"

Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich habe es gesehen", flüsterte Kimi plötzlich.

Harry und Ron starrten sie an. Was redete sie da?

„Ich habe es vorausgesehen. Vorgestern. Keine Vision, eine Prophezeiung. Ich habe gesehen, wie Ginny zuschlug und wie wir alle dabeistanden und es zuließen. Ich habe es euch nicht erzählt, dachte, ich werde verrückt, weil ich mir nie vorstellen konnte, dass so etwas eintritt. Und jetzt ist es doch geschehen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Ginny kam herein.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie, bevor irgendjemand fragen konnte. „Hermine ist wach, hat nur schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Und redet wirres Zeug. Madam Pomfrey meint aber, wir dürfen sie frühestens übermorgen besuchen. Bis Samstag soll sie allerdings wieder fit sein."

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich aus drei Kehlen. Und Harry wusste, dass er es sich nie verziehen hätte, wenn es anders gekommen wäre.

Am nächsten Tag herrschte soviel Stress, dass ihnen kaum Zeit blieb, sich um Hermine zu sorgen. Die Premiere des Stückes rückte näher und näher und Lavender war nun völlig in Panik. Doch nicht nur sie. Estella, die Elizabeth spielen sollte, rannte am Nachmittag weinend in den Schlafsaal, überzeugt, am Samstag alles falsch zu machen. Parvati und Clara, das Mädchen aus Ginnys Schlafsaal, waren für die Maske zuständig und hatten schreckliche Angst, dass Make up, Haartönungen und Spray nicht ausreichen würden. Die Bühnenbauer waren in Panik, weil das von ihnen bestellte Holz nicht angekommen war…und Harry selbst hatte einfach nur Angst, zu versagen.

„_Dean!_" brüllte Lavender gerade quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „In dieser Szene ist Sirius Black vierzehn Jahre alt, okay? _Vierzehn_! Also noch nichts mit Massenmörder! Und nun _hör auf_, April anzuknurren wie ein irgendein Köter!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Wenn das so weiterging, musste er tatsächlich noch mit Dean reden…Es schmerzte ihn, bei dem Stück nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen zu können. Sirius blieb der furchtbare Massenmörder und so gern Harry dies geändert hätte – er wusste, er würde seinen Paten nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und Fudge würde ausrasten, mehr als er es jetzt schon tun würde.

„Harry!" brüllte Lavender. „Komm endlich! Du bist dran!"

Am nächsten Tag besuchten Harry, Ron, Ginny und Kimi Hermine im Krankenflügel. Sie sah sehr blass aus, wie sie da auf ihren Kissen lag, doch als sie sah, wer gekommen war, strahlte sie.

„Keine unnötige Aufregung!" befahl Madam Pomfrey. „Sie redet sowieso schon blanken Unsinn…"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus.

„Hermine, Engel, wie geht es dir?" rief Ron. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände.

Doch Hermine nahm sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich rasch auf, ignorierte die besorgten Gesichter und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was mit uns passiert. Ich weiß, warum all diese Dinge geschehen…"

Die anderen starrten Hermine völlig verblüfft an.

„Als ich den Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe", fuhr Hermine fort, „ist mir etwas eingefallen. Es war die ganze Zeit irgendwie da, aber ich konnte keine Beziehung dazu herstellen…Ginny, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Ginny nickte sofort.

„Geh bitte in die Bibliothek und frag nach dem Buch _Alte Sagen und Weisheiten _von Desidera Farquard. Und dann bringe es zu mir."

Ginny stellte keine Fragen und verschwand. Die Minuten, in denen sie abwesend war, sprach niemand, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Hatte Hermine wirklich des Rätsels Lösung? Harry zweifelte sicher nicht an der Intelligenz seiner Freundin, doch konnte sich wirklich alles aufklären, nur weil Hermine einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte? Konnte es so einfach sein?

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten kam Ginny wieder hereingeeilt, in der Hand ein dickes, verstaubtes Buch. Sie wollte es Hermine geben, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich kann doch nicht. Such nach einer Sage namens _Morgaines Wächter_."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich hatte Ginny die Sage gefunden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, ging mit der Nasenspitze ganz nah ans Buch, runzelte die Stirn…und lehnte sich schließlich seufzend zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber das ist irgendeine andere Sprache, ich kann sie nicht lesen."

„Gib mal her!" rief Hermine, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und schien anscheinend völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie im Moment etwas gehandicapt war, zumindest was Schrift anging. Nasekräuselnd beugte sie sich über die Seiten.

„Das ist die alte Schrift der Magier!" erklärte sie schließlich triumphierend. „Früher besaßen die Magier eine ganz andere Schrift als die Muggel, sie wollten sich mehr von ihnen abgrenzen. Heute ist das natürlich nicht mehr so, nur noch wenige Bücher sind in dieser Schrift geschrieben. Ich habe sie ein wenig studiert, ich denke, ich kann es lesen."

Harry wollte schon den Mund öffnen…doch Hermine _las _bereits.

„_Morgaines Wächter. Einst lebte ein magisches Kind, dass noch keine sechs Jahre zählte. Ihr Name war Morgaine. Sie kannte keinen Zauberstab, in ihrem Dorf gab es nur die wilde Magie. Vater und Mutter waren bereits gestorben und so wurde das Kind von anderen aufgezogen. Morgaines Eltern waren Dienstboten gewesen. Ihr Vater war ein Meister der magischen Pflanzen…"_

„Also schlichtweg ein Gärtner, " unterbrach Ron Hermines Geschichte.

_„…und Morgaines Mutter arbeitete in der Küche eines großen Schlosses. Als die Eltern nun gestorben waren, wurde Morgaine in der Küche aufgezogen. Agatha, eine andere Köchin, und Gritt, ein einfaches Dienstmädchen, nahmen sich ihrer an. Gustav, der sich nun um den Garten kümmerte, nahm das Kind oft mit in den Wald. Zusammen mit seinem engen Freund Gideon lehrte er das Mädchen alles, was sie über Pflanzen wissen musste. Morgaine pflegte keinerlei Beziehungen zu Gleichaltrigen. Sie war recht erwachsen für ihr junges Alter und die anderen Kinder im Dorf betrachteten sie als hochnäsig. Einzig und allein mit Zora, der Tochter der Gespielin des Hausherrn, beschäftigte sie sich auch mit kindgerechten Spielen. Zoras Mutter Amata lernte Morgaine lieben wie ihr eigenes Kind. Helena, die Näherin bei Hofe, brachte Morgaine die Gabe des Schneiderns nahe. Auch sie wurde zu einer engen Vertrauten des Kindes. Ihr Mann Claudius betrachtete all dies mit großem Staunen, doch schließlich zeigte er Morgaine, wie sie mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zählte Morgaine gerade sieben Jahre. Morgaine und Zora trieb es immer weiter in Wald und Wiesen hinein und eines Tages trafen sie dort auf Gwendolin, des Hausherrn einzige Tochter. Sie spielte dort zusammen mit ihrer Kinderfrau, der Esther. Doch beide schienen keine rechte Freude zu haben und die Kinderfrau schien sehr erleichtert, als Morgaine und Zora ihren Platz einnahmen. Rasch zeigten sich die zarten Bande einer Freundschaft und auch das Kinderfräulein schloss die Mädchen ins Herz. _

_Nun gab es also ganze zehn Menschen, die auf Morgaine acht gaben und sich um sie sorgten, die über sie wachten. Ihre Beziehungen untereinander jedoch waren komplex, nicht alle achteten sich und es herrschte Misstrauen. Morgaine jedoch liebte sie alle gleichermaßen. Eines Tages machte sie sich auf die Suche nach etwas, dass alle untereinander versöhnen sollte. Doch dafür musste sie weit, weit fort gehen. Morgaine reiste viele Jahre lang und konnte sich nun all dem Wissen und den Dingen, die ihre Wächter sie gelehrt hatten, bedienen. Faste elf Jahre vergingen bis Morgaine eines Nachts auf einen alten Mann traf. Es war sehr dunkel und sie hatte Angst, wollte schnell an ihm vorübergehen, doch er hielt sie auf und sagte: ‚Es ist gut, Morgaine. Du kannst nun zurückkehren. Diese Aufgabe ist erfüllt, nun musst du dich den nächsten widmen.' ‚Aber ich tat doch rein gar nichts!' erwiderte Morgaine erstaunt. Der alte Mann lächelte. ‚Nein, Morgaine. Alles hast du getan. Alles, was nötig war.' Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Nacht. Doch Morgaine fühlte etwas Schweres in ihrem Brotbeutel. Sie öffnete ihn und heraus fiel ein Stein. Er war schwarz und sah aus wie jeder andere – und doch war soviel Besonderes an ihm, dass Morgaine es kaum ertragen konnte, ihn in der Hand zu halten. Ihr war, als versuche der Stein, in ihren Geist vorzudringen. Eilig verstaute sie den Stein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Heimat ihrer Wächter. Nach langen Wochen schließlich dort angekommen, sah sie den Dorfplatz schon von weitem. Und dort aufgereiht standen zehn Menschen, sahen ihr entgegen, als hätten sie die vollen elf Jahre an diesem Fleck verbracht. Sie bildeten eine Einheit, etwas Ganzes, zu dessen endgültiger Vollkommenheit nur sie fehlte. Worte waren fehl am Platze, sie reihte sich einfach in die Gemeinschaft ein. Viele Jahre verbrachte die Gemeinschaft zusammen, standen einander bei und halfen anderen. Nie hatte Morgaine gefragt, was während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war. Sie reimte sich einiges zusammen, hörte Gespräche mit an. Dinge waren geschehen, Dinge, aufgrund derer alle mit sich selbst und mit den anderen in Einklang gekommen waren. Dinge, persönliche Dinge. Wünsche, Träume, Ängste. Morgaine hatte nie gefragt, es erschien ihr nicht wichtig. Der Stein, den ihr der alte Mann gegeben hatte, ging verloren, kurz nachdem Claudius, als erste in der Gemeinschaft, in das heilige Reich der Toten gelangt war. Die anderen folgten rasch, selbst Morgaine, Zora und Gwendolin, die doch um so viele Jahre jünger gewesen waren. So blieb die Gemeinschaft der Elf sogar im Tode letztendlich vereint. Alle wachten übereinander, denn der Zusammenhalt war unzerbrechlich."  _

Hermine schwieg. Sie sah die anderen nicht an, doch konnte man ihr die Anspannung anmerken.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du uns damit sagen willst", meldete sich jetzt Kimi zu Wort. „Klar, uns geschehen auch so seltsame Dinge, doch das ist auch der einzige Zusammenhang. Soweit ich zählen kann sind wir fünf und keine elf, niemand ist uns abhanden gekommen und so ein Stein ist erstrecht nicht aufgetaucht!"

„Der Name Morgaine schwebte mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum", erzählte Hermine. „Die Sage erzählt von den Dingen, die Morgaines Wächtern widerfahren sind, nicht viel, doch was sie beschreibt, passt wie die Faust auf das Auge. Genau so etwas geschieht hier auch. Diese Dinge sind persönlich, sie rühren an unseren Wünschen, Träumen und Ängsten, so wie die Sage es beschrieben hat. Außerdem…kann ich wieder lesen." Sie lächelte. „Anscheinend war es das, was wer auch immer diesmal wollte. Ich sollte Morgaines Geschichte vortragen. Und mir ist auch klar, dass es unter uns wohl keine Morgaine gibt, doch wer weiß, was noch kommt? Vielleicht haben wir die fehlenden sechs eben noch nicht getroffen?"

„Jetzt spinnst du aber, Hermine!" warf Ron ein.

„Kann sein", entgegnete diese. „Aber möglich ist alles, oder nicht? Und ich denke, wir sind der Lösung zumindest ein Stück näher gekommen."

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey herein, zeterte, dass sie die Patientin nun wirklich genug gestört hatten und warf sie alle hinaus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen auf einer neu aufgestellten Bank am See und starrten trübsinnig vor sich hin. Gerade hatten sie Generalprobe gehabt – und die war schlichtweg eine Katastrophe gewesen. Und es war völlig egal, wie oft Ginny ihnen erzählt hatte, dass eine Generalprobe so richtig schief gehen müsse, damit die eigentliche Aufführung super lief – das schlechte Gefühl blieb. Lavender war, kaum dass sie geendet hatten, nach draußen gelaufen und hatte sich seit Stunden nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Um sie herum tummelten sich glückliche Kinder mit ihren Eltern. Während die Erzeuger der Muggelgeborenen Schüler einfach staunend dastanden und versuchten, jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich aufzunehmen, nutzten die meisten Hexen und Zauberer die Gunst der Stunde und überschütteten die schon völlig entnervt aussehenden Professoren mit Fragen über ihre Sprösslinge. Das war sicherlich nicht der Sinn des Familien-Tages.

Hermine starrte auf die vielen Eltern, die glücklichen Gesichter der Kinder und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Schnell legte Harry einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und begann zu weinen. Ron legte auch einen Arm um ihre Schulter und so saßen sie schließlich da, im strahlenden Sonnenschein, das weinende Herzstück ihres Trios in der Mitte. Harry und Ron brauchten nicht zu fragen, warum Hermine weinte, doch sie schien es ihnen trotz allem erklären zu wollen.

„S…sie sehen s…so glücklich aus, " weinte sie leise. „Und i…ich wollte meinen E…Eltern doch immer eines Tages Hogwarts zeigen…u…und nun sind sie n…nicht da. I…irgendwo müssen sie sich vor V….Voldemort verstecken und i…ich darf ihnen nicht einmal schr…schreiben…"

Sie schluchzte heftig, doch plötzlich machte sie sich von ihnen los, schniefte einmal und sagte: „Ich schau mal, ob ich mich an irgendeinem Stand nützlich machen kann…Ich muss irgendetwas tun!"

Und schon rannte sie davon. Ron sah ihr besorgt hinterher. Harry wusste, dass Hermine klarkommen würde. So war es schließlich immer gewesen.

„Hey, wollen wir mal schauen, ob Mum und Dad inzwischen angekommen sind?" schlug Ron vor. „Fred, George und Charlie kommen übrigens auch zu dem Stück nachher."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geh ruhig alleine. Ich bleib hier noch ein bisschen sitzen."

Er hätte es nie zugegeben, doch er war es leid, ständig bei Veranstaltungen wie diesen mit den Weasleys zusammen zu sein. Sie bedeuteten ihm alle sehr viel doch auch wenn Ron sein bester Freund und Ginny seine Freundin war – oftmals fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling. Und so egoistisch es auch klang – er wollte seine eigene Familie. Dieser brennende Wunsch hatte sich in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren nicht geändert. Eben ein Herzenswunsch.

In diesem Moment stupste etwas Nasses, Kaltes gegen sein Hosenbein. Er sah auf.

„Schn…Bello!" rief er laut und warf sich praktisch auf den großen…weißen Hund? Verblüfft musterte Harry die Animagus-Form seines Paten. Ja, ganz eindeutig war aus dem pechschwarz ein strahlendes schneeweiß geworden. Harry entdeckte einen Zettel am Halsband des Hundes und entfaltete ihn.

_Hallo! Mein Name ist Bello und mein Herrchen heißt Remus Lupin. Er wird mich heute Abend wieder hier abholen. Meine neue Fellfarbe ist schick, hat aber keinen Einfluss auf sonstige Formen. _

_P.S. Diese Nachricht wird sich gleich selbst zerstören. _

Tatsächlich, kaum dass Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte, zerfiel das Blatt Pergament zu Staub. Harry legte beide Arme um den Hals des Hundes und umarmte ihn fest.

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert", flüsterte er. „Glaub mir, schwarz steht dir besser als blond."

Täuschte Harry sich, oder zeigte der Hund tatsächlich ein Grinsen? Harry musste lächeln.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, weißt du?"

Sirius kläffte leise.

Gemeinsam mit Sirius ging Harry über die Ländereien, sah zu wie er ein paar Katzen jagte und mit einigen kleinen Kindern spielte. Die ganze Zeit lächelte Harry vor sich hin. Hätte Sirius sich auch noch in menschlicher Form aller Welt zeigen dürfen, wäre der Tag wirklich perfekt gewesen. Die verpatzte Generalprobe war vergessen.

Doch schon wenige Stunden später wurde Harry wieder schmerzhaft daran erinnert. Er hatte Sirius bei Familie Weasley zurückgelassen und sich in die Maske begeben. Jetzt saß er zwischen lauter kreischenden Mädchen und wartete darauf, dass die erste Schicht des angeklebten Bartes endlich trocknete und Parvati mit der nächsten beginnen konnte. Neben ihm saß April, der gerade von Clara die Haare rot gefärbt wurden. Auf der anderen Seite hockte Lavender. Gerade hatte Parvati sie mit roten Kontaktlinsen ausgestattet, jetzt machte sie sich ans Make up. Die Stimmung war höchst angespannt und Jack, der Siebtklässler, der James spielen sollte, übte auch noch in voller Lautstärke seine Liedtexte. Harry hätte ihn erschlagen können.

„So, Harry, und denk bloß dran, dass du nach jeder zweiten Szene zu mir kommst, damit wir deinem Bart weiße Strähnen hinzufügen können, " rief Parvati etwa eine Stunde später quer durch den Raum, gerade als er erleichtert flüchten wollte. „Vergiss es bloß nicht! Immerhin vergehen über zehn Jahre im Laufe des Stückes! _Vergiss es nicht_!"

„Ja, Parvati", sagte Harry tonlos.

Die Band, wie die kleine Gemeinschaft von einem Klavier, einer Gitarre, einem Schlagzeug und einer Flöte so großartig genannt wurde, spielte sich schon ein. Voller Stolz betrachtete Harry das Bühnenbild. Die Bühnenbauer hatten wirklich tolle Arbeit geleistet. Man konnte die Kulisse nach Belieben in steinerne Säulen, welche Hogwarts darstellen sollten, in eine Art Haus und in eine Straßenszenerie verwandeln.

In einer Ecke der Bühne stand Dean, er ging noch einmal seinen Text durch. Harry hörte schnell heraus, dass er versuchte, sehr bedrohlich zu klingen. In diesem Moment wusste Harry sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Er ging zu Dean, zerrte ihn noch etwas tiefer in die dunkle Nische und sah ihn ernst an.

„Dean, ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen und du musst mir glauben!"

In Kurzform erzählte er dem Klassenkameraden alles über Sirius, Wurmschwanz, den Tausch…

Als er fertig war, schien Dean völlig geschockt. „Oh, man. Und ich habe ihn immer so…gemein gespielt…"

Harry nickte. „Ich tue das hier auch für Sirius und wünschte, wir könnten die volle Wahrheit zeigen. Aber das geht nicht. Also denk bitte daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, wenn du ihn spielst."

Dean nickte.

Harry ging hinter die Bühne. Im Zuschauerraum hörte man bereits laute S    timmen, Gelächter, schreiende Kinder. Harry drängte sich durch seine Mitschüler, die sich alle umarmten, küssten, toi, toi, toi wünschten. Er küsste Hermine und Ginny, drückte Ron kurz an sich, umarmte Kimi, gab der zitternden Lavender einen Kuss auf die Wange…

Dann ging er im Geiste noch einmal seine erste Szene durch.

In diesem Moment jedoch rief Lavender: „Los, alle auf ihre Plätze! Es geht los!"

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und es _ging_ los.


	15. So blau wie der Ozean

_Okay, hier ist nun das Musical. Allerdings erst der erste Teil des Ganzen. Der ist aber erstmal schon irrsinnig lang geworden und außerdem wollte ich euch auch nicht länger warten lassen. Es ist schrecklich, ich dachte nie, dass der 12. Jahrgang so anstrengend ist…Ehrlich, ich finde kaum eine freie Minute. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, auch den zweiten Teil so bald wie möglich nachzuliefern._

_Vielleicht mal ne Erklärung, warum ich das hier eigentlich mache: Nach Beendung der Phoenixfeder wollte ich eigentlich die Geschichte von Josephine erzählen. Doch nach vierzig Seiten ging es einfach nicht mehr weiter, eine lebenslange Schreibblockade_

_könnte man sagen. Also habe ich mich an die purpurne Elf gemacht. Ich fände es allerdings schade, wenn man über die Vergangenheit so rein gar nichts mehr erfährt, vor allem weil es da schon einige wichtige Dinge gab. Also dachte ich, verpacke ich das Ganze einfach so. Die Geschichte sollte eigentlich „So blau wie der Ozean" heißen. Das kann man auf Josephines Augenfarbe oder aber einfach auf das Leben selbst beziehen. _

_Antworten auf die Reviews gibt's, wenn die Geschichte dann wieder „normal" weitergeht._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon verehr Ähm…sehr, sehr viel Buffy in diesem Kapitel. Außerdem ein Zitat aus dem Film „Ungeküsst" und zwar als Josy erzählt, wie ein echter Kuss sein muss._

_Liedtitel und Interpreten ganz unten. Unten gibt es ebenfalls Übersetzungen der englischen Lieder in diesem Kapitel – nur für die, die es eben nicht sooo toll können. _

_Na dann, auf los geht's los!_

**So blau wie der Ozean I**

****

_Harry Potter als Albus Dumbledore_

_Hermine Granger als die alte Josephine_

**_Die Slytherin-Gang:_**

_Virginia Weasley als Josephine O'Brian_

_Ronald Weasley als Severus Snape_

_Hillary Rufes als Viola Weaver_

_Kim Chang als Charis Bellione_

_Chelsea Pandler als __Carolina__ Hamillton_

_Estella Stowe als Elizabeth Taler_

_Susan Bones als Emily Price_

_Parvati Patil als Liam Doyle_

_Kevin Frease als Andrew Tanner_

_Daniel Goodman als Ryan Lestrange_

_Frederic Meyer als Evan Rosier_

_Luke Williams als John Avery _

_Robert Kacey als Frank Wilkes_

_Gunther Lorrington als Bartemius Crouch_

****

****

**_Die Potter-Gang:_**

_Benjamin „Jack" Keller als James Potter_

_April Lindley als Lillian Evans_

_Dean Thomas als Sirius Black_

_Sally-Anne Perks als Remus Lupin_

_Neville Longbottom als Peter Pettigrew_

_Celia Anderson als Kendra Stewart_

_Isabel Lorris als Farah Fultson_

**_Sonstige_******

_Seamus Finnigan als Nicolas Keft_

_Helene Finnigan als Adriana McKinnon_

_Susan Bones als Jessica Bones_

_Hermine Granger als Minerva McGonagall_

_Eric Anderson als Lucius Malfoy _

_Lavender Brown als Lord Voldemort_

Die Bühne ist völlig dunkel, ein einziger Lichtspot nur fällt auf eine alte Frau, die am Bühnenrand auf einem alten Schaukelstuhl sitzt. Mir scheint, die Frau ist völlig in sich versunken, nimmt um sich herum nichts war. Doch plötzlich blickt sie auf und ich kann ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie muss wirklich sehr alt sein. Langes, schneeweißes Haar fließt ihr den Rücken hinunter, das Gesicht ist völlig verrunzelt. Das einzig Auffällige sind ihre Augen, sie sind dunkelblau. Die Frau sieht sich lange um, doch schließlich spricht sie.

„Hier sitze ich nun, vor Ihnen allen, habe keine Ahnung, wie ich beginnen soll. Wie fängt man an, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen? Ich könnte mit ‚Es war einmal...' anfangen. Doch dann klänge das Ganze wie ein Märchen. Doch dies ist kein Märchen. Es ist alles wahr, Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort.

Früher war ich dumm und naiv. Wie viele andere glaubte ich, dass ich unverletzbar bin, solange ich nur liebte und jemanden hatte, der mich liebte. Ich habe mich geirrt. Liebe kann auch nicht alles. Sie kann Schmerz, Tod, Verrat und all diese Dinge nicht verhindern. Sie kann nur dafür sorgen, dass man solche Dinge eine Zeit lang vergisst.

Mein Name ist Josephine und eigentlich bin ich längst tot. Im Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren wurde ich umgebracht, bei einem Spaziergang durch den Park mit meiner Tochter Cara. Ich wurde ermordet von einem Todesser, dessen Namen niemand zu kennen scheint, fast zwei Monate nach Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Sturz. Nein, ich besitze bis heute nicht die Courage, seinen Namen auszusprechen, obwohl mein Mann immer versucht hat, mich dazu zu bewegen. Nun ja, dies ist meine Geschichte."

Der Lichtspot erlischt, doch gleich darauf ist die ganze Bühne hell erleuchtet. Die alte Frau sitzt noch immer am Bühnenrand und sieht nun dem Geschehen zu. Auf der Bühne herrscht wilder Trubel. Kinder schreien und rennen durcheinander, Lichtblitze schießen hier und da durch die Reihen. Doch der größte Teil der Kinder bedient sich keinem Zauberstab, sondern der bloßen Körperkraft. Offenbar befinden wir uns hier mitten in einer Prügelei. Nach einer Weile kann ich schließlich einzelne Pärchen erkennen. Ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren wälzt sich mit einem anderen, welches lange rote Haare hat, auf dem Boden herum. Ein anderes Mädchen, schwarze Haare zieren ihren Kopf, sitzt auf einem blassen, braunhaarigen Jungen und schlägt ihm wie wild auf die Brust. Eine Farbige zieht ein blondes Mädchen kräftig an den Haaren. Ein dunkelblondes Mädchen verprügelt einen pummeligen, aschblonden Jungen, der die ganze Zeit kläglich wimmert. Ein anderes blondes Mädchen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge treten sich gegenseitig in den Bauch. Und mittendrin kratzt ein kleines Mädchen, dessen Gesicht fast von der roten Lockenmähne verschluckt wird, gerade einem rothaarigen Jungen mitten über das Gesicht. Man hört Schreie, Rufe wie: „Ich mach dich fertig, Black!", „Warte nur, du Slytherinschlampe!" oder „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, du kleines Schlammblut!"

In dem Gerangel scheinen nur die Farben grün und rot vertreten – ich vermute, dass es also Gryffindors und Slytherins sein müssen, die gegeneinander kämpfen.

Dem ganzen scheint kein Ende abzusehen, doch plötzlich ertönt eine laute Stimme:

„_STOP!_ Gryffindors nach links, Slytherins nach rechts!"

Die Menge teilt sich auf der Stelle und in der Mitte erscheint ein Mann mit langen, kastanienbraunen Haaren, welche teilweise schon mit silbernen Strähnen durchzogen sind. Der Mann sieht wütend aus und jedes Kind starrt auf die eigenen Füße.

„Wer hat angefangen?"

Seine Stimme klingt völlig ruhig und doch zuckt jeder einzelne zusammen. Nach einer Weile tritt schließlich das Mädchen mit dem roten Lockenkopf vor. Sie sieht trotzig aus.

„Miss O'Brian. Sie haben das ganze also ausgelöst. Warum?" sagt der Mann und fixiert sie mit seinen hellblauen Augen.

Eine Weile antwortet sie gar nicht, dann deutet sie auf den rothaarigen Jungen, mit dem sie soeben noch gekämpft hat.__

„Das ist mein Cousin Jim. Wir kennen uns schon etwas länger. Dann habe ich die Familientradition gebrochen, indem ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Jim hat mir gerade erzählt, dass er meinen Eltern das schon erzählt hat. Professor Dumbledore, ich hätte das gerne selbst getan."

„Und warum musstest du sämtliche Erstklässler aus deinem und seinem Haus mit einbeziehen?"

Josephine verschränkt nur die Arme und starrt an Professor Dumbledore vorbei.

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt wieder, ein Lichtspot auf die alte Frau. Sie lächelt verbittert.

„Ja, ja, gerade elf war ich und schon sehr egoistisch. Das hat sich nicht geändert, nie. Nun ja, an diesem Tag, nach dieser Prügelei, gründeten meine Freunde Viola und Severus und ich die Slytherin-Gang. Wir waren eine große Gruppe und unzertrennlich. Und suchten immer nach Gründen für einen Streit mit der Potter-Gang, welche aus James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lillian Evans und ihren besten Freundinnen Kendra Stewart und Farah Fultson bestand. Doch wir alle wurden älter, dachten mehr nach, und nach einigen Jahren zeigten sich bereits die ersten Risse in unserer Gemeinschaft. Genauer gesagt, in unserem vierten Schuljahr."

Der Spot verschwindet und die Bühne wird erleuchtet. Wir scheinen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu befinden, ich glaube, die ganze Slytherin Gang ist versammelt. Nur Viola kann ich nicht entedecken. Emily steht am Fenster und hat die Arme verschränkt. Plötzlich ertönt Musik und alle springen auf.

**_Emily: _**_Against the Pott's we need every person we got.  
  
**Ryan:** Viola don't belong any more. _

Josephine sieht wütend aus, sie protestiert energisch gegen Ryans Bemerkung.  
  
**_Josephine:_**_ Cut it, Ryan, boy. I and Viola started the Sly's.  
  
**Ryan: **Well, she acts like she don't wanna belong. _

Carolina legt Ryan einen Arm um die Schulter und strahlt ihn an.  
_  
_**_Carolina_******_ Who wouldn't wanna belong to the Sly's!   
  
**Evan:** Viola ain't been with us for over a month._

Josephine verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schiebt die Unterlippe vor. Anscheinend weiß sie nicht weiter.  
_  
**Severus** What about the day we snatched Black's clothes?  
  
**Charis:** Which we couldn't have done without Vio.  
  
**Liam:** She saved my ever-lovin' neck! _

Josephine sieht erleichtert aus.  
  
**_Josephine:_**_ Right! __She's always come through for us and she will now.  
  
When you're a Sly,  
You're a Sly all the way  
From your first meeting  
To your last dyin' day.  
  
When you're a Sly,  
If the spit hits the fan,  
You got friends all around,  
You're a family man!  
  
You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own:  
When company's expected,  
You're well protected!  
  
When you're a Sly,  
You stay a Sly!  
  
I know Viola like I know me. I guarantee you can count her in.  
  
**Ryan:** In, out, let's get crackin'. _

Man setzt sich wieder und beginnt, den neuesten Plan zu diskutieren.  
_  
_**_Charis: _**_Where you gonna find Evans?  
  
**Emily:** At the dance tonight at the Gryff's room.  
  
**Andrew:** But the rooms are neutral territory. _

_  
**Emily:** I'm gonna make nice there! I'm only gonna challenge her.  
  
**Charis: **Great, Emily!  
  
**Josephine: **So everybody dress up sweet and sharp.  
  
**Alle**** Jungen**  
Oh, when the Sly's fall in at the Gryffindor dance,  
We'll be the sweetest dressin' gang in pants!  
And when the chicks dig us in our Sly green ties,  
They're gonna flip, gonna flop, gonna drop like flies! _

Alle Mädchen verdrehen die Augen.  
_  
_**_Josephine: _**_Hey. Cool. Easy. Sweet. Meet Viola and me at ten. And walk tall!  
  
**John: **We always walk tall!  
  
**Frank: **We're Sly's!   
  
**Bartemius:** The greatest!  
  
**Ryan und **_**_Carolina_**_  
When you're a Sly,  
You're the top cat in school,  
You're the gold medal kid  
With a behaviour so cool!  
  
**Charis, Ryan, Andrew**  
When you're a Sly,  
You're the swingin'est thing;  
Little girl, you're a queen,  
Little man, you're a king!  
  
**Alle**  
Here come the Sly's  
Like a bat out of hell.  
Someone gets in our way,  
Someone don't feel so well!  
  
Here come the Sly's:  
Little world, step aside!  
Better go underground,  
Better run, better hide!  
  
Here come the Sly's, _

_Yeah! And we're gonna rule  
Ev'ry last buggin' gang  
At the whole buggin' school!   
__At the whole!  
Ever!  
Mother!  
Lovin'!  
School!  
Yeah!  
  
_

Die Gang tanzt wild durcheinander, fassen sich an den Händen, umarmen sich. Im nächsten Moment sind alle verschwunden, nur Josephine ist noch übrig. Sie blickt sich suchend um.

„Viola? Vi? Wo bist du?"

Josephine ruft noch oft, doch Viola ist nicht zu sehen. Gerade als Josephine anscheinend zornig verschwinden will, kommt eine weitere Gestalt auf die Bühne. Es ist Viola. Josephine läuft auf sie zu und stemmt wütend die Arme in die Hüften.

„So! Da bist du also! Alle haben nach dir gefragt! Wo warst du denn bloß?"

Viola schweigt einen Moment, dann sieht sie der Freundin ins Gesicht. „Oh, Josy…"

Sie sieht nachdenklich aus und scheint nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie anfangen soll. Doch schließlich sieht sie der Rothaarigen in die Augen und beginnt zu sprechen.

„Ich bin das alles so satt. Wie alt sind wir denn? Können wir andere Menschen denn nicht als das akzeptieren, was sie sind? Genügt es denn nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer jeden Tag Muggel vernichtet, Zauberer tötet, uns alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt? Reicht es nicht, dass Charis' jeden Tag Visionen hat, sieht, wie er tötet? Sollte das nicht einfach genügen?"

Josephine scheint sprachlos.

„Fakt ist, Josy, dass ich nicht bereit bin, da länger mitzumachen. Ich will nicht mehr. Wir sind doch alle erwachsener geworden."

Josephine ist nun sehr blass. Ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

„So, Viola? Das ist also der Grund? Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es da noch etwas anderes geben muss. Dafür bist du zu sehr Slytherin. Was auch immer es ist, sag es mir!"

Man sieht, wie Viola den Kopf senkt. Josephine scheint sie ertappt zu haben.

„Ja. Ja, da gibt es noch etwas…Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."

Josephine sagt nichts, sie scheint zu warten.

„In Lupin," fügt Viola hinzu und ehe Josephine sich äußern kann, ertönt Musik.

Viola tritt an den Bühnenrand.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to furnish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may go by  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Oh come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Obwohl Viola solche leidenschaftlichen Zeilen singt, sagt ihr Blick doch etwas anderes und ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie wegen Josephine extra ein wenig übertreibt. _  
_Viola sieht ihre Freundin nun bittend an. Es scheint mir offensichtlich, dass Josephine vor Wut kocht. __

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Und ich habe dich vor den anderen auch noch verteidigt! Du…du lässt dich mit dem…dem Feind ein!"

Nun sieht auch Viola gereizt aus. „Dem _Feind_? Übertreib nicht immer so! Okay, Potter und Black lieben es, sich zu streiten und Black und Emily schlagen sich jedes Mal fast krankenhausreif – aber Remus und Lily denken auch…"

„_Lily?" _Josephine starrt Viola mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du nennst sie Lily?!"

„Nun, ja ich…"

„Ach, sei still! Ich weiß schon Bescheid! Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dir wieder danach ist! Die Pott's werden dir nie geben können, was wir dir geben! Zusammenhalt nämlich! Wie oft haben wir uns zusammen um Charis gekümmert? Wie oft um Elizabeth, wenn sie wegen ihren Eltern weint? Wie oft haben wir uns über das Zaubereiministerium aufgeregt? Wie oft über Du-weißt-schon-wen gesprochen?!"

Viola geht ein paar Schritte von Josephine weg. „Ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft aufgeben. Ich will nur bei diesen Streitereien, den Kämpfen nicht mitmachen. Und bist du wirklich meine Freundin, dann akzeptierst du auch das. Und mich und Remus."

Mit diesen Worten läuft sie von der Bühne. Man sieht, wie Josephine wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampft.

Eine andere Gestalt betritt die Bühne. Es ist Severus. Er betrachtet Josephine eine ganze Weile, bevor er zu ihr geht.

„Was ist los?"

Josephine sieht ihn nicht an. „Viola ist raus!"

„Was? Wieso…"

„Frag nicht!" Josephine läuft mit immer noch mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck von einer Bühnenseite zur anderen. Dann hält sie inne.

„Komm, Severus. Suchen wir Pettigrew. Ich muss jetzt irgendwen vermöbeln!"

Die beiden gehen ab und das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt. Wieder ein Spot auf die alte Frau.

„Mit meiner besten Freundin Viola war es also erst einmal vorbei. Über ein Jahr lebten wir aneinander vorbei, bis wir endlich wieder miteinander redeten. Und über die ganzen Sorgen mit Viola, den Kämpfen mit der Potter-Gang und Charis' Visionen hatte ich ein Mitglied unserer Gang fast völlig aus den Augen verloren…Obwohl man dazu sagen muss, dass ich mich nie besonders für Emily interessierte. Sie war da, natürlich war sie das, aber zu meinen besten Freunden zählte sie nie. Emily war ein kühler, sehr radikaler Typ und sie beachtete mich nicht besonders. Das kränkte mich wohl am meisten. Ich wusste nicht viel über sie, sie fiel eigentlich nur dadurch auf, dass sie sich mit Black jede Woche fast totschlug. Was die beiden taten, war längst kein harmloses Duell mehr. Doch eines Tages bemerkte ich sie zum ersten Mal wirklich…"

Wieder erlischt der Spot und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an. Im hinteren Teil der Bühne stehen fünf Himmelbetten mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen. Ich erkenne den dunklen Haarschopf von Charis, die das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben zu scheint. Carolina sitzt ebenfalls auf ihrem Bett und scheint einen Brief zu schreiben. Elizabeth liest ein Buch und Viola liegt auf ihrem Bett und starrt geradeaus. Josephine steht vor dem Kleiderschrank. Sie und Viola sehen krampfhaft aneinander vorbei. Emily sitzt auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war heute eigenartig gedrückt, fandet ihr nicht auch?" bricht Viola schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ja, ich habe mich auch gewundert", pflichtet Carolina ihr bei.

Emily dreht sich zu ihnen. Sie scheint verblüfft.

„Ja, habt ihr es denn noch nicht gehört?"

Alle schütteln den Kopf.

„Ihr kennt doch Vera Prewett aus Ravenclaw, oder? Nun ja – sie ist tot. Ihre ganze Familie wurde am Weihnachtsmorgen ermordet. Die Prewetts gibt es nicht mehr."

Niemand sagt etwas, Schock ist auf allen Gesichtern der Mädchen zu lesen.

Plötzlich sagt Charis leise: „Das habt ihr wirklich nicht gewusst?"

„Du wusstest es?" fragt Josephine.

Sie nickt.

Viola, Elizabeth, Carolina und Josephine springen gleichzeitig auf und setzen sich auf Charis' Bettkante.

„Kanntest du sie?" fragt Carolina leise.

„Sie waren gute Freunde unserer Familie," sagt Charis unter Tränen.

Elizabeth legt ihr stumm den Arm um die Schulter.

„Es ist ja nicht nur das", fährt Charis fort. „Ich...ich spüre, dass es nicht vorbei ist. Ich spüre, dass Voldemort stärker wird."

Alle zuckten zusammen, als sie seinen Namen ausspricht. Nur Emily nicht. Sie steht vor dem Fenster, die Arme verschränkt.

„Du _spürst _es?" fragt sie dann.

„Ich _wei_ es einfach", sagt Charis leise.

Alle Mädchen schweigen eine Weile.

„Es ist schon seltsam, " sagt Emily plötzlich, „jahrelang hörte man überhaupt nichts von Voldemort – und nun ist er einfach da, ganz plötzlich, ohne dass irgendwer etwas geahnt hat. Plötzlich müssen wir uns mit Todessern und dem dunklen Mal auseinander setzen und vorher wussten die meisten gar nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt existiert. Und Voldemort _ist_ mächtig, mächtiger als jeder andere, das hat er ja gerade bewiesen. Die Prewetts waren eine der bedeutensten und mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien überhaupt."

„Aber – es muss doch jemanden geben, der ihn besiegen könnte!" ruft Josephine.

„Natürlich gibt es den", sagt Emily. „Dumbledore. Es heißt, er sei der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Aber, wie gesagt, er _könnte _Voldemort besiegen. Ich würde also nicht darauf wetten. Voldemort hat schon so viele Anhänger, da kann Dumbledore als nur ein Mann auch nicht viel ausrichten. Die Todesser sind mächtig."

Josephine sagt nichts.

„Emily?" fragt Carolina. „Was genau sind eigentlich Todesser?"

„Die Todesser dienen Voldemort. Auf ihrem linken Unterarm tragen sie das dunkle Mal, das sie mit Voldemort verbindet. Es ist ein roter Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange wie eine Zunge heraushängt. Berührt Voldemort das Mal eines Todessers, so färbt es sich schwarz. Das ist das Zeichen für die Todesser, dass Voldemort eine Versammlung einberufen hat. Eine Versammlung, auf der sie besprechen, wen sie als nächstes umbringen."

Sie klingt plötzlich verbittert. „Warum?"

„Meine Mum sagt, all das gehört nicht zu meiner Welt", entgegnet Josephine.

Emily lacht. „Es gehört nicht zu deiner Welt? Merke dir, Josy, es gehört nun zu unserer aller Welt! Das geht jeden was an! Das kannst du deiner Mum gerne ausrichten! Voldemort und die Todesser sind keine Sache, die man morgen wieder vergisst!"

Wieder herrscht Stille.

Dann fragt Elizabeth plötzlich: „Emily, woher weißt du das alles so genau?"

„Ich habe Bücher darüber gelesen", erklärt Emily kurz.

Josephine wirft ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Ja, Josy, auch ich kann lesen", sagt Emily trocken. „Glaube mir, wenn du miterlebst, wie deine Eltern jeden Abend verschwinden und erst frühmorgens, wenn es schon dämmert, zurückkommen, mit nach _Tod _riechenden Umhängen – dann willst du auch irgendwann wissen, was die Nachts treiben."

„Todesser?" flüstert Josephine. „Deine Eltern sind Todesser?"

Emily nickt.

„Tja – Große Überraschung, was?" sagt sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Genau wie meine Schwester. Mich brachte man zu meiner Tante. Sie ist eine Aurorin. Ich soll mit meinen Eltern nichts mehr zu tun haben, sonst könnte ich ja auch Voldemort verfallen. Ich habe meine Eltern seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Und immer wenn ich Nachrichten höre, wenn ich höre, was die Todesser alles getan, wen sie getötet haben – dann weiß ich, dass meine Eltern das getan haben. Die Welt ist nicht so heil und glücklich wie du denkst, Josy. Jedenfalls nicht für mich."

Wieder wird es still. Dann sagt Josephine: „Aber, Emily, wenn dich das so quält – warum macht du dann selber so weiter? Ich meine – du prügelst dich jeden Tag mit den Gryffindors? Deine Eltern haben vielleicht auch so angefangen!"

Emily starrt sie an, scheint fassungslos. Dann sagt sie: „Tja, Josy, man kann seinen Wurzeln eben doch nicht entfliehen. Dann werde ich wohl eine Todesserin. Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten kriecht sie in ihr Himmelbett.

„Nein, Emily, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!" ruft Josephine.

Emily sieht Josephine nicht an. „Ich weiß genau, wie du es gemeint hast. Übrigens solltest du auch mal über deine Wurzeln nachdenken, Josy. Wer lässt seine Wut denn immer an Pettigrew aus?"

Das Licht auf der Bühne wird immer dunkler, man kann kaum noch etwas erkennen. Schließlich hört man nur noch das regelmäßige Atmen der Mädchen. Einige Sekunden später klettert eines von ihnen aus dem Bett und geht zum vorderen Bühnenrand. Ein Spot fällt auf sie – es ist Emily. Sie schaut nach oben, in den Himmel.

„Papa, Mama, ich vermisse euch," flüstert sie. „Euch, wie ihr früher wart. Und nun seid ihr fort und ich bin euch nicht gefolgt…"

Musik erklingt und das Mädchen beginnt zu singen.

_Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you find me in the night?  
Papa, are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?  
  
Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes,  
which ones are yours?  
Where are you,  
now that yesterday has waved good-bye  
and closed it's doors?  
  
The night is so much darker,  
the wind is so much colder,  
the world I see is so much bigger  
now that I'm alone.  
  
Papa, please forgive me,  
try to understand me.  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?  
Can you hear me praying,  
anything I'm saying,  
even though the night is filled with voices?  
  
I remember everything you taught me,  
every book I've ever read.  
Can all the words in all the books  
help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller,  
and I feel so much smaller,  
the moon is twice as lonely  
and the stars are half as bright.  
  
Papa, how I love you.  
Papa, how I need you.  
__Papa, how I miss you  
kissing me good-night._

Der Spot erlischt und fällt stattdessen auf die alte Frau am Bühnenrand. Diese lächelt.

„Ja, Emily, ich war noch wach und habe dich wohl gehört. Nun ja, in dieser Zeit habe ich wirklich oft an dich gedacht – und an deine Eltern. Todesser. Diese neue…Gang. Hat eigentlich je jemand daran gedacht, wie es für die Kinder sein muss? Die Kinder, dessen Eltern verachtet werden, die Kinder, die sich doch nur ihre Eltern zurückwünschen? Ich gebe zu, damals habe ich auch nicht so weit gedacht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie Emily diese Menschen, die Todesser, vermissen konnte. Ich hörte damals, wie die älteren Schüler von den Todessern sprachen, einige wollten schon bald in den Bund eintreten. Ich muss sagen, dass ich in einer sehr schwierigen Phase, in der ich allem und jedem trotzen wollte, auch fast so weit war. Nun ja, jedenfalls war ich so mit Emily und Todessern beschäftigt, dass ich eine Zeit lang gar nicht bemerkte, was passierte…"

Und wieder einmal erlischt der Spot und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an.

Ich erkenne Josephine, wie sie die Bühne entlang rennt. Sie sieht wütend aus und achtet wohl nicht auf ihre Schritte. Dumbledore kommt ihr entgegen und die beiden rempeln sich an.

Josephine wird rot. „Oh, Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich…"

Dumbledore zeigt einen eben so beeindruckenden Rot-Ton. „Nein, ich war doch derjenige…"

Sie stammeln beide eine ganze Zeit vor sich hin, bis sie sich schließlich trennen. Beide gehen ab.

Für einen Moment bleibt die Bühne leer, dann kommt Dumbledore mit einem riesigen Pappkarton hinein. Seine Sicht ist versperrt und von der anderen Seite kommt wieder Josephine, die auf nichts und niemanden zu achten scheint. Wieder rempeln die beiden sich an und der Pappkarton fliegt zu Boden. Es scheppert besorgniserregend. Josephine schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore, es tut mir so leid! Wie kann ich nur…War es etwas Wertvolles? Oh, Merlin, ich…"

Sie scheint den Tränen nahe. Dumbledore lächelt und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schaut ihn mit großen Augen an und für einen Moment sagt niemand etwas. Schließlich bricht er das Schweigen.

„Schon gut, Miss O'Brian. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, es waren nur…alte Nachttöpfe."

Der mächtige Zauberer scheint bei diesem Satz tatsächlich dunkelrot anzulaufen.

Nach einer Weile verlassen wieder beide die Bühne und ein Ablauf von schnellen Szenerien folgt. Josephine, wie sie Dumbledore an der Tür begegnet und rot wird…Dumbledore, der Josephine hinterher schaut… Josephine und ihre Freundinnen, alle erschöpft und verdreckt. Irgendetwas scheint passiert zu sein. Charis steht in der Mitte. Dumbledore sieht blass aus. Josephine bricht in Tränen aus und läuft davon. Dumbledore schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht…Dumbledore, der einfach da steht und etwas murmelt. Hört man genauer hin, kann man erkennen, dass er Josephines Namen flüstert…Josephine, die Dumbledores Blick ausweicht…Josephine, wie sie Dumbledore genau beobachtet…

Schließlich geht Josephine zum Bühnenrand und beginnt zu singen.

_There's no chill and yet I shiver  
There's no flame and yet I burn  
I'm not sure what I'm afraid of  
And yet I'm trembling  
There's no storm yet I hear thunder  
And I'm breathless why I wonder  
Weak one moment then the next I'm fine  
I feel as if I'm falling every time I close my eyes  
And flowing through my body is a river of surprise  
Feelings are awakening I hardly recognize as mine  
What are all these new sensations  
What's the secret they reveal  
I'm not sure I understand  
But I like the way I feel  
Why is it that every time I close my eyes he's there  
The water shining on his skin the sunlight in his hair  
And all the while I'm thinking things that I can never share with him  
I'm a bundle of confusion  
Yet it has a strange appeal  
Did it all begin with him  
And the way he makes me feel_

Das Licht erlischt und ein Lichtspot fällt auf die alte Frau.

„Ja, es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich meinen Begegnungen mit Albus eine tiefere Bedeutung zumaß. All diese Anspielungen und Gespräche zogen sich über mehrere Jahre hinweg. Doch war ich am Anfang noch das kleine Mädchen, so verwandelte ich mich unbestritten in eine Frau. Und langsam bemerkte ich, was mit mir passierte. Doch auf dem steinigen Weg des Älterwerdens veränderten sich auch andere Dinge. Zwar war ich noch immer nicht bereit, die Potter-Gang zu akzeptieren, obwohl Viola inzwischen seit über einem Jahr mit Remus Lupin befreundet war, doch ich gewann Freunde aus anderen Häusern. Wie zum Beispiel Adriana McKinnon und Nicolas Keft. Doch auch in dieser Hinsicht waren meine Freunde um einiges reifer als ich. Viola, Elizabeth und Severus hatten sich gleich zu Anfang der Schulband _The__ Prankster _angeschlossen, doch ich hatte mich geweigert, da Lillian Evans die Sängerin war. Auch Sirius Black und James Potter waren dabei, was meine Abneigung gegen eine Teilnahme nur noch verstärkte. Nicolas Keft leitete Schulband und nach einer Weile freundete auch ich mich mit ihm an, ebenso mit Adriana. Beide waren Ravenclaws."

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an. Offenbar befinden wir uns hier im Probenraum der Schulband. Instrumente liegen herum und viele Schüler reden durcheinander.

„Ciao, bis morgen dann!"

„War 'ne gute Probe heute!"

„Jessica, du warst heute irgendwie immer etwas zu langsam!"

„Ich weiß, Nicolas. Ich bemüh mich ja."

Ich erkenne Sirius Black und James Potter, die über irgendetwas lachen. Severus, Elizabeth und Viola verlassen den Raum und scheinen Josephine nicht zu bemerken, welche am Rand steht und sich mit einem Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren unterhält. Dies muss Adriana McKinnon sein. Lillian Evans redet mit einem Jungen mit schwarzen, ungebändigten Locken. Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen und Josephine wirkt darüber nicht erfreut. Schließlich geht auch Lillian, der Raum ist nun leer. Nur der Junge ist noch da und grinst Josephine und Adriana entgegen.

„Mensch, Nicolas, das hat heute aber lange gedauert!" ruft Adriana aus.

Der Junge nickt. „Ja, Jessica Bones war immer zu langsam, Sirius Black zu schnell…und James Potter hat immer dann gespielt, wenn er nicht sollte. Das Übliche eben."

„So, aber _Lily-Liebling _war natürlich perfekt?" fragt Josephine mit einem lauernden Unterton.

Nicolas verdreht die Augen. „Hör auf, Josy. Lily ist total nett. Man bekommt ja fast den Eindruck, du wärst eifersüchtig!"

Josephine schnaubt nur und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Mit einem Sprung ist Nicolas plötzlich am Klavier und beginnt zu spielen. Josephine hebt misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. Doch Nicolas lässt sich nicht ablenken und beginnt schließlich zu singen.

_Wenn andre froh sind ist sie traurig  
Und ihre Freundin ist die Nacht  
Und sie träumt oft tagelang  
Mit dem Wind, wenn er von Süden kommt  
Und Sehnsucht klingt in der Stimme wenn sie lacht  
  
Sie hat ein Kleid aus Sonnenschein  
Und traut sich nicht, es anzuzieh'n  
Und nur heimlich, wenn es keiner merkt  
Sieht man sie darin spazieren geh'n  
Und etwas in ihr will fast zerspringen  
  
Josy, Josy, es ist soweit  
Vergiss die Mädchenträume  
Und halte dich bereit  
Der Tag geht abends schlafen  
Und wacht als Morgen auf  
Doch aus dem Kind von gestern  
Wird nur langsam eine Frau  
  
Mit jedem Blick in ihren Spiegel  
Seh'n sie zwei Augen fragend an  
Und ihr Freund, der Wind, ist plötzlich stumm  
Und kein Traum will mehr wie früher sein  
Und in der Nacht fühlt sie sich so allein  
  
Mit jedem Tag spürt sie es mehr  
Und weiß doch nicht, woran sie ist  
Denn es ist niemand da  
Der ihr hilft, sich selber zu versteh'n  
Und etwas in ihr will fast zerspringen  
  
Josy, Josy, es ist soweit  
Vergiss die Mädchenträume  
Und halte dich bereit  
Der Tag geht abends schlafen  
Und wacht als Morgen auf  
Doch aus dem Kind von gestern  
Wird nur langsam eine Frau  
  
Josy, Josy, es ist soweit  
Vergiss die Mädchenträume  
Und halte dich bereit  
Der Tag geht abends schlafen  
Und wacht als Morgen auf  
Doch aus dem Kind von gestern  
Wird nur langsam eine Frau  
Hm, Josy, Josy..._

Nicolas beendet sein Lied und ich sehe, wie Josephine sich wütend auf ihn stürzt. Adriana steht dabei und lacht schallend.

Langsam erlischt das Licht und wieder fällt ein Spot auf die alte Frau.

„Ja, selbst Nicolas konnte meine Einstellung nicht verstehen. Doch mir blieb nicht Zeit, mich über ihn zu ärgern oder weiterhin Lily schlecht zu machen…ja, richtig, ich nenne sie Lily…denn etwas ganz anderes erwartete mich nun. Ich war nun fünfzehn und in diesem Alter ließ sich etwas ganz bestimmt nicht ignorieren…die Liebe! Mochte ich selbst dem ganzen zwar eher abgeneigt sein und war ich auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, warum Albus Dumbledore mich ständig so erröten ließ...ausgerechnet Severus, mein bester Freund, sorgte dafür, dass ich mich unverweigerlich damit befassen musste…"

Der Spot wird durch das Licht auf der Bühne ersetzt.

Josephine und ihre Freundinnen sitzen gemeinsam auf einem der Betten. Auch Viola ist dabei. Die Mädchen kichern, sie müssen ein sehr spannendes Thema bereden.

„…naja, und dann hat er mich geküsst."

Carolina lacht verlegen und scheint aber gleichzeitig erleichtert.

„Okay, Joey, du bist dran. Wie war dein erster Kuss?" fragt Charis.

Josephine errötet. „Nun ja, ich…"

„Erzähl!" rufen alle Mädchen wie aus einem Mund.

„Also, eigentlich habe ich noch nie…"

„Bitte?" ruft Carolina aus. „Du bist noch nie geküsst worden?"

„Ich wurde schon geküsst," sagt Josephine schnell. „Ich wurde schon geküsst."

„Ja, beim Flaschendrehen!" murmelt Viola.

Leiser Spott ist in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Josephine redet weiter, als hätte sie nichts gehört. „Ich habe nur noch nie dieses…gewisse Etwas gespürt."

Die anderen Mädchen sehen sich verständnislos an.

„Das gewisse Etwas…dieser Moment wenn du jemanden küsst und alles um dich herum ganz unscharf wird. Und das Einzige, was klar ist, bist du und diese Person…Und dir wird klar, dass diese Person die einzige Person ist, die du für den Rest deines Lebens küssen solltest…und für einen Moment bekommst du dieses unglaubliche Geschenk. Du willst lachen und du willst weinen, du bist so glücklich, dass du es gefunden hast und du hast solche Angst davor, dass es dir gleich wieder weggenommen wird…"

Sie bricht ab. Carolina, Charis, Elizabeth und Viola sehen sie mit großen Augen an.

„Verdammt", flüstert Charis schließlich. „Mir scheint, du bist hier die wahre Romantikerin unter uns."

Das Licht geht aus und schon im nächsten Moment wieder an.

Nun sieht man Josephine, wie sie auf ihrem Bett sitzt und etwas liest. Die anderen Mädchen stehen um sie herum und scheinen fassungslos.

„_Black _hat dir wirklich eine Valentinskarte geschickt?" murmelt Charis. „Aber du hasst ihn doch…"

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragt Elizabeth.

Josephine lässt die Karte samt der beigelegten Blume zu Boden fallen. „Gar nichts. Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort."

Sie macht eine Pause. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich! Als ob ich mich mit einem wie ihm einlassen würde!"

Emily strahlt, doch sieht man genau hin, wirkt sie eher verbittert, als versuche sie, etwas zu überspielen. „Oh, wie werde ich Black damit aufziehen können…"

„Ja, bitte belasse es auch dabei", erwidert Viola. „Dann schlagt ihr euch zumindest nicht tot."

„Von wem ist die andere Karte, Jo?" erkundigt sich Carolina.

Josephine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Von Severus. Er will nachher mit mir reden. Das er mir sowas in einer Valentinskarte sagen muss…es geht bestimmt nur um irgendeinen Plan gegen die Pott's."

Die anderen werfen sich seltsame Blicke zu, sie scheinen anderer Meinung zu sein.

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt, doch es geht sogleich wieder an. Josephine und Severus sitzen auf einer Bank. Severus ist rot im Gesicht und er wringt verlegen die Hände. Anscheinend fällt ihm das, was er Josephine sagen möchte, sehr schwer.

„Also, Josy, ich…Ich meine…Ich will sagen…"

„Ja, was ist denn nun, Sev?" erwidert Josephine.

Sie sieht ungeduldig aus.

Severus steht auf und geht einige Schritte von der Rothaarigen weg. Er sieht sie genau an. Musik ertönt und der Junge mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren beginnt zu singen.

_Remember when  
We never needed each other_

_The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you_

Josephine sitzt da und hat die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Sie ist sehr blass. Das Mädchen steht auf, sieht Severus an und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann läuft sie davon.

Der Junge steht da und scheint wie erstarrt.

Das Licht erlischt und geht sogleich wieder an. Josephine betritt ihren Schlafsaal. Der Raum ist leer, nur bei Elizabeths Bett sind die Vorhänge geschlossen. Man hört ein leises Schluchzen. Josephine zögert einen Moment, dann geht sie zu dem Bett und öffnet die Vorhänge.

„Elizabeth? Liz? Alles in Ordnung?"

Erst sagt Elizabeth gar nichts, dann setzt sie sich auf und schaut Josephine ins Gesicht.

„Er hat mich nur benutzt", flüstert sie. „Nur, weil er unglücklich war."

Josephine scheint verwirrt. „Wie? Von wem redest du?"

Elizabeth senkt den Kopf und meidet Josephines Blick. „Gestern war er nicht sonderlich gut drauf. Nachdem…nachdem er mit dir geredet hat. Und ich wollte ihn trösten…und irgendwie…haben wir miteinander geschlafen. Ich habe mit Severus geschlafen. Aber er wollte nie mich…Er brauchte bloß Ablenkung, wegen dir."

Während Elizabeths Erklärung ist Josephine aufgesprungen und immer weiter zurückgewichen. Sie scheint fassungslos – doch Schreien kann sie immer noch.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wie…wie könnt ihr mir das antun? Ihr, meine besten Freunde! Hinter meinem Rücken! Und ohne einmal daran zu denken, was ich fühle! Elizabeth Taler, du bist so eine verdammte _schwarze_ NUTTE!"__

„JOSY!"

Viola ist unbemerkt ins Zimmer getreten und hat Josephines letzten Satz mit angehört. Sie sieht ebenfalls nicht sehr gut aus, blass, verweint und verzweifelt. Doch jetzt scheint das Entsetzen über das eben Gehörte zu überwiegen.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht!" schreit sie wütend. „Wie kannst du Elizabeth nur mit ihrer Hautfarbe angreifen! Das ist einfach widerlich – Wie tief bist du gesunken?!"

Josephine sagt nichts, doch Elizabeth springt auf und geht zum Fenster. Sie sieht die beiden anderen nicht an, als sie zu reden beginnt.

_Wenn ihr uns stecht,_

_bluten wir nicht?_

_Wenn ihr uns kitzelt,_

_lachen wir dann nicht?_

_Wenn ihr uns vergiftet,_

_sterben wir dann nicht?_

_Wenn ihr uns beleidigt, _

_sollen wir uns nicht dafür rächen?_

Als sie fertig ist, sehen Viola und Josephine sehr erschüttert aus.

„Meine Mutter schrieb mir diesen Vers auf. Ich war sechs und jemand hatte mich mit meiner Hautfarbe gepiesackt, " erklärt Elizabeth.

Schließlich sagt Josephine: „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich mit deiner Hautfarbe treffen wollte. Aber du bist trotz allem eine verdammte Nutte!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmt sie nach draußen. Das helle Licht erlischt und ein fahles Dämmerlicht tritt an seine Stelle. Josephine sitzt auf einer Bank im Freien und hat den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Nach einer Weile betritt Emily die Bühne. Sie setzt sich neben Josephine und sagt eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Doch schließlich verdreht sie genervt die Augen und stößt der Rothaarigen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Was ist hier los? Warum hockst du hier herum, während alle anderen im Schlafsaal sind? Und warum musste ich dich suchen und nicht eine deiner vier Freundinnen? Sie hatten alle sehr nette Ausreden. Elizabeth weigert sich, mit dir zu reden. Viola heult sich die Augen aus, weil Lupin sie verlassen hat – und zwar wegen Evans' Freundin Kendra. Charis hatte eine Vision und Carolina muss sich um sie kümmern – aber all das hätte sie normalerweise auch nicht abgehalten."

Josephine starrt nur auf den Boden. Doch nach einer Weile hebt sie den Kopf.

„Severus hat mir gestanden, dass er mich liebt. Und ich habe ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt. Daraufhin hat er mit Elizabeth gepoppt!"

Josephine tritt mit einem Fuß wütend gegen ein Stein.

Emily zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wo liegt das Problem?"

Josephine starrt sie entrüstet an. „Sie haben mich betrogen."

Emily lacht. „Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst, oder? Hast kein Interesse an Black – okay, wer hätte das schon –, erteilst Severus eine Abfuhr, beschwerst dich aber, wenn er sich anderweitig umsieht…Was willst du? Oder besser gesagt: Wen willst du?"

„Niemanden!"

Emily scheint ungerührt. „Das glaube ich nicht. Vielmehr glaube ich etwas ganz anderes…Etwas völlig Verrücktes…Aber eigentlich hoffe ich, Unrecht zu haben…"

„Komm zur Sache!"

Emily zögert einen Moment. „Okay, okay…Bist du in Albus Dumbledore verliebt?"

Josephine schlägt sich wieder einmal beide Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie zittert nun am ganzen Körper und scheint mir völlig durcheinander. Emily sagt nichts, sie scheint einfach auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Und schließlich hebt Josephine den Kopf und starrt Emily genau in die Augen.

„Scheiße, ja!"

Das Licht erlischt und ein Spot fällt auf die alte Frau.

„_Scheiße, ja._ In solch treffende kleidete ich mein Bekenntnis an Emily, den ersten Menschen, der nun davon wusste. Und sie hat mich nie verraten. Ein ganzes Jahr verging nun, in welchem ich nicht ein Wort mit Severus wechselte. Mit Elizabeth hatte ich mich irgendwie arrangiert, doch Severus ignorierte ich. Mein Stolz war zu groß. Meinen Freundinnen ging es währenddessen auch nicht viel besser. Viola litt ein ganzes Jahr lang wegen Remus und irgendwann stürzte sie sich schließlich Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung mit Nicolas. Sie war nicht in ihn verliebt, doch er war eine willkommene Ablenkung. Er allerdings sah viel mehr in ihr. Charis verliebte sich in Liam und die beiden wurden ein Paar. Doch ahnte sie nicht, was noch auf sie zukommen sollte…Elizabeth hatte alle drei Wochen eine neue Beziehung, interessierte sich aber eigentlich viel mehr für die neue Schülerzeitung, die sie aufgebaut hatte. Die _Weiße Taube. _Und Carolina, mein heimlicher Rettungsanker, an den ich mich klammerte, wenn meine Freunde mich wieder einmal aufzogen, weil ich keinerlei romantische Interessen zeigte, ließ mich schließlich auch im Stich. Sie verliebte sich in Bartemius Crouch. So blieb ich also allein, nicht willens jemals wieder mit Severus zu reden. Und wer weiß, wie lange ich durch gehalten hätte, wäre da nicht…"

Ihre Stimme wird durch lautes Gegröle unterbrochen und der Spot verschwindet, das Licht geht an. Offenbar befinden wir uns hier mitten in einer ausgelassenen Party im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Doch die Party scheint nur aus Jungen zu bestehen, kein einziges Mädchen ist zu sehen. Die Jungen schreien durcheinander, scheinen sich gerade wild zu prügeln. Man erkennt sofort, dass sie scheinbar völlig betrunken sind. In der Menge kann man einige bekannte Gesichter erkennen. Ryan Lestrange. John Avery. Andrew Tanner. Evan Rosier. Frank Wilkes. Der Rest der Jungen scheint älter zu sein.

In diesem Moment kommt Josephine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Jungen unterbrechen ihre Prügelei, einige nähern sich ihr. Josephine weicht langsam bis an die Wand zurück. Doch die Jungen setzen nach.

„Hey, Ich-lass-keinen-ran-Josy, hast du etwa Angst?" feixt ein schon älter aussehender Junge.

„Aber nein, die Anführerin der Sly's doch nicht!" höhnt Ryan. „Hast dich immer als etwas Besseres gefühlt, nicht wahr, Josy?"

„Na, Josy? Bist du immer noch das kleine Mädchen oder etwa doch schon eine Frau?" grinst Frank und greift Josephine an die Brust.

Sie beginnt, laut zu schreien. Dies scheint die Jungen nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Frank hält das Mädchen fest, während Evan seine Hand über ihren Oberkörper gleiten lässt. Die Jungen schreien und lachen. Josephine schreit auch. Evans Hand wandert tiefer.

„Was ist hier los?!"

Eine Stimme durchbricht das Geschehen und die Jungen stieben auseinander. Severus bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

„Josephine? Josy? Alles in Ordnung?"

Josephine weint nun. Die anderen Jungen verschwinden, schließlich sind nur Severus und Josephine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Josephine fällt ihm in die Arme. Severus sagt nichts er hält sie nur fest.

„Ich danke dir."

Severus scheint überrascht, dass Josephine mit ihm redet. Er zieht sie noch näher an sich. Josephine zuckt zusammen, macht sich von ihm los und weicht zurück.

Severus wirkt zunächst irritiert, doch dann lächelt er verbittert.

„Ich kann es nicht ändern, Josy. Ich liebe dich."

Doch Josephine geht noch einige Schritte weg.

Musik erklingt und das Mädchen beginnt zu singen.

_Liebe kann vieles,  
doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug.  
Glaube ist stark,  
doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug.  
Wir wollten Wunder, doch sie sind nicht gescheh'n.  
Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich eingesteh'n: _

_Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht  
Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht.  
Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer,  
und dann fällt der Abschied uns schwer.  
Doch was uns treibt, liegt nicht in uns'rer Macht. _

Nun singt auch Severus.

_  
Du möchtest alles, doch manchmal ist wenig schon sehr viel _

Josephine zuckt mit den Schultern.

_  
Dein Traum ist mir zu klein. _

Severus sieht hilflos aus.

_  
Sich nah zu sein im Dunkeln - genügt das nicht als Ziel? _

Josephine schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

_  
Ich will nicht dein Schatten sein._

Nun sehen sich beide in die Augen und singen gemeinsam.

_  
Könntest du einmal nur durch meine Augen seh'n!  
Dann würdest du mich nicht länger missversteh'n. _

_Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht.  
Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht.  
Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer, und oft fällt der Abschied uns schwer.  
Warum wird uns das Glück so schwer gemacht? _

Josephine scheint alleine weiter singen zu wollen._  
  
_

_Du und ich, wir sind zwei Boote in der Nacht. _

Doch Severus singt gleichzeitig mit ihr._  
  
_

_Versteh' mich...  
Ich brauch' dich...  
Ich lieb' dich...  
Kannst du nicht bei mir sein? _

Josephine wirkt etwas verärgert.

_  
Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht. _

Doch wieder singt Severus gegen sie an.

_  
Versteh' mich...  
Ich brauch' dich...  
Ich lieb' dich...  
Warum sind wir allein? _

Josephine resigniert und beide singen zusammen weiter.

_  
Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer und sind mehr allein als vorher.  
Warum wird uns das Glück so schwer gemacht?_

Severus versucht es ein letztes Mal.

_  
Ich lieb' dich! _

Doch Josephine schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.

_  
Begreif doch:  
was nicht sein kann, kann nicht sein._

Die Musik verklingt, Stille kehrt ein.

„Tut mir leid", sagt Josephine leise.

Severus sieht sie nicht an. „Gibt…gibt es da jemanden?"

Josephine nickt.

Das Licht erlischt und ein Spot fällt auf die alte Frau am Bühnenrand.

„Nun ja, Severus und ich wurden jedenfalls wieder die besten Freunde, auch wenn ich ihm natürlich nicht erzählte, wer denn mein Auserwählter war. Schon bald genug, wurde unsere Freundschaft auf eine Probe gestellt. Und nach dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, war Severus einer der wenigen in Slytherin, denen ich noch vertraute. Ryan, John, Frank, Evan und Andrew waren für mich gestorben – obwohl wir, so ironisch das auch sein mag, immer noch als die Sly's Versammlungen abhielten um gegen die Potter-Gang zu zielen. Und aus den Streichen wurde langsam aber sicher blutiger Ernst. Tödlicher Ernst. Doch ich war zu abgelenkt, um dies zu bemerken, denn für den großen Ball am Ende des Schuljahres wurde ein Tanzkurs veranstaltet. Zusammen mit Severus wollte ich eigentlich nur die Standardtänze beherrschen – doch mein kleines Geheimnis fand einen weiteren Mitwissenden…"

Der Spot erlischt, die Bühne wird hell erleuchtet. Die Bühne ist bis zum letzten Plätzchen gefüllt, tanzende Pärchen wirbeln auf ihr hin und her. Man erkennt Liam und Charis, Nicolas und Viola, Bartemius und Carolina, Severus und Josephine, Remus und Kendra, Andrew und Adriana, Peter und Lillian…Beide Gangs scheinen vollständig versammelt, doch als ich genauer hinsehe, fällt auf, dass Sirius und Emily fehlen, ebenso wie Ryan und James.

Die Paare tanzen wohl gerade einen Foxtrott, was bei den einen mehr, bei den anderen weniger zu erkennen ist.

„Hey, das läuft doch gut!" Severus lächelt Josephine an.

Die beiden scheinen das Ganze wirklich recht gut zu beherrschen.

„Ach, wir haben doch erst die zweite Stunde!" ruft Josephine. „Die schwierigen Tänze kommen noch!"

Severus lacht nur. „Ach, gestern der Walzer und der Tango, heute der Fox…Was kann da noch kommen?"

In diesem Moment ruft Professor Flitwick, der die Stunde zu leiten scheint: „So, nun erinnern wir uns an die letzte Stunde und versuchen es wieder mit dem Tango!"

Die Musik wechselt und die Paare nehmen Aufstellung. Severus und Josephine lächeln. Anscheinend mögen sie diesen Tanz besonders gern. Und es sieht in der Tat recht professionell aus, als die beiden schließlich zu tanzen beginnen. Sie ergänzen sich perfekt, jeder Schritt sitzt.

In diesem Moment betritt Albus Dumbledore die Bühne. Anscheinend möchte er seinen Schülern zusehen. Noch scheint Josephine ihn nicht entdeckt zu haben, sie tanzt völlig gelassen weiter. Dumbledore setzt sich auf eine Bank und schaut den Tänzern zu, wobei er eigentlich nur auf Josephine zu achten scheint. Jetzt schwenkt Severus sie herum und ihr Blick fällt auf den Schulleiter.

Im nächsten Moment ist alles anders. Josephine scheint sich nicht mehr konzentrieren zu können, sie macht falsche Schritte, tritt Severus auf die Füße. Sie hat jeglichen Schwung verloren, rempelt andere Pärchen an und die Farbe ihres Gesichtes macht der ihres Haares plötzlich erhebliche Konkurrenz. Für eine Weile versucht Severus wohl, dies zu ignorieren, doch nach einigen Minuten scheint es ihm nicht mehr möglich. Er nimmt seine beste Freundin bei der Hand und zieht sie aus der Menge, zum Rand der Bühne.

„Josy, was ist denn plötzlich los?" fragt er sie.

Josephine antwortet nicht. Sie ist nun aschfahl im Gesicht und ihre Hände scheinen zu zittern.

„Was ist passiert? Was hast du? Bis eben warst du doch nach ganz…"

Er bricht ab und folgt ihrem Blick. Dumbledore sieht zu den beiden hinüber. Severus sieht Dumbledore an, sieht wieder Josephine an – und es scheint, als würde er plötzlich verstehen. Scharf holt er Atem.

„Nein, Josy", flüstert der Junge, dessen Gesicht nun ebenfalls einer Gipsmaske gleicht. „Nein. Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist."

Josephine reißt ihren Blick von Albus Dumbledore los und sieht nun ihn an. Ihre Augen scheinen voller Angst und Hilflosigkeit.

Severus ergreift ihren Arm, scheint sich regelrecht daran festzuklammern. „Das kann doch nicht sein, Josy! Er kann doch nicht derjenige sein, von dem du mir…Das stimmt nicht, oder? Sag doch endlich was!"

Josephines Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür…"

Severus lässt langsam die Arme sinken. „Merlin…Oh, Merlin…Das ist ja…Das kann doch nicht…Was willst du denn nun…"

Doch Severus kann seine Frage nicht mehr stellen. In diesem Moment sind schnelle Schritte zu hören und ein leichenblasser James Potter stürzt durch die Zuschauerreihen auf die Bühne.

„Sie sind tot!" schreit er mit überschlagender Stimme. „Sie haben sich umgebracht! Price und Sirius haben sich umgebracht!"

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt und für einige Sekunden herrscht völlige Dunkelheit. Schließlich geht das Licht wieder an. Wir befinden uns wohl auf den Ländereien. Auf dem Boden liegen zwei Gestalten, eine blond, die andere mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie regen sich nicht und unter ihnen breitet sich eine Blutlache schnell aus. Josephine, Severus und der Rest des Tanzkurses steht um die beiden Körper herum. Dumbledore kniet am Boden, er hat beiden Körpern eine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. Ein seltsames Licht geht von ihm aus. Neben dem Schulleiter steht James Potter und weint. Er weint wie ein kleiner Junge, während Dumbledore wohl versucht, Emily Price und Sirius Black das Leben zu retten.

„Sie…sie waren so wütend aufeinander", sagt James Potter, man kann ihn kaum verstehen. „Warum weiß ich nicht, sie hatten doch immer einen Grund. Sie…sie haben sich geprügelt, während ich mich mit Lestrange duelliert habe. Irgendwann hatten sie sich völlig…blutig geschlagen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen aufhören…aber sie haben weitergemacht. Und irgendwann haben sie abgebrochene Äste zu Hilfe genommen. Sie ist abgerutscht und hat ihn genau ins Herz getroffen. Aber er hat versucht, sich zu wehren…und da hat er auch sie getroffen. Oh, Merlin, sie bluten so sehr…Sterben sie? Sind sie bereits tot? Ohne Sirius kann ich nicht…Ich kann nicht…ohne ihn."

Niemand scheint es zu wagen, James zu unterbrechen. Er steht da, murmelt vor sich hin und weint. Und alle stehen sie da und schauen zu. Irgendwann bahnt sich Lillian einen Weg durch die Menge. Sie nimmt James am Arm, führt ihn weg. Und während all dieser Zeit versucht Albus Dumbledore, Emily und Sirius das Leben zu retten. Doch sie liegen da und rühren sich nicht.

Das Licht blendet langsam aus und der Spot für die alte Frau erscheint.

„Emily und Sirius haben überlebt. Doch sie hatten sich beide so zugerichtet, dass sie über drei Monate im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten, die erste Hälfte davon in einem künstlichen Koma. Als sie schließlich aufgeweckt wurden, führte Albus lange Gespräche mit ihnen. Über Toleranz, gegenseitigen Respekt, ihr junges Leben und den Tod. Als Sirius und Emily die Krankenstation schließlich wieder verließen, behaupteten sie, nun Freunde zu sein…"

Der Spot verschwindet und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an. Anscheinend befindet man sich in der Bibliothek. Josephine steht hinter einem riesigen Bücherregal und grinst über das ganze Gesicht. Sie sieht auf Sirius und Emily, die sich auf der anderen Seite befinden und beide sehr entsetzt aussehen.

„Emily…" sagt Sirius und sie verlegen an.

„Komm bloß nicht näher! Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Emily scheint sehr erbost.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht…" murmelt Sirius.

„Das darf nie wieder vorkommen, hörst du?" Emily geht in der Bibliothek auf und ab und scheint völlig ratlos.

„Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Drama daraus!" Sirius sieht gereizt aus.

„Denkst du etwa, ich übertriebe? Verdammt, wir haben uns _geküsst! _Igitt!" Emily verzieht das Gesicht und spuckt auf den Boden.

__Josephine lächelt noch immer und schleicht sich leise aus der Bibliothek.

Das Licht erlischt und geht in der nächsten Sekunde wieder an. Wieder befindet man sich in der Bibliothek. Josephine, Charis, Liam, Emily, Sirius und James sitzen an einem Tisch und lernen. Sirius und James sitzen an der einen, Josephine, Charis, Liam und Emily an der anderen Tischseite.

„Gibst du mir bitte _Auswirkungen der Macht_?" fragt Sirius Emily.

„Sicher." Sie lächelt und reicht ihm ein in rotes Leder eingebundenes Buch.

„Danke." Sirius lächelt ebenfalls.

Josephine schnaubt laut und vernehmlich.

„Was?" fragen Emily und Sirius wie aus einem Mund.

Josephine verdreht die Augen. „Vor kurzem wolltet ihr euch noch gegenseitig umbringen und jetzt schmachtet ihr euch gegenseitig an."

„Wir sind nur Freunde," sagt Sirius ruhig.

„Ja, genau, nur Freunde!" beeilt sich Emily zu erklären.

Josephine schüttelt langsam den Kopf und sieht beide ganz genau an.

„Ihr seid keine Freunde. Ihr werdet niemals Freunde sein. Glaubt ihr, ich hätte nichts bemerkt? Eure Blicke, diese Eifersucht, wenn da jemand anderes war? Ihr werdet euch hassen bis aufs Blut – oder euch lieben bis in die Ewigkeit. Ihr werdet so lange verliebt sein, bis es euch beide tötet. Ihr werdet kämpfen, euch küssen, miteinander schlafen und euch gegenseitig hassen, bis es euch durch und durch erschüttert. Weil ihr es nicht ertragen könnt, dass euch jemand so verletzen kann. Aber _Freunde_ werdet ihr nie sein. Liebe, das ist nicht Verstand, das ist Blut. Blut, das in euch schreit, damit ihr seinem Willen folgt."

Es ist völlig still. Alle starren Josephine an, Emily und Sirius wirken fassungslos. Dann geht Emily zu Sirius, legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und geht schließlich langsam noch vorne zum Bühnenrand. Musik erklingt und sie beginnt zu singen.

****

_Ich will nicht gehorsam,_

_gezähmt und gezogen sein.  
Ich will nicht bescheiden, _

_beliebt und betrogen sein.  
Ich bin nicht das Eigentum von Dir, _

_denn ich gehör' nur mir. _

_Ich möchte vom Drahtseil herab seh´n_

_auf diese Welt.  
Ich möchte auf's Eis gehn _

_und selbst seh'n wie lang's mich hält.  
Was geht es Dich an was ich riskier'?_

_Denn ich gehör nur mir. _

_Willst Du mich belehren, _

_dann zwingst Du mich bloß,  
zu flieh'n vor der lästigen Pflicht.  
Willst Du mich bekehren, _

_dann reiß ich mich los,  
und flieg' wie ein Vogel ins Licht. _

_Und will ich die Sterne, _

_dann finde ich selbst dort hin.  
Ich wachse und lerne, _

_und bleibe doch wie ich bin.  
Ich wehr mich, bevor ich mich verlier',_

_denn ich gehör' nur mir. _

_Ich will nicht mit Fragen und Wünschen belastet sein.  
Vom Saum bis zum Kragen von Blicken betastet sein.  
Ich flieh' wenn ich fremde Augen spür',_

_denn ich gehör nur mir. _

_Und willst Du mich finden,_

_dann halt' mich nicht fest.  
Ich geb' meine Freiheit nicht her.  
Und willst Du mich binden, _

_verlass' ich Dein Nest,  
und tauch wie ein Vogel ins Meer. _

_Ich warte auf Freunde und suche Geborgenheit.  
Ich teile die Freude, ich teile die Traurigkeit.  
Doch verlang' nicht mein Leben, _

_das kann ich Dir nicht geben,  
denn ich gehör' nur mir, nur mir _

Die Musik verklingt und Emily und Sirius sehen sich lange an.

„Ich verstehe", sagt er schließlich leise.  
Langsam wird das Licht ausgeblendet und der Spot für die alte Frau erscheint.

„Emily und Sirius wurden ein Paar. Aus Hass wurde Liebe…und wie ich damals sagte, etwas anderes als tiefen Hass oder tiefe, tiefe Liebe gab es zwischen diesen beiden Menschen nie. Freunde sein – das war nicht möglich. Und während Emily lernte, Sirius zu lieben, lernte ich, Sirius als Freund zu gewinnen. Ja, wir freundeten uns an – obwohl er zur Potter-Gang gehörte. Doch seltsamerweise konnte ich weder James, noch Remus, noch irgendjemanden der Potter-Gang dieses Vertrauen entgegenbringen, am allerwenigsten Lily. Aber Sirius wurde mein Freund – und Severus war außer sich. Ich erfuhr nie, was genau geschehen war, doch irgendetwas schien vorgefallen zu sein, dass seinen Hass auf die Potter-Gang, und vor allem auf Sirius, noch verstärkt hatte. Und ich selbst merkte kaum, wie mein bester Freund mir immer und immer mehr entglitt. Doch den großen Ball, auf den wir im Tanzkurs hingearbeitet hatten, besuchten wir noch gemeinsam. Er fand am letzten Tag meines sechsten Schuljahres statt."

Das Licht erlischt und dieses Mal dauert es eine ganze Weile, bis es wieder angeht. Die alte Frau am Bühnenrand, die fast völlig im Schatten sitzt wirkt nicht lebendig, fast wie eine Attrappe. Die Bühne selbst ist aufwendig geschmückt, eine große Tanzfläche befindet sich in der Mitte. Einige Schüler stehen noch abseits, doch die meisten tanzen schon begeistert. Die Lehrer stehen an der Seite und sehen zu.

Man erkennt viele Pärchen, Jungen in Festumhangen, Mädchen in schönen Kleidern. Sirius und Emily tanzen zusammen und sehen sehr glücklich aus. Man kann die schon bekannten Pärchen entdecken, wobei James Potter gerade mit Lillians Freundin Farah tanzt. Viola tanzt mit Nicolas, welcher sehr verliebt aussieht, während Viola einfach nur…genervt schaut. Immer wieder wandern ihre Blicke zu Remus und Kendra.

Josephine und Severus sind auch unter den Tanzenden, sie fallen leicht auf, da Severus einen pechschwarzen Umhang trägt und Josephine im Gegenzug ein langes weißes Kleid, zu dem die roten, heute offenen, Haare wie Feuer leuchten.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel, weißt du das?" Severus lächelt Josephine an.

Doch diese scheint abgelenkt und nervös. Sie sieht fast unglücklich aus und strahlt nicht annähernd so wie die anderen Mädchen.

„Schau, Evans tanzt mit Pettigrew, das passt ja", fährt Severus fährt und nickt zu Lillian und Peter hinüber.

Josephine nickt.

„Glaubst du mit Black und Emily ist es ernst?" erkundigt sich Severus.

Josephine nickt.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich sollte mir dieses Intimpiercing stechen lassen?"_  
_Josephine nickt.

Severus lässt sie los. Jetzt scheint er wirklich wütend.

„Hör mal, ich wollte mich heute Abend amüsieren, okay? Und es war schließlich dein Vorschlag, dass wir hier zusammen hingehen! Aber so macht es keinen Spaß!"

Josephine sagt nichts und senkt den Kopf.

„Okay, weißt du was?" fährt Severus fort und senkt die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Du gehst jetzt darüber und fragst Dumbledore, ob er mit dir tanzt. Und ich gehe an die Bar und betrinke mich. So haben wir beide etwas von diesem Abend."

Josephine starrt ihn entsetzt an. „Das werde ich nicht…"

„Doch", sagt Severus ruhig. „Du kannst gar nicht anders. Also, nun geh!"

Er gibt Josephine einen Schubs in Richtung der Lehrer. Josephine stolpert fast, so durcheinander scheint sie. Doch schließlich nimmt sie eine aufrechte Haltung ein, sieht nicht nach links oder rechts, sondern geht direkt auf Albus Dumbledore zu. Als sie vor ihm steht, läuft sie kirschrot an.

„Professor Dumbledore, würden Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Irre ich mich, oder wird selbst Dumbledore rot? Er sieht Josephine lange an, dann nickt er. Er nimmt ihre Hand und die beiden gehen auf die Tanzfläche. Ein sehr langsames Lied wird gespielt. Josephine und Dumbledore bewegen sich sehr vorsichtig, fast als hätten sie Angst, den anderen mit einer zu hastigen Bewegung zu verletzen. Der ganze Saal scheint den Atem anzuhalten. Und Josephine lächelt.

Außerdem glaube ich Professor McGonagall zu erkennen. Sie steht am Bühnenrand und hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie den Tanz der beiden nicht billigt.

Schließlich ist das Lied zu Ende und Dumbledore lässt Josephine los. Die beiden stehen da und sehen sich an. Mir scheint es, als wolle keiner derjenige sein, der zuerst geht.

„Ich danke ihnen", flüstert Josephine schließlich, dreht sich um und verlässt die Bühne.

Das Licht erlischt. Gleich darauf erstrahlt ein kleiner Scheinwerfer vorne am Bühnenrand. Nur Josephine ist zu sehen. Sie sitzt auf dem Boden. Ich vermute, dass wir uns draußen am See befinden. Josephine sieht angespannt und ratlos aus. Leise singt sie vor sich hin. _  
  
_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf?_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft?_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Sag mir was es mit mir macht?_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Was ist dann Hass?_

Schließlich erhebt sich Josephine, tritt zuerst näher an den See und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild. Dann tritt sie schließlich an den Bühnenrand, setzt sich auf die Treppe, die in den Publikumsraum führt. Leise Musik erklingt, die jedoch beständig lauter wird.

_Wie soll ich ihn nur lieben_

_und sein Herz je bewegen?_

_Wie ich bin, war ich noch nie,_

_denn seit Tagen schon,_

_bin ich irgendwer,_

_ich kenne mich nicht mehr. _

_Wie soll ich je verstehen, _

_warum fliegt ihm mein Herz zu?_

_Dieser Mann _

_ist nur ein Mann,_

_wie's so viele für mich gab vorher._

_Von ihrer Art ist er,_

_nur einer mehr. _

_Mach ich ihn zum Clown,_

_fang ich an zu schrei'n, _

_geb__' ich einfach zu, _

_blind verliebt zu sein._

_Warum lass ich mich nur so geh'n?_

_Was ist mit mir gescheh'n? _

_Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben,_

_gerade ich muss das erfahren,_

_kannt__' ich doch mein Leben lang_

_kein Liebesweh,_

_war kalt wie Schnee,_

_jeder kennt mich so,_

_ich fürcht' mich so,_

_ich brauch' ihn so. _

_Doch würde er mich lieben,_

_wär__' vor Scheu ich verloren,_

_ich würde geh'n, ja einfach geh'n,_

_und flieh'n vor mir, irgendwohin,_

_um frei zu sein von ihm,_

_ich fürcht' mich so. _

_Ich brauch' ihn so,_

_ich lieb' ihn so. _

Josephine steht langsam auf, geht zurück auf die Bühne und verlässt sie durch eine Seitentür.

Der Scheinwerfer vorne erlischt und ein Spot wird auf die alte Frau gelenkt.

„Ich hatte mich in Albus Dumbledore verliebt. Und obwohl ich es vor Emily bereits zugegeben hatte, wurde mir erst jetzt klar, was dies wirklich bedeutete. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde meine Angst, nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Doch als es schließlich so weit war, lief es ab wie immer und schon bald darauf musste ich mich mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Nicolas hatte das Gefühl, dass Viola ihn nur benutzte und er wollte ihr einen einmaligen Liebesbeweis machen, damit sie merken sollte, was sie an ihm hatte. Ich plante dies zusammen mit Nicolas, verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit ihm, denn dazu kam noch, dass Severus und ich uns kaum noch etwas zu sagen hatten. Schließlich erfuhr ich auf schmerzhafte Weise, wie sehr er sich wirklich geändert hatte…"

Der Spot verschwindet und das Licht geht an. Anscheinend befinden wir uns hier mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld. Die Ränge sind voller Zuschauer und auf dem Feld unten werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Spiel getroffen. Ich erkenne James Potter und Sirius Black, beide in ihren roten Quidditchumhängen. Außerdem sehe ich Adriana McKinnon, sie scheint der Kapitän der Mannschaft der Ravenclaws zu sein.

Josephine sitzt mit Carolina, Charis und Elizabeth im oberen Teil der Ränge. Viola fehlt. Doch als ich genauer hinsehe, erblicke ich sie auf dem Quidditchfeld. Anscheinend hat sie den Job der Wasserträgerin ergattert. Sie sieht genervt aus.

In diesem Moment ertönt laute Musik. Alle drehen sich um, wollen den Verursacher dieses Spektakels finden, doch niemand ist zu sehen.

Plötzlich ertönt eine Stimme.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Und nun steht Nicolas plötzlich mitten in den Zuschauerrängen, ein Mikrophon in der Hand und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er tänzelt durch die Reihen, immer weiter in Richtung Viola.

_I love you baby _

_and__ if it's quite all right  
I need you baby _

_o__ warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, _

_trust__ in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, _

_don't__ bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, _

_now__ that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, _

_let me love you…_

Viola scheint völlig fassungslos und rührt sich nicht, bis Nicolas schließlich vor ihr steht. Er lässt das Mikrophon einfach fallen und küsst sie. Minutenlang. Die Menge auf der Tribune jubelt und tobt. Josephine sitzt da und strahlt. Und als Nicolas sie schließlich loslässt, lächelt Viola.

Kurz darauf beginnt bereits das Spiel. Schon nach wenigen Minuten sieht Josephine gelangweilt aus und sieht sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Severus?"

Charis und Elizabeth verfolgen wie gebannt das Spiel, nur Carolina antwortet.

„Vorhin habe ich ihn mit den anderen hinten in der Raucherecke gesehen."

Josephine springt auf und zerrt Carolina mit sich. „Komm, wir suchen ihn."

„Warum denn das, wir…" will Carolina erwidern, doch Josephine unterbricht sie.

„Komm schon."

Die Mädchen drängen sich durch die Reihen und verlassen die Tribüne. In einer Ecke der Bühne stehen Severus, Ryan, John, Evan und Liam, Frank und Andrew scheinen zu fehlen. Josephine und Carolina nähern sich ihnen vorsichtig.

„Also, denkt ihr, heute Abend findet ein Treffen statt?" flüstert John mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Bestimmt, es gibt doch noch einiges zu besprechen", entgegnet Evan.

„Morgen wird Lucius mich mit zu meinem ersten Angriff nehmen", berichtet Ryan. „Irgend so eine Schlammblutfamilie."

„Nun ja, das Mal zeigt noch keine Anzeichen für ein Treffen", meint Liam und deutet auf seinen Ärmel.

„Der Dunkle Lord gibt immer erst kurz vor Sonnenuntergang Bescheid", sagt Severus.

„Ich denke, wir werden heute einige neue Mitglieder aufnehmen", spekuliert Ryan. „Aus der Fünften waren viele interessiert."

„Nun, bis die sich letztendlich Todesser nennen dürfen, dauert es dann ja doch eine ganze Weile", spottet Severus.

Josephine und Carolina scheinen jedes einzelne Wort mitbekommen zu haben. Sie sind leichenblass und klammern sich aneinander. Doch plötzlich reißt Josephine sich los, geht auf die Jungen zu und sieht ihnen direkt ins Gesicht.

Ein Blick ihrerseits scheint zu genügen und die Jungen verstehen sofort, dass sie gelauscht haben muss. Carolina kommt langsam hinterher.

„Josy…" sagt Ryan langsam. „Fremde Gespräche belauschen, das tut dir gar nicht gut…Ich denke nur an deine Gesundheit, weißt du…"

Bedrohlich rückt er ihr immer näher und die anderen folgen. Doch sie schaut nur auf Severus.

„Du? Ein Todesser?" Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Windhauch. „Du…du tötest Menschen? Muggel? Ihr…ihr alle tut das?"

Nun richtet sie ihren Blick auf die anderen. „Ich habe den meisten von euch schon lange nicht mehr vertraut…Doch nie hätte ich gedacht…nie hätte ich…"

„Hör auf rumzulabern, du Schlampe!" fährt Evan sie an. „Was wir tun, geht dich einen Scheiß an, klar?"

Josephine scheint langsam aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen. Sie greift nach Carolinas Hand.

„_Warum_?" Ihr Schrei gellt weit in die Ländereien, doch niemand hört ihn, die Jubelrufe der Quidditchfans übertönen alles.

Plötzlich erklingt Musik. Josephine und Carolina weichen zurück, die Jungen treten nach vorne und beginnen zu singen.

_Nimm, was du kriegst, denn sonst wird's dir genommen  
Sei ein Schwein oder man macht dich zur Sau  
Raff dir Geld und kauf dir die Welt  
Nur nicht zimperlich, die Sitten sind rau.  
Zeig deine Faust, denn sonst wirst du geschlagen  
Dräng dich vor oder du wirst überseh'n  
Willst du bestimmen, statt and're zu fragen  
Musst du lernen über Leichen zu gehen.  
Nichts wie raus aus dem Land und der Sonne  
Weil uns wirklich keine Schranke mehr hält  
Uns're Ziele sind klar, uns're Methoden bewährt  
Wir geben und nehmen, wir tun was das Leben uns lehrt  
Wir sind im Kommen und bald gehört uns die Welt  
Wir tauchen aus der Nacht  
Passt auf! Jetzt woll'n wir Glitzer und Glanz  
Passt auf! Wir wollen alles und ganz  
Passt auf! Jetzt laden die Todesser zum Tanz. Jetzt laden die Todesser zum Tanz.  
Steckt den Himmel in Brand und streut Luzifer Rosen!  
Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtslosen  
Reicht den Mördern die Hand, liegt im Staub vor den Großen  
Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen.  
Wir woll'n tun, was uns Spaß macht und so sein, wie wir sind  
Wir verstecken uns nicht mehr,  
der Tanz der wilden Herzen beginnt!  
Jetzt laden die Todesser zum Tanz!  
Wir wollen alles und ganz!  
Jetzt laden die Todesser zum Tanz!  
Wir wollen alles und ganz!  
Nichts wie raus aus dem Land und der Sonne  
Weil uns wirklich keine Schranke mehr hält  
Uns're Ziele sind klar, uns're Methoden bewährt  
Wir geben und nehmen, wir tun was das Leben uns lehrt  
Wir sind im Kommen und bald gehört uns die Welt Steckt den Himmel im Brand und streut Luzifer Rosen!  
Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtslosen  
Reicht den Mördern die Hand, liegt im Staub vor den Großen  
Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen.  
Wir töten und wir haben null Moral, was aus dieser Welt wird ist uns scheißegal. Wir töten und wir haben null Moral, was aus dieser Welt wird ist uns scheißegal. Jetzt laden die Todesser zum Tanz!_

Josephine und Carolina halten sich noch immer an den Händen. Die Jungen treten zu ihnen, nachdem sie ihr Lied beendet haben. Die Mädchen weichen zurück.

Severus sieht Josephine an. „Du wirst merken, wenn du erst mal begreifst, was die Grundsätze der Todess…"

„_Grundsätze_?" Josephines Stimme wird immer schriller. „Grundsätze?! Todesser haben keine Grundsätze, sie lecken Du-weißt-schon-wem die Stiefel und morden auf seinen Befehl!"

Und mit diesen Worten laufen Josephine und Carolina davon.

Das Licht erlischt und der Spot für die alte Frau erscheint.

„Ein harmloses Quidditchspiel, das Nicolas nur für eine Liebeserklärung an Viola, von denen es in nächster Zeit noch so einige geben würde, missbrauchen wollte, endete für mich in einer Katastrophe. Fast alle Mitglieder der Slytherin-Gang waren Todesser, mit inbegriffen mein bester Freund. Ich überlegte hin und her, ob ich dies dem Schulleiter mitteilen sollte – und letztendlich tat ich es nicht. Das Vertrauen zu Severus war erschüttert und von diesem Tage an hasste ich an wie ich nur selten jemanden gehasst habe, doch trotzdem konnte ich ihn nicht verraten. Als Carolina und ich Charis, Viola und Elizabeth erzählten, was wir erlebt hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass Charis es gewusst hatte. Sie wusste es schon eine ganze Weile, doch es Liebe zu Liam hatte sie nichts gesagt. Aus Liebe zu ihm war sie bereit, es zu akzeptieren. Doch je näher das Ende unserer aller Schulzeit rückte, desto mehr musste Liam für Sie-wissen-schon-wen tun – und desto heftiger und detailgetreuer wurden Charis' Visionen. Und so erfuhr auch Emily schließlich, was los war. Und nachdem sie einige Wochen alles mit ansah, war sie schließlich diejenige, die handelte."

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht geht an. Ich kann den Schlafsaal der Mädchen erkennen, es ist fast dunkel. Die Mädchen scheinen zu schlafen. Doch aus Charis' Bett ertönen Schreie, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter werden. Das Licht geht an und Josephine, Viola, Elizabeth, Carolina und Emily springen fast gleichzeitig aus ihren Betten. Carolina reißt die Vorhänge von Charis' Bett zurück und beginnt sie wachzurütteln. Charis schlägt um sich und schreit nur noch lauter.

„Mir reicht's!" faucht Emily. „Ich gehe jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und werde da solange warten, bis Doyle von seiner verdammten Mission kommt. Und dann bringe ich ihn her."

Sie rennt von der Bühne. Inzwischen ist Charis wach. Sie weint und scheint nicht zu wissen, wo sie sich eigentlich befindet.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragt Elizabeth.

Charis schweigt eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich beginnt sie zu erzählen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Liam eine Muggelfamilie getötet hat. Erst dann Vater, dann die Mutter, dann die beiden Kinder. Sie lagen da und sahen aus, als würden sie schlafen. Und dann kam Ihr-wisst-schon-wer und Liam hat den Saum seines Umhangs geküsst. Aber…aber glücklich sah er dabei nicht aus."

In Charis' Stimme klingt Hoffnung mit.

Keines der Mädchen antwortet. Sie sitzen nur da und warten.

Nach einer Weile höre ich schnelle Schritte und Emily stürzt auf die Bühne, Liam Doyle hinter sich herziehend.

Charis zuckt zusammen, sie schaut Liam mit großen Augen an.

„Also, Doyle!" zischt Emily. „Du kannst dich jetzt entscheiden: Entweder Charis oder die Todesser! Aber beides geht nicht!"

Liam ist blass geworden, er schaut Charis an. Sie guckt zurück. Keiner sagt etwas.

Doch dann ergreift Charis das Wort. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Die Visionen, die Albträume…In letzter Zeit handelten meine Visionen immer nur von dir, Liam." Sie sieht hilflos aus. „Ich weiß alles, was du tust!"

Er sagt immer noch nichts. Da steht Charis auf, geht zu Liam und sieht ihm in die Augen.

Leise Musik ertönt und Charis beginnt zu singen.

_Nun bist Du geborgen,  
die Nacht schon halb verrinnt,  
denn ich will Dich bewahren  
vor Ängsten und Gefahren.  
Folg mir in den Morgen,  
ein neuer Tag beginnt,  
und ich will für Dich da sein,_

_dich führen und dir nah sein...  
  
Lehr mich lieben und ohne Angst zu leben,  
führe mich aus meiner Einsamkeit.  
Gib mir Wärme um Dir Mut zu geben,  
und versprich, dass ich Dich nie verlier,  
mehr will ich nicht von Dir...  
  
Lass was war vorbei sein,  
schenk mir Dein Vertrau'n.  
Hier wird niemand Dich finden,  
die Träume werden schwinden...  
  
Lass mich wieder frei sein,  
beschütz mich vor dem Grau'n.  
Nur Du kannst mich bewahren,  
vor Ängsten und Gefahren...  
  
_

_Ich will Dir helfen ohne Angst zu leben.  
Ich führ Dich aus Deiner Einsamkeit.  
Meine Liebe soll Dir Wärme geben.  
Liebst Du mich, dann geh den Weg mit mir.  
Liam, mehr will ich nicht von Dir.  
  
Gib mir Liebe um Dir Mut zu geben.  
Wenn es dunkel wird bleib hier bei mir...  
Gib mir Liebe, teil mit mir mein Leben...  
Bleib für immer...  
Ich bleib bei Dir... _

_Liebe, mehr will ich nicht von Dir...  
Geh von nun an jeden Weg mit mir...  
Liebe, mehr will ich nicht von Dir..._

Liam scheint ehrlich gerührt. Er legt die Arme um das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und zieht sie an sich.

„Ich liebe dich und würde alles für dich tun. Ich rede noch heute mit Dumbledore."

Das Licht erlischt und die alte Frau bekommt einen Spot.

„Liam hielt sein Versprechen. Nein, er tat noch viel mehr. Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore nahm er einen gefährlichen Auftrag an. Liam wurde zu einem Spion, von diesem Tag an verkehrte ein Spion in Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Reihen. Charis' Visionen wurden natürlich nicht weniger, da Liam keinerlei Verdacht erregen durfte, doch dadurch, dass sie wusste, dass Liam all dies nur für eine gute Sache tat, wurde der Schmerz weniger, es ließ sich ertragen.

Und während all dies geschah, die Aufregung um Liam, der Bruch mit Severus, realisierte ich kaum, dass meine Schulzeit sich dem Ende zuneigte. Die letzten Monate zogen nur so an mir vorbei. Immer näher rückte der Tag, vor dem mir mehr als vor jedem anderen graute. Dort würden sich Albus Dumbledore s und meine Wege endgültig spalten, auf immer. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun."

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht auf der Bühne erstrahlt in hellem Glanz. Albus Dumbledore steht auf einer Art Podest, während unzählige Stühle auf der Bühne angeordnet sind. Die Schüler blicken zu ihm hoch, alle tragen sie dieselbe Robe. Eine dunkelblaue Robe aus Seide, _Jahrgang 1977 _in goldfarben auf die Brust gestickt. Ich erkenne Lillian Evans, James Potter und Sirius Black und nach einigem Suchen entdecke ich auch Viola, Elizabeth und Josephine. Josephine sitzt ganz hinten in der Ecke und hält den Kopf gesenkt.

„Mein lieber Jahrgang 1977," ergreift nun Albus Dumbledore das Wort. „In weniger als einer Viertelstunde werden die Kutschen vorfahren und Sie zum Zug bringen. Wie jedes Jahr ergreife ich nun die Gelegenheit und möchte Ihnen einige Worte mit auf den Weg geben. Seit nunmehr sieben Jahren warten Sie alle auf die Kutschen, die Sie nach Hause bringen werden. Doch dieses Mal ist es endgültig. Sie haben ihre Ausbildung beendet, die Reifeprüfung gemeistert, und nun muss ich Ihnen nachblicken, wie Sie davonlaufen, ausgelassen in ihrer Jugend, hinein in das Leben. Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr helfen, denn Ihre Entscheidungen liegen nun allein bei Ihnen, der verwachsene Weg eines jungen Lebens offenbart sich Ihnen und nur Ihnen, ich werde durch das Dickicht zurückgehalten. Und lasse Sie ziehen. Sehen Sie nicht zurück. Glauben Sie mir, es würde Sie zögern lassen, und das darf nicht geschehen. Warten Sie einige Monate, vielleicht Jahre, doch dann wagen Sie es, erinnern Sie sich all der schönen und schrecklichen Dinge, die diese sieben Jahre mit sich brachten. Lachen Sie, weinen Sie und lassen Sie Hogwarts an den rechten Platz in ihrem Herzen rücken. Denn ganz gleich, wie sehr Sie dies alles hier vielleicht verabscheut haben: Hogwarts hat Sie zu dem gemacht, was Sie nun sind.

Die Zeiten sind dunkel und kein Ende scheint in Sicht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Sie nicht leiden werden, dass Sie nicht um geliebte Menschen weinen müssen, ja, ich kann Ihnen auch nicht versprechen, dass Sie alle überleben. Und doch hoffe ich von ganzem Herzen, dass Sie Gut von Böse unterscheiden können, dass sie jedoch nicht nur Schwarz und weiß, sondern die verschiedenen Nuancen von Grau erkennen. Dass Sie bereit sind zu vergeben, jemanden eine zweite Chance erteilen. Dass sie nicht vorschnell urteilen. Dass sie lernen, an den richtigen Stellen Nein zu sagen. Dass Sie für ihre Überzeugungen kämpfen. Dass Sie niemals verlernen zu lachen. Dass Sie niemals verlernen zu weinen.

Voller Stolz blicke ich auf Sie alle und kann Sie nur bitten: Tragen Sie all ihr Lachen, ihre Freude in die Welt hinaus! Spenden Sie Trost, weinen Sie bitterlich! Durchkämmen Sie die verwachsenen Pfade des Lebens und halten Sie nicht inne, bis Sie das gefunden haben, was Sie suchen."

Dumbledore schwieg. Mein Blick fällt auf Josephine, ich glaube, sie weint. Dumbledores Worte scheinen jeden erreicht zu haben, niemand spricht.

Nach einer Weile räuspert sich Dumbledore und sagt: „Vielen Dank an James Potter und Lillian Evans für den großen Einsatz in den Ämtern des Schulsprechers und der Schulsprecherin. Danke auch an unsere acht Vertrauensschüler, Remus Lupin, Farah Fultson, Matthew Miller, Adriana McKinnon, Gordon Kart, Jessica Bones, Severus Snape und Viola Weaver. Und natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön an Nicolas Keft, der eine großartige Schulband ins Leben rief."

Alles klatscht und für einen Moment wird alles abgedunkelt. Im nächsten Augenblick geht das Licht wieder an, doch die Szenerie hat gewechselt, anscheinend befinden wir uns jetzt in der Eingangshalle. Schüler rennen schreiend durcheinander, stolpern über Koffer und Taschen, umarmen sich, brechen in Tränen aus.

Inmitten dem Durcheinander steht Josephine. Sie starrt vor sich hin und mir scheint, dass sie nichts und niemanden mehr bemerkt. Neben ihr liegen sich Viola und Elizabeth weinend in den Armen. Carolina klammert sich an Bartemius und Charis liegt in Liams Armen. Josephine reagiert nicht, als Viola sie anspricht, sie geht davon, als Elizabeth sie antippt.

Sie geht durch die Reihen von Schülern, die Augen riesig vor Verzweiflung. Rempelt Mitschüler an, doch entschuldigt sich nicht. Irgendwann bleibt sie stehen, in einer Ecke der Halle, weit weg von ihren Freunden. In ihrem Blick steht die reine Verzweiflung, doch sie weint nicht.

„Josephine?"

Lillian Evans steht vor ihr. Sie scheint mir sehr nervös und knetet unruhig die Hände.

„Was?"

Josephine sieht nicht gerade erfreut aus.

„Hör mal, ich bin nicht blind. Ich sehe dich, ich habe Albus Dumbledore gesehen. Wenn du ihm jetzt nicht sagst, dass du ihn liebst, wirst du es nie tun."

Josephine weicht zurück. „Was…du…"

Lillian sagt nichts mehr, sie sieht Josephine nur an. Dann wendet sie sich zum Gehen.

Josephine starrt vor sich hin, doch schließlich hebt sie den Kopf.

„Warte."

Lillian bleibt stehen.

„Ich…ich danke dir – Lily."

Mit diesen Worten stürmt Josephine auf die Treppe zu, drängt Schüler beiseite und rennt weiter. Als sie schon halb die Treppe hinauf ist, ruft jemand nach ihr.

„Josy!"

Es ist Viola. Sie sieht verwirrt aus.

„Hast du etwas vergessen?"

Nach einer Weile nickt Josephine.

„Ja. Mein Herz."

Und sie rennt weiter.

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt für einen Moment und als es wiederkehrt, scheinen wir uns in Dumbledores Büro zu befinden. Er sitzt am Schreibtisch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf. Josephine steht im Türrahmen, einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Ihren Spitzhut hat sie in der Hand.

„Miss O'Brian!" sagt Dumbledore, ich vermute, er versucht, Haltung zu bewahren. „Was ist denn los?"

Josephine sagt nichts, sie sieht ihn einfach nur an und kommt immer näher. Dumbledore weicht nicht zurück. Dann sehen die beiden sich direkt in die Augen und mir scheint es, als seien sämtliche Ängste und Zweifel vergessen. Sie fallen sich in die Arme und küssen sich. Sehr, sehr lange.

Dann zieht Dumbledore sich zurück. „Josephine…Glaubst du, es ist richtig? Meinst du nicht…"

„Sssch…" flüstert sie und legt ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin. Was kann also daran falsch sein?"

Mit diesen Worten geht sie zum Bühnenrand und wirft ihren Spitzhut ohne zu zögern in das Publikum.

Dann wendet sie sich wieder Dumbledore zu. „Albus…Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich liebe dich und ich will bei dir bleiben."

Dumbledore sieht sie an und beginnt zu lächeln.

„So?" flüstert er. „Dann kann ich dich wohl auch fragen…ob du meine Frau werden willst?"

Josephine sieht ihn an, jetzt laufen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ja!" wispert sie. „Tausendmal ja!"

Plötzlich ertönt Musik, Albus und Josephine schreiten Hand in Hand zum Bühnenrand und Albus beginnt zu singen.

_Der Schleier fällt.  
Verlass die Schatten!  
Ich hab' mich so  
nach dir gesehnt.  
Lass mich nicht warten!  
  
_

Josephine lächelt und beginnt ebenfalls.

_Mach die Nacht zum Morgen!  
Lass mich frei sein  
und geborgen!  
Lösch die Erinn'rung  
in mir aus!  
Gib meiner Seele ein Zuhaus'!  
  
_Sie halten sich an den Händen und stimmen nun beide ein.

_Lass die Welt versinken.  
Ich will mit dir  
im Nichts ertrinken.  
Mit dir als Feuer  
aufersteh'n  
und in der Ewigkeit  
vergeh'n!  
  
_Josephine lässt seine Hand los und geht ein paar Schritte weg.

_Ich weinte,  
ich lachte,  
war mutlos  
und hoffte neu.  
Doch was ich  
auch machte,  
nun, dir blieb  
ich immer treu.  
  
_Sie geht wieder zu ihm und ergreift seine Hand.

_  
Denn ich gehör...  
  
_Albus lächelt.

_Du gehörst..._

Albus zieht Josephine an sich und sie singen gemeinsam die letzten Takte. _  
  
... nur mir/dir!_

Das Licht erlischt.

_Lieder:_

_1. __Jet Song – „West Side Story" (Textveränderung)_

_2. __Come What May – „Moulin Rouge"_

_3. __Papa, can you hear me? – "Yentl"_

_4. __The way he makes me feel – "Yentl"_

_5. __Josie – Peter Maffay (Textveränderung)_

_6. __How Did I Fall in Love With You – Backstreet Boys___

_7. __Zwei Boote in der Nacht – "Elisabeth"_

_8. __Ich gehör' nur mir – „Elisabeth"_

_9. __Wenn das Liebe ist – Glashaus_

_10.Wie soll ich ihn nur lieben – „Jesus Christ Superstar"_

_11.Can't take my eyes off of you – ? __(Textveränderung)_

_12. Tanz der Vampire – "Tanz der Vampire" (Textveränderung)_

_13. Mehr will ich nicht von dir – „Phantom der Oper"_

_14. Der Schleier fällt – „Elisabeth" (Textveränderung)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Übersetzungen_**

**__**

Jet Song

Emily: Gegen die Pott's brauchen wir jeden, den wir haben.

Ryan: Viola gehört nicht mehr dazu.

Josephine: Halt die Klappe, Ryan, Junge. Viola und ich haben die Sly's gegründet.

Ryan: Nun ja, sie benimmt sich, als will sie nicht mehr dazugehören.

Carolina: Wer würde nicht zu den Sly's gehören wollen!

Ryan: Viola war seit über einem Monat nicht mehr mit uns zusammen.

Severus: Was ist mit dem Tag, als wir Blacks Klamotten geklaut haben?

Charis: Was wir ohne Vio nicht geschafft hätten.

__Liam: Sie hat mir den verdammten Hals gerettet!

Josephine: Richtig! Sie hat immer zu uns gehalten und das wird sie auch jetzt.

Wenn du ein Sly bist

Bist du's immer

Vom ersten Treffen an

Bis hin zu deinem Todestag

Bist du ein Sly

Springt der Funke erst einmal über

So hast du überall Freunde

Du bist ein Familienmitglied!

Du bist niemals allein,

du bist niemals ohne Anhang!

Du bist für dich allein

Und willst du Gesellschaft,

so wirst du gut beschützt!

Bist du ein Sly,

So bleibst du ein Sly!_  
  
_Ich kenne Viola so gut wie mich selbst. Ich garantiere euch, dass ihr auf sie zählen könnt.

Ryan: Na los, dann lasst uns abfangen. __

Charis: Wo wollen wir Evans denn finden?

Emily: Auf der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryff's.

Andrew: Aber die Gemeinschaftsräume sind neutrales Gebiet.

Emily: Ich werde schon nett zu ihr sein! Ich werde sie nur ein bisschen herausfordern!_  
_Charis: Großartig, Emily!_  
_Josephine: Gut, also jeder zieht sich irgendwas Scharfes an.

Alle Jungen:

Oh, wenn die Sly's in die Party der Gryffindors reinschneien,

dann werden wir die am besten aussehende Gang sein!

Und wenn die Bräute auf unsere slytheringrünen Schlipse stehen,

wir werden sie hochwerfen, fallenlassen, fallenlassen wie die Fliegen!

Josephine: Bleibt cool. Trefft Viola und mich um zehn. Und seid cool!

John: Wir sind immer cool!

Carolina: Wir sind Sly's!

Ryan: Die besten!

Ryan und Carolina:

Bist du ein Sly

Bist du beliebt in der Schule

Du bist das Kind mit der Goldmedaille

Mit einem total coolen Verhalten!

Charis, Ryan, Andrew:

Bist du ein Sly

Bist du total schwungvoll

Kleines Mädchen, du bist eine Königin,

Kleiner Junge, du bist ein König!

****

Alle

Hier kommen die Sly's

Wie eine Fledermaus aus der Hölle.

Stellt sich uns jemand in den Weg,

so geht's im danach nicht mehr so gut!

****

Hier kommen die Sly's,

Kleine Welt, tritt beiseite!

Geh in den Untergrund,

renn lieber, versteck dich lieber!

Hier kommen die Sly's,

Yeah! Und wir werden

Jede kleine Scheißgang

in dieser ganzen Scheißschule beherrschen!

In dieser ganzen!

Verdammten!

Scheiß!

Schule!

Yeah!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come what may

Ich wusste nie, dass ich so fühlen könnte

Als hätte ich den Himmel nie gesehen

Will nur in deinem Kuss leben

Jeden Tag liebe ich dich mehr und mehr

Höre auf mein Herz, kannst du es singen hören

Es sagt mir, ich soll dir alles geben

Jahreszeiten mögen sich wandeln, von Winter zu Frühling

Aber ich liebe dich, bis an das Ende der Zeit

Komme was wolle

Komme was wolle

Ich werde dich bis zu meinem Todestag lieben

Plötzlich scheint die Welt so ein wundervoller Ort zu sein

Plötzlich bewegt sie sich mit so einer Grazie

Plötzlich scheint mein Leben nicht mehr so eine Verschwendung zu sein

Es dreht sich alles nur um dich

Und kein Berg ist zu hoch, kein Fluss zu breit

Sing dieses Lied und ich werde an deiner Seite sein

Sturmwolken mögen aufziehen und Sterne mögen vergehen

Aber ich liebe dich bis zum Ende der Zeit

Komme was wolle

Komme was wolle

Ich werde dich bis zu meinem Todestag lieben

Oh, komme was wolle

Komme was wolle

Ich werde dich lieben

Plötzlich scheint die Welt so ein wundervoller Ort zu sein

Komme was wolle

Komme was wolle

Ich werde dich bis zu meinem Todestag lieben

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way he makes me feel

Es ist nicht kalt und doch fröstele ich

Keine Flamme lodert und doch brenne ich

Ich bin nicht sicher, wovor ich mich fürchte

Und doch zittere ich

Es stürmt nicht und doch höre ich Donnerstag

Und ich bin atemlos, warum, frage ich mich

Einen Moment schwach und im nächsten geht es mir gut

Ich fühle mich als würde ich, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, fallen

Und durch meinen Körper fließt ein Strom von Überraschungen

Gefühle erwachen in mir, die ich kaum als meine erkenne

Was sind all diese neuen Empfindungen

Welches Geheimnis enthüllen sie?

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe

Doch ich mag die Weise, auf die ich fühle

Warum ist er jedes Mal da, wenn ich die Augen schließe

Das Wasser schimmernd auf seiner Haut, das Sonnenlicht in seinen Haaren

Und die ganze Zeit denke ich Dinge, die ich nie mit ihm teilen kann

Ich bin ein Bündel voller Verwirrung

Und doch hat das alles einen seltsamen Reiz

Hat all dies mit ihm angefangen

Und mit der Weise, auf die er mich fühlen lässt?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papa, can you hear me?

Papa, kannst du mich hören?

Papa, kannst du mich sehen?

Papa, kannst du mich des Nachts finden?

Papa, bist du mir nah?

Papa, kannst du mich hören?

Papa, kannst du mir helfen, nicht ängstlich zu sein?

In den Himmel schauend

Scheine ich Millionen von Augen wahrzunehmen,

welche sind deine?

Wo bist du,

nun, wo Gestern sich verabschiedet hat,

seine Tore geschlossen hat?

Die Nacht ist soviel dunkler,

Der Wind ist soviel kälter,

Die Welt, die ich sehe, ist soviel größer,

nun, wo ich alleine bin. _  
  
_Papa, bitte vergib mir,

versuch, mich zu verstehen.

Papa, weißt du denn nicht, dass ich keine Wahl hatte?

Kannst du mich beten hören,

alles, was ich sage,

auch wenn die Nacht mit Stimmen gefüllt ist?_  
  
_Ich erinnere mich an alles, was du mich gelehrt hast,

jedes Buch, das ich las.

Können all die Wörter in den Büchern

Mir helfen, dem zu begegnen, was vor mir liegt?_  
_Die Bäume sind soviel größer

Und ich fühle mich soviel kleiner.

Der Mond ist zweimal so einsam

Und die Sterne nur halb so strahlend. _  
  
_Papa, wie ich dich liebe.

Papa, wie ich dich brauche.

Papa, wie ich dich vermisse

Mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gebend. __

---------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_How did I fall in love with you

Erinnere dich an die Zeiten

Als wir einander nie wirklich gebraucht haben

Die besten Freunde

Wie Schwester und Bruder

Wir verstanden

Dass wir niemals

Alleine sein würden

Diese Tage sind vergangen

Nun will ich dich so sehr

Die Nacht ist lang

Und ich brauche deine Berührungen_  
  
_Weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll

Wollte nie auf diese Weise fühlen

Will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein_  
  
_

Was kann ich tun, damit du mein wirst

So sehr, so schnell verliebt dieses Mal

Was habe ich gesagt, was hast du getan

Wie habe ich mich in dich verliebt_  
  
_Ich höre deine Stimme

Und beginne zu zittern

Dies erinnert an das Kind,

dem ich noch immer ähnele

Ich kann mir nicht vormachen

Dass wir weiterhin Freunde sein können

Will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein

Was kann ich tun, damit du mein wirst

So sehr, so schnell verliebt dieses Mal

Was habe ich gesagt, was hast du getan

Wie habe ich mich in dich verliebt_  
  
_

Ich möchte dies auf die richtige Weise sagen

Und es muss heute Nacht geschehen

Ich will nur, dass du es weißt

Ich will nicht mit einer Lüge leben

Ich will mich nicht verabschieden

Mit dir möchte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen

Was kann ich tun, damit du mein wirst

So sehr, so schnell verliebt dieses Mal

Was habe ich gesagt, was hast du getan

Wie habe ich mich in dich verliebt_  
  
_

Was kann ich tun, damit du mein wirst

So sehr, so schnell verliebt dieses Mal

Alles hat sich geändert, wir wissen nicht

Wie habe ich mich in dich verliebt

---------------------------------------------------------------------------__


	16. So blau wie der Ozean II

_Dies ist der zweite Teil des Musicals. Danach geht es dann wieder den gewohnten Gang. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Ach ja: Der Erzähler des Musicals ist niemand Bekanntes. Einfach ein Typ (ja, für mich ist es ein Er) aus dem Publikum, der dem ganzen völlig neutral gegenüber steht…und nur manchmal scheinbar nicht checkt, dass das Schauspieler sind und nicht Josephine, Albus und Co selbst…:)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dieses ganze Universum gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charaktere und die Umgebung nur. Bei dieser FF muss außerdem mit Buffy-Zitaten oder ähnlichem gerechnet werden, die werde ich aber nicht jedesmal extra rausschreiben. Buffy gehört natürlich Joss Whedon verehr Ähm…sehr, sehr viel Buffy in diesem Kapitel. Außerdem das Gedicht „Funeral Blues" von W. H. Auden. Das Engel-Gedicht habe ich mal in ner Zeitschrift gelesen, also auchh nichts meins. Liedtitel und Interpreten ganz unten. Unten gibt es ebenfalls Übersetzungen der englischen Lieder in diesem Kapitel – nur für die, die es eben nicht sooo toll können. _

_Na dann, auf los geht's los!_

****

****

**So blau wie der Ozean II**

****

_Harry Potter als Albus Dumbledore_

_Hermine Granger als die alte Josephine_

**_Die Slytherin-Gang:_**

_Virginia Weasley als Josephine O'Brian_

_Ronald Weasley als Severus Snape_

_Hillary Rufes als Viola Weaver_

_Kim Chang als Charis Bellione_

_Chelsea Pandler als __Carolina__ Hamillton_

_Estella Stowe als Elizabeth Taler_

_Susan Bones als Emily Price_

_Parvati Patil als Liam Doyle_

_Kevin Frease als Andrew Tanner_

_Daniel Goodman als Ryan Lestrange_

_Frederic Meyer als Evan Rosier_

_Luke Williams als John Avery _

_Robert Kacey als Frank Wilkes_

_Gunther Lorrington als Bartemius Crouch_

****

****

**_Die Potter-Gang:_**

_Benjamin „Jack" Keller als James Potter_

_April Lindley als Lillian Evans_

_Dean Thomas als Sirius Black_

_Sally-Anne Perks als Remus Lupin_

_Neville Longbottom als Peter Pettigrew_

_Celia Anderson als Kendra Stewart_

_Isabel Lorris als Farah Fultson_

**_Sonstige_******

_Seamus Finnigan als Nicolas Keft_

_Helene Finnigan als Adriana McKinnon_

_Susan Bones als Jessica Bones_

_Hermine Granger als Minerva McGonagall_

_Eric Anderson als Lucius Malfoy _

_Lavender Brown als Lord Voldemort_

_Robert Noel als Adalbert Fudge _

_Roy Michigan als Clark Masters_

_Gabriele Pantel als Alice Bones_

_Moritz Twain als Frank Longbottom_

_Gemma Rade als Katherine Longbottom_

_Kevin Meyer als Mundungus Fletcher_

_Daisy Kraft als Lizzy Fletcher_

Dieses Mal dauert es eine ganze Weile, bis der Spot schließlich auf die alte Frau gerichtet wird.

„Nun ja, man könnte wohl sagen, dass nun der erste Abschnitt meines Lebens vorbei war. Der längere Abschnitt, denn nun blieben mir nur noch dreieinhalb Jahre…Dreieinhalb Jahre, geprägt von Verlusten, Schmerz und ein kleines bisschen Glück. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wem ich vertrauen konnte, immer mehr Menschen wechselten auf die Dunkle Seite. Nichts war mehr wichtig, nichts, außer dem eigenen Überleben. Das Zaubereiministerium war längst machtlos, sie konnten nichts tun. Sie-wissen-schon-wer war zu stark als dass irgendjemand ihn hätte besiegen können. In diesen Zeiten glaubte ich nicht einmal, dass Albus es könnte.

Doch die ersten Monate sah ich nichts von all dem Übel, dem Schmerz. Ich war verliebt, so sehr verliebt, dass ich nichts sah aus ihm und mir…"

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht geht an.

Albus Dumbledore trägt einen schwarzen Umhang, dessen Saum bis zu seinen Füßen reicht. Sein Haar, das inzwischen fast völlig grau ist, steckt in seinem Gürtel. Er sieht blass aus, scheint jedoch sehr glücklich. Josephine steht neben ihm. Sie trägt ein langes, weißes Kleid und hält einen Strauß rote Rosen in der Hand. Wir befinden uns wohl auf Albus' und Josephines Hochzeit.

Ein Mann, der mir unbekannt ist, steht neben Albus, dies ist anscheinend sein Trauzeuge. Neben Josephine steht Viola und schluchzt in ihr Taschentuch. Elizabeth, Carolina und Charis tragen alle die gleichen Roben, ich vermute, sie sind die Brautjungfern. Auf einem Podest steht ein Zauberer in einem weißen Umhang und liest aus einem alten Buch.

Die Bühne ist brechend voll und durch den Zuschauerraum rennen Menschen, die riesige Kameras um den Hals tragen.

„Und so frage ich dich, Albus Dionysius Dumbledore, willst du die hier anwesende Josephine Iduna O'Brian zu deiner dir anvertrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

„Ja," sagt Albus laut.

„Und so frage ich dich, Josephine Iduna O'Brian, willst du den hier anwesenden Albus Dionysius Dumbledore zu deinem dir anvertrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

„Ja," antwortet Josephine.

Die Ringe werden ausgetauscht und das Ehepaar darf sich schließlich küssen. Die Reporter stürzen alle zur Bühne und stellen sich neben der Treppe bereit.

Doch als Josephine und Albus die Bühne entlang zur Treppe schreiten ertönt nicht etwa fröhliche oder romantische Musik, nein, eine bedrohliche Melodie wird gespielt und schlagartig verschwindet jegliche Freude aus den Gesichtern der Anwesenden. Sie wirken alle völlig starr und als sie schließlich zu singen beginnen, hört sich das Ganze merkwürdig dumpf und verzerrt an.

_Alle Fragen sind gestellt_

_Und alle Phrasen eingeübt_

_Wir sind die letzten einer Welt_

_Aus der es keinen Ausweg gibt_

_Denn alle Sünden sind gewagt_

_Die Tugenden sind einstudiert_

_Und alle Flüche sind gesagt_

_Und alle Segen revidiert _

_Die Hässlichkeit empört uns nicht_

_Die Schönheit scheint uns längst banal_

_Die böse Tat belehrt uns nicht_

_Die gute Tat ist uns egal_

_Denn alle Wunder sind geschehen_

_Und alle Grenzen sind zerstört_

_Wir haben jedes Bild gesehen_

_Uns an den Klängen tot gehört_

_Und alle Fragen sind gestellt_

_Und alle Chancen sind verschenkt_

_Wir sind die letzten einer Welt_

_Die stets an ihren Selbstmord denkt_

_Und alles, alles was passiert_

_Hilft uns die Zeit zu überstehen_

_Weil jedes Leid uns delektiert _

_Sehn wir dich gerne untergehen_

Und Josephine lächelt.

Das Licht erlischt und geht wenige Sekunden später wieder an.

Josephine sitzt an einem Tisch und schreibt. Sie lächelt beim Schreiben. Plötzlich ertönt die Türklingel und im nächsten Moment stürzt Charis zum Seiteneingang herein. Sie zittert und kann kaum Sprechen, so sehr weint sie.

„Joey…ich…ich…_Liam_…"

Josephine wird blass. Sie zieht einen Stuhl für Charis heran.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Charis verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Charis!"

„W…Wo ist Albus?"

Im selben Augenblick stürzt Albus Dumbledore auf die Bühne. Er sieht blass aus, bestürzt.

Er sieht Josephine nicht an, achtet nur auf Charis.

„Ich habe es soeben erfahren." Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Charis weint.

Josephine sieht abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Mir scheint, sie ist ärgerlich, weil sie nicht beachtet wird.

Schließlich sieht Albus sie an und sagt: „Liam ist tot. Voldemort hat erfahren, dass er ein Spion ist. Wie, das weiß niemand."

Josephine sinkt auf ihren Stuhl und beginnt zu schluchzen.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn es mich erwischt hätte", flüstert Charis plötzlich. „Dann wäre ich nicht diejenige gewesen, die übrig bleiben musste."

Langsam erlischt das Licht.

Als es schließlich wieder angeht, befinden wir uns in einem dunklen Raum, nur von einer einzigen Fackel beleuchtet. Eine Gruppe von Menschen sitzt um einen Tisch herum, es fällt mir sehr schwer, ihre Gesichter zu erkennen.

„Nun ist es fast eineinhalb Jahre her, dass die meisten von euch ihren Schulabschluss gemacht haben. Voldemort wird mächtiger," ertönt die Stimme Albus Dumbledores. „Dies lässt sich nicht bestreiten."

Er trohnt an der Stirnseite des Tisches. Langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Ich erkenne Josephine, sie sitzt rechts neben Albus. Charis, Viola, Carolina und Elizabeth sind ebenfalls anwesend. Außerdem kann ich Nicolas Keft und Adriana McKinnon erkennen. Emily Price sitzt ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches, neben Sirius Black. Tatsächlich, James Potter, Lillian Evans, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew scheinen ebenfalls zu dieser Zusammenkunft eingeladen worden zu sein. Neben Lillian entdecke ich Jessica Bones. Alle vier Häuser von Hogwarts scheinen hier vertreten. Am Tisch sitzen außerdem einige Personen, die mir nicht bekannt sind.

„Nun ist für viele von uns der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die alten Differenzen zwischen den Häusern von Hogwarts zu beseitigen," fährt Albus fort. „Ich möchte, dass ein jeder sich vorstellt, seinen Namen, sein Alter und seinen Beruf nennt. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, bin einhundertvierunddreißig Jahre alt und bekleide gegenwärtig das Amt des Schulleiters von Hogwarts."

„Ich bin Josephine Dumbledore, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und studiere Zauberkunst."

„Ich bin Charis Bellione, bin achtzehn Jahre alt und studiere Medizin."

„Ich bin Viola Weaver, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und arbeite als Erzieherin im Kindergarten _Magic Miracle._"

„Ich bin Carolina Hamillton, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und arbeite als Kellnerin in der Bar _Groove_"

„Ich bin Elizabeth Taler, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und arbeite als angehende Journalistin beim _Tagespropheten._"

„Ich bin Nicolas Keft, bin zwanzig Jahre alt und bin Manager der Band _Pointless_Ihr wisst schon, die gerade mit _Hex her, Curse her, Fuck her _auf der Nummer eins stehen."

„Ich bin Adriana McKinnon, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und habe gerade meine eigene Apotheke eröffnet."

„Ich bin Clark Marsters, bin einundzwanzig Jahre alt und studiere _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ im letzten Semester."

„Ich bin Emily Price, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und trainiere gerade für den Marathon der _Magic Olympics _im nächsten Jahr."

„Ich bin Sirius Black, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und lasse mich gerade zum Auror ausbilden."

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, bin zwanzig Jahre alt und arbeite als Fremdenführer in London."

„Ich b…bin P…Peter Pettigrew, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und sortiere bei _Flourish & Blotts _Bücher in die Regale ein."

„Ich bin James Potter, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und lasse mich ebenfalls gerade zum Auror ausbilden."

„Ich bin Lily Evans, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und arbeite im Reisebüro _Apparating__ away _in der Winkelgasse."

„Ich bin Jessica Bones, bin neunzehn Jahre alt und helfe im _Tropfenden Kessel_ aus."

„Ich bin Alice Bones, bin fünfundfünfzig Jahre alt und arbeite im Zaubereiministerium als Empfangsdame."

„Ich bin Frank Longbottom, bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und bin ein Auror."

„Ich bin Kathleen Longbottom, bin zwanzig Jahre alt und stehe kurz vor meiner Aurori-Prüfung."

„Ich bin Mundungus Fletcher bin sechsundvierzig Jahre alt, und handele mit den verschiedensten Dingen."

„Ich bin Lizzy Fletcher, bin siebzehn Jahre alt und habe vor kurzem die Schule beendet."

Damit hatte sich jeder vorgestellt. Albus stand auf und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Eine Schultafel erschien hinter ihm, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit mit vielen Buchstaben zu füllen begann.

„Wir sind uns einig, dass es nun das Wichtigste ist, Voldemorts Anhänger aufzuspüren. Wir sind nicht in der Lage, ihn persönlich anzugreifen, also müssen wir es auf diesem Wege versuchen. Jetzt, wo Liam uns verlassen hat, haben wir keinen direkten Anschluss zu Voldemort. Das Ministerium ist noch immer unfähig, zu handeln, also müssen wir auch dort etwas tun und…"

Dumbledores Stimme wird immer leiser. Die Bühne wird fast völlig abgedunkelt und alle Mitglieder der Phoenixtruppe treten an den Bühnenrand. Musik ertönt.

**_Elizabeth_**

_Hörst du, wie der Schrei erklingt?  
Von uns'rer Wut erzählt der Wind.  
Das ist die Symphonie von Menschen,  
die nicht länger hilflos sind!  
Jedes Herz schlägt, wie es kann,  
uns're Herzen trommeln laut.  
Alles fängt ganz von Neuem an,  
wenn der Morgen graut!_

_  
**Lily**  
Wenn die Phoenixtruppe ruft,  
dann bebt der Feind vor unser'm Schrei.  
Wir bauen eine Welt  
ganz ohne Hass und Tyrannei.  
  
**Kathleen**_

_Drum schließt euch uns an,  
jede Frau, jeder Mann_

_und seid frei!  
  
_

**_Frank_**

_Hörst du, wie der Schrei erklingt?  
Von unsrer Wut erzählt der Wind.  
Das ist die Symphonie von Menschen,  
die nicht länger hilflos sind!  
Jedes Herz schlägt, wie es kann,  
unsre Herzen trommeln laut.  
Alles fängt ganz von neuem an,  
wenn der Morgen graut!  
  
**Adriana**  
Wenn du kämpfst mit ganzer Kraft,  
hat bald ein Ende alle Not.  
Mancher wird dahingerafft,  
stirbt einen ehrenvollen Tod.  
Die Erde unserer Welt:  
Vom Blut uns'rer Helden hellrot!  
  
**Alle**  
Hörst du, wie der Schrei erklingt?  
Von unsrer Wut erzählt der Wind,  
das ist die Symphonie von Menschen,  
die nicht länger hilflos sind!  
Jedes Herz schlägt, wie es kann,  
unsre Herzen trommeln laut.  
Alles fängt ganz von neuem an,  
wenn der Morgen graut!_

Schließlich erlischt das Licht völlig und der mir schon bekannte Spot erscheint und wird auf die alte Frau gerichtet.

„Ja, damals glaubten wir noch, wir könnten die Welt verändern, das tun, was schon so viele vor uns vergeblich versuchten. Sie-wissen-schon-wen stürzen, Leben retten, das Ministerium übernehmen. Wir bekamen immer mehr Mitglieder und ich will nicht bestreiten, wie viel Macht wir damals hatten, doch es war bei weitem nicht genug. Obwohl wir Sie-wissen-schon-wem oft genug gegenüber standen, gelang es uns nicht, ihn zu vernichten, ihn überhaupt zu schwächen. Im Gegenteil. Wir mussten zusehen, wie so viele unserer Mitglieder fielen, die siebzehnjährige Lizzy war eine der Ersten. Kurz darauf folgte Adriana, meine erste Freundin aus einem anderen Haus. Doch während all dieser schmerzvollen Tode, durchlebte Elizabeth ihre ganz eigene Hölle…Ein Todesser stellte ihr nach, war wie besessen von ihr. Als Elizabeths Freundinnen wurden auch Viola, Carolina, Charis und ich mit in die Sache hineingezogen…"

Der Spot erlischt. Es ist Nacht und die fünf Freundinnen sind scheinbar alleine unterwegs.

„Und er lässt dich nicht in Ruhe, Elizabeth?" fragt Charis erschrocken.

„Nein!" erwidert Elizabeth. „Doch das eigentlich Seltsame ist, dass er scheinbar gar nicht darauf aus ist, mich zu töten. Er stellt mir nach, tut mir jedoch nie etwas. Ständig versucht er, mit mir zu reden…"

„Er ist besessen!" meint Carolina.

„Nun ja, er…"

In diesem Moment tritt ein Mann zu den Mädchen. Er trägt Schwarz und hat lange, braune Haare. Er wirkt recht attraktiv.

„Sie schon wieder!" stößt Elizabeth hervor.

Der Todesser lächelt und kommt immer näher. Die Mädchen weichen zurück.

Musik erklingt und der Mann bleibt schließlich stehen. Er sieht nur auf Elizabeth.

_  
Sink mit mir ins Meer der Zeit.  
Lern von mir, was es heißt zu leben.  
Spür das Glück der Traurigkeit.  
Fühl die Wollust, dich aufzugeben.  
  
Such mit mir den schwarzen Gral!  
Ich lehr dich, was es heißt zu lieben.  
Lös' die Fesseln der Moral!  
Folge deinen verborgnen Trieben!  
  
Denn liebst du dieses Leben,  
wird deine Liebe Leben sein  
und dich befrei'n!_

_Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht!  
Sie nur kann deine Seele retten.  
Fluch dem Tag und seiner Macht!  
Lös' die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten.  
  
Folg mir nach, komm, fühl die Nacht!  
Wirklich ist nur, woran wir glauben.  
Flieh vor dem, was dich bewacht.  
Lass dir nicht deine Träume rauben.  
  
Über Gräber und Ruinen  
Werden Todesglocken hall'n.  
Und alle Teufel steigen hinauf,  
und alle Engel müssen fall'n  
  
Die Welt im Licht  
Hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht.  
Drum tauch ins Meer des Nichts,  
wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl.  
Und wenn du von der Dunkelheit  
betrunken bist, dann fühl,  
fühl die Nacht.  
Fühl die Nacht!  
  
Fühl die Nacht! Und lass' sie nie vorübergeh'n.  
Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu sehn.  
Fühl die Nacht! Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n.   
Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu sehn.  
Fühl die Nacht! Fühl die Nacht!  
Fühl die Nacht! Sei frei! _

Das Lächeln des Mannes gleicht dem eines Raubtieres.

„Lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe!" faucht Elizabeth. „Ich interessiere mich für nichts, was sie sagen!"

Dies scheint den Mann wirklich zu treffen.

„Nein, das tut niemand…" murmelt er.

Elizabeth scheint zu zögern.

„Wer _sind _Sie?" fragt sie dann.

Der Mann sieht überrascht aus, wahrscheinlich wegen Elizabeths plötzlichem Interesse.

Er lächelt, es wirkt recht melancholisch, und tritt an den Bühnenrand. Er schaut in den Himmel und beginnt zu singen.

_Endlich Nacht. Kein Stern zu seh'n._

_Der Mond versteckt sich.  
Denn ihm graut vor mir.  
Kein Licht im Weltenmeer.  
Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl.  
Nur die Stille. Und in mir  
Die Schattenbilder meiner Qual.  
  
Das Korn war Golden und der Himmel klar.  
1970  
als es Sommer war.  
Wir lagen im flüsternden Gras.  
Ihre Hand auf meiner Haut  
War zärtlich und warm.  
  
Sie ahnte nicht, dass ich verloren bin.  
Ich glaubte ja noch selbst daran,  
Dass ich gewinn.  
Doch an diesem Tag geschah's zum ersten Mal.  
Sie starb in meinem Arm.  
  
Wie immer wenn ich nach  
dem Leben griff.  
Blieb nichts in meiner Hand.  
Ich möchte Flamme sein  
Und Asche werden  
Und hab noch nie gebrannt.  
  
Ich will hoch und höher steigen,  
und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts.  
Ich will ein Engel  
Oder ein Teufel sein,  
und bin doch nichts als  
eine Kreatur,  
die immer das will,  
was sie nicht kriegt.  
  
Gäb's nur einen Augenblick  
Des Glücks für mich,  
nähm' ich ew'ges Leid in Kauf.  
Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens,  
denn der Hunger hört nie auf.  
  
Eines Tages, wenn die Erde stirbt,  
und der letzte Mensch mit ihr,  
Dann bleibt nichts zurück  
Als die öde Wüste  
einer unstillbaren Gier.  
Zurück bleibt nur  
Die große Leere  
Eine unstillbare Gier.  
  
Des Pastors Tochter ließ mich ein bei Nacht  
1975  
nach der Maiandacht.  
Mit dem Zauberstab schrieb ich ein Gedicht  
Auf ihre tote Haut  
  
Und des Aurors Tochter aus Galtin's Graus  
1979  
stand sie vor dem Haus.  
Dass ihre Trauer  
mir das Herz nicht brach  
kann ich mir nicht verzeih'n.  
  
Doch immer wenn ich  
Nach dem Leben greif.  
Spür ich, wie es zerbricht.  
Ich will die Welt versteh'n  
und alles wissen,  
und kenn mich selber nicht.  
  
Ich frei und freier werden,  
und werde meine Ketten nicht los.  
Ich will ein Heiliger  
oder ein Verbrecher sein,  
und bin doch nichts als  
eine Kreatur,  
die kriecht und lügt  
und zerreißen muss,  
was immer sie liebt.  
  
Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird,  
drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf.  
Ich will endlich einmal satt sein,  
doch der Hunger hört nie auf.  
  
Manche glauben an die Menschheit,  
und manche an Geld und Ruhm,  
Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft,  
an Liebe und an Heldentum.  
  
Viele glauben an Götter  
Verschiedenster Art,  
an Wunder und Zeichen,  
an Himmel und Hölle,  
an Sünde und Tugend,  
und an Bibel und Brevier  
Doch die wahre Macht,  
die uns regiert,  
ist die schändliche,  
unendliche,  
verzehrende,  
zerstörende  
und ewig unstillbare Gier  
  
Euch jungen Frauen von Morgen  
Prophezeih' ich  
Heut und hier:  
Bevor noch das nächste Jahrtausend beginnt,  
ist der einzige Gott, dem jeder dient,  
die unstillbare Gier!_

Der Todesser steht völlig still, den Kopf noch immer gen Himmel gerichtet. Auch die Mädchen rühren sie nicht. Dann geht der Mann langsam davon, die Treppe hinunter, durch den Zuschauerraum zur Tür.

„Warte!" ruft plötzlich Elizabeth. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Mann dreht sich nicht um, bleibt nicht stehen. Doch er antwortet trotzdem.

„Adalbert Fudge."

Das Licht erlischt und wird durch ein Dämmerlicht ersetzt. Die Bühne ist voller Menschen, während eine Hälfte von ihnen weiße Umhänge trägt, ist die andere Hälfte ganz in Schwarz gehalten, Masken vor dem Gesicht. Die Menge kämpft, grüne und rote Blitze zeigen ein einzigartiges Feuerwerk. Ich erkenne, dass viele Menschen fallen, doch es sind mehr Weiße als Schwarze. Weinen ist zu hören, Schreien, Verzweiflung. Der Dunkle Lord steht in der Mitte des Geschehens und lässt sein kaltes, höhnisches Lachen hören. Mir läuft ein Schauder über den Rücken. __

Plötzlich geht die Saaltür einen Spalt auf und eine Frau schlüpft herein. In ihren Armen hält sie ein Kind, es kann kaum eine Woche alt sein. Das Baby weint laut, für mich klingt es unglaublich verzweifelt. Die Frau scheint es beruhigen zu wollen, doch das Kind schreit nur noch lauter.

Nun kommen auch andere in den Zuschauerraum. Sie sehen die Frau missbilligend an.

„Miss Diggory, bringen Sie das Kind zum Schweigen!"

„Gute Frau, der Junge ist zu laut!"

„Sssscht!"

Die Frau sieht traurig aus. „Cedric, mein kleiner Cedric, warum weinst du denn nur?"

In diesem Moment ertönt Musik und übertönt den schreienden Säugling. Auf der Bühne sieht man kaum noch Kämpfende, nur noch verzweifelte Gesichter, die um die Opfer trauern.

Nun steht plötzlich die alte Frau auf, stützt sich auf ihren Stock und geht langsam auf die Bühne. Dort geht sie die Treppe hinunter und setzt sich auf die letzte Stufe. Es sieht ganz so aus, als beobachte sie die Frau mit dem Kind. Dann beginnt sie zu singen.

_On a cold night, late December  
As the snow fell to earth  
That's the one night, we remember  
When a woman gave birth  
And for miles and miles around  
The baby's cry was the only sound  
  
Did He know the world was filled with pain  
Could He feel all the hunger and the shame  
Or did He know about the way He would die  
And the reason why  
Is that what made the baby cry?  
Is that what made the baby cry?  
  
As his Mother turned to hold Him  
Her face filled with joy  
He grew quiet when She told Him  
He was more than just her baby boy  
And for miles and miles around  
Her lullaby was the only sound  
  
Did She know the world was filled with pain  
Could She feel all the hunger and the shame  
Or did She know about the way He would die  
And the reason why  
Is that what made Her baby cry?  
Is that what made Her baby cry?  
  
And as He fell asleep  
She wiped away His tears  
But the question still remains  
Have we changed in so many years  
  
Don't you know the world is still in pain  
Can't you feel all the hunger and the shame  
Did we forget about the way that He died  
And the reason why  
Would we still make the baby cry?  
__Would__ we still make the baby cry?_

Als sie gerade den letzten Ton gesungen hat, erklingt ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei von der Bühne. Ich kann erkennen, wie Elizabeth wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden fällt. Ihren Gegner identifiziere ich als Adalbert Fudge.

Die alte Frau schüttelt nur den Kopf und wankt zurück zu ihrem Stuhl.

„ELIZABETH!!"

Josephine kniet neben dem Körper von Elizabeth und schreit und weint verzweifelt, schüttelt das Mädchen. Doch Elizabeth bewegt sich nicht.

Nach einer Weile hebt Josephine den Kopf und sieht genau auf den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Als sie schließlich spricht, kann ich sie kaum verstehen, so leise redet sie.

„Eines Tages wirst du sterben. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen. Vielleicht auch in zehn Jahren noch nicht. Aber eines Tages wird es so weit sein und ich werde diejenige sein, die auf deinem Grab tanzt."

Sie spricht so voller Überzeugung und Hass, dass alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken. Doch der Dunkle Lord lächelt.

Das Licht erlischt, doch im nächsten Augenblick geht es wieder an.

Wir befinden uns wohl im Wohnzimmer der Dumbledores. Albus liest ein Buch, Josephine schläft an seiner Schulter.

Plötzlich stürzt Severus durch eine Seitentür auf die Bühne. Er sieht sehr blass aus, ist völlig durchnässt und zittert am ganzen Körper.

„Josy! Albus!"

Albus springt auf und auch Josephine ist längst wach und sieht Severus, wie mir scheint, sehr misstrauisch und besorgt zugleich an.

„Ich…ich will nicht mehr!" stößt Severus hervor. „Ich höre auf…Ich will….Ich will zurück auf eure Seite!"

„Warum?" fragt Albus ohne erkennbare Emotionen.

„Sie…sie haben…erst Elizabeth…und nun…und nun…Laila!" flüstert Severus.

„Deine Cousine!" Josephine klingt entsetzt.

„Ich…" Doch da bricht Severus zusammen.

Josephine stürzt zu ihm und bettet sein Kopf auf ihren Schoß. „Ich glaube ihm."

Albus nickt. „Ich auch."

Er geht zu ihm und legt dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Er fiebert stark."

Die Bühne wird abgedunkelt, Musik erklingt. Josephine streichelt den sich umher werfenden Severus und beginnt zu singen.

_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And we want you to sleep well tonight.  
Let the world turn without you tonight.  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight  
  
Everythings alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.  
  
Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you...  
Water for your hot forehead, oh.  
Then you'll feel_

_Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And it's cool, and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight.  
  
_

_Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.  
  
Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax...  
  
_Das Licht erlischt völlig und ein Spot wird auf die alte Frau gerichtet.

„In dieser Nacht fragte Albus Severus, ob er bereit sei, Liams Platz einzunehmen, ein Spion zu werden. Severus stimmte zu. Unsere Freundschaft wurde langsam wieder fester, ich begann ihm wieder zu vertrauen. Der Verlust von Elizabeth war so schmerzhaft, dass ich manchmal dachte, nun sei alles zu Ende. Es waren immer Bekannte, auch Freunde von mir gestorben, doch nie wurde der geheiligte Kreis meiner vier besten Freundinnen angegriffen. Niemand von ihnen wurde einmal ernstlich verletzt…Für mich war unser Kreis unverwundbar. Und nun fehlte ein großes Stück, der Kreis konnte nicht wieder geschlossen werden, das war unmöglich. Elizabeth war gerade zwanzig gewesen. Und ich fürchtete mich mit jedem Tag mehr.

Währendessen heirateten Lily und James. So unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag: Ich hatte mich tatsächlich mit den beiden angefreundet und hatte auch keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, Lillian bei ihrem Spitznamen zu nennen. In diesen dunklen Zeiten war die Hochzeit ein wundervolles Ereignis. Sirius war Trauzeuge, hielt eine fantastische Rede und ließ uns den Krieg alle für eine kurze Zeit vergessen. Doch schon am nächsten Tag wurden Emily und ich auf brutale Weise an die schlechten Umstände aufmerksam…"

Der Spot erlischt, helles Licht erstrahlt von der Bühne. Anscheinend befinden wir uns auf einem Markt. Dies muss die Winkelgasse sein. Josephine und Emily gehen gemeinsam spazieren und scheinen angeregt zu plaudern. Emily sieht sehr blass aus, doch ich habe das Gefühl, sie scheint dies überspielen zu wollen.

Plötzlich werden die beiden Frauen auf eine Gruppe von Kindern am Rand der Bühne aufmerksam. Zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen stehen im Kreis der anderen.

„Ihr dürft nicht mitspielen!" verkündet ein kleines Mädchen und stampft mit dem Fuß auf. „Eure Eltern sind Todesser!"

Die anderen Kinder stimmen sogleich mit ein.

„Meine Mama sagt, ich darf nicht mit Todesserkindern spielen!"

„Ihr werdet auch mal böse!"

„Ich hoffe, eure Eltern sterben ganz schnell!"

„Eure Eltern haben meine Tante umgebracht!"

Ein Junge beginnt, die beiden Kinder in der Mitte zu schubsen und die anderen fallen schnell mit ein. Sie treiben die beiden bis zum Rand der Bühne.

„Monster!"

„Todesserbalg!"

„Böse!"

Schließlich gelingt es den beiden Kindern, den Kreis zu durchbrechen. Sie laufen davon, gehetzt und verängstigt.

„Oh, Gott," flüstert Emily.

Josephine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie müssen sich damit abfinden. Es wird später nur schlimmer werden. Sie sind nun einmal die Kinder von Todessern."

Emily sieht entsetzt aus. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Das ist doch nicht in Ordnung! Ich weiß, wie das ist. Ich habe es selbst erlebt."

Schweigend gehen die Frauen weiter. Nach einer Weile treten sie in eine Kirche am Rand der Bühne. Das Licht erlischt und als es wieder angeht, stehen die beiden mitten im Kirchenschiff.

Vor dem Altar knien beide nieder und falten die Hände, um zu beten.

**_Emily_**

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hör'n kannst  
Wenn ja, kommt es drauf an  
Ob auch ein Todesserkind  
Zu dir beten kann  
  
Ja, ich weiß, dass ich verfemt bin  
Die Welt verachtet mich  
Doch ich seh' dich an und fühle:  
Einst warst du verfemt wie ich  
  
Hilf den Verstoß'nen  
Du siehst in ihr Herz  
Niemand sonst fühlt und  
Versteht ihren Schmerz  
  
_

_Sieh die Verstoß'nen  
Im Schatten des Lichts  
Schütz die Verfemten  
Denn sonst schützt sie nichts  
  
Hilf den Verstoßnen  
Du siehst in ihr Herz  
Niemand sonst fühlt und  
Versteht ihren Schmerz  
  
**Josephine**  
Ich bitt um Ruhm, ich bitt um Macht  
Ich bitt um Ehre, um Anseh'n und Pracht  
Um Liebesglück auf jedem Weg  
Ich bitt dich, Gott  
Meine Werke zu segnen  
  
**Emily**  
Ich bitt um gar nichts  
Ich komm zurecht  
Doch so vielen andern  
Geht's schlimmer als schlecht  
  
Schütz meine Freunde  
Vor Elend und Spott  
Wir sind doch alle  
Die Kinder von Gott  
  
Hilf den Verstoßnen  
Schütz die Verstoßnen  
Kinder von Gott_

_Kinder von Gott  
Kinder von Gott_

Das Licht erlischt, der Spot erscheint.

„In dieser Zeit begriff ich wohl das erste Mal wirklich, dass man die Menschen nicht in eine Kategorie stecken kann. Ich begriff, dass es Todesser gab, die menschlich waren, Herz zeigten, und dann doch wieder gnadenlos töten konnten. Ich begriff auch, dass Freunde ganz anders denken konnten…und man sich doch so sehr in ihnen täuschen konnte. Doch zu Emily möchte ich später kommen.

Während dieser Zeit tat sich auch in den Beziehungen meiner Freundinnen einiges. Charis war einsam, Carolina führte mit einem Mann namens Robert eine Art offene Beziehung, von Barty war sie getrennt, seit sie von seinem Todesserdasein erfahren hatte und Viola…ja, Viola…"

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht geht an. Josephine sitzt in ihrer Wohnung und trinkt mit Carolina Tee. Die beiden reden wenig, doch dies scheint auch nicht nötig. Plötzlich stürzt Viola zur Seitentür hinein, krebsrot im Gesicht. Mir scheint, sie kocht vor Wut.

„Vi!" ruft Josephine. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nicolas, das ist los!" brüllt Viola. „Er hat mir ein Scheißultimatum gestellt!"

Josephine und Carolina sagen nichts, doch Viola redet schon weiter.

„Da sagt er mir einfach, dass er ein Angebot erhalten hat, eine Band zu leiten und zwar in Südafrika! Und dass er gehen wird, wenn _ich _ihn nicht zurückhalte! Heute Abend um sechs fliegt er! Ist das denn zu glauben! Und vor drei Tagen schickt der Scheißkerl mir noch das hier!"

Sie wirft Josephine und Carolina ein Blatt Papier zu.

Josephine liest laut.

_Goldene Locken, ein weißes Gewand,_

_nichts davon trägst – doch ich_

_hab dich erkannt._

_Federne__ Flügel du trägst,_

_jedoch kann man sie nicht seh'n._

_Der Himmel schickt dich nur für mich,_

_und ich versuch, es zu versteh'n._

_Du passt auf mich – dass mir nichts passiert,_

_und dein Lächeln wärmt mein Herz, _

_damit es nicht friert._

_Brauch ich dich – bist du sofort hier,_

_flieg nie wieder fort, versprich es mir!_

_Du darfst es nicht sagen,_

_ich weiß – es ist geheim..._

_...und ich weiß, du fliegst dann zu den Sternen,_

_wenn du sagst, du fährst jetzt heim._

_Mir reicht es, dass du bei mir bist,_

_hab dich mein ganzes Leben schon vermisst._

_Sag mir endlich – ist es wahr?_

_Warst du das, den ich am Himmel leuchten sah?_

_Die Art allein, wie du mich küsst – _

_gib zu dass du ein Engel bist!_

Josephine und Carolina wirken beide sehr gerührt. Josephine wischt sich sogar eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Viola schnaubt nur.

„Der Junge würde alles für dich tun", sagt jetzt Carolina. „Lässt du ihn einfach gehen?"

„Das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Entscheidung."

„Aber natürlich!" erwidert Carolina.

„Aber es ist nicht fair."

Jetzt wird Carolina wütend. „Wen kümmert's, ob es fair ist?" Sie wirft einen Blick auf die große Uhr über dem Kamin. „In etwa zwanzig Minuten wird Nicolas hier verschwinden, vielleicht für immer, wenn du nicht versuchst, ihn davon abzuhalten."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ihn bitten, mich nicht zu verlassen?"

„Warum denn nicht? Um ihn zu halten – "

Jetzt unterbricht Viola Carolina. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht mehr, wer dieser Mann ist. Ich habe immer gedacht, er wäre…ein verlässlicher Mensch."

Carolina schnaubt. „Ein verlässlicher Mensch?! Für dich ist er so eine Art Sklave, stimmt's?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja, ich denke, du meinst Ergebenheit. Für dich war's selbstverständlich, dass er angetrabt kam, wenn du es verlangt hast und auf deinen Wunsch hin wieder ging."

Jetzt wird auch Viola wütend. „Das musst du gerade sagen. Was ist denn mit Robert? Er rennt dir hinterher wie ein Hündchen und du…"

Carolina fährt ihr scharf ins Wort. „Oh man. Hier geht's doch nicht um mich."

„Ist er mehr als eine nette Abwechslung?" stichelt Viola. „Würde mich nämlich sehr wundern."

„Wenn du nicht bereit bist, mir zuzuhören, dann werd' ich keinen Ton mehr sagen."

„Gut", entgegnet Viola. „Ich will dir nicht zuhören."

Doch Carolina redet weiter. „Ich sag's doch. Weißt du, was ich denke? Du hast wegen Remus gelitten und da tauchte Nicolas auf."

„Die Geschichte kenn' ich, Caro."

Carolina schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Aber begriffen hast du nichts. Du hast dich verschlossen, Vi. Nicolas war für dich nur so eine Art seelische Müllhalde…

Dabei hätte er der Mann deines Lebens werden können. Er hat dir immer blind vertraut, er hat alles für dich riskiert. Und du willst ihn einfach ziehen lassen, nur weil du ein Ultimatum nicht magst? Wenn er nicht der Richtige ist, wenn deine Liebe für ihn nicht reicht, dann lass ihn eben gehen. Brich ihm das Herz und mach endgültig mit ihm Schluss. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass du ihn doch liebst, mit allem was dazugehört, mit Angst, Chaos und allem, was du an Gefühl hast, wenn du dazu bereit bist, dann denk darüber nach, was du verlieren könntest."

Viola ist während Carolinas Rede ganz blass geworden, ich glaube, sie zittert. „Caro…"

„Geh schon."

Und Viola geht, rennt durch den Mittelgang nach draußen.

Das Licht erlischt, der Spot erscheint.

„Viola kam zu spät. Nicolas war bereits fort. Und Viola blieb allein. Wir alle verzweifelten immer mehr. Die „schwarze Liste", wie das Dokument über die bereits Verstorbenen genannt wurde, wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Jeden Morgen wurde sie vor dem Zaubereiministerium verteilt und die Menschen weinten sobald sie sie erhielten, denn es gab inzwischen wohl keinen mehr, der noch frei von Verlusten war. Das Ministerium begann, wie wir von Alice Bones erfuhren, die Liste zu bearbeiten, ließ Namen ganz einfach verschwinden, so dass die Verluste weniger wirkten. Das Ministerium fütterte das Volk mit falschen Meldungen über große Siege wie die Verhaftung von tausenden von Todessern und tat ganz so, als wäre Sie-wissen-schon-wer bereits besiegt. Es gab Aufstände von denen, die die Wahrheit kannten. Diese wurden nach Askaban gesteckt oder gleich getötet. Wer zuviel sagte oder wusste, war gefährlich und musste vernichtet werden. Es war nicht der Dunkle Lord, der solche Dinge veranlasste, sondern das Ministerium, unsere Regierung.

Und in diesen Zeiten beschloss mein Mann, dass es an der Zeit war, sich zu rüsten. Zusammen mit Alice Bones kreierte er Zauber, mächtige Zauber und Flüche, wie es sie noch nie vorher gegeben hatte. Doch damit diese nicht allzu bekannt wurden, lehrten Albus und Alice nur sechs Menschen diese Zauber. Sechs Menschen und Albus selbst sollten sie bis zur Perfektion beherrschen und dann würden sämtliche Unterlagen darüber vernichtet werden. Severus, Sirius, Emily, Lily, James und ich wurden ausgewählt und in einer aufwändigen Zeremonie schworen wir, dieses Geheimnis ewig zu wahren. Alice wurde bei der gleichen Gelegenheit mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt."

Der Spot erlischt und von der Bühne erstrahlt ein bläuliches Licht. Acht Menschen stehen in einem Kreis und halten sich an den Händen. Albus steht an der Spitze, er stimmt einen merkwürdigen Singsang an.

_I, Member of the Order, swear. . .  
I, Member of this circle, swear. . .  
For ever and ever. . .  
In sickness and in health . . .  
To respect and to honor. . .  
To hold and to keep this secret . . .  
From each sun to each moon . . .  
From tomorrow to tomorrow . . .  
From now to forever . . .  
Till death reaches me.  
With this oath, I promise._

_With this oath, I swear.  
  
_

_Make of our hands one hand, _

_Make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow: _

_Only death will part us now.  
  
Make of our lives one life, _

_Day after day, one life.__  
  
Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart;  
until death will part us now.  
  
Make of our oaths one oath,_

_Make of our promises one promise,  
Make of our silence one silence:_

_Until death we will never tell.  
  
_

Die Musik verstummt und ich kann erkennen, dass James und Sirius zweifelnde Blicke zu Severus werfen, sie scheinen nicht sehr bereit zu sein, aus ihren Leben ein gemeinsames zu machen. Albus murmelt etwas und ein violetter Blitz trifft Alice. In der nächsten Sekunde sieht sie völlig verwirrt aus.

„W-Was ist passiert?"

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt und der Spot wird auf die alte Frau gerichtet.

„Die Zauber wurden geheim gehalten, ja, und trotzdem nahm der Druck auf meinen Mann natürlich immer weiter zu. Er war mächtig, ja, doch inzwischen sah ihn ein jeder als den Retter des Volkes. Jeden Tag trafen hunderte ein, wollten sich mit ihm beraten, belasteten ihn mit Banalitäten. Das Ministerium machte Druck, dem Zaubereiminister glitten alle Fäden aus der Hand. Nichts als Chaos, jeden Tag hunderte von Prozessen…und mein Mann stets dabei. Ich als seine Frau war in großer Gefahr, doch trotzdem arbeitete ich weiterhin für den Orden. Und während mein Mann wieder einmal versuchte, die Welt aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen, geschah etwas, dass alles so sehr verändern würde…"

Der Spot erlischt, das Licht auf der Bühne geht an.

Josephine sitzt auf dem Sofa und starrt vor sich hin. Eine Tasse steht neben ihr auf dem Tisch, sie dampft kaum noch. Josephine starrt vor sich hin, mir scheint, dass sie rein gar nichts wahrnimmt.

In diesem Moment tritt Albus Dumbledore zur Seitentür herein. Er sieht erschöpft aus. Nachdem er seiner Frau einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben hat, lässt er sich neben sie sinken und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Was ist los, Schatz? Du guckst so, also ob was wäre," sagt Josephine.

Albus seufzt. „Ich war heute wieder bei einer Verhandlung. Die junge Ollivander wurde verurteilt. Askaban, lebenslänglich. Ich wünschte, ich wäre in der Lage, Askaban von den Dementoren loszusagen. Sie sind Monster, dürfen keine Macht haben. Aber das Ministerium hört mir nicht zu. Immer wollen sie meine Hilfe, doch in dem Falle hören sie nicht zu."

Josephine lehnt sich an ihren Mann. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen."

Beide schweigen eine lange Zeit.

Schließlich sagt Josephine: „Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß, es ist so ein denkbar falscher Zeitpunkt und…"

Sie bricht ab. Albus sagt nichts, sieht sie nur an.

„Albus, ich bin schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Kind."

Für einen Moment scheint Albus Dumbledore völlig erstarrt. Dann lächelt er plötzlich und zieht Josephine in seine Arme. Josephine beginnt zu weinen.

„Albus, ich habe Angst! Können wir das verantworten? Können wir verantworten, dass es in einer solchen Welt aufwächst?"

Albus sagt immer noch nichts, er zieht Josephine nur fester an sich. Mehrere Minuten lang geschieht gar nichts. Die Szene wird mit einer traurigen, leisen Melodie untermalt.

Dann höre ich laute Schritte und im nächsten Moment stürzt Carolina zur Seitentür hinein. Ihr Gesicht ist verweint und sie sieht völlig hilflos aus. Wenige Sekunden später betritt auch Sirius Black die Bühne. Sein Gesicht ist aschfahl und er schwankt. Seine Augen erscheinen mir völlig leer.

Albus und Josephine springen gleichzeitig auf. „Was ist geschehen?"

Sirius sagt nichts, er sinkt am Türrahmen zu Boden. Carolina tut es ihm gleich. Kaum liegt sie um Boden, beginnt sie laut zu weinen. Josephine stürzt zu ihr.

„Caro, was ist los? Sag schon!"

Carolina schluchzt nur noch heftiger, doch schließlich bringt sie einige Wort hervor. „Sirius und ich…Einsatz…Treffpunkt der Todesser gefunden…zugesehen…Emily…oh, Emily!"

„Sie ist tot?" flüstert Josephine entsetzt.

„N…nein! Sie…" weint Carolina.

Sirius unterbricht sie. Seine Stimme klingt leer und tot. „Emily ist eine Todesserin. Sie hat uns alle verraten. Die Todesser haben Carolina und mich bemerkt. Wir konnten fliehen, doch vorher hat Emily mir noch ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie schon seit langem auf der Dunklen Seite steht."

Sirius sieht niemanden an, er starrt wie mechanisch geradeaus.

Josephine steht da, die Hände halb erhoben. „Nein…nein, das kann nicht sein! Nicht Emily! Sie hätte nie…Nicht Emily!"

Schließlich sinkt auch sie weinend zu Boden. Der Einzige, der noch steht, ist Albus Dumbledore. Er beobachtet Sirius, lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sirius steht schwankend auf, hält sich am Türrahmen fest. Ich finde, er wirkt fast wahnsinnig. Schließlich ertönt Musik und Sirius beginnt zu singen, nein eher zu schreien.

_It never rained, the sun was always shining  
Every traffic light was always green  
There was a time when every door was open  
The Universe was mine, or so it seemed  
Every roll was seven or eleven  
That it would ever end never crossed my mind  
I was flying higher than the heavens  
Back when the world was mine  
Sometimes a man can't see  
When he has it all  
Take a look at me  
Oh, how the mighty fall  
Once I ruled the earth  
Once upon a time  
When I didn't know  
That's when the world was mine  
Oh the changes I'd make if I had the power  
How could I have so much and be so blind  
But at least for a bright and shining moment  
I didn't know anything and the world was mine  
Once I ruled the earth  
Once upon a time  
When I didn't know  
That's when the world was mine  
When I didn't know  
That's when the world was mine  
_  
Am Ende des Liedes liegt Sirius auf dem Boden und schreit. Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass Albus inzwischen telefoniert hat. Josephine und Carolina weinen noch immer. __

Nach einer Weile stürzt James durch die Seitentür. Er sieht niemanden an, achtet nicht auf Albus, Josephine und Carolina, sondern eilt zu dem am Boden liegenden Sirius. Die Szene erinnert mich verblüffend an die fast tödlich endende Prügelei zwischen Emily und Sirius. Ich muss daran denken, dass es wieder einmal Emily ist, die den Grund, dass James um seinen besten Freund fürchten muss, liefert. Doch dies weiß James noch nicht.

Er hält Sirius in den Armen und schließlich geht auch Albus zu Josephine und Carolina und versucht, die beiden zu trösten. Nach einer Weile hebt James den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlischt und der Spot wird auf die alte Frau gerichtet.

„Die nächsten Monate vergingen in einer Art blauschwarzem Nebel, der alles erstickte. Emilys Verrat reichte so tief, niemand blieb davon unberührt. Vielleicht war sie manchmal abweisend und rau gewesen, doch trotzdem hatten wir sie alle geschätzt und für ihre Stärke bewundert. Und jetzt hatte sie uns alle verraten. Monate vergingen und irgendwie schafften Sirius und James es sogar durch ihre Aurori-Prüfung. Dies war wirklich verwunderlich, besonders wenn man sich Sirius' Verfassung ansah. Er war schlecht und einfach fertig, apathisch, verzweifelt. James litt mindestens genauso, er konnte es nicht ertragen, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Doch sie beide schafften es. In dieser Zeit war ich, man glaubt es kaum, häufig mit Lily zusammen. Meine besten Freunde waren alle beruflich sehr eingespannt. Viola organisierte mit den Kindern aus dem _Magic Miracle _einen großen Flohmarkt, _Groove_, die Bar in der Carolina noch immer arbeitete, musste völlig restauriert werden und Carolina war enorm im Stress. Charis hatte sich völlig abgeschottet und schrieb an ihrer Doktorarbeit. Dazu kam noch, dass Lily ebenfalls schwanger war, sie war etwa einen Monat weiter als ich. Wie immer war sie mir voraus. Und am 31. Juli 1980 kam Harry James Potter zur Welt. Ein Junge mit einer großen Zukunft. Sirius wurde zu seinem Paten ernannt. Harry war zu dieser Zeit das Einzige, was ihn lächeln ließ.

Und dann kam auch mein großer Tag…"

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an. Josephine liegt in einem großen Ehebett und weint. Doch als ich neben sie blicke, bin ich sicher, dass es Freudentränen sein müssen. In ihrem Arm schläft ein kleines Baby, es ist wirklich winzig. Auf seinem Kopf befindet sich bereits ein Flaum rötlichen Haares.

Albus kommt herein. Er trägt eine Tasse Tee und reicht sie Josephine. Dann nimmt er ihr vorsichtig das Kind ab.

„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" fragt Albus.

Josephine lächelt. „Nun, die Heilerin sagte doch, sie könne das Wetter kontrollieren, über das Gewitter herrschen und…"

„Nein!" fällt Albus ihr ins Wort. „Nein, Josy. Bitte nicht Thora. Jeder wüsste sofort, was sie kann und das wäre falsch. Ich bin für…Cara."

Josephine zögert einen Moment. „Ja. Cara Ignatia Dumbledore."

Das Licht erlischt und der Spot für die alte Frau erscheint.

„Cara tauchte unser Leben in Sonnenschein. In diesen Zeiten war sie das Wertvollste, was wir besaßen. Cara, Harry, Neville – die Phoenix-Truppe lebte von diesen Kindern, sie waren Zeichen der Hoffnung, zeigten uns, dass es irgendwie weitergehen würde. Und so verging die Zeit. Cara wurde älter, begann schließlich zu krabbeln und dann zu laufen. Die ersten Wörter drangen aus ihrem Mund. In jenen späten Oktobertagen war Cara etwas älter als ein Jahr. Mein Mann hatte mir anvertraut, dass Lily und James in Gefahr waren und man sie mit dem Fidelius-Zauber schützen wollte. Sirius sollte der Geheimniswahrer sein. Mein Mann hatte Angst und zweifelte, bot sich sogar selbst für diesen Posten an. Ich verstand seine Bedenken nicht. Sirius würde sterben bevor er seine besten Freunde verriet. James hätte dasselbe für ihn getan. Und der Zauber wurde ausgesprochen.

Am 31. Oktober 1981 ging ich alleine spazieren. Cara war bei meinen Eltern, weit außerhalb von London. Albus und ich hatten beschlossen, dass das Kind eine Zeit lang aus der bedrohlichen Umgebung heraus musste. Mein Mann war noch bei einer Besprechung."

Der Spot geht aus und die Bühne wird in einem bläulichen Dämmerlicht beleuchtet. Josephine geht sehr langsam die Bühne entlang, sie hat die Arme verschränkt um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Plötzlich ertönen andere Schritte. Josephine scheint mir sehr besorgt, sie geht schneller und schneller bis sie fast rennt. Dann rempelt sie jemanden an. Entsetzt weicht sie zurück. Es ist ein Mann mit einem sehr blassen Gesicht und langem, blonden Haar.

„Lucius Malfoy!" stößt Josephine hervor.

Der Mann lächelt. Es ist ein sehr kaltes Lächeln. „Josephine Dumbledore. Guten Abend."

Josephine geht langsam einige Schritte zurück, doch Malfoy kommt ihr nach. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Malfoy beugt sich vor. „Ich möchte Ihnen einen Rat geben, Mrs. Dumbledore. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Verschließen Sie alle Türen und Fenster. Und bleiben Sie dort. Bleiben Sie dort bis die Nacht und der nächste Tag vorbei ist."

Im nächsten Moment ist der Mann verschwunden. Und Josephine beginnt zu rennen, rennt zum Seiteneingang ab. Für einen Augenblick wird die Bühne verdunkelt, doch sogleich erstrahlt wieder ein helles Licht. Josephine ist jetzt zu Hause. Sie hat sämtliche Lampen im Haus eingeschaltet und geht nervös auf und ab. Doch nun wird die Bühne dunkler, ein Spot fällt auf die große Uhr über dem Kamin und auf Josephine selbst. Die Zeiger beginnen sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann schneller. Josephine sitzt mal im Sessel, dann starrt sie aus dem Fenster und darauf läuft sie wieder hin und her. Immer mehr Zeit vergeht, inzwischen fast zwölf Stunden.

Plötzlich kommt Bewegung in den Zuschauerraum. Zwischen den Stuhlreihen gehen Menschen mit fackeln, es wird gelacht und gejohlt.

Als ein Mann mit violettem Umhang besonders dicht an meinem Platz vorbeigeht, höre ich ihn rufen: „Er ist tot! Ein Hoch auf den Jungen, der lebt!"

Ein Feuerwerk wird in die Luft geschossen. Und währenddessen rast die Zeit weiter. Langsam verschwinden die Menschenmengen, es wird wieder ruhiger. Die Uhr über dem Kamin zeigt an, dass bereits ein ganzer Tag vergangen ist, es ist wieder Abend.

Josephine sitzt im Sessel und starrt vor sich hin. In diesem Moment kommt Albus zur Seitentür herein.

Josephine springt auf und fällt ihm um den Hals. „Merlin, Albus, was ist geschehen? Wo warst du?"

Albus sieht sehr müde und sehr verzweifelt aus.

Er hält seine Frau in den Armen und sagt leise: „Lily und James sind tot. Gestern Abend drang Voldemort in ihr Haus ein und tötete James. Dann wollte er Harry töten. Doch Lily wollte es nicht zulassen und so tötete er sie auch. Dann versuchte er Harry zu töten, doch er konnte es nicht. Sein eigener Fluch fiel auf ihn zurück. Voldemort ist tot. Und Sirius Black hat uns alle verraten. Gestern Nacht brachte ich Harry zu seinen Verwandten. Muggel. Und heute Nachmittag hat Black Peter Pettigrew getötet. Mitten auf der Straße. Er hat Peter und zwölf Muggel getötet. Die Straße war ein einziges Chaos. Sirius ist nun in Askaban."

Albus hat sehr ruhig gesprochen, fast emotionslos. Doch ich kann erkennen, dass er am ganzen Körper zittert. Josephine hingegen weint hemmungslos.

„Nein…James…Lily! Und Sirius…das ist unmöglich, er hätte nie…nie…"

Albus versucht sie zu beruhigen, es gelingt ihm kaum.

„Zwölf Muggel getötet…" flüstert Josephine. „Chaos…Und das an einem Sonntag…Oh, Gott, in was für einer Welt leben wir nur?"

Musik erklingt. Albus und Josephine treten zum Bühnenrand, starren gedankenverloren in die Menge und beginnen, gemeinsam zu singen.

_Yes...  
  
I can't believe the  
news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes  
And make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
  
Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...tonight...  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
The real battle just begun  
To claim the victory Jesus won  
On...  
  
__Sunday Bloody Sunday  
Sunday Bloody Sunday..._

Das Licht erlischt und der Spot wird auf die alte Frau gerichtet.

„Ja, der wahre Krieg hatte gerade erst begonnen. Ein Krieg gegen das Ministerium, das alles tat, um die letzten dreizehn Jahre völlig zu vergessen, sich nicht weiter damit zu befassen. Ein Krieg gegen den eigenen Schmerz, die Verluste, die immer präsent sein würden. Und die Verzweiflung darüber, dass die ganze Welt feierte, während zwei unserer Freunde ermordet worden waren, einer uns verraten hatte und einen weiteren von uns umgebracht hatte. Ich hatte dem Dunklen Lord einst versprochen, dass ich diejenige sein würde, die auf seinem Grab tanzte. Doch nun war ich ausgelaugt, leergebrannt. Sie-wissen-schon-wer war vernichtet, ja – aber zu welchem Preis? Das Ministerium verbot es, Lily und James auf dem staatlichen Friedhof zu begraben. Niemand sollte daran erinnert werden, dass diese beiden ihr Leben lassen musste, kurz bevor der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf vernichtet wurde. So bestatteten wir die beiden im kleinen Kreis auf Hogwarts. Doch auch bei der Beerdigung war das riesige Loch zu spüren, dass sich mitten unter uns befand. Zwei von James' Freunden, sein bester Freund fehlte. Der, welcher uns alle ins Unglück gestürzt hatte. So war die Beerdigung geprägt von Lücken und Verbitterung."

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht geht an. Eine Menschenmenge steht auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, ein grauer Grabstein thront in der Mitte. Mit Mühe kann ich die Inschrift entziffern.

_James Alexander Potter_

_21.3.1970 – 31.10.1981_

_Lillian Katherine Potter_

_14.5.1970 – 31.10.1981_

_Auf ewig geliebt und geschätzt_

„…Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub."

Albus hat anscheinend gerade seine Rede beendet. Nun geht er zum Sarg und lässt eine Schaufel Erde darauf fallen. Neben den Sarg legt er eine einzelne weiße Rose. Nach und nach gehen alle Anwesenden zum Sarg, legen Blumen nieder, manche sagen ein paar Worte. Fast am Ende geht eine Frau nach vorne. Sie legt eine Rose auf das Grab, dann dreht sie sich zu den Versammelten.

„Ich bin James' Mutter. Sicher kennen mich nicht viele hier, ich meide die Zauberwelt gerne. Obwohl ich keine Muggel bin, fühle ich mich inzwischen in deren Welt wohler. Ich habe ein Gedicht gefunden, das meine Gefühle so großartig in Worte kleidet, wie ich es selbst nie vermocht hätte. Es ist von einem Mann namens Auden und heißt _Funeral__ Blues."_

Dann räuspert sie sich noch einmal und beginnt.

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.  
  
Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.  
  
He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever; I was wrong.  
  
The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,  
For nothing now can ever come to any good._

Nun weinen sehr viele der Trauergäste. Doch nach und nach löst sich die Zeremonie auf. Die Bühne wird abgedunkelt und als das Licht wieder angeht, stehen Josephine und Remus Lupin alleine in dem dunklen Raum, wo die Ordenstreffen stattfinden. Der Raum ist bis auf einige Tische und Stühle völlig leer.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt Josephine.

Remus schenkt ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Entschuldige," sagt die junge Frau leise.

Musik ertönt und Remus schreitet zum vorderen Bühnenrand.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.  
  
Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about 'tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came  
  
From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn  
  
_

_Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
  
Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more_

_  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for.  
Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Where my friends will sing no more_

Remus sinkt zu Boden und bedeckt das Gesicht mit den Händen. Josephine steht nur da und sagt nichts.

Das Licht erlischt und der Spot für die alte Frau erscheint.

„Und so vergingen die Tage. Der Schmerz wurde nicht viel weniger, egal wie glücklich und ausgelassen die meisten plötzlich waren. Ich brach mein Studium ab, wollte nur noch für meinen Mann und meine Tochter da sein. Und das war eine Aufgabe, die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Die Bedrohung der dunklen Mächte verschwand nicht so einfach mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem. Meine ganze alte Slytherin-Gang tauchte plötzlich wieder auf und brachte die außergewöhnlichsten Ausreden und Entschuldigungen. Die meisten wurden nach Askaban verfrachtet. Der Kontakt zu meinen Freunden wurde wieder inniger. Wir hatten gesehen, wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Und dann, am 24. Dezember 1981, wollte ich nur noch schnell einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, zusammen mit Cara. Albus hatte inzwischen jedesmal, wenn ich hinausging, Sicherheitszauber über mich und Cara gesprochen. Ich packte sie also in ihre Karre und ging in den Park…"

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht auf der Bühne geht an. Es dämmert und man kann Josephine nur teilweise erkennen, es sei denn sie tritt in das Licht einer Laterne. Josephine schiebt eine blaue Karre. Cara ist kaum zu sehen, mir scheint, das Kind ist sehr dick angezogen. Aus der Karre ertönt ein Kinderlachen. Josephine bleibt stehen und beugt sich zu ihrem Kind.

„Ja, Cara, morgen ist Weihnachten!" sagt sie. „Morgen früh kriegst du Geschenke vom Weihnachtsmann! Hmm, mein Schatz, freust du dich?"

„Mummy!" quäkt Cara und streckt die kleinen Hände nach ihrer Mutter aus.

Josephine lächelt und will Cara wohl gerade aus dem Wagen nehmen, als sie plötzlich inne hält.

„Was war das, Cara?" flüstert sie.

Schritte kommen immer näher. Schritte mehrerer Personen. Josephine schiebt Cara weiter und geht etwas schneller. Auch die Schritte werden jetzt schneller. Auf dem Gesicht der Frau ist jetzt echte Panik zu erkennen. Sie beginnt zu laufen.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, Josephine!" ertönt plötzlich unverkennbar die Stimme des Todessers, der Elizabeth verehrt hatte. Adalbert Fudge. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Frau und Kind von Albus Dumbledore am Leben lasse? Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich diese lächerlichen Sicherheitszauber nicht brechen kann?"

Auf Josephines Gesicht ist jetzt fürchterliche Angst zu erkennen. Sie reißt Cara aus der Karre, nimmt sie auf den Arm und beginnt zu laufen.

„Ich sehe schon, du hast erkannt, dass ich in dieser Gegend schnell Apparier-Sperren verteilt habe!" höhnt der Todesser. „Aber keine Angst, meine Männer sind in der ganzen Gegend verteilt!"

Josephine rennt immer schneller. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht macht sich Resignation breit.

Die Frau beginnt zu keuchen. Ich vermute, dass sie dieses Tempo lange nicht mehr durchhalten wird...

Plötzlich sieht sie sehr entschlossen aus. Sie rennt weiter und stürzt die Treppe hinunter. Dort kauert sie sich in einen Winkel der Treppe. Josephine legt Cara auf die Erde, Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen. Sie küsst Cara auf die Stirn und flüstert: „Ich liebe dich, Cara. Das Schwierigste auf dieser Welt ist es, in ihr zu leben. Merke dir das."

Dann dreht sie sich um, stürzt hinter der Treppe hervor und rennt weiter durch den Zuschauerraum. Ihre Haltung ist so, als würde sie immer noch ein Kind tragen. Sie rennt weiter, doch plötzlich ertönt des Todessers Lachen und sie wirbelt herum.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz schießt auf Josephine zu.

„Albus!" schreit sie gellend.

Der Strahl trifft sie mitten in die Brust. Langsam fällt sie zu Boden.

Das Licht wird ausgeblendet und der Spot erscheint.

„Ja…Nun war ich also tot. Ermordet. Aber da ich nun einmal auf diesem Stuhl sitze und sowieso nur eine fiktive Figur bin, kann ich Ihnen auch noch das traurige Ende des Ganzen erzählen. Mein Tod warf Albus völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wirkte völlig labil, vernachlässigte Cara. Kurz: Er war zu einer angeblichen Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt geworden, so jedenfalls sah es das Ministerium. Plötzlich war Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr derjenige, auf den man sich stützen konnte, egal wie sehr man ihn verachtete. Das Ministerium stand ohne ihn da. Nach einem halben Jahr ohne die Aussicht auf Besserung entschied man sich, meinen Mann zu heilen. Zu heilen von der Erinnerung an mich und Cara. Ein Gedächtniszauber, ausgesprochen von über tausend Hexen und Zauberern, sollte ihm ein neues Leben schenken. Unter denjenigen, die den Zauber durchführen sollten, befanden sich jedoch nicht nur Angestellte aus dem Ministerium. Meine Freunde waren dabei. Mitglieder aus der Phönix-Truppe, welche zusammengefallen war wie ein Kartenhaus. Sie alle konnten es wohl nicht mehr ertragen, meinen Mann so leiden zu sehen. Und doch war es Viola, meine mir treueste und liebste Freundin, die darum bat, meinem Mann ein einziges Gemälde von mir zu lassen, es in seinem Büro aufzuhängen. Später erzählte man ihm, ich sei eine lang verflossene Liebe…"

Der Spot erlischt und das Licht geht an. Die Bühne ist voll von Menschen, ich habe den Eindruck, sie können sich nicht einen Schritt mehr bewegen. In der Mitte der Bühne sitzt Albus Dumbledore in einer schimmernden Glaskuppel. Er sieht verzweifelt aus und schreit, doch kein Ton ist zu hören. Er ist mit unsichtbaren Fesseln verschnürt.

Nach einer Weile erkenne Viola in der Menge, zusammen mit Charis, Carolina und Severus. Weiter rechts stehen Minerva McGonagall und Clark Marsters.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen heben plötzlich alle ihre Zauberstäbe und visieren die Kuppel.

„_Jetzt!_"

Jemand hat das Kommando gegeben. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer es war. Blaue Lichtblitze schießen aus den Zauberstäben hervor, werden zu einem einzigen blauen Strahl. Die Kuppel zerschmettert in tausend winzige Glassplitter. Für einen Moment ist die ganze Bühne von einem bläulichen Licht erhellt. Menschen schreien, manche weinen, rennen wild auf der Bühne hin und her, weil sie von den umher fliegenden Glassplittern getroffen wurden. Oder aus anderen Gründen.

Dann ist es still. Albus liegt am Boden und hält sich den Kopf. Langsam hebt er den Kopf und sieht sich um. Noch immer sagt niemand etwas.

Dann gehen Viola und Severus nach vorne. Viola weint. Gemeinsam tragen die beiden ein riesiges Gemälde von Josephine, perfekt portraitiert von den blauen Augen bis zu den roten Locken.

Albus schaut das Bild lange an. Dann schaut er auf Severus.

„Wer ist das?"

Langsam erlischt das Licht auf der Bühne. Es wird völlig dunkel. Ist es nun vorbei, frage ich mich. Doch plötzlich blitzt wieder der Spot auf und wird auf die alte Frau, auf Josephine, gerichtet. Langsam erhebt sie sich aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl und geht langsam und zögernd auf die Bühne. Dort bleibt sie schließlich stehen und blinzelt in das Scheinwerferlicht.

„Ich habe nicht lange gelebt. Einundzwanzig Jahre...das ist nicht viel. Nun ja. Und ich habe mich nicht besonders aus der Menge hervorgehoben. Ich war nicht besonders talentiert, war egoistisch, schüchtern, naiv. Weil ich Albus' Frau war, sahen viele in mir etwas Großes, Mächtiges, das ich nie war und nie hätte sein können. Mein Leben wirkte vielleicht aufregend, aber in der damaligen Zeit war ein jeder in Gefahr, musste kämpfen und verlor geliebte Menschen. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir heute Nacht zugehört haben."

Noch während der Spot erlischt, fällt der rote Vorhang zu.

_Lieder:_

_1. __Alle Fragen sind gestellt – „Elisabeth" _

_2. __Lied des Volkes – „Les Misérables" (Textveränderung)_

_3. __Carpe Noctem – "Tanz der Vampire"_

_4. __Unstillbare Gier– "Tanz der Vampire" (Textveränderung)_

_5. __What made the baby cry– The Platters featuring Franchesca Robi (Textveränderung)_

_6. __Everything's alright– "Jesus Christ Superstar"___

_7. __Hilf den Verstoßenen– "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame" (Textveränderung)_

_8. __One Hand, one Heart– „__West Side__ Story" (Textveränderung)_

_9. __When the world was mine – Ronan Keating_

_10.Sunday Bloody Sunday – „U2"_

_11. Empty chairs at empty tables – "Les Misérables"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Übersetzungen_****__**

**__**

What made the Baby cry

**__**

_In einer kalten Nacht, später Dezember,_

_als Schnee auf die Erde fiel_

_Dies ist die eine Nacht wir erinnern_

_Als eine Frau ein Kind gebar_

_Und im Umkreis von Meilen_

_War das Weinen des Kindes der einzige Laut_

_Wusste er, dass die Welt voll von Schmerz war_

_Konnte er all den Hunger und die Schande spüren_

_Oder wusste er von der Weise auf die er sterben würde_

_Und dem Grund dafür_

_Ist es das, was das Baby zum Weinen brachte?_

_Als seine Mutter ihn auf den Arm nahm_

_Strahlte ihr Gesicht vor Freude_

_Er wurde still als sie ihm sagte_

_Dass er mehr als ihr kleines Baby war_

_Und im Umkreis von Meilen_

_War ihr Wiegenlied der einzige Laut_

_Wusste sie, dass die Welt voll von Schmerz war_

_Konnte sie all den Hunger und die Schande spüren_

_Oder wusste sie von der Weise auf die er sterben würde_

_Und dem Grund dafür_

_Ist es das, was ihr Baby zum Weinen brachte?_

_Und als er einschlief_

_Wischte sie seine Tränen fort_

_Doch die Frage verbleibt noch immer?_

_Haben wir uns in so vielen Jahren verändert_

_Weißt du nicht, dass die Welt noch immer voll von Schmerz ist_

_Kannst du all den Hunger und die Schande nicht spüren_

_Haben wir die Weise auf die er starb vergessen _

_Und den Grund dafür_

_Würden wir das Baby noch immer zum Weinen bringen? _

_Würden wir das Baby noch immer zum Weinen bringen? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everything's alright

_Versuche dich nicht zu sorgen, versuche nicht an_

_Probleme, die dich traurig machen, zu denken, oh._

_Weißt du nicht _

_Alles ist in Ordnung, alles ist gut._

_Und wir wollen, dass dich heut Nacht gut schläfst_

_Lass sich dich Welt heute ohne dich drehen_

_Wenn wir es versuchen, wird es klappen, so vergiss alles heut Nacht. _

_Alles ist in Ordnung, ja, alles ist in Ordnung, ja. _

_Schlafe und ich werde dich beschwichtigen, beruhigen und salben…_

_Wasser für deine Stirn, oh._

_Dann wirst du fühlen_

_Alles ist in Ordnung, ja, alles ist gut._

_Und es ist kühl und die Salbe süß. _

_Für das Feuer in deinem Kopf und deinen Füßen._

_Schließ deine Augen, schließ deine Augen_

_Und ruhe dich aus, denk an nichts mehr heut Nacht_

_Alles ist in Ordnung, ja, alles ist in Ordnung, ja. _

_Schließ deine Augen, schließ deine Augen und ruh dich aus…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One Hand, One Heart

_Ich, Mitglied des Ordens, schwöre…_

_Ich, Mitglied dieses Kreises, schwöre…_

_Für immer und ewig_

_In Krankheit und Gesundheit…._

_Zu respektieren und ehren…_

_Zu halten und zu bewahren dieses Geheimnis…_

_Von jeder Sonne zu jedem Mond…_

_Von Morgen bis jeden Morgen…_

_Von jetzt bis in die Ewigkeit…_

_Bis der Tod mich ereilt_

_Mit diesem Eid verspreche ich dies._

_Mit diesem Eid schwöre ich dies. _

_Mach aus unseren Händen eine Hand_

_Mach aus unseren Herzen ein Herz_

_Mach aus unseren Gelübden ein letztes Gelübde_

_Nur der Tod wird uns jetzt trennen _

_  
Mach aus unseren Leben ein Leben_

_Tag um Tag, ein Leben  
  
Nun beginnt es, nun fangen wir an_

_Eine Hand, ein Herz_

_Bis der Tod uns trennen wird _

_Mach aus unseren Schwüren einen Schwur_

_Mach aus unseren Versprechen ein Versprechen_

_Mach aus unserem Schweigen ein Schweigen_

_Bis zum Tod werden wir es nie verraten.  
  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When the world was mine

_Es regnete niemals, immer hat die Sonne geschienen_

_Jede Verkehrsampel war immer grün_

_Da gab es eine Zeit in der jede Tür offen war_

_Das Universum gehörte mir, so schien es jedenfalls_

_Ich hatte jede Menge Geld_

_Das es jemals enden würde kam mir niemals in den Sinn_

_Ich flog höher als der Himmel_

_Zurück als die Welt mir gehörte_

_Manchmal kann ein Mann nicht sehen_

_Wenn er alles it_

_Seht mich an_

_Oh, wie der Mächtige fiel _

_Einmal habe ich die Erde beherrscht_

_Einmal vor langer Zeit_

_Als ich nichts wusste_

_Das war die Zeit als die Welt mir gehörte_

_Oh, was ich verändert hätte, hätte ich die Macht dazu gehabt_

_Wie konnte ich so viel besitzen und so blind gewesen sein_

_Aber für wenigstens einen strahlenden und glitzernden Moment_

_Wusste ich nichts und die Welt gehörte mir_

_Einmal habe ich die Erde beherrscht_

_Einmal vor langer Zeit_

_Als ich nichts wusste_

_Das war die Zeit als die Welt mir gehörte_

_Als ich nichts wusste_

_Das war die Zeit als die Welt mir gehörte_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunday Bloody Sunday

_Ja…_

_Ich kann nicht glauben_

_Was heute geschah_

_Oh, ich kann meine Augen nicht schließen_

_Und es verschwinden lassen_

_Wie lange…_

_Wie lange müssen wir dieses Lied singen?_

_Wie lange? Wie lange…_

_Denn heute Nacht...können wir eins sein_

_Heute Nacht…_

_Zerbrochene Flaschen unter Kinderfüßen_

_Leichen über die Sackgassen Straße verstreut_

_Doch werde den Kriegsschrei nicht beachten_

_Der lässt meinen Rücken sich aufrichten_

_Stößt mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Und der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen_

_Viele sind gefallen, doch sag mir, wer hat gewonnen_

_Der Schützengraben ist in unseren Herzen vergraben_

_Und Mütter, Kinder, Brüder, Schwestern_

_Auseinander gerissen_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Wie lange…_

_Wie lange müssen wir dieses Lied singen?_

_Wie lange? Wie lange…_

_Denn heute Nacht...können wir eins sein_

_Heute Nacht…_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Wisch die Tränen von den Augen fort_

_Wisch deine Tränen fort_

_Oh, wisch deine Tränen fort_

_Oh, wisch deine Tränen fort_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_  
Der wahre Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen_

_Um den Sieg zu beanspruchen der Jesus gehört_

_Am…_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_Sonntag, verdammter Sonntag_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Empty chairs at empty tables

_Das ist ein Kummer, der nicht ausgesprochen werden kann_

_Da ist ein Schmerz, der weiter und weiter geht_

_Leere Stühle an leeren Tischen_

_Nun sind meine Freunde tot und fort._

_Hier redeten sie von Revolution_

_Hier war es, wo sie die Flamme anzündeten_

_Hier sangen sie von „Morgen" _

_Und der Morgen kam niemals _

_Von dem Tisch dort in der Ecke_

_Konnten sie eine Welt wiedergeboren sehen_

_Und sie erhoben sich mit lauten Stimmen_

_Ich kann sie jetzt hören_

_Die Worte, die sie sangen_

_Wurden zu ihrem letzten Abendmahl_

_Auf der einsamen Barrikade bei Dämmerung_

_Oh, meine Freunde, meine Freunde, vergebt mir_

_Dass ich lebe und ihr fort seid_

_Das ist ein Kummer, der nicht ausgesprochen werden kann_

_Da ist ein Schmerz, der weiter und weiter geht_

_Gespenstige Gesichter am Fenster _

_Gespenstige Schatten auf dem Boden_

_Leere Stühle an leeren Tischen_

_Wo meine Freunde sich nie mehr treffen werden_

_Oh, meine Freunde, meine Freunde, fragt mich nicht_

_Wofür euer Opfer gut war_

_Leere Stühle an leeren Tischen_

_Wo meine Freunde nie mehr singen werden. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
